SENSEI
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Y bueno un shota para su deleite. KageHina
1. Chapter 1

_**Voy a dejar esto por aquí... A modo de prueba.**_

 _ **Es poco pero quiero saber qué piensan.**_

 _ **...**_

Mi nombre es Tobio Kageyama.

Tengo algunos, muchos años y soy profesor de Literatura.

Por ese entonces hacia un mes, tal vez menos, que había sido transferido a la preparatoria de Miyagi, Karasuno Highschool.

Y es ahí, donde se desatarian los 5 años más intensos de mi vida.

...

-Me duele...

-Shhh... Ya casi...-bese con suavidad el cuello y sentí una pequeña relajación.- ¿de acuerdo?...

-Si.

-Buen niño...

Lo tenía sentado encima de mi.

Con su pequeño shorts un poco bajo dejandome jugar con su cola.

El niño se abrazaba a mi con fuerza cuando sentia como derepente un dedo se colaba dentro suyo... Y eso a mi me ponía demasiado caliente.

-Ah...

-Mmm...-

Hinata hizo un fuerte vaiven al sentir un dedo adentro y mi pene se endureció más. Ese constante rozamiento no hacía más que perderme.

-Quietito... Ya terminamos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando te salga ese liquido blanco otra vez...te gustó la primera vez ¿verdad?

Me miró con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa iluminada.

-¡Si!

-Bueno... Ahora también ... Sólo espera.

Hinata rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y se aferro dejándome seguir mi labor.

Había bajado lo suficiente su pantaloncito para poder sacar su pequeño pene.

Mientras metía y sacaba de a poco los dedos podía ver cómo este se movía.

Cuando lograba meter uno hasta el fondo podía notar como se ergía.

Había encontrado un nuevo hooby... Hacer acabar a Hinata Shouyou en mi escritorio.

Era la segunda vez que él se quedaba luego de clases. Y al parecer a él, le estaba gustando tanto como a mi.

Aunque por el momento no tenía (no porque no quisiera) pensado follarmelo... Si queria y necesitaba tocarlo a mi antojo.

Lo había conocido un mes atrás, cuando me transfirieron para dar clases en su escuela. Y desde un primer momento me había llamado la atención.

Me gustaba como era, su carácter, su forma extrovertida, mezclado con un poco de inocencia...Y esa predisposición a obedecer lo que yo pedía.

Vi asomarse una sombra por la puerta del aula.

El vidrio esmerilado color negro solo dejaba visualizar una sombra de mi lado debido a la luz del pasillo de afuera.

Adentro del aula, con la luz apagada y ya anocheciendo no se veía.

-Shh...silencio. -

Tape la boca de Hinata y la adrenalina de aquello me hizo sentir más eufórico, más, mucho más caliente. Así que con los dedos que estaba jugando, lo penetre hasta el fondo.

Hinata cerro los puños en mi camisa y sentí algunos arañazos.

Los gemidos de su dulce voz fueron ahogados y aun la sombra seguía allí.

Se escuchó que tomo el picaporte pero se paró en seco al notar que estaba puesto el cerrojo.

Hinata metió su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro y se quedó asi esperando a que se fuera aquel intruso y también a que yo sacara de una vez aquellos dedos que aún seguían allí. Tal vez le molestaba ... Tal vez no. Pero no me importaba mucho.

Quería hacerle acabar y si para llegar a ese placer había que sufrir...y bueno, lo lamento debía sufrir un poco.

La silueta desapareció luego de aquel intento frustrado de entrar.

-Ya se fue.

-Sensei- la voz salió apenada y algo agitada.

-Lo sé...

Dejar esos escasos segundos mis dedos suspendidos en él, le había logrado hacerle acabar.

Los saque despacio y acaricie el contorno de sus gluteos para hacerle aliviar un poco ese dolor interno.

-¿Duele?

-Si... Mucho.

-Ya se pasará...

Lo dejé un tiempo mas en esa posición esperando que el dolor se apaciguase.

Tenía muchas ganas de tocar más... De hacer muchas cosas más, pero sólo me limitaba a penetrarle de ese modo. Ya tendría tiempo para darle placer de otro modo.

-Es tarde Sensei.

-Si, lo sé.

Le acomode su ropa con cuidado y mire la mía. La camisa blanca manchada con su semen.

-Lo siento. - susurro.

-No te preocupes. Ahora cuando llegue a casa la lavaré. Mientras el saco lo tapará.

Tome mi maletín y Hinata su mochila.

-¿Vas para tu casa?

-Si. Debo ir a la estación.

-Yo te llevo ¿si? ... Quiero verte llegar. A parte creo que llueve.

Hinata elevó sus hombros, restándole importancia al clima y se colocó la chaqueta negra de su club.

-¿A que club dijiste que pertenecías?

-Al club de voley.

-¿Por eso llegas tarde a mi clase?

-Si,sensei. Lo lamento.

Bueno no me importaba si llegaba a clase o si era un alumno aplicado... Tendría total beneficio conmigo y mi clase si me dejaba seguir divirtiéndome con él como lo tenía planeado.

-¿Listo?

Asintió y salió primero.

-Sal tu primero. Y espérame en el estacionamiento. Yo iré en unos minutos.

Y en efecto asi lo hizo.

Me quedé un momento más en el aula batallando conmigo. Mi cuerpo también reaccionaba a las cosas que le hacía y vivía con él. Pero debía controlar la situación. Aun ninguno se encontraba listo para hacerlo.

El por su inexperiencia y yo porque debía controlar mis deseos. No podía así de una hacerlo. Porque le haría daño sin dudarlo, sería demasiado entusiasta y bruto... Y no quería eso. Me despertaba una sed terrible... Pero tenia que encontrar el modo de calmarme.

Su pequeño cuerpo, no estaba preparado para ser cogido sin tacto alguno. Necesitaba preparación, dedicación y amor.

Y estar en su máximo punto. Hinata también tenia que desearme. Querer y pedirme que lo cogiese. Tenía que desearlo también.

Y algo importante hacerle creer que esto era algo nuestro. Que no debia decirle a nadie, ni a su mejor amigo. Hacerle saber que tan prohibido estaba. Y no tenía miedo de que se asustara... Es decir, al chico le gustaba aquello. Y si huía volvería solito por más.

Como lo hizo esa tarde luego del club. Sin proponerle nada, se quedó después de clases y buscando escusas realmente tontas, logro estar a solas conmigo nuevamente.

Yo sólo hacia mi trabajo... El venia por esa mano de obra bien hecha.

...

Luego de serenarme un poco. Salí para el estacionamiento.

Hinata me esperaba sentado en la vereda.

Y había comenzado a lloviznar suave pero insistente.

Lo guíe hasta mi auto. Haciendo un inspección ocular del lugar.

¿Que hacia un profesor con un menor en su auto? Ninguna excusa valía.

Hinata me guió hasta su casa, y no estaba tan lejos de la mía. Tal vez unas 15 calles al sur.

-¿Hay alguien ?

-Creo que aún no han vuelto. - dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad de su hogar.

-Entonces espera, no te bajes.

-¿Por que?

Encendí el limpia parabrisas una vez más, la lluvia se había vuelto un poco intensa.

-No debes decirle a nadie lo que tú y yo hacemos. ¿Entiendes?

-Si.

-¿Lo entiendes de verdad?

-Creo que si.

-No. No me sirve que lo creas. Debes entenderlo.

-No debo decirle a nadie... Porque está mal ¿cierto?

-¿Tu crees que esta mal?

Negó con suavidad. Y junto sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Entonces?

-Para otras personas está mal...

-¿Y para ti?

-¿Para mi?... A mi me gusta... Por eso no está mal.

Reprimi una risa al oír esa sinceridad.

-No Hinata. Esta mal porque tu eres muy joven. Y porque somos hombres. Y está mal que yo me aproveché de eso. Pero a mi no me importa.

-A mi tampoco.- contesto con suma rapidez. Queríendo hacerme entender que era lo indicado. Haciendome saber de esa forma, que le gustaba.

-Esta bien. Pero mañana no te quedes después de clases. No queremos que nadie sospeche ¿cierto? Has tus actividades normalmente y yo te traeré a tu casa. No quiero que vuelvas a tomar el tren.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quieres eso? Es decir ...sino quieres podría

-¡Si! Si quiero. Mañana lo buscaré en el estacionamiento.

Asenti mirando como el parabrisas subía y bajaba. Y hacia ese ruido característico.

-Recuérdalo... A nadie ¿Entendiste?

-Si sensei.

Le desprendi el cinturón de seguridad y bese su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Hinata.

Con un sonrojo difícil de disimular, tocó suavemente donde le había besado y asintió susurrando un buenas noches.

Lo ví bajarse y emprender su camino por el sendero de cemento que le llevaba a la entrada.

Me saludo con el brazo y entró.

Prendi las luces mas potentes. La lluvia caía con muchas intensidad. Y la oscuridad se habia vuelto más intensa.

Conducí tranquilo a casa.

De alguna forma, bastante relajado.

Aunque era la primera vez que experimentaba tal cosa, me sentía tranquilo.

Siempre me habían gustado los hombres. Pero ninguno uno tan pero tan joven. Y menos con esa intensidad que me desbordaba.

Hinata había dicho que no le diría a nadie. Y le creía. ¿Por que? Realmente no lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo. Y disfrutarlo hasta lo que durase.

Cerca de cumplir los 35 ... Y lejos de la época de niñez,donde los caprichos brotan a flor de piel...volví a sentir uno... Uno bien empedernido : obtener lo que quería.


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Limites? .._

 _Creo que eso no tenía ¿no?... Es decir estaba divirtiéndome con un menor de 13 años. ¿Dónde carajo había un límite en ese sentido? ..._

 _¿Y que más daba? No había como la experiencia y el placer de darle a conocer ese mundo a un menor de sus características._

 _Hinata Shouyou era... ¿cómo era?...Algo nuevo y fresco._

...

Llegue a Karasuno para cumplir una suplencia del profesor Takeda. Quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado con otros cursos y con el club de voleibol.

-Deberá cumplir una suplencia, pero me temo que será permanente. Es decir es probable que quede como titular.

-Entiendo.

-Sr Kageyama. ¿Se siente capaz para este puesto?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Su historial es perfecto. Pero me inquieta el hecho que solo ha enseñado a universitarios. Espero comprenda que no puede esperar el mismo nivel. Deberá bajar su dificultad. Son chicos de escuela media.

-Si entiendo. Prepare un programa acorde para ellos. Pero aspiro a que puedan salir más que preparados para la vida universitaria.

-Bueno si tiene suerte, tendrá 5 años con ellos. Es el grupo con más bajo nivel académico y queremos que todos sus profesores sean estables.

-¿Bajo nivel académico?

-Si son excelentes jóvenes y respetuosos, pero su interés es nulo. Confío en que usted pueda lograr algo. Pero no se sienta presionado. Habrá chicos que tal vez lleguen tarde debido a club escolares. No sea condescendiente con ninguno. Todos deben tener los mismos derechos y obligaciones.

-Entiendo.

-Bien será sólo eso. Acompáñeme, así conoce al grupo y ya puede comenzar. Las clases serán de 16 a 18 los días lunes, martes, y viernes.

Y el director siguió con su charla hasta llegar al aula.

El grupo de escuela media que me tocó eran chicos entre 12 y 13 años y no eran más de 25.

Ese día supuestamente sería uno más en mi vida de profesor de secundaria. Nada nuevo. La monotonía de siempre.

Los jóvenes a pesar de su edad no eran ruidosos ni groseros. Eran tan callados que aburrían.

A media hora de haber comenzado él entró a mi vida.

….

Entro de un golpe al aula, haciéndome callar con su estrepitosa voz, la reseña que estaba dando sobre un escritor español fue a parar a la basura, opacado por esa cabellera rebelde color naranja.

-¡Gomen Takeda Sensei!... Nos quedamos practicando hasta tarde.- grito eufórico mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sin siquiera ver a quien le hablaba.

-Takeda Sensei ya se retiró. ¿Te equivocaste de aula?- pregunte divertido.

-¿Eh?...- miro buscando el número de su aula. - ¿esta no es la clase 1-1?

-En efecto. Soy tu nuevo profesor de Literatura. Toma asiento por favor-

Aun confundido y ante la miradas de sus compañeros, se dirigió a su asiento.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio y le observe detenidamente mientras sacaba sus cuadernos e intentaba guardar un balón en su pequeña mochila.

A diferencia de los otros alumnos, tenía puesta una chaqueta negra con una leyenda que no alcance a ver.

Con torpeza saco sus lápices e intento copiar con rapidez todo lo escrito en la pizarra.

Elevo su mano izquierda y alejo de su rostro, ese cabello rebelde y con unos ojos grandes y brillosos se empapo de la lectura de la pizarra y me ignoro completamente. Si quiera me habia preguntado mi nombre.

Sonreí al notar que era niño con las despreocupaciones de un adolescente que intenta ser aplicado pero no lo logra.

No quería ponerle media falta, pero sino sería injusto para con los demás.

-Me temo que le debere poner media falta. ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – dije alzando la voz y apagando aquellos leves murmullos que solía haber luego de que un profesor tomaba un leve receso.

-Hinata Shouyou- dijo parándose al lado del banco e inclinando la cabeza.

-Yo soy Tobio Kageyama. Y seré el profesor de literatura de ahora en más.

Asintió y se sentó, nuevamente se perdió entre las cosas escritas por mí.

Busque en la lista su nombre, pero no logre ponerle la media falta. Borre donde le habia puesto ausente y lo deje como presente.

Tal vez se esforzaba mucho en su club y por eso no lograba llegar a tiempo. Aparte habia que fomentar el deporte.

No obstante, empecé a sentir que eran escusas para no comprometerle.

Me senté en el escritorio, intentando liberar mi mente de su presencia. Es que no podía dejar de observarle.

Tenía algo, un no sé qué, que me llamaba demasiado la atención.

De repente elevo su mano izquierda y me llamo.

-¡Sensei!...

La voz eufórica con la que habia entrado habia cambiado por una un poco más suave. La palabra "sensei", recorrió mi espina dorsal y me puse en estado de alerta, al sentir y notar reacciones que no debía.

Camine despacio hacia su banco y me situé detrás de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No entiendo esto…

Me señalo una variedad de Kanjis que habia escrito en su libreta.

Me acerque por su lado derecho y a la altura de su oído, las piernas me flaquearon. El aroma que desprendía, era realmente enceguecedor. Era una mezcla dulce y el olor que tienen los niños pequeños. Mezclado con el sudor…no lo sé. Y su aliento demasiado dulce. Y ni hablar de la calidez que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de él e iba directamente a mi mejilla.

Me sentí mareado ante tales sensaciones. Y mis piernas volvieron a temblar.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca para ahogar un gemido no deseado.

Y cerré los ojos buscando entender.

-¿Sensei?...-habia girado su cabeza y me miraba desde abajo. Sus grandes ojos llenos de vida me cautivaron una vez más.

¿Era posible tener deseos por un menor? Nunca antes me habia pasado.

-Lo siento. Repíteme cuales eran- conteste un poco más calmado.

Me volvió a mostrar sus anotaciones y lo ayude lo más rápido que pude.

Luego de decirme que habia entendido me retire a mi escritorio, tratando de mantener mi templanza. Pero creo que era inútil. Me temblaba todo.

….

Cuando sonó el último timbre anunciando el final de las clase me sentía muy cansado a pesar de ser un grupo calmo eran perezosos y despreocupados.

Uno a uno se fue retirando.

El sol del atardecer entró a radales por el aula y desaparecía muy pronto. El invierno aniquilaba los atardeceres.

Me propuse organizar mi maletín cuando note que Hinata no se había retirado.

-Es hora de irte. -anuncie mientras guardaba los libros usados en la biblioteca.

-¿Puedo quedarme por los minutos que llegue tarde? Sé que me puso media falta pero quiero cumplir con las dos horas.

Me quedé expectante esperando que fuese una broma.

-No es necesario joven. Además yo debo retirarme. ¿De qué sirve quedarse solo? Vamos andando.

-¿No se puede quedar un momento más? ¿Y explicarme lo que dio la primera media hora? Lo siento es que no entendí.

Y me dedico una mirada aniquiladora.

Aún quedaba en mí la sensación de una hora antes. Aun no me había recuperado por completo de lo que sentí al estar tan cerca.

Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no me generaba esas ganas tremendas y potentes de querer hacerlo mío. Pero ese era el tema: no era hombre en lo absoluto. Sólo un niño. Si un niño inexperto, fresco, inocente y sobre todo Virgen.

Otra vez mi cuerpo se llenó de sensaciones que conocía bien. Si esas ganas irremediables de coger a quien me los generaba.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Ah?

-¿Puede explicarme?

Asentí nervioso. Tome aire y me dirigí a su banco.

Antes de llegar a él, me coloco una silla a su lado y no tuve otra opción que sentarme.

Me mostró una vez más lo que no entiendo pero lamentablemente no le preste atención para nada. Me perdí nuevamente en la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, el olor dulce de su aliento y esa tierna inocencia que quería palpar con mis manos.

Y una vez que me encontraba así, no lograba controlarme.

Y no me importaba que fuese un niño. Es más quería probar eso nuevo. Si, esa carne fresca y blanda de un pequeño como él.

-¿Qué edad tienes Hinata?

-13, Sensei.

Y con solo escuchar eso, el morbo aumento más, nunca me había pasado igual.

Tener en mis manos algo tan puro y limpio, el cual yo podía manipular un poco bastante, me producía un fervor inexplicable.

Y mientras Hinata seguía hablando sobre los benditos Kanjis que no reconocía, el aula se quedó más a oscuras y la pequeña luz que había prendida no ayudaba mucho.

Me sentí por demás envuelto en una lujuria poco antes vista y me acerqué más, mucho más y sentí su voz entrar directamente en mi oído, esa voz juvenil, algo ruidosa y sin poder remediarlo, sin poder contenerme busque un lugar entre su cabello y el lóbulo y lo bese.

Hinata se sobresaltó tímidamente. Pero ya era tarde para volver atrás.

Lamí con delicadeza el lóbulo izquierdo. Y baje de a poco por esa parte del cuello. Me hice un lugar entre esa garganta y la chaqueta y mi cabeza se perdió entre ellos.

Escuche como su lápiz cayó en seco en su escritorio y elevó su cabeza para darme más lugar.

No quería dejar ninguna marca, así que sólo me limité a lamer muy suave.

¡Ah! Y pude escuchar de su parte un leve gemido.

-Silencio. Si quieres que siga debes guardar silencio.

No hubo respuesta sólo que con su mano izquierda apretó con fuerza mi rodilla.

Y mientras seguía allí, con una de mis manos abrí con cuidado sus piernas. Las toque suavemente...Pero no quería estar mucho tiempo así, lo que yo quería era tocar más arriba. Palpar su entrepierna y ver si su pene se ponía duro conmigo.

Me entró una adrenalina bárbara al pensar que conmigo tal vez tendría su primera eyaculación

Entonces guie mi mano hasta allí. Y la pasé a lo largo de todo el lugar, desde su cola hasta su pene, notando en efecto que se movía y crecía.

Me detuve ahí y con algo de brusquedad lo sobe con fuerza. Queriendo provocar un gemido. Si un gemido que pudiera delatar las cosas que estábamos haciendo. Mis oídos necesitaban saber si le gustaba o no.

Y sí. Hinata largo un gemido lleno de placer. No me imaginaba como sería si tenía la oportunidad de follarmelo. Si gemía de esa forma con solo ser tocado ni pensar cuando la tuviese entera adentro.

Mordí su lóbulo y le inste a que guardara silencio.

Después de sobar todo lo que quise, baje más mi mano buscando por encima de aquel short, la entrada de su ano.

El pantalón era fino, por lo que parecía que lo estaba tocando directamente.

Toque y toque, hasta encontrar el hueco y ahí también le sobe, intentando posicionar los dedos dentro.

Hinata se revolvió en el banco dejándome meter mi mano más abajo.

En un momento, creí que se habia desmayado. No emitía ningún sonido, estaba perdido en lo que sentía.

Lo alce y lo lleve a la silla de mi escritorio que era más cómoda.

Le baje su pantalón y lo senté a espaldas mías. El niño ni se inmutó. Es más, se sentó cómodamente y me dejo que hiciera mi labor.

Simplemente me dediqué a masturbarle. No quería aún meter ningún dedo. En ese momento quería que tuviera su primera eyaculación...

Así que mientras él tiraba sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de mi camisa, yo masturbaba con rapidez aquel pequeño pene que estaba demasiado duro.

Cuando Hinata termino, había sido tanto el revoltijo que había hecho que casi me hace terminar a mí. Había movido tanto su cola por encima de mi pene que creí que terminaría así. Pero gracias que me contuve y no manche mi ropa. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para dedicarme a mí.

Hinata respiraba aturdido y mientras seguía tocándolo, limpiando los restos del semen, bese con cariño su nuca.

Era hermoso. Realmente follable.

Y nos quedamos un momento así, hasta que recordé que el aula tenía la puerta abierta. Cualquiera podía venir y encontrarnos.

Así que me apure a ponerle su pantalón. Y limpiar con un pañuelo el semen derramado.

Hinata se quedó parado viéndome actuar. Aún estaba perdido.

Pero no tenía ganas en ese momento de arruinar la situación explicando.

Fui a su pupitre y guarde sus cosas. Se las entregue en mano y las recibió sin mirarme.

Estaba tan sonrojado.

Lo tome de la barbilla y probé esa boca pequeña, donde salía ese aliento dulce.

Al parecer también era su primer beso.

-Sensei...-

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Mañana nos vemos?

-Sí. Y luego el viernes. ¿Vendrás a horario?

Asintió con entusiasmo.

...

Pasarían un par de semanas, hasta que volviera a poder tener contacto con su cuerpo.

Por esos días, el niño estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento. Pero siempre me traía a última hora los trabajos adicionales que le pedía para no ponerle media falta o falta completa.

Siempre con una sonrisa. Por eso no me preocupaba mi situación.

Casi al llegar al mes de mi trabajo allí, creí que solo había sido algo pasajero.

Hasta que se me presentó la oportunidad de estar nuevamente a solas con él.

-¡Sensei! El entrenamiento intensivo finalizó. Ahora si llegaré temprano.

-Perfecto. Eso significa que no habrá más tarea adicional.

-¿Ya se va?

-Me temo que sí. Por ser lunes, ya es suficiente.

-Antes de irse, ¿podría explicarme lo temas del examen?

-Pero aún falta demasiado para eso. Siquiera se bien que es lo que tomaré.

-Por favor. Hay Kanjis que aún no logró entender en los libros que nos dio para leer.

Había olvidado un poco la sobriedad que me entraba al estar tan cerca de él. Y como si fuera adrede, el niño se acercaba más y más, haciéndome perder la noción.

Y cuándo quise reaccionar, tenía mi lengua metida hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Y lo mejor aún, es que Hinata se abrazaba a mí para besarme.

No había otra conclusión. A él también le había gustado lo de la vez anterior y había venido por más.

Me levanté un poco mareado y cerré la puerta con cerrojo.

Para ese entonces, Hinata había guardado ya sus útiles y me esperaba.

Si seguía siendo tan así, no me veía aguantando mucho más.

Así que esa vez, también lo senté en mis piernas pero de cara a mí.

Baje su short y con su permiso y urge hasta cansarme ese ano pequeño y estrecho, que era tocado por primera vez.

...

En ese mes me llevaba tres primeras veces de él. Y tenía pensado llevarme todas y cada una de sus primeras veces.

….

 _ **¿Cómo pueden preguntarme si seguiré la historia? Jajaja es un Kagehina nunca podría abandonarla. Mas cuando puedo ukear a Hinata a mi antojo Jajaja. Con respecto a la edad, me prende y motiva un Kageyama mayor, ya que adoro el shota. Así que muchas veces, seguro verán que la diferencia de edad es notable, porque me encanta.**_

 _ **En Kageyama puedo representar ese seme sexy y pervertido que todas queremos jauja y que mejor que un uke bien pasivo que se deje querer y mejor aún de menor edad?**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto. Y gracias por el aguante.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Maneje con cuidado hasta mi casa, la lluvia por momentos era muy intensa.

Cuando llegue note que las luces estaban encendidas.

Toque mi bocina como aviso de arribo y a los pocos segundos el portón del garaje se abrió.

Entonces entre con el coche y me dirigí hacia adentro.

-Tadaima- anuncie

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

Kindaichi dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó para recibirme.

-Lleve a Hinata a su casa.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy tuve algo de suerte- dije sonriendo.

Yutaro me ayudo a sacarme el saco y la apretada corbata.

Me saque la camisa de dentro del pantalón, junto con el cinturón y pretendí quedarme así hasta la ducha.

-Bueno…veo que no me mientes- artículo mientras observaba las manchas de la camisa.

-Nunca te mentiría.

Aun me sentía embriagado con lo que habia vivido con Hinata. Así que una vez más Kindaichi recibiría todas lo que le quería hacer a Shouyou.

-¿Ya te lo follaste?- pregunto cuando deje de besarlo.

-No… ¿puedo follarte a ti?

Pregunte divertido. Sabiendo de antemano que eso no se preguntaba, lo haría de todas formas. Nunca obtenía una negativa.

Yutaro me dejo solo, y salió para la cocina.

-¡Hey! ¿Este celoso?

-No. Al fin de cuentas me iré el próximo mes.

-¿Es definitivo? ¿Te espera Kunumi?

-Sí.

-¿Le contaras sobre esto?

-¿Es broma? ¿A días de casarme?... y con lo que él te odia. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy parando aquí.

-Eso sería lo peor que podría decirle-

…

 _Si quieren les contaré un poco de mi vida. Pero sólo un poco._

Siempre viví en Miyagi.

Sólo en la adolescencia me fui a Tokyo para estudiar. Pero volví una vez finalizado los estudios y empecé a dar clases en la universidad de la academia Shiratorizawa que se especializaba más que nada en lenguas muertas.

Hice mis estudios de escuela media en Kitagawa Daiichi donde conocí a Kindaichi y Kunumi. Y más tarde con ellos termine la preparatoria, Aoba Johsai.

En la adolescencia Kindaichi y yo no nos llevábamos bien gracias a Kunumi. Él siempre le había hablado mal de mí, y alejo a Yutaro.

Cuando se fue a vivir a Tokyo, Kindaichi volvió a ser mi amigo. Y nos volvimos demasiado cercanos.

Luego de un tiempo él también se fue a vivir a Tokyo e hizo pareja con Kunumi.

Tal vez el problema entre Kunumi y yo era el de disputarse la misma persona.

No es que yo amara a Yutaro. Ambos sólo queríamos sexo y nada más.

Y aproximadamente dos meses atrás con la excusa de investigar para terminar una tesis de hace diez años, Kindaichi volvió a Miyagi.

Y volvería a Tokyo antes de la primavera, fecha en la cual se casaría con Kunumi.

No obstante, hablando mal y pronto, lo hospede en mi casa y me lo folle cada noche, ya que prometimos que después del casamiento ya no lo haríamos.

A mí me daba realmente igual. Si algún día venía a verme y quería hacerlo, lo haríamos.

Desde siempre fui una persona muy liberal. Y sin pena por lo que hacía.

No me importaba si estaba con alguien que tiene pareja o no.

Con tal de satisfacer mis ganas, me bastaba.

Así que demás está decir que a pesar que él muy pronto se casaría con Kunumi en Tokyo, nosotros dormíamos en la misma cama.

Bueno dormir no. Más bien coger.

Las cosas por su nombre.

Bueno con eso se pueden hacer una idea de cómo era yo.

Cuando sucedió aquello con Hinata, se lo conté.

Él me conocía demasiado aunque si se sorprendió con la edad de Shouyou. Pero él me entendía. Bueno no es que yo sea un pedófilo. Sólo entendía que cuando se me ponía algo en la cabeza relacionado al sexo, era difícil de controlar.

El día que tuve mi primer encuentro con Hinata llegue tan excitado que me desahogue con él. Obviamente no se quejó y disfruto de aquella noche.

A mí me gustaba hacerlo con él. Porque no teníamos una rutina ni horarios.

Lo hacíamos donde nos urgía y en cuanto lugar podíamos.

Era un buen chico, predispuesto a correr para el mismo lado.

Y ahora sabía por la euforia que venía pasando con Shouyou.

Me traía loco su cuerpo, su ternura, su respuesta inmediata, el hecho de que sea virgen... ¡Por Dios! Más que nada eso.

Había estado con muchos así. Pero nunca con un tierno niño de 13 años.

Así que como dije Kindaichi sabía por la fase que estaba pasando y él muy gustosamente me ayudaba a sacarme esas ganas que aún no podía con Hinata.

-¿y el niño?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte mientras lo tenía semi acorralado contra la mesada. Le desarme divertido, ese peinado horrendo que se hacía desde la preparatoria e intente luego desabrochar los botones de su pantalón.

-¿no se pondrá celoso?

-¡Ojala!... ojala se ponga celoso.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues será prueba que le gusto por demás y querrá hacerlo conmigo. Es mas podría usar sus celos como motivo para follarmelo. Ya sabes… si me quieres, hazme quedarme.

-¿en serio quieres follartelo?

-Si…no todos los días uno encuentra a un menor tan predispuesto.

-¿y si se enamora de ti?

-Que se enamore…

-¿Tú te enamorarías de él?

-Yutaro…hablas del amor como si fuera algo que se compra. Qué se yo…si me enamoro, me enamoro ya fue. Tampoco le tengo miedo. Aunque nunca me paso. Pero dudo que eso ocurra.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Vamos! En unos días cumpliré 35. Él no va a querer estar toda su vida conmigo ¿no? Cuando tenga 18 y sea legal, yo ya tendré 40. Hasta ahí venimos bien, pero la diferencia de edad se hará cada vez más notable. Lo es ahora mismo. 22 años es mucho.

-¿y entonces? ¿Cuándo te deje que harás?

-No se…seguiré con lo mío.

-¿Seguirás en la pedofilia?- pregunto divertido.

-No. No creo que haya otro igual a él. U otro niño que me genere lo que él puede. Así tan adictivo y fácil de controlar. Pero es un juego muy peligroso. Debo ir con cuidado.

De solo pensar en Hinata y esas cosas, me ponía muy caliente. Y se lo hice saber a Kindaichi apoyándole mi pene endurecido, y acorralándolo más contra la mesada.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar? quiero cogerte…- susurre.

-¿A mí o al niño?

-Si tuviera suerte a los dos juntos.

-Eso no me gusta…los tríos y menos con un menor.

-Ya te gustara el día que me extrañes… ¿o me vas a decir que Kunumi te coge igual que yo? – le pregunte mientras abría sus nalgas y colaba un dedo lubricado adentro del ano.

Kindaichi no respondió y se tiro sobre la pequeña mesada esperando por más.

No es que fuera egocéntrico. Pero sabía muy bien cómo tratar a un amante. Donde tocar y que hacer o que palabras decir para calentarlo en extremo.

Kindaichi se movió inquieto al notar que más de dos dedos iban y venían dentro de él sin ningún pudor.

Su interior estaba jodidamente caliente y estrecho, pero no tanto como el de Shouyou. Me preguntaba si le entraría toda por esa pequeña cola.

No pude reprimir emitir un gemido y sentir un escalofrió al imaginar a Hinata en esa posición. De contextura muchísimo más chica, de piel blanca, suaves músculos, abdomen plano, un pene rosado y ese trasero virgen. Si…es hermosa colita, que tenía que seguir corrompiendo hasta su totalidad.

De solo imaginarme que muy pronto lo tendría así, sobre la mesada o incluso en mi auto, follándomelo de la forma más fuerte, para hacerle sentir de todo, de solo pensar así, casi me corro sin siquiera penetrar a Kindaichi.

El interior de Yutaro, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a mí. Lo penetre de una, pero tuve que hacer una pausa antes de empezar las embestidas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Espérame un momento.

-¿tan caliente te dejo?

-No te das una idea…

Cuando logre reponerme, pude cogerle como siempre. Solo que como venía sucediendo, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en Shouyou.

Cuando terminamos ambos tomamos una ducha. Y como casi todas las noches, Yutaro me hacía un buen sexo oral antes de dormir.

-Extrañare eso de ti- comente luego de acabar otra vez.

-Bueno…deberías enseñarle eso al niño.

Comento mientras se dirigía a mi cama.

Si… ya habia planeado enseñarle eso a Hinata.

…

Al día siguiente sumamente relajado pero con la misma emoción y ganas de verle, fui a dar mis clases en Karasuno.

A medida que pasaban los minutos y Hinata no aparecía me iba poniendo demasiado impaciente. Y algo deprimido. Quería verle otra vez.

Cuando se hicieron las 17:30 tuve que asumir que no vendría.

Me preocupaba un poco su inasistencia total. Siempre llegaba tarde pero jamás faltaba.

Para las 18 al sonar el último timbre, todos los alumnos se fueron rápidamente.

Me quedé por espacio de media hora en mi escritorio meditando donde podría estar o porque había faltado. ¿Estaría enfermo? ... ¿O ya no quería verme?

Bueno... La noche anterior había dicho que sí, así que eso no me preocupaba demasiado.

No quería admitir o aceptar que debía volver a casa sin poder siquiera verle.

Para las 18:45 tome mi maletín y caminé tranquilo hacia el estacionamiento. Sólo quedaban dos autos. Todos se habían ido ya.

Ya había oscurecido completamente.

Y cuándo llegue a la puerta de mi auto, tuve una visión. Shouyou me esperaba sentado en el piso.

-¿Hinata? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces con este frío sentado en el asfalto?

-Lo estaba esperando sensei. Anoche dijo que no debía volver en tren.

-Lo siento. Creí que no habías venido. Como no fuiste a mi clase.

-Es que tenía un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza?

-Si... Me da un poco de vergüenza verle después de lo que hacemos.

-¿Por eso no has venido a los días siguientes?

Asintió con una ternura tan pura que me quemaba el alma.

-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

-No me da pena verle a solas. Sino con mis compañeros. Por eso vine ahora.

-Sube al auto. - ordene.

Les saque el seguro a las puertas y Shouyou se sentó. También lo hice yo.

Maneje calles abajo, alejándome de la zona y entrando por el camino de los parques.

-No debes faltar a clases. No te pondré falta. Pero al menos ve. No es necesario que estudies. Yo te aprobare igual.

-Yo quiero estudiar por mi cuenta.

-Perfecto... Pero no faltes por esos motivos tan tontos. Yo nunca haría nada para avergonzarte frente a tus compañeros.

Aunque me muriese de ganas, en ese sentido sabía plantear un límite.

Para el auto y apague las luces en las cercanías de un bosque.

No pasaban autos por allí, a menos que quisiese alguien usar la ruta. Y como la iluminación era pésima, tomaban la otra carretera.

Quería mi dosis de Hinata. La quería cuanto antes.

-Ven. - ordene y le señalé mis piernas.

Corrí el asiento para atrás y Hinata se posicionó entre el volante y yo.

-Abre las piernas y siéntate bien.

Y así lo hizo.

Tome aire y eleve mi cabeza tratando de controlarme. Amaba sentirlo así tan junto a mi cuando se sentaba sobre mi pene.

-No nos veremos hasta el viernes. - anuncie.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno... No tendremos clases hasta el viernes. Aun así, quiero llevarte a casa cada noche.

-Sí.

-Y podemos hacer lo que quieras ¿Si? - pregunté mientras acariciaba ese vientre plano que nunca habia tocado.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Como estas... Como las que hemos hecho. U otras...

-¿Otras?

-Sí.

Su aliento dulce me volvió a embriagar. Y lo bese sin poder contenerme.

Hinata abrió su boca para mí, y mi lengua se metió hasta el fondo queriendo satisfacerme de una forma que jamás lograría.

Lo solté, y el rostro de Shouyou estaba por demás rojo y su boca mojada.

-Quiero... Llevarte una tarde a mi casa. - le susurré mientras bajaba ese short tan corto y fino para la época.

-¿A su casa?

-Si... - lamí un dedo y lo trate de meter en su ano.

Hinata se aferró a mí esperando la penetración del dedo.

-Quiero que vengas a casa... Y ahí haremos otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Su interior era tan estrecho que apretaba mi dedo. No obstante hice lugar y metí otro.

Shouyou lanzó un gemido fuerte. Y tapo su rostro.

-Aquí puedes gritar... Nadie te escuchara. Déjame escuchar esos gemidos.

Metí y saque suavemente los dedos una y otra vez.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si Sensei...

-¿Entonces algún día quieres ir a mi casa?

-Pero no me dijo para que...

Sonreí al pensar lo vivaz que podía ser.

-Para follarte... ¿Sabes lo que es eso no?

Pregunté mientras lograba llegar hasta el fondo con mis dos dedos.

Hinata se aferró más a mí, apretando con fuerza mis hombros.

-Si... Se lo que es.

-¿Quieres que te folle?

No me contestó... Estaba muy ocupado gimiendo a viva voz mientras los metía una y mil veces con más fuerza.

Y antes de que se viniera, saque su pene dentro de su ropa.

Con solo rozarlo con mi mano, Hinata se vino sobre mí.

Saque los dedos despacio y con cada mano sobe y apreté sus nalgas.

-No me respondiste -articule cuando se tiró sobre mis hombros para descansar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quieres que te folle algún día?

Hinata me sorprendió con un beso de lengua, haciéndome calentar muchísimo más.

-Si... Quiero.

-Pero no debes decirle a nadie ¿Vale?

Asintió con ternura y me volví más loco.

Me quedé por un largo rato allí con él besándole por todas partes, hasta que irremediablemente, de tanto tenerle encima me vine.

Y era la primera vez que me venía pensando en él y junto a él.

...

Si…quería llevarlo a casa y follarmelo una vez que Kindaichi se haya ido…pero primero quería saber si Shouyou podía celarme, como dijo Yutaro…creo que eso me pondría más al límite. Así que tenía planeado hacer pequeñas cosas para que Hinata me celase aunque sea un poco y ver si podía lograr, que saliera de él la propuesta de hacerlo.

Tenía toda una semana para averiguarlo…

Y por lo pronto tenía planeado seguir divirtiéndome con él, tanto como él se divertía conmigo.

…

 _ **Gomen…no puedo dejar de pensar xD Jajaja y aunque sea poco me urge compartir con ustedes a mi Kags pervertido.**_

 _ **Pss… quiero que Hinata conozca a Kindaichi ahhhhhhh**_

 _ **Con respecto a tu review Rinachi…ni idea cual será la trama jajajajaja por ahora se va armando conforme pasan estos escasos capítulos. Tengo algo en mente, pero no sé bien.**_

 _ **Tal vez terminen juntos, tal vez no. Tal vez se enamoren o tal vez no. Veré…veré que hago. Por ahora no lo sé.**_

 _ **Gracias por todos los followers y favoritos y por los reviews obvioooooo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cerca de las 20:30 llegue con Hinata a su casa.

-¿No te dirán algo por llegar tarde?

-Mis padres llegan cerca de la media noche. Trabajan en las afueras.

-Ah... ¿Y qué haces tan sólo?

-Me cocinó y luego en el patio trasero tengo una mini cancha de voleibol. Práctico hasta que ellos lleguen.

-¿Siempre llegan así de tarde?

-A veces no vienen.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podían dejar tan sólo a ese pequeño niño? Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él. Incluso yo (Aunque ya lo estaba haciendo).

Sonreí al percibir que básicamente no tendría problema alguno para estar con él como quería.

Mi celular sonó ruidosamente cortando todo tipo de pensamiento vulgar que tenía.

-Si Yutaro. No. Sí. Si ya voy. ¿Qué hay de cenar? Ok. No. Vale. Ya te dije que no. Ok. Yo también.

Ohh si usted lector supiera la cara de Shouyou entre no entender y no querer entender.

Corte la comunicación y suspire pesadamente.

-Debo irme.

-Ok.

-Me quedaría más. Pero me esperan.

Hinata asintió sin preguntar. Pero no bajaba del auto.

Desabroche su cinturón de seguridad y acaricie su pelo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí. ¿Cuándo voy a ir a su casa?

Me erguí más en el asiento y apreté el volante con fuerza. Realmente no esperaba esa pregunta. Sí que sabía sorprenderme.

-Pronto.

-¿Pronto?

-Ahora...esta semana no. Tal vez la próxima.

No quería volver a nombrar a Kindaichi.

-Está bien.

-Mañana me esperas en el estacionamiento. ¿Vale? Aunque no deba dar clases iré a buscarte.

Asintió en forma taciturna.

Antes de que se bajara me incline para besarlo.

-A nadie ¿Recuerdas?

-Si sensei.

-Buen chico. Ahora ve a cenar y a descansar.

Hinata se bajó del auto y camino por el sendero de cemento hasta la entrada.

Y una noche más, esperando que sean varias, maneje de su casa hasta la mía.

...

Kindaichi me esperaba con la cena lista. Extrañaría eso también.

Aunque Hinata había dicho que se cocinaba cada noche ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Me cocinaría si se lo pedía?

Y ¿A quién le importaba? ... Lo que menos me interesaba en torno a Hinata era la comida. Hinata era para otras cosas... Es decir lo cuidaría como si fuera de cristal, si me proporcionaba las dosis de sexo que yo quería con él. Que era mucho por cierto.

-Recuerda que solo me queda una semana más. No seas egoísta y ven temprano.

-¿En serio me dices?... No seas egoísta tú. Que te vas y te casas. Yo también quiero estar con alguien. A parte lo lamento. Pero ni aunque tú te opongas dejaré a Hinata. ¿O dejarás a Kunumi?

-No. Ni pensarlo.

-Estamos a mano.

Kindaichi elevó sus hombros restándole importancia a la discusión. Así era él y así era yo. Discutíamos pero al cabo de unos segundos todo era normal.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Realmente bien. Descubrí que pasa mucho tiempo sólo en lo casa. Tal vez pueda hacerle una visita allí. Ah y tu llamada no le gustó nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?

-No dijo nada, pero se volvió más callado que lo normal y no se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por lo pronto iré mañana a buscarlo. -

Cenamos en paz hablando sobre los preparativos para su boda y su inminente partida, si era una plática de lo más bizarra, pero no nos afectaba en lo absoluto. Bueno tal vez un poco. Por mi se podía quedar conmigo. No me molestaba su presencia.

-Deja así...- dije cuando Yutaro se disponía a lavar los platos sucios- vamos a la cama. Mañana los lavo yo.

-¿Como ves el futuro? ¿El niño te hará todo esto?- pregunto divertido.

-Básicamente él no tendría que salir de la cama en sí. No me importa si cocina.

Me lleve a Yutaro a la cama teniendo como hacía un más de un mes la imagen del niño clavada en mí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto sugerente.

-Ya lo sabes...

Y luego de una rápida previa, por mi parte porque aún me encontraba muy sensible desde mi encuentro vespertino con Shouyou, estaba listo para cogerme una vez más a Yutaro.

-Yu-chan... Necesito que me dejes alguna marca en el cuello- dije a media voz recordando mi plan de darle celos a Shouyou.

No alcance a oír su respuesta porque lo penetre en ese momento. Yutaro se aferró a mi boca y me beso largo y tendido. Me gustaban sus besos, pero no se comparaban con los de Hinata.

Luego de algunos segundos me hizo caso y mientras le daba una seguidilla de embestidas, él se dedicó a dejarme las marcas que quería.

Acabe a los pocos minutos. No podía alejar de mí las palabras de Hinata, diciéndome que quería coger.

¡Dios! El chiquillo ocupaba de par en par toda mi mente. Todo mi razonamiento.

Para pasada la medianoche Yutaro dormía en mis brazos. Me acurruque a él y más que cansado me dormí pensando en Shouyou.

...

Había cosas de la vida cotidiana que extrañaría cuando se fuera Yutaro.

Por ejemplo no sólo el hecho de tener sexo, que era algo importante para mí, sino también la compañía diaria. Saber que siempre estaba en casa y me esperaba ya sea con la comida, con un baño, o con solo su presencia.

Y me había acostumbrado a dormir con él. Tenerlo toda la noche en mi cama abrazado a mí. Saber que si tenía ganas a mitad de la noche sólo debía despertarle y ya. O solamente ver cómo se abrazaba a mí para dormir, como si yo fuese todo lo que necesitase para vivir. Me encantaba su compañía.

Claro que yo quería hacer lo mismo con Shouyou. Pero era muy chico para satisfacer todas esas cosas de un adulto. Pero como dije antes... A Shouyou me lo quería coger cuantas veces pudiera. Y el resto no sé. Tal vez con suerte lograría pasar algunas noches con él.

Yutaro se despertó y vio que estaba destapado.

-Tengo frío... ¿Por qué no me tapas?

-Te ves tan adorable así desnudo, que no puedo hacerlo- conteste divertido.

Se acomodó nuevamente y me dio el beso de los buenos días.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tienes ese rostro fruncido tan temprano.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Ya lo hablamos. A parte no te quedas sólo.

-Los quiero a los dos.

-No seas caprichoso Tobio. Sé que puse la regla que una vez casado no pasaría nada más. Pero puedo cambiarla.

-¿Por qué te casas?

-Tobio...sabes bien que lo quiero a Kunumi. No tanto como él a mí. Pero es una forma de pago por todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí. No me importa casarme con él. Ustedes se llevan mal, pero son muy parecidos, no noto la diferencia.

-Vale... Yo no te amo como él, es verdad, pero me acostumbré a ti. ¿Vendrás?

-Todas las veces que quieras.

-¿De qué te sirve casarte entonces?

-¡Ay! ¡Kageyama! Eres un idiota a veces.

Se sentó sobre mí y con una expresión divertida me beso.

-¡Ah! Ya sé porque tanto pensar tan temprano- dijo cuándo apoyo su trasero en mi pene erecto.

-Eso pasa todos los días...

-¿Seguro? A veces no se con qué cabeza piensas más.

-¿Puedes callarte y hacer lo que mejor sabes?

-¿Un oral a esta hora? - pregunto divertido.

Asentí de buena gana.

Me quedé esperando por su boca. Pero en vez de eso hizo un vaivén con su cola.

-¿Estás seguro?

¡Dios! No quería que se vaya nunca.

Y de solo pensar que al atardecer tenía mi dosis del tierno de Hinata, me estaba volviendo loco.

Yo era como una especie de adicto al sexo. Y tenía dos amantes capaces de mantenerme satisfecho todo el día.

Y bueno aquella mitad de semana comenzó así. Entre las dudas de dejar ir a Yutaro, pensando como pasar más tiempo y aprovechar a Hinata. Las ganas de tenerlos a ambos conmigo.

Y cogiéndome a Yutaro tan temprano.

Lo embestí con más fuerza de lo normal. Kindaichi pego esos gritos que a mí me encantaban.

Lo vi aferrarse a las sábanas tratando de sostenerse.

Me tiré sobre el para las últimas entradas y salidas.

-¿En serio vas a venir? - susurré agitado sobre su espalda.

-Las veces que quieras...- empuje con fuerza y gimió. Me quedé un momento dentro de él, queriendo aguantar un poco más.

En serio no quería que se fuese.

Por esos momentos yo los quería a ambos.

Si... Era bastante egoísta, pero así me iba bien en realidad.

Saque mi pene despacio y lo metí de nuevo, empezando a acelerar lo más que podía.

Yutaro como buen chico se aferró a la almohada y me dedico unos gritos para hacerme saber cuánto le gustaba.

Termine acabando dentro de él.

-Eres estupendo...

Kindaichi sonrió y me quedé así en esa posición.

-Te voy hacer venir cada semana - susurre- y sino vienes te voy a ir a buscar.

-Claro... Sabes que estoy a tu disposición. Ahora guarda fuerzas para él niño.

-No puedes decirme eso cuando fue tu idea hacerlo.

-Como si tuvieras erecciones limitadas. Con solo pensar en él niño se te para.

-¿Son celos?

-No.

-Mira Kindaichi... Si tú sigues pisando el palito así... Dejándome ver esos celos que aparecen casi a diario, olvídate de Kunumi. No te dejaré ir.

Yutaro no me respondió.

¿Tal vez estaba esperando eso? ... ¿Que yo tomara la decisión? ... ¿Y no que le pida a él que no se vaya? ...

-¿Cuándo te vas? - pregunté mientras me levanté.

-Un día después de tu cumpleaños.

Asentí. Bueno tenía unos días más para ver que hacía con ese tema.

...

Me levanté y me pegue una ducha rápida.

Yutaro se volvió a dormir un rato más.

Así que mientras dormía, lavé los platos de la noche anterior y prepare un desayuno modesto.

Mi casa siempre estaba limpia y ordenada gracias a él.

Kindaichi de día limpiaba y de tarde se dedicaba a su tesis. Que según él estaba a punto de terminar y pronto de recibiría Relacionista Internacional. Aunque podía ejercer aún no lo hacía. Y yo tampoco quería que trabajara estando conmigo. Al igual que Kunumi en Tokyo.

Yutaro decía que nos parecíamos, tal vez sí. Ambos éramos de la idea de que la persona que está con nosotros no tenga la presión de trabajar. Obvio que si quería podía hacerlo. Sólo que yo prefería que no. Y Yutaro me hacía caso en eso.

Mi trabajo y años de ahorro intensivo me proporcionaba una buena vida.

A parte los viernes y sábados por la noche, aún daba clases en la universidad, por lo que tenía una entrada suficiente de dinero para vivir bien.

-¿Que harás hoy? -

-Prepare la clase del viernes y la de la universidad. Y tengo que ir viendo los posibles temas de los exámenes. ¿Tu?

-Iré a la biblioteca y a la oficina del gobierno. ¿Me llevas?

-Claro. Pero no sé si podré pasarte a buscar. Debo ir a recoger a Hinata. Aunque...- tal vez pasar a buscar a Yutaro con Hinata sería una buena estrategia.

Si haría eso. Luego de estar con él.

No le dije a Yutaro de mis planes. Aunque me conocía bien. Sólo le dije que lo pasaría a buscar.

...

Me puse un clásico jean negro, pero luego pensé que es un pantalón muy incómodo para cuando estaba excitado. Por lo que lo deseche.

Termine optando por un pantalón de gimnasia y una polera manga larga con cuello bajo color verde oscuro.

Lleve a Kindaichi hacia sus destinos y volví a casa para ponerme a trabajar.

Demás está decir que las horas se me hicieron más que eternas.

Y que para las 17:30 ya estaba manejando hacia la escuela.

Llegue al complejo y de a poco se dispersaban los alumnos como los profesores.

El último en salir, pareciera apropósito, fue él.

Por un lado mejor, pero por otro, me hacía matar con la ansiedad.

Y llevaba ese bendito short que tanto me gustaba pero que a mi parecer pasaba frío.

Aunque la chaqueta que llevaba puesta le quedaba demasiado grande. Y le cubría la parte baja de las piernas.

-¡Sensei!

Y con esa particular alegría que tenía siempre entró a mi auto.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien. Hoy salí temprano del club.

-¿Por qué usas esos short? ¿No tienes frío?

El invierno aún no había comenzado oficialmente pero hacía frío invernal desde los primeros días de otoño.

-A mí me gustan. Y con el ejercicio no pasó frío.

-¿Y esa chaqueta? La tuya no te queda así.

-Olvide la mía. Y un senpai me la prestó.

-¿Senpai?

-Si...el capitán.

-¿Tu capitán te presto su chaqueta?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

Apreté el volante con fuerza y empecé a manejar despacio, calles a bajo.

Era sólo un buen gesto entre compañeros de un mismo club, ¿porque era yo el que se estaba poniendo celoso?

-¿Son buenos tus senpais?

-¡Sí! Tengo 8 senpais en el equipo.

-¿Qué edad tienen?

-16 y 17.

-¿Y el resto?

-13 como yo.

-¿No hay de 14 o 15?

-No. El club el año pasado no tuvo nuevos jugadores.

-Hasta el año pasado Karasuno sólo era preparatoria. Ahora es también escuela media y combina sus clubes. Tienes suerte de haber podido entrar allí- comenté.

-Sí.

-Entonces...tu capitán te presto su chaqueta.

-Si Sensei.

-mmm...

Medite un momento mientras seguía alejándome del pueblo, llegando a las afueras. No podía ponerme en ese estado solo por un acto de compañerismo.

De pronto sentí su pequeña mano acariciar mi cuello.

El frío tan reconocido invadió mi espina dorsal. Amaba ser tocado por él.

-¿se lastimo? - pregunto mientras acariciaba despacio.

-Ah... ¿eso? ... Fue Yutaro anoche. - dije sin más, esperando su reacción.

-¿Quién es Yutaro?

-Un amigo.

Hinata asintió.

Era adorable ver esa confusión en su rostro. Sus grandes ojos se habían dilatado y miraban más allá del camino.

Detuve el auto a la orilla de una ruta poco transitable.

-¿Hoy no me vas a dar ningún beso? - pregunté con falsa angustia.

Y sin pedirlo, solito se sentó en mis piernas esta vez.

Lo tome del rostro y fui yo quien comenzó con el beso. Habían pasado casi 24 horas del último.

Y mientras estábamos en eso. Le saque la maldita chaqueta.

-No vuelvas a pedir una chaqueta prestada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero. ¿Entiendes?

-No... No entiendo.

Suspire ante esa dulzura de querer saber todo.

-No me gusta. Si te has olvidado algo me llamas y veré cómo solucionar el problema.

-No sabía... A parte no tengo su número.

-Luego te lo pasaré... Espera... No te muevas tanto - Hinata no lograba sentarse bien y a mí me estaban matando sus revueltas. - Abre más las piernas.

Y al hacer, encajó perfecto entre mi pene y su cola.

-Está muy duro- susurro.

¡Demonios! Para no estarlo con esa lindura sentada encima de mí.

-Es que le gustas mucho.

-¿Es por eso?

-Claro... Le encanta que te sientes encima.

-Entonces... Al mío también le gusta ¿no?

-Si... Y mucho. Y a mí me gusta el tuyo. Quiero tocarlo.

Dije con una voz demasiado hambrienta.

Hinata se tira para otras sosteniéndose con el volante y me dejo hurgar dentro de su pequeño pantalón.

Su pene estaba empezando a crecer de a poco. Así que mientras el miraba lo masturbe.

No había visto aún el rostro de Shouyou mientras era masturbado, y era realmente encantador y excitante.

Su cara se ponía roja y parecía que podía llegar a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Amaba esa expresión de lujuria.

-Quiero que toques el mío. -

Y con un poco de temblor poso su mano por encima de mi pantalón.

-Ah...- Dios creí que me correría.

Lo saque de adentro para que lo toque mejor.

-Es...es grande-

-Si... Ven siéntate. -

No pude evitarlo. Le saque por completo el pantalón y su ropa interior. Y así desnudo lo senté.

-Ahora... Quiero que te muevas como recién. De adelante hacia atrás.

Abrí sus nalgas y mi pene encajó en ellas. Era tan pero tan caliente sentirlo así que mi cuerpo estaba convulsionado.

-Muévete rápido.

Y el niño se agarró de mi hombro y así lo hizo. Disfrute un rato largo de sentir su cola así. Cuando recordé que él también quería acabar. Por lo que mientras él me masturbaba a ese modo yo lo hacía del otro.

Apreté con brusquedad queriendo escucharle gemir.

Shouyou me regaló sus hermosos gritos.

Hinata acabo más rápido que yo.

Por lo que le pedí que siguiera con su movimiento.

Lo tome de cada nalga y lo abrí más.

Su piel era tan suave que mi dedos su hundían con facilidad.

-Dios...que niño hermoso eres... - lo moví más rápido, lo más que pude. Hasta poder acabar.

Hinata se abrazó mientras yo disfrutaba como salia aquel semen.

-¿Le gusto? - pregunto.

-Tú me gustas.

Y si como era de esperarse recibí un tierno beso de su parte.

-Debes cambiarte. Así te llevó a tu casa.

Una vez que nos repusimos, emprendimos el regreso.

Mientras manejaba más que contento, le pase mi número de teléfono.

-Escríbeme cuando quieras. Y pídeme cualquier cosa.

-Si sensei.

-¿puedes sentarte atrás? Debo buscar a otra persona.

Su cara volvió a cambiar a lo que a mí me parecían eran celos. Sonreí internamente.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Yutaro.

Este se subió y como era la costumbre me beso. Y le respondí. No me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Hinata...-dije mirando por el vidrio retrovisor- él es Yutaro un amigo de la infancia.

El viaje fue ameno para Kindaichi quien habló sobre todas las cosas que había hecho. Mi pobre niño atrás viajó en silencio hacia su casa.

-Mañana nos vemos ¿vale?

-Si sensei.

-Escríbeme y que duermas bien.

Hinata bajo del auto sin saludar a Kindaichi. Y ambos no pudimos evitar sonreír mientras caminaba.

-Es realmente tierno- artículo Yutaro.

-No tienes idea. Espero me escriba.

-Tobio estoy muy cansado. ¿Podríamos dormir hoy?

-Mientras lo hagas en mi cama...

Yutaro sonrió y maneje en silencio hasta nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos Kindaichi se bajó y entro por la puerta principal, abriéndome el garaje.

….

Mientras Yutaro se metió en la cocina para hacer algo ligero antes de dormir, iba a ducharme pero mi celular sonó.

" _Soy Hinata. ¿Llego bien a su casa?"_

 _ **Si, ambos llegamos bien. Procura comer temprano. Guardare tu número. Mañana nos vemos.**_

" _¿Su amigo se queda en tu casa?"_

La ducha paso a segundo plano. Me senté en el sofá divertido con sus celos.

 _ **Si…mi amigo vive conmigo.**_

" _¿Por qué besa a su amigo en la boca?"_

Hahah en serio eso mensajes tan directos solo podían ser escritos por una persona inocente.

 _ **No es tema para hablarlo por mensaje.**_

" _¿yo también puedo besar a mis amigos así?_

 _ **No. No. No. Mañana hablamos.**_

" _y ¿Por qué tu si?"_

 _ **Hinata es hora de que cenes. No me hagas ir a tu casa a hacerte dormir. Mañana hablamos. Tus celos son encantadores, pero no hagas tonterías.**_

" _¿celos?...esta noche también estaré solo."_

 _ **Suena tentador. Pero esta noche debo estar con Yutaro. Está cansado. Pero si quieres paso a desayunar ¿te apetece la idea? ¿Y hablamos?**_

" _bueno…suena genial. Que duerma bien. "_

 _ **Espero que tú también duermas bien. Come y duerme temprano. Así el mañana llega rápido para vernos.**_

Me respondió con un emoticón. Y yo solo esperaba que no pudiese dormir pensando en mí.

Aprovecharía la idea de Yutaro de solo dormir para levantarme con esa conocida euforia y adrenalina que me provocaba verlo.

...

Iría y conocería su casa…si…y seguramente su cuarto…

Miles de ideas iban y venían por toda mi mente.

Creo que era yo quien no dormiría esa noche.

…

 _ **Kyaa feliz sábado lectorcitas.**_

 _ **Gracias a la chica que se creó la cuenta en ff por mi xD me sentí importante Jajaja gracias… hago esto porque me gusta y porque sé que les gusta.**_

 _ **Cuídense y no vemos.**_

 _ **Gracias Gise. Por todo. Te quiero.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Para pasadas las 22 las luces habían sido apagadas y Yutaro se encontraba durmiendo.

Me acosté después de él. Terminando de armar mis clases.

Yutaro dormía de mi lado, por lo que lo corrí despacio y no me noto. Realmente estaba cansado.

Así que lo tape bien y me abrace a él.

Amaba dormir así. Aunque esa noche Shouyou estaba más presente que nunca.

De solo pensar que se encontraba sólo en casa me ponía de mil maneras.

Quería también estar con él. Y más con la conversación que habíamos tenido por teléfono.

¿Cómo sería pasar toda una noche con él?

No pude dormir.

Me entre dormía y me despertaba pensando en todas las maneras que quería cogerle. En todos los lugares donde quería estar con él.

Lo loco que me ponía su ternura y las cosas que no sabía. Su edad y el hecho de que estaba más que seguro que era virgen.

Y en ese momento los celos que tenía para con Yutaro.

...

Para las seis de la mañana decidí levantarme y darme una ducha rápida. El agua debía calmarme un poco. Aun no quería cogerle. Quería guardarme para cuando Yutaro se marchase.

Yutaro... Tampoco quería que se marchara. Pero creo que su partida era inminente. Yo no podía ofrecerle lo que estaba buscando.

...

Una vez preparado para irme, me tiré sobre la cama para saludarle.

Aun dormía cuando le bese.

-Yu-chan... Debo irme. Volveré pronto.

Con los ojos aún cerrados se abrazó a mí y aspiro fuerte.

-Mmmm amo ese perfume. Creí que solo lo usabas conmigo.

-¿Que hablamos ayer de esos celos?

Y una vez más se quedó callado.

-Volveré para el mediodía. Quédate durmiendo si estás cansado. No va a pasar nada por un día que te quedes en la cama.

-Debería levantarme igual.

-Procura esperarme aquí. -

Yutaro sonrió entendiendo mis palabras.

-Vale... Me quedaré aquí. Vuelve pronto.

Sonreí disfrutando de esa disponibilidad que siempre me otorgaba.

-Quédate.

-Sí. Ya te dije que te esperaré. Ahora ve, que cuando quieras acordar deberá entrar a clases.

-No me entendiste. Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.

Yutaro suspiro y se incorporó en la cama.

-Tobio. Ya lo hablamos. Tampoco te quedas sólo. Disfruta del niño tanto como quieres. Yo buscare excusas y vendré las veces que quieras.

-Está bien. Pero...si dudas... Puedes quedarte para siempre.

-Lo sé. Ahora no pierdas tiempo.

Me quedé un momento pensando. Mire la hora y eran cerca de las 7 am.

-No pienses tanto - su voz sonó como un regaño. - ve y disfruta del niño que yo te esperaré para sacarte esas ganas.

Su cuerpo totalmente desnudo se abrazó a mi espalda. Y me beso suavemente la nuca.

-No me hagas esperar tanto. -Muévete así vienes pronto y lo hacemos como tanto te gusta.

Sonreí de nuevo.

-Más te vale estar preparado- dije una vez que me disponía a irme.

-Siempre lo estoy.

Lo bese una vez más pensando en él y luego en el niño.

Y Shouyou de repente ocupó toda mi mente una vez más.

Tener mi dosis de él tan temprano creí que me iba a matar.

Profundice el beso, imaginando que tantas cosas podía hacer en su casa a solas con él.

Y escuche un leve quejido de Yu.

-Ya vengo.

-Date prisa...

...

Maneje impaciente hasta su casa. No tarde ni cinco minutos.

Aún era de noche. No amanecería hasta cerca de las 8.

Estacione una cuadra antes y caminé con prisa hasta su casa.

Caminé ese sendero de cemento, y toque el timbre más eufórico que de costumbre.

Hinata abrió la puerta y sus ojos somnolientos me miraron con ternura.

Yo era mucho más alto que él. Y era otra cosa que también me gustaba. A mi lado era muy pequeño.

-Sensei...

-Buen día -

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, antes de comerme esa boca tan tierna que tenía.

Por supuesto que no tuve ninguna negativa.

Lo alce un poco agarrándome de sus glúteos y él me abrazo para sostenerse a su manera.

Tenía puesto una polera fina color celeste y un pantalón más corto que esos short que usaba a diario y más fino aún, del mismo color.

-¿Va a desayunar?

-¿Es válido quererte desayunar a ti? - pregunté divertido. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era comer. Bueno si... Pero no quería comer comida. Más bien otra cosa.

Shouyou río ante la pregunta.

-¿Tus papás?

-Vienen a la tarde.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Entro a las 8.

-¿Y quieres ir a la escuela?

Hinata negó suavemente.

-Tampoco te hubiese dejado ir hoy. - conteste.

Me regaló una mirada más que iluminada y me beso.

-Antes debemos hablar sobre lo de anoche. - Articule.

-Está bien.

Lo baje y con tranquilidad me guio hasta su habitación.

Era la habitación típica de un adolescente.

Nada extraordinario. Algunos posters de música, otros de voleibol y una cama muy pequeña.

La cama estaba desarmada. Me senté en ella tratando de relajarme y no desnudarlo ahí mismo.

-No puedes besar a tus amigos. Porque eso me enojaría mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te quiero compartir... No quiero que otro te toque ni nada.

-Pero... Su amigo

-Yutaro no es mi amigo. Tampoco tú lo eres. Ambos son míos.

Hinata asintió taciturno.

-¿Él es su novio?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Lo tome de las manos y lo levanté de la cama. Le quite el pantalón corto y también la ropa interior.

Y ambos nos metimos en la cama. Él encima de mí.

Eleve mi cadera para que pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba.

-Yo me acuesto con Yutaro. Me lo follo. Pero no es mi novio. Y estos días me lo he follado más veces ¿sabes por qué?... Porque pienso mucho en ti.

-¿En mí?

-Si... Me gustas tanto que debo hacerlo con él más veces...porque quiero follarte a ti y aun no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? ...

-Aun no... Pero ya lo haremos. ¿Tú quieres?

Hinata me abrazo y se apoyó más en mí. Aproveché para tocar despacio desde su ano hasta donde podía llegar mi mano con su pene.

-No...No quiero que este con él.

-¿No? ... ¿Por qué? Yutaro no es malo - dije divertido. Quería que se sincerara más.

-Porque no.

-Pero Yu me ayuda a sacar ese semen que tú me dejas ¿sabías? ...

Hinata se sonrojo antes tan crudas palabras, dicho por alguien demasiado caliente.

-Yo también puedo...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Follemos entonces... Pero te dolerá mucho.

Su rostro me mostró un poco de miedo.

-Dolerá más que los dedos que te meto...mucho más... Por eso quería prepararte de a poco.

-No... No me importa sensei.

-¿Seguro? Mira que a mí me gusta coger mucho... Incluso más de una vez al día. Te dejaré cansado.

-Si hacemos eso... ¿no lo hará más con su amigo?

Reí antes sus celos.

-Yu se irá la próxima semana. Se casara en Tokyo.

-¿Tiene novio?

-Más bien, prometido.

-Entonces ¿se va? ...

-Sí.

-¿Estaré sólo con usted?

-Más o menos... Vendrá a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Ah...

-Pero no te dejaré a ti. No te preocupes. Me encantas... Y él se irá pronto. Y estaremos solos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Y cuando venga?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tendrá tiempo para mí?

-He hecho de todo estos días para tener tiempo para ti. Eso no se pregunta.

-Anoche pensé que vendría.

-Yu-chan estaba cansado. Así que no podía dejarle sólo. Aparte si venía... Iba a querer hacerlo.

-Pero hoy vino.

-Es diferente. Me preparé mentalmente para venir... Anoche si hubiese venido...- dije metiendo el primer dedo adentro - te hubiese cogido sin compasión...

Lo agarre de la nuca y lo obligue a besarme mientras metía dos dedos completos. Shouyou ahogaba los gritos en mi boca.

Lo solté para que pudiese respirar bien sin dejar de hurgar en su interior.

-La semana que viene... Estarás más que listo. ¿Sí? ...

-Si...sensei.

Saque mis dedos.

-Quiero que te pongas como un perrito... En cuatro.

Tímidamente lo hizo mirando al contrario de mí.

Fue la primera vez que veía su ano. Era muy pequeño. Metí un dedo y luego otro. Y no cabían más. Era tan estrecho. De solo imaginar, cómo quedaría apretado mi pene allí... Y si entraba... Era tan pequeño que dudaba.

Me arrodille en la cama y metí mi lengua entre sus nalgas.

Hinata gimió como un perro en celo. El niño sabía hacerme saber que le gustaba. Lo lamí hasta que mi lengua se cansó. Y termine metiendo de nuevo aquellos dos dedos hasta que luego de unos minutos terminó.

Las piernas le temblaban y termino por tirarse boca a abajo.

Aquella era una visión que me producía un morbo extremo. Quería cogerle hasta sin su consentimiento...

Shouyou respiraba pesadamente. Y su pequeño cuerpo se movía tratando de calmarse.

Lo incorpore con cuidado y lo acosté junto a mí.

-¿has notado como quedas con solo un par de dedos?

Hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

Me imagine durmiendo así alguna noche. Bueno…si lograba dormir con él.

-Lo siento…

-No estás preparado aun.

-¡Pero…

-Shh…tranquilo. No te dejare ir.

-Pero quiero hacerlo…así no tiene que…

-¿Qué?

-que hacerlo con él…

-Ahaja… y yo que los quiero a los dos… a él no le desagradas.

-Es fácil…él vive contigo.

Oh dios…no sabía que podía ser tan celoso.

-Bueno…él es grande. Tú tienes limitaciones. Pero estoy haciendo lo posible para pasar tiempo contigo. Y hacerte cosas que no hago con él. A parte…- dije acariciando su trasero una vez más- ya se ira…y los días que tus papas no vienen a su casa, puedes dormir en la mía o puedo venir a dormir acá.

-¿puedes venir hoy?...estaré solo nuevamente.

-No…no puedo venir. No podría pasar toda la noche contigo sin hacerte todo lo que quiero. Pero…si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa. Hay un cuarto adicional… yo duermo con Yutaro…podría darte el beso de buenas noches y dormir en la habitación de al lado.

-¿en serio?...

Dios…iba a valer madre si aceptaba. Es decir…tener a mis dos amantes en la misma casa…divertirme con Hinata y follarme a Yutaro… podía llegar a enloquecerme.

-Claro- afirme sin duda alguna.

-Entonces iré…

-¿tus padres? ¿No llamaran?...

-Me llaman a mi celular.

El niño estaba más que decidido. Y más que nada, para marcar ese territorio invisible frente a Yutaro. Y a mí eso me divertía. Aunque hiciese los berrinches que hiciese, no dejaría ir tan fácil a Yutaro, tampoco le dejaría de lado. Yo los quería a ambos para mí. Y no me importaba esos caprichos llenos de celos…yo con un solo movimiento, con la alguna palaba o un toque de más, lo tenía comiendo de mi mano.

Shouyou podía tener el temperamento de un adolescente pero era fácil controlarlo. Al niño le gustaba por demás el placer del sexo y yo tenía a montones para él.

-Ve a tus clases de la tarde…y pasare por ti. Trae ropa adicional y devuelve esa chaqueta hoy mismo. – dije recordando ese incidente.

-si sensei…

Lo bese en la mejilla y me costó irme de su lado. Y también incorporarme…tenía una erección que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, ni siquiera caminar bien.

-debo irme… desayuna o almuerza antes de ir a tus clases.

-Está bien. Le abriré la puerta.

-quédate aquí y vístete. Luego cierra la puerta bien.

Shouyou aún se encontraba acostado, cuando me incline para besarlo.

Lo bese castamente, sabiendo que no podía más.

Hinata se quedó con hambre de más…y yo ni hablar.

Pero para eso tenía a Yutaro esperándome.

En ese momento podía darme esos lujos.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Si sensei.

Pase primero por el cuarto de baño y lave mi cara con abundante agua. Aguantándome las ganas de masturbarme. Pero sería ilógico hacerlo con el niño que me provocaba aquello en el cuarto continuo.

Debía llegar rápido a casa y despertar o ver a Yu.

Quería coger de una maldita vez.

…

Encontré a Yutaro a medio vestir en la sala de la casa.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- dije acercándome hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a él.

-Estaba contestando un mail de Kunumi.

-¿Y que decía?- pregunté mientras empecé a lamer de a poco su esbelto cuello. En realidad no me interesaba lo que quería Kunumi, pero si sabía que le llamaba a diario y le escribía seguido.

Yutaro apago la notebook y pregunto -¿en serio quieres saber?

-Me importa un comino... - respondí.

Yu emitió una risa un tanto coqueta mientras se bajaba un poco el bóxer para que yo pueda jugar con él.

-Siéntate rápido - articule con voz entrecortada.

Desprendí mi camisa mientras Yutaro hacia el trabajo de sacarlo y penetrarse el mismo.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cada salto de Yutaro sobre mí.

Era una locura tenerlo así, pesar en Hinata, y disfrutar del cuerpo de Yu. Realmente estaba perdiendo la razón.

Yutaro era genial y sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero también amaba la idea de enseñarle todo a Hinata. Enseñarle como debía hacer cada cosa.

Yutaro me beso y vino a mi mente la imagen de Hinata en cuatro luego de acabar. No podía sacar de mi mente esa pequeña cola colorada e irritada.

Quería hacer lo mismo con Yu... Pero no lo lograría tal vez a la noche... Si cogerme a Yutaro mientras tenía en el cuarto de al lado a Hinata. Hacerle gritar y gemir a Yu para que el también desease más ser cogido por mí.

Sin siquiera notarlo me vine dentro de Kindaichi.

-Quédate así- ordene teniéndolo aún dentro de mí. Lo masturbe con mi pene adentro y Yu no tardó en correrse.

Se tiró sobre mí y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué te vas antes de Navidad? - pregunté sin más.

-No empieces. No estarás solo esta Navidad. Tampoco en tu cumpleaños. Disfrutemos este tiempo.

-Quiero verte en año nuevo.

-¡Sabes que no podemos! Iré con Kunumi a casa de sus padres.

Me beso a modo de conformarme. Como si se tratara de un niño. Como cuando yo manipulaba a Hinata a mi antojo y él caía.

La diferencia es que yo era mayor y me daba cuenta.

-Si te amara tanto como él... ¿Te quedarías?

-El amor no es algo que se obtiene así sin más. Lo dijiste días atrás.

-No entiendo porque te vas, si igual vas a seguir estando conmigo.

-Tobio... Verás que todo es más fácil una vez que me haya ido. No tengas miedos a los cambios. Vendré en enero. Y espero no me hagas a un lado...ya para ese entonces te habrás pasado al niño ¿Cierto?

-Como ya te dije y le digo a Hinata... Los quiero a los dos. Conmigo.

-Me tendrás siempre. Pero como ese capricho que tú tienes de cogerte al niño yo lo tengo también: casarme.

Al parecer no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. No había forma de que se quedará conmigo.

-Vale... Aun así seguiré insistiendo.

-No serias Tobio Kageyama sino lo hicieras -

Reí al ver que tanto me conocía.

-¿Vamos a comer fuera? ... Debo contarte algo.

...

Y lo puse al tanto de lo que pasaría esa noche. Y como buen amante que era, acepto sin pero alguno.

…

 _ **Ay si supieran de la manera que quiero terminar el fic…más de una me va a colgar ja Jajaja…pero falta para eso… ¿les gusta cómo va la historia?...**_

 _ **Espero sugerencias n.n aunque tengo la perversidad a mil…y no creo que pueda hacerles mucho caso Jajaja.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Era seguramente la última vez que tenía la oportunidad de salir a comer fuera con Yu. Siempre íbamos a las fueras porque en el pueblo los chismes iban y venían. Y si nos mostrábamos juntos, Kunumi sería el primero en enterarse.

Es por eso, que compre mi casa en el barrio residencial de Miyagi, donde los vecinos estaban ocupados en trabajar y pagar los altos impuestos, en vez de fijarse que es lo que hacia el vecino gay de la esquina.

A parte que la mayoría de ellos, venia de afuera para trabajar en la empresa ferrocarril de la ciudad.

-Así que hoy…lo traes a casa.

-Acepto de buena gana, más que nada para hacerte competencia.

-¿Dormirás con él?

-No. Dormiré contigo.

-¿Eh?...por mi está bien.

-si llego a pasar más de una hora con él en la cama, me lo cogeré a la fuerza. Y está lejos de aguantar mi ritmo. Hoy no podía respirar bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo voy a seguir preparando. Tengo algunos días más hasta que te vayas.

-Pero… ¿para que lo traes hoy?

-Está solo en casa y antes de que invite a algunos de sus senpai prefiero tenerlo yo.

-¿Son celos?

-Claro…odio que toquen mis cosas.

-Bueno…yo me voy a casar.

-Te casas porque quieres…a parte tuve que aprender a compartirte. A Hinata no pienso compartirlo. Además le gusta el sexo…y quiero que me escuche contigo esta noche.

-¿Ah? ¿No es demasiado? Me gusta hacerlo en cualquier parte…pero ¿es buena idea?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El niño no me quiere. Apuesto que te va a pedir que duermas con él.

-Pasare la noche contigo.

-Eres cabeza dura Kageyama, no te confíes de su disponibilidad. Es un adolescente…y a ellos no les importa sufrir.

-Él no es así.

-No lo conoces.

-Bueno más ayudar o ¿no?...

-Sabes que si…solo te estaba dando una sugerencia.

-Aprovechemos las noches que nos quedan juntos.

-Vale…pero no descuides las noches que te quedan. Haz buena letra para tener la compañía que tu segunda cabeza necesita.

Me quede en silencio tratando de no pensar demasiado. Quería disfrutar ese momento con Yu y planificar lo que sería una buena noche.

-¿Qué harás mañana? – pregunte mientras Yu disfrutaba del postre.

-Este fin de semana iré a saludar a mis padres.

-¿ah? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Tobio…viven a 5 minutos del pueblo. Debo ir a verlos antes de la boda. Sobrevivirás dos noches sin mí.

-¿Qué día te vas?

-El 22. Debo estar en la víspera de navidad.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-¿Qué pasa Kageyama? Se va a derretir el helado de tanto hablar.

-¿te casas en marzo?

-En abril.

-¿no puedes quedarte hasta entonces?

-¡Ay! Kageyama…de las 24 horas que tiene el día, 12 hablas del mismo tema. Te voy hacer una pregunta.

-Vale…

-¿me quieres?

-sabes que sí.

-¿me amas?

-Eh…

-¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser exclusivo para mí?...

No tenía respuesta.

-sé que me quieres…pero Kunumi me da eso que tu no.

-¿tú quieres ser exclusivo?

-Sí y con él lo soy. No importa si yo no le soy así. Pero quiero a alguien que si lo sea para mí. Como tu capricho es cogerte a Hinata, el mío es tener un hombre para mí.

-Buen punto.

-¿puedo comer mi helado?

-Adelante…

-Gracias.

…

Me sonrió y termino de comer su postre.

Aun me costaba entender aquello. Pero cuando se trataba de caprichos, debía entenderle, porque yo muchas veces tenía varios.

No voy a negar que me enoje mucho el día que me entere de su compromiso. Pero es que Kunumi llenaba y cumplía los requisitos que él necesitaba.

Yo le quería, pero no le amaba. No le tenía tanto amor como para conformarme con él solo. Y aunque siempre era mi primera opción, ahora Shouyou habia ganado mucho terreno en mi vida y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Aun así con el egoísmo que me caracterizaba, no quería dejarle ir. Si bien hacía tiempo que lo compartía con Kunumi, ahora sería más difícil estar con él. Porque de ese momento en más, nuestros encuentros serian limitados y más apresurados.

No íbamos a tener tanta libertad como antes.

-Hoy concluí la tesis, por eso debo irme también. Ya no hay excusas.

-Encontraremos otras...

-Claro, no te preocupes en enero nos veremos.

Terminado su postre, pedimos la cuenta y nos marchamos de allí. Eran pasados las 15 hs cuando salimos para mi casa.

-No bajare…hazme el favor y alcánzame el maletín- le pedí llegando a casa.

Cuando llegamos bajo rápidamente y lo trajo.

-¿A qué hora vienes?

-cerca de las 19. Vendremos directo.

-¿Preparo la cena temprano?

-si por favor, dudo que hoy haya comido.

-Pues yo creo que si lo dejas como me dejas a mí, esa criatura tendrá hambre todo el día.

Sonrió de lado a lado.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Cuídate y maneja con cuidado.

…

Llegue a Karasuno rozando las 16hs.

Y con el último timbre, aparecieron mis alumnos.

Y entre todos ellos, apareció mi pelirrojo favorito con su uniforme de juego.

Eran 25, pero para mí habia uno solo.

Me dedico una tierna sonrisa que me enloqueció y se dispuso a escuchar mi clase.

…

Luego de una espera razonable, para que el estacionamiento se despejara, vi a Shouyou aproximarse a mi auto.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando entro al coche.

Ahora ya no usaba su uniforme, más bien la ropa del club. Con su habitual shortcito negro, que me dejaba ver sus suaves y blancas piernas, eran tan puras y hermosas que me daban ganas de lamerlas muy suavemente. Todo en Shouyou era comestible.

Depósito su bolso de ropa en el asiento de atrás. Y me incline para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando termine de hacerlo, me quedé prendado de su boca. Y él la abrió para mí y me dejo meter la lengua hasta el fondo. No pude evitar tocar por demás ese pequeño cuerpo y sus blancas piernas.

De modo instintivo Shouyou abrió sus piernas dejándome hurgar un poco, cuando recordé que aún estábamos en el estacionamiento y que éramos blanco fácil.

-Creo que debemos parar.

-Si sensei.

Me incorporé un poco y le comenté al oído: -¿Qué te parece unos vidrios polarizados en el auto?

-¿Para?

Lamí aquel cuello tan suave y respondí: -Pues... Te podría follar aquí mismo y nadie lo sabría...- Shouyou gimió involuntariamente y me hizo saber cuánto le agradaba la idea aquella.

Sonreí mientras Hinata con su actitud me daba el visto bueno.

Con Yu me gustaba hacerlo y pasar todo el día con él. Con Hinata tenía una obsesión de querer tocar cada parte a cada instante. Cada vez que estaba cerca suyo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo. No podía siquiera mantener una conversación porque terminaba encima de él. Tal vez eran las ganas de follarlo. O tal vez era lo que siempre me produciría. No todas las personas tenían el mismo efecto.

El rostro de Shouyou estaba un poco rojizo y su pequeña boca ya no se irritaba como antes, ahora aguantaba un poco más, mis ganas eufóricas de devorarla. .

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa...

-Ah... creí que nos detendríamos.

-No. Prometí llegar temprano. Yu está preparando la cena.

-Ah... Cierto que está él.

Quise reírme ante esa sinceridad que afloraba. Amaba ser celado por él.

-¿Tu querías parar?

-Si sensei. Quiero parar.

Maldición...apreté con fuerza el volante, tratando de no dejarme llevar por sus caprichos con voz dulce.

-¿Para qué?

-Para abrazarlo sensei.

Jodido niño... Las únicas veces que se abrazaba a mí era porque le estaba poniendo los dedos adentro. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

-Tendremos tiempo para eso después de la cena. ¿Vale? ...

-¿Dormirá conmigo?

-No...Ya lo hablamos...no me tientes. Y dime ¿devolviste la chaqueta? - pregunte desviando la conversación.

-Si sensei.

-¿De quién era?

-De Oikawa Senpai.

-¿El capitán?

Hinata asintió.

-¿Y es bueno contigo?

\- Él es maravilloso. - comento. - me ha enseñado muchas cosas...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? - inquirí molesto al ver que le confería más respeto y admiración que lo normal.

-Cosas de voleibol...

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-17.

-¿Tiene novia?

-No... Que yo sepa no.

-¿Y tú tienes que saberlo? - pregunté divertido.

-Él me cuenta todo. Y yo a él.

Lo mire de reojo.

-Lo nuestro no ¿verdad? ...

-No sensei... Usted dijo que esto no se lo debía decir a nadie.

Asentí más tranquilo por esa parte. Pero no por la de su capitán. No me gustaba esa amistad entre un senpai y su kouhai. Hinata era muy accesible y dócil para satisfacer los deseos ajenos.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio hasta llegar.

A medida que nos acercábamos, Hinata se revolvió en su asiento y parecía raro.

...

-Adelántate. Yo entraré el auto. Yu te abrirá.

-No. Quiero entrar contigo. -contesto.

-Vale- atine a contestar. No quería pensar por demás. Pero Hinata parecía un tanto enojado.

Bueno, ya sabría qué hacer para cambiar ese humor.

Entramos juntos por la puerta trasera y Yutaro nos esperaba en la cocina.

-¿Con ganas de cenar Hinata-kun?

Shouyou no respondió. Se limitó a mirarme y a preguntar dónde estaba su habitación. Se la enseñe y lo dejaría solo hasta la cena.

-¿Y si le enseñas modales antes?- pregunto Yutaro divertido.

-Lo siento - susurré un poco avergonzado. No sabía que el niño podía ser así.

-No te preocupes. A mí tampoco a su edad me gustaría compartirte.

-Pero ahora si ¿no?...

-Ahora estas viejo Tobio.

-Tenemos la misma edad...

-Eh...tu esta más... ¿cómo decirlo? La vida te pasó por encima.

-Pss...Vamos a ver si hoy a la noche dices lo mismo.

-Ah no para eso no estás viejo.

-Tú más que nadie lo sabes.

Yutaro rio mientras seguía cocinando.

-Kindaichi odio tu peinado- dije desarmándolo.

-¡Hey! A mí me gusta...

-Ya no eres adolescente.

-Antes te gustaba...

Dejo de cocinar para darme el beso de bienvenida.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-¿Quieres saberlo? - pregunté presionando contra la mesada mi erección en su entrepierna.

-Tobio... Esta el niño...

-¿Y?... - pregunté antes de volver a besarlo.

Pero fui interrumpido por nuestro pequeño invitado.

-¿Sensei?

Yutaro se paró derecho y le sonrió. A lo que yo carraspee un poco.

-¿Que ocurre Hinata?

-¿Donde está el baño?-

Se lo señalé y sin cambiar su actitud camino hasta él.

Sin poder contenerme lance una risa silenciosa.

-Tobio... No juegues tanto con sus sentimientos. - me reprendió Yu.

-Bueno...creo que él sabe cómo funciona.

-Pues...que lo sepa no significa que lo acepte.

Eleve mis hombros restándole importancia. Tenía a mis dos amantes en la misma casa. No podía pedir más.

...

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Hinata se negó a comer.

Así que Yu me dijo que no me preocupara por él, y que le llevara la comida a la habitación. Que lo mimara.

Así lo hice

-¿Sabes? Yu estaba pensando desde temprano que comida te gustaría. No debiste hacer eso.

Hinata elevó sus hombros sin importarle mi regaño. Y comió sólo un poco.

Me iba a disponer a llevarme el plato pero un niño demasiado celoso no me dejo.

-Quiero mi abrazo- demandó.

Estábamos sentados al borde de la cama y de repente lo tenía encima de mí.

Yo jamás me negaría a tal predisposición. Me encantaba el hecho que tomase la iniciativa.

El abrazo de Shouyou, consistía como habia dicho antes, en meterle los dedos.

Él solito se bajó un poco el short para que yo jugase con él.

Y me beso mientras yo ponía el primer dedo adentro.

El niño creo que estaba mucho más caliente que yo. Sus hormonas adolescentes estaban a flor de piel.

-Quiero dormir hoy con usted…

-Ya saber que no puedo… antes de dormir me gusta follar duro.

Metí los dos únicos dedos que por ahora su ano me dejaba. Y Hinata gimió como a la mañana temprano, como un perro en celo.

Y parecía que gritara más fuerte que otras veces.

-Sensei…quiero que me folle…- dijo en un susurro que me aniquilo.

-no…no podemos, te dolerá.

-No quiero que lo haga con él…- suplico en un abrazo prolongado haciendo rozar su pene en mi vientre.

Saque mi pene.

-Si no quieres que lo haga con él…puedo follarte la boca- susurre.

Hinata me miro confundido.

-Arrodíllate en la cama- ordene.

Lo hizo y yo me puse de pie.

Introduje mi pene en su boca estrecha y Hinata abrió sus ojos por demás confundido.

-Te follare la boca mi niño.

Lo agarre de sus cabellos y como si fueran un par de glúteos me sostuve fuerte para embestirlo. Cerré los ojos imaginando que era su pequeña cola y le di hasta llegar lo más que pude a su garganta.

No me importaba si se ahogaba…quería acabar en su boca.

Por lo que las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta que me vine adentro.

Shouyou tocio un par de veces, pero se tragó todo el semen.

Limpie de su boca algún rastro del líquido y lo bese, respiraba agitado pero no quería soltarme.

-La semana que viene…voy a follarte ese culito virgen…cada día…y cada noche. ¿Entiendes?... te voy hacer gritar mucho más… -

Shouyou asintió tirándose sobre la cama y a modo de recompensa, le hice acabar mamándosela. Era hermoso ver como abría sus piernas en busca de algo más.

Luego de que acabara bese cada una de esas blancas piernas.

-quiero acabar sobre ellas…-susurre- quiero acabar sobre todo tu cuerpo.

Estuve un rato mimándolo y hablando necedades. Cuando le sugerí bañarnos juntos.

-¿él no se molestara?- pregunto sin una pizca de importancia.

-A Yu no le molestas para nada.

Iba a replicar pero en vez de eso, se dispuso a buscar una toalla en su bolso.

…

Obviamente que nuestra ducha se convirtió en un descubrimiento del cuerpo de ambos, ni él ni yo pudimos dejar de tocarnos por demás. Amaba eso, que no fuera tímido.

Lo deje en su habitación demasiado cansado y me dirigí a la mía. Donde Yutaro me esperaba despierto.

-¿y luego dices que me vas a extrañar?-

-Claro…los quiero a ambos. Recuérdalo.

-Quiero hacerlo… ¿tienes capacidad?

-No se…averígualo- respondí.

Yutaro se metió bajo las sabanas y en diferencia a lo que hice con Sho, me lamio despacio el pene para pararlo.

Lo hacía jodidamente bien. Así que me limite a tranquilizarme y disfrutar de aquello para tener una erección.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo consiguió.

-Quiero cogerte en cuatro. – quería lo mismo que habia hecho con Hinata a la mañana. Pero esta vez no solo vería sino que también podría meterla.

Yutaro se posiciono y me para al lado de la cama.

Lo embestí sin piedad alguna, más al saber que tenía compañía en la habitación continua.

Yutaro se aferró a la sabana y gimió fuerte. Pero él era así, le gustaba gritar mientras lo hacía. Porque lo sentía y sabía cuanto me gustaba.

Y cuando estaba en la mejor parte, a punto de venirme y llenarle de semen su hermoso ano, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Y vi a un Hinata Shouyou demasiado furioso.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Oikawa Tooru.

Edad 17.

Capitán de Karasuno Voleibol Club.

Puesto: Armador Titular.

Gustos: expandiéndose.

A meses de graduarme y dejar la simple vida adolescente, descubrí que ninguna de las mujeres con la que había estado o pudiera estar, me podrían proporcionar siquiera mínimamente el placer y lujuria que me daba Shouyou Hinata.

Mi etapa heterosexual había muerto definitivamente.

Mi único propósito era gozar del cuerpo y cariño de Sho. Nada mas.

No me importaba que estuviera también con su sensei. Porque él seguramente le enseñaría la experiencia que a ambos nos faltaba. A él por joven y a mi por tener la experiencia equivocada. Y mejor que mejor que fuese un hombre como el quien me preparase a Hinata para una buena vida sexual. Eso si... No permitiría que le haga daño. Porque a pesar del sexo, yo adoraba a Shouyou. Y tenía todo el amor del mundo para él.

...

Se encontraba allí sólo. Mirando su casillero. Ajeno al mundo.

Y no pude evitarlo, bese su frondosa cabellera naranja. Junto con un suave abrazo trasero.

Y mientras lo hacía trate de aspirar lo más que podía su esencia.

-mmm realmente reconfortante. Amo como hueles.

Mis manos estaban sujetas a su pecho y podía sentir como mi cuerpo se aferraba a su espalda.

Cuando dije aquellas palabras, no me respondio, sólo toco con fuerza cada uno de mis dedos y puedo jurar que oía y sentía latir su corazón.

-Ya entiendo lo que ve él en ti. - susurre antes de dejar un beso húmedo en el lóbulo derecho.-

Mi abrazo se intensificó. No quería soltarlo

-Senpai...

-Lo sé... Ya vendrán los demás. Dejame abrazarte.

Aspire una vez más y le deje otro beso.

-¿Hoy?...¿Te vas con él? ...

-Si...

-Cualquier cosa... Me llamas ¿entendido? ...

-Si Oikawa Senpai.

Lo solté despacio y le avente mi chaqueta.

-Usala... No tomes frío a la salida.

Y lo que yo quería es que esa chaqueta impregnada de mi perfume tocará su suave piel. Y me llevará consigo a todos lados.

...

-Me gusta...- artículo sentado en el piso con su cabeza llegando al par de rodillas juntas. -¿Esta mal? Me gusta lo que hace... -

-¿Y que hace?- pregunté embriagado por el tono de voz que usaba y por como estaba dispuesto a defender aquello.

-No se como explicarlo senpai...

Claro...¿Como hacerlo? ...si seguramente lo que le hacía no tenía siquiera una palabra.

Yo había sido sólo su amigo y compañero...hasta que me contó que había ocurrido aquella tarde de noviembre con su nuevo Sensei de Literatura en un atardecer atípico.

Entonces ese día no pude dormir pensando que es lo que tenía un hombre para que uno se fijase en eso y no en una mujer.

No se que tiene Shouyou...Pero que ya no logré dormir mas, pensando en su ternura y fácil acceso, ya no lo hice.

Después de aquello, Hinata también me dejo acceso

ilimitado a él. Y desarrolle un sentimiento nuevo. Podía compartirlo si...Pero no quería que le hagan daño. Y aunque me entraban ganas demoledora de follarmelo... Se lo dejaría a sensei ese primer trabajo... Yo no estaba ahí para ganarme su cuerpo ( que no negare que me fascina y enloquece )yo también quería ganarme todo su querer. Y sabia que sería difícil si sensei lo cogía primero...Pero era un riesgo aceptable.

...

Recuerdo haberlo tomando del brazo y llevarle casi a la fuerza al baño más cercano.

Nos encerramos dentro y lo bese por primera vez. En efecto...era muchísimo mejor que una mujer...Sabía mejor y me calentaba más sentir sus quejiditos...

Entre los pliegues es de su remera colé una de mis manos y acaricie con fervor su pequeño torso, divirtiéndome con sus pequeñas tetillas...

-¿Y que es lo que te hace, Sho?... dímelo - dije tratando de respirar bien. - quiero hacértelo también...

-¡Senpai!...

Si había algo que lograba pararmela más que sus hermosos labios era la palabra Senpai llena de respeto.

¿Como es que buscando placeres sexuales, no me había dado cuenta que Shouyou era perfecto? ... Tantos años desperdiciados en mujeres cuando el motivo de mis mejores venidas eran producidas por un hombre...por un niño de 13... Por un kouhai que admiraba y quería a su senpai.

Me perdí besando ese vientre plano y lamiendo cada tetilla, cuando decidió decirme al oído lo que su sensei le hacía.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?... Quiero hacerlo.

Hinata asintió y lo voltee mirando la pared. Baje su short hasta los tobillos.

-Abre las piernas e inclina tu colita para mí - susurré

Era accesible ese niño.

Me lami el dedo medio y lo cole despacio. Tratando de hacerme lugar en ese pequeño sitio. A lo que Sho abrió mas las piernas e inclina mucho más su cola para mí. Y era una posición perfecta para follarmelo, maldición.

Acaricie su cadera pensando como sería agarrarme de ellas mientras lo penetrara y sin querer metí hasta el fondo aquel dedo, me di cuenta cuando un gemido caliente salió de sus labios y a mi me la termino de endurecer.

-¿Cuantos dedos te pone mmm?

-2...-

¿Vaya como hacía?... Su culo era muy pequeño. No quise meter otro, porque le dolería.

Así que lo penetre con el dedo, sacando y metiendo una y otra vez, sin dejar ese pene chico que se ponía bastante duro.

Hinata respiraba pesadamente. Y yo parecía que me iba a venir sólo con aquella situación. Con solo escuchar como gemia el sentir el dedo meterse lo más que podía.

-¿Ya te follo?...¿mmm?... ¿te cogió está hermosura?- dije revolviendo el dedo.

-No Senpai...

-¿Puedo hacerlo también?

Lo pare derecho y lo incline un poco más pero con sus piernas cerradas, era un bello cuadro ver cómo se aferraba a la pared.

Saque mi pene y aunque me moría por meterlo, sólo lo pasé por entre sus nalgas, primero por donde empezaba su cola, la parte baja de la espalda. Y luego entre los glúteos.

-¿Eh?...¿Que me dices? ¿Puedo cogerte también?

-Senpai...

-¡Joder Shouyou!No me digas así mientras pasó mi falo entre tus piernas... Me dan ganas de romperte en dos...- dije eufórico y con algo de suplica. - ¿puedo o no?

Hinata asintió y casi que no aguanto a meterla en ese ano encantador.

Lo gire y lo arrincone. Me devore esa boca tan rica. ¿Como había pasado tanto tiempo junto a mi sin probar todo eso? ... Y mientras metía mi lengua me masturbe rápido.

-Quiero chupartela ...¿Me dejas?

Hinata asintió mientras veía como me masturbaba, quería acabar pronto y tragarme ese pene tan delicioso que tenía.

-¿El te la chupo?

-No...No lo hizo.

-¿no te importa si lo hago yo primero?

Su rostro se avergonzaba un poco y se colgó de mi cuello.

-No me importa- me susurro y yo terminé acabando encima de su vientre.

Joder...nunca antes el semen que me salía lo hacía con tanta intensidad...

Lo senté en la taza del baño. Abrí sus piernas, que por cierto eran perfectas. Todo él era perfecto.

Jugué otra vez con su ano hasta que vi que estaba a punto. Y me metí su pene hasta el fondo de la garganta. Shouyou lanzó un gemido al sentir su primera mamada. Me bastaron algunas lamidas y unas secciones para hacerle acabar.

Y si... Su semen era exquisito...quien diría que terminaría mi año así... Cambiando de bando para complacer a mi Kouhai.

Hinata aún mantenía sus piernas abiertas, por lo que me metí entre ellas para abrazarlo.

Quería quedarme allí por la eternidad...aun me faltaban cosas por hacer con él.

Le di un beso más en la boca , y el cerro su piernas a mi alrededor.

-Joder Sho... Me encantas...Espero que te folle pronto...así luego lo hago yo.

-¿Y por que usted no primero Senpai?...

-Nunca antes me cogí a un hombre...el sabrá cómo hacer para prepararte bien. Por lo pronto ¿Me dejas seguir asi?

-Si senpai...

Lo bese otra vez y luego me susurro

-Lo quiero Senpai...

-Yo tambien Sho... Mucho.

Le puse su pequeño pantalón y bese cada pierna por un largo tiempo. Terminando en su entrepierna.

-Eres tan perfecto...Ven...vamos que llegarás tarde a tu clase. ¿Hoy tienes con él?

-No...Pero me dijo que me vendría a buscar.

Asenti y respondí: - cualquier cosa me llamas... Si algo no te gusta o no quieres hacer...

-Si senpai...

Y lo ví irse para su clase con mi chaqueta colocada. Una vez más había olvidado la suya.

...

Así pasó esa semana, donde él me contaba que cosas hacia y yo se las volvía hacer a mi manera. Esperando pacientemente él día de poder follarmelo.

Pero por el momento disfrutaba de su cuerpo y ese amor mezclado con respeto que tenía para mí.

-Hoy es viernes...tus padres no están. ¿Cierto?

-Trabajaran hasta mañana entrada la noche seguramente...

-¿Quieres que vaya?...

-Ire a dormir a lo de Sensei...

-¿En serio? Pero...¿no vive con...?

-Si...pero...iré yo...Y estoy seguro que me eligira a mi... ¿no? ...

-Claro...si eres hermoso. Entonces iré a casa a preparar mis exámenes.

-Mañana...¿puedes ir a casa? ...

-Claro. A la tarde estaré allí.

-Senpai...su chaqueta...Hoy traje la mia.

-¿Seguro?

-Si senpai. No quiero que tome frío por mi. .

-Esta bien.

Me la devolvió impregnada de su aroma tan juvenil como si de un niño se tratase. Amaba, amaba muchísimo su aroma. Me volvía loco al punto de perder la consciencia y querer lamer y aspirar cada parte suya.

Nuestra conversación quedó suspendida cuando entraron los demás a cambiarse para irse.

Hinata y yo también lo hicimos, dejamos nuestro uniforme y nos pusimos la ropa común del club.

Ambos hicimos tiempo para quedarnos solos nuevamente.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Hinata-kun...

Asintio y bese su mejilla antes de salir de la sala.

Hinata me abrazo y demandó un beso mejor.

Aspire nuevamente aquella fragancia tan pura.

-mmm vete rápido...

-Lo quiero Senpai...

-Yo más...

Me retiré antes que él...con ganas de quedarme y secuestrarlo. Pero no pasaría nada si se lo prestaba al sensei.

Prendi mi chaqueta y su aroma me volvió a llenar los pulmones de una vida lujuriosa.

...

Y me disponía a dormir cuando ya llegando a la medianoche recibí una llamada de Sho.

-¿Que ocurre?... ¿Me extrañas?- pregunté divertido.

Pero sólo lo escuché llorisquear.

-Senpai...¿Puedes venir? ... ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

...


	8. Chapter 8

El culo de Yutaro estaba realmente delicioso esa noche y más cuando pensaba que tenía al niño en la habitación de junto.

Todo era doblemente más caliente pensando en Hinata. Y Yuu lo estaba gozando también. Hasta que un demonio pelirrojo apareció.

Nunca antes alguien me había mirado de esa forma.

Entendí la frase que dice, que existían miradas asesinas.

Escuche el golpe seco de la puerta y un suspiro asustadizo de Yutaro quien se avergonzó de su estado e intentó cubrirse con una de las sábanas.

Yo me quedé de pie, así desnudo, aún con la erección. Aun bastante lejos de saciar mi calentura con hambre de una buena cola, que en sí, era la suya seguramente quien me saciaría el apetito.

Lo escuché sollozar y al cabo de un momento se fue de la habitación.

Yutaro se acomodó mejor pero no emitía palabra. Yo me quedé alucinado parado junto a la cama.

-¿Qué carajo?

-¡Te lo dije! ¿O no te lo dije?

-¿Eh?- No entendía lo que Yu decía. Estaba embriagado pensando en otras cosas.

Pero una puntada en el estómago me hizo saber que las cosas no iban bien y no iban a estar bien.

-no entiendes nada Kageyama. Te dije que él no aceptaba esto.

-Pero…sabía como era…

-Pero no significa que te lo acepte. ¿Es que no entiendes?... ¡es un adolescente por dios!...

Yutaro salió de la cama, y busco algo de ropa.

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-Algo…a diferencia tuya. Vístete por lo menos.

Ok…nunca habia visto así de enojado a Yutaro. De repente ambos me mostraban su peor faceta y se volvían en mi contra.

Yu salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de Sho. Pero no tuvo suerte. Habia puesto cerrojo y no le respondía. Y menos a él.

Tuve que hacerle caso a Kindaichi, me vesti a medias y fui a probar suerte.

Golpee varias veces y no obtuve respuesta, solo le escuchaba llorar.

-Vamos Hinata abre…así hablamos. Por favor.

Golpee hasta cansarme, Yu me dejo y aun enojado salió para la cocina. Yo me quede insistiendo.

-Por favor…sal…dime que te molesto, y lo solucionamos. Abre por favor…

Pero no hubo respuesta. Y su llanto apenas audible me partía el corazón. Yo no quería hacerle sufrir…solo era un poco de celos nada más.

-Shouyou…no llores, por favor.

Abrió la puerta un par de minutos después, completamente vestido. Y con su bolso en mano.

-¿Qué…que haces?

-Me voy.

-No puedes, no te dejare-

-No puede obligarme.

Antes de que pasara sobre mí, alcance a tomarle el brazo derecho.

-suéltame. ¡Suéltame ahora!- quiso intimidarme con un grito que no salió como esperaba y su cuerpo lo traiciono al temblar ante mi tacto.

-No…hasta que me digas que carajo te pasa.

-Idiota- bramo

-¿Qué?

-¡Sensei idiota!...eres cruel…me dijiste que no lo harías y lo hiciste…

-Espera… ¿Qué?...

-No repetiré nada. Lo elegiste a él. Quédate entonces con él. Ahora suélteme.

-¡no!...no te iras, te quedaras aquí conmigo y…- el timbre retumbo por todo el lugar.- ¿Quién diablos es a esta hora?

Hinata aprovecho mi descuido y se soltó.

Camino casi al trote hacia la puerta de salida. Pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Abre- ordeno.

-¡No!

-Abre la maldita puerta.-

Ok... Era la primera vez que un niño me trataba así. Con total falta de respeto. Primero la palabra idiota y luego eso.

Si... Me salieron ganas de educarlo. Pero no de la forma convencional. No claro que no. Sino de una que yo conocía bien. Donde debería tratarme con respeto para obtener lo que quería. Para obtener lo que iba a desear más que nada.

...

Hinata interrumpió mis pensamientos pegándole una patada a la puerta.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa violencia que desbordaba de aquel envase tan chico.

Tuve que controlarme. Pero quería llevarlo a la rastra hasta la habitación y no dejarle salir hasta que se me pasará el enojo y la calentura.

El timbre volvió a sonar insistente. Y temí un poco por quien fuera... ¿Habría llamado a la policía?

No eso no era posible. Él no haría eso ¿o sí?

-¡Abre! ¡Abre! ¡Abre!

Bueno ¡basta! Me había irritado en serio. No quería que fuese así. Y menos que se fuera. Era mío. Se debía quedar conmigo. Y antes de follarmelo que me explicase que mierda le pasaba.

Lo iba a tomar del brazo cuando me sentí empujado.

-Basta Kageyama. -

Yuu se veía realmente molesto.

-Basta. Si se quiere ir que se vaya. No lo empeores.

Su mirada desafiante se alzó detrás de Yuu. Y este le abrió la puerta.

Detrás de ella no estaba la policía...algo tal vez peor.

-¡Senpai! -

Momento... ¿no era sólo a mí a quien le ponía esa voz malditamente angelical?

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con un chico sólo un poco más bajo que yo. Pero efectivamente más joven. Con cabello revuelto color castaño y una sonrisa por demás irónica.

Hinata se abrazó a aquel niñato y él lo tomo de sus hombros y lo aferro más mirándome desafiante.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en el umbral y no me importaba el frío que me calaba. Tenía de todo menos frío.

El joven me sonrió de manera burlona y extendió su mano libre.

-Oikawa Tooru.

No le devolví el gesto. Y aún sonriente bajó su mano, como sabiendo de antemano cual sería mi actitud.

-¿Usted es el Sensei, verdad?

-Si- respondió Yutaro.- ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivimos?

-Sho-kun. Él me ha contado todo. Y bueno ahora me pidió que lo viniese a recoger. Parece que la pasó un poco mal. Así que... ¿Qué mejor que el senpai venga a rescatarlo? - volvió a sonreír de manera irónica, y lo acarició delante de mi sin bajarme la mirada un segundo.

Aún no había procesado por completo el hecho de que Hinata le hubiese contado todo, lo que más me molestaba era que se veía a simple vista que no sólo eran compañeros de club. La forma en que lo tocaba y él niño se dejaba me hacía enfurecer. Creía que solo yo tenía acceso a su cuerpo.

¿Y si ya se lo había follado?

No. No. No. Yo tenía que ser el primero. Y si no era así...

-Sensei... ¿No le molesta que está noche Sho-kun duerma conmigo, no?

-¿¡Que!?

-Tranquilo...en el buen sentido de la palabra. - miró a Hinata y le tocó la barbilla, como si eso no fuera poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo -¿Puedes esperarme en la esquina?... Debo hablar un poco con Sensei...

Sentí como Yutaro apoyaba una de sus manos en mi hombro, buscando que me tranquilizara. ¡Pero no podía! ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a tocarlo y besarlo de esa forma!?

-Yu... Ve adentro.

Tanto él como Hinata se alejaron.

-Entonces... ¿No le molesta que me lo lleve, eh? Ha pasado una noche mala. Sólo quiero que duerma bien.

-Me molesta y mucho. Ese niño es mío.

-¿En serio? ... Sho-chan es tan dulce que puede ser de cualquiera. De cualquiera que él elija ¿no? ... Hoy me eligió a mí.

-Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que pasa entre él y tú.

-Digamos que Sho es mío también. Sí, mi pequeño y hermoso novio.

No, no, no, no, no...No me esperaba eso. La respiración se había vuelto pesada. Y me entraron ganas de matarlo.

-Tranquilo Sensei... A mí no me molesta que la pase bien con usted. - me sonrió de nuevo con una falsedad que nunca habia visto pero su mirada se volvió turbia y su actitud tenía un aire taciturno. - pero... Debe saber que yo le quiero mucho. Se podría decir que estoy enamorado de él. Así que... Esto es solo una advertencia. La próxima vez, no vendré yo a buscarlo. Sino la policía.

-¡Hijo de

-Shh...No escatime esfuerzos. Y agradézcame que hable con él para que razone.

-Eres un maldito niño...

Volvió a sonreír y obvio mi insulto por completo.

-Sé muy bien cuantas ganas tiene de cogérselo. Pero...Yo también tengo ganas. Así que...si quiere ser el primero, haga buena letra. Sho es caprichoso. Y debo confesarle que no tengo ninguna otra debilidad que cumplir con los caprichos de él. En resumen: si usted no hace buena letra y le da lo que quiere, todo lo que quiere, yo me encargaré de borrarlo por completo.

Aquellas palabras salieron sinceras y amenazantes.

¿Podía compartir? ...

-A Sho tampoco le gusta compartir. ¿Por qué no le ha hecho caso?... Ya ve, yo estoy disponible para él. Y gracias a eso hoy fui su primera opción. Él odia compartir. Y aun así sabiéndolo le hace lo de esta noche. Muy mal de su parte. Pero en fin, no todos somos igual de inteligentes.

Cerré mi puño con fuerza y estaba listo para pegarle. No me importaba su edad.

-Debería cuidarlo mas- siguió hablando.- el año que viene me marcharé a Tokyo y confío en que usted me lo cuide hasta que termine la escuela media y preparatoria. Creo que ninguno de los dos quiere compartirlo con alguien más.

-Tampoco quiero compartir contigo.

-Ah...eso es inevitable. Pero si podemos evitar que haya un tercero. ¿Qué le parece? Ahora debo irme. Quiero que duerma. Razonare con él. Pero usted debe hacer buena letra ¿eh? ...No me haga enojar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque primero que nada me lo follaria antes que usted. Y segundo lo manipularía de tal forma que le haría odiarlo. Y puedo hacerlo.

-Que insolente eres...

-Ambos lo somos.

-Y qué me dice que hoy no te lo follaras.

-Ah...No se preocupe soy un hombre de palabra. Y entiendo a la perfección que usted tiene más experiencia. Por eso le dije que esperaría. Pero...si hace otra vez algo parecido o siquiera le hace caer una pequeña lágrima de nuevo...olvídese de él.

Volvió a expresar una gran sonrisa y ondeo su mano.

-¡Bye Bye Sensei!

Lo vi al maldito alejarse al trote, cuando llegó a Hinata lo tomo de la mano y se fue así caminando.

Yutaro abrió la puerta y lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Ay! Debes ver tu cara. Nunca te había visto derrotado.

-Pss...No me ha ganado.

-Bueno... Pero que lleva la delantera, la lleva. ¿Hubieras imaginado que el niño tenía novio? -Hahah ¿Que pasó Sensei? Te ganaron de mano.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor.

-¡Vamos! Déjame disfrutar un poco de las advertencias en vano que te di. Quiero que aceptes que te equivocaste. Yo tenía razón.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Estaba furioso. Me enloquecía pensar en todo eso.

En Hinata, su Senpai, sus mentiras, mis celos y las ganas de ir a buscarlo y cogerle por mentiroso y traidor.

Aun así, a pesar de todo eso, me veía incapaz de enojarme con él cuando volviera a verle.

Hinata tenía la capacidad de hacerme flaquear y olvidarme de todo con tal de saborear su cuerpo.

Yu se colgó de mi nuca mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

-Oii... Calmate. Ya verás que mañana todo estará bien. El lunes puedes verlo en clases.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Entonces sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Pare mi caminar para escucharle lo que me quería decir al oído.

-Si... Me gusta cuando estás enojado. Porque me coges con más fuerza.

Me beso el cuello y tomo mi mano.

-Creí que estabas enojado.

-Lo estaba... Pero me parece bien lo que sucedió.

-¿Ah?

-A ver si con esto aprendes la lección. Y me haces un poco de caso.

Yu me miro con seriedad.

-No olvides que el jueves me voy. No hagas un desastre. Confió en que Sho te hará mucha compañía. Todaaaaa la que necesitas. Así que no lo estropees.

Ahh Dios. Con tan pocas y escuetas palabras lograba hacerme bien y olvidar un poco la frustración que sentía.

-Yu ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el día que me ames y me des total atención dejaré a Kunumi y me casaré contigo.

Tal vez nunca pasaría.

Y por esas respuestas tan hermosas era que tenía miedo de preguntarle si me amaba. ¿Cómo preguntar algo a lo que no sabría qué hacer con la respuesta?

Aun así, sentí de nuevo ese sentimiento egoísta de hacer lo imposible por que se quedara.

Caminamos en silencio el corto tramo hacia la habitación.

No podía en ese momento ser exclusivo de Shouyou.

En ese momento me dedicaría a Yu. Y el resto de la semana vería que debería hacer con Hinata.

...

A pesar de todo, me bastaron unas lamidas de Yutaro para ponerme en marcha.

Aún seguía muy caliente, y su culo insaciable me hizo la noche.

Me acosté y él hizo todo el trabajo. Me encantaba la facilidad que tenía para saltar sobre mí y esas expresión tan lujuriosas que hacía. De solo verlo así y gemir me daban ganas de decirle cosas que no sentía.

Se tiró sobre mí y me dejo darle a mi gusto las últimas embestidas.

Sentí un gemido más prolongado y posterior su semen sobre mi estómago.

-¿Donde la quieres?- gruñí cerca de acabar.

-Adentro...como siempre.

No alcanzó a decirlo que me relaje y termine dentro de él.

Me beso con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tienes razón... Extrañare horrores esto. Te quiero.

-Siempre tienes la posibilidad de quedarte. Si, ya se, ya lo hablamos.

Yu se bajó y se acostó.

-¿No quieres bañarte?- pregunté.

-No...Sabes que me gusta dormir así.

Yu se durmió.

Pero yo no pude, me sentía más relajado. Pero... No podía evitar pensar que estaría haciendo él en la casa de su senpai toda la maldita noche.

...

 _Oikawa Tooru._

Escucharle llorar me hizo muy mal.

Yo lo quería mucho y aunque por el momento no tenía problemas para compartir, no permitiría que me lo tratasen mal. Sho era realmente tierno- y hermoso no merecía ser tratado mal. Él merecía amor.

-Dime la dirección, e iré en seguida.

-No la sé, no se cual es Senpai...

-Ok, activa tu GPS que yo te rastreare. Y ya voy, no llores Sho.

Colgué y gracias a la tecnología logre ubicarle. Me sorprendió, su sensei vivía a solo diez cuadras de mi casa. Por lo que me puse en marcha y salí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron.

No sabía con qué panorama me iba a encontrar. Pero asumía que Sensei le habia hecho algo a Sho que no le gustó para nada. Y eso seguramente era debido a la otra persona.

A Sho no le gustaba esa persona y se sentía celoso todo el tiempo.

Por lo que no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber qué había pasado.

Seguramente al final no habia pasado como Sho esperaba. No lo había elegido como prioridad.

No me asustaba enfrentarme a su profesor. Yo tenía las de ganar. Sabía que decir o que hacer.

Tampoco era mi intención alejarlo de Sho. Pero no permitiría ningún daño. Ni físico o emocional.

Sho no se merecía nada de eso. Suficiente con la vida solitaria que tenía y que yo trataba de que no lo notase haciéndome presente a diario.

...

Salí más que ganador del enfrentamiento con Sensei. Y me sentí un hermoso bastardo con Gloria.

-¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde Senpai?

-A mi casa. Mañana si quieres puedes ir a la tuya. ¿Mejor?

Pare de caminar para secar todo rastro de lágrimas de su hermoso rostro. A veces se me antojaba como un bebé al que debía cuidar muy celosamente. Lo bese en los labios y amaba ver cómo abría su boca enseguida para recibir mi lengua.

Que me importaba si estábamos a mitad de calle. No me importaba en lo absoluto ser visto con él de esa forma. Tenía planeado estar con él mucho tiempo, tal vez toda mi vida así que debía empezar por lo básico.

-Sí, gracias por venir.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Él...me dijo que no lo iba hacer con el otro... Y me mintió, los escuchaba bien claro desde mi habitación. ¿Por qué no me eligió?

-Oh Sho...eres irresistible puedo asegurártelo. Deberías preguntarle el lunes el motivo.

-No quiero verlo más...

-¿En serio? Creo que es sólo enojo. A ti te gusta mucho él.

-tú me gustas...

-Ya lo sé mi amor. Pero en serio no me molesta que estés con él. Él también te debe querer ¿no?...sólo que bueno tiene a alguien más.

-No quiero compartir... No quiero.

-Mmmm ¿Le has dicho?

-Sí.

-¿Le has dicho así tan directo? Debes ser claro para que te entiendan. El lunes cuando lo veas, se amable pero dile tus requisitos.

-¿Tengo que verlo?

-Yo sé que quieres. Sé que te gusta. No hubieses ido a su casa sino. Asumo que si no lo haces, estarás triste. ¿No es así? Ahora estás enojado. Verás que cuando llegue el lunes, esperarás ansioso el término de clases para verle.

-¿Que hablaste con Sensei?

-Le dije que debía cuidarte más o sino iba a sufrir. También le dije que tú eras mi novio.

Sho me miro sorprendido y me tomo más fuerte de mi mano y caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa.

...

Acosté a Sho en mi cama.

Mis padres dormían en la habitación de arriba por lo que no se enterarían ni de su presencia.

Se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando me llamo por teléfono.

Y la caminata le había ayudado a despejar la mente.

Me acosté a su lado saboreando aquel momento.

-¿Es necesario que te pongas la pijama?

-¿Por qué Senpai?

-Quiero que duermas sin ella. O por lo menos sin la parte de abajo. -

Sho era tan lindo. Me tiré sobre él para besarlo. Y mientras lo hice saque su short.

-Así está mejor. -

Me sonrió de manera tierna y a mí me hizo volar.

Varias chicas habían pasado por esa misma cama, pero Dios Santo. De ese momento en más sólo quería que estuviese él ahí.

-No me sonrías así... Podría terminar cogiéndote. - susurré con malicia.

-¿No lo va hacer?

-No... Si tú quieres sensei será primero.

-No quiero hacerlo con él.

-No seas enojón Sho. Ya verás que si quieres.

-¿No te molesta en serio?

-En lo absoluto. Mientras tengas tiempo para mí no me enojare.

-Gracias por irme a buscar. - dijo otra vez.

-No soporto verte ni escucharte llorar Sho. - baje la mirada para encontrarme que su respiración cambiaba de a poco, estaba presionando mucho su entrepierna - te quiero tanto- termine de decir antes de morder su cuello.

-Senpai... ¿Es verdad eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que somos novios?

-Claro... Soy tu novio Sho. De nadie más.

Me volvió a sonreír de la misma forma.

Lo bese mientras me masturbaba, el niño me ponía tan caliente.

-Dime... ¿Hoy te hizo algo? ¿Acabaste?

-Si...

-¿Y no tienes ganas de acabar de nuevo? Porque no puedo dormir contigo sin hacer nada.

La respuesta de Sho, fue abrir sus piernas.

Me iba a matar. Me iba a matar... ¿cómo contenerme?

Me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro que me quería.

Si me hablaba así, no iba a necesitar tocarme... Sólo con esa dulce voz y el aliento dulce bastaban para correrme.

Me devore literalmente su ano. Ese pequeño orificio que estaba rojo recibió sin problema mis dedos. Así que de a poco lo penetraba así y de momentos me lo comía. A Sho le gustaba porque movía sus caderas de acá a allá, y me causaban sus quejiditos. No podía enfatizar mucho por mis padres.

Era tan lindo tenerlo así.

Así que mientras yo hacía eso, él se empezó a masturbar sólo.

Y lo seguí penetrando con los dedos hasta que acabo.

-¡Que hermoso es verte así! ¡Por Dios!...- dije un tanto agitado.

Yo acabe sobre su vientre plano, su cara de placer me basto para masturbarme.

Me tiré a su lado.

-Es mucho mejor hacerlo mirándote. Cuando tengo que imaginarte no es lo mismo. -

No podía evitar no estar encima de él. Bese su mejilla antes de acostarme.

-Senpai...

-¿mmm?

-Perdón por molestar.

-Es un placer Sho. Sólo dale otra oportunidad. Ya verás que te elegirá.

-¿Habla de Sensei?

-Si... Sé muy bien que te gusta estar con él...Y a mí me gusta estar contigo. Pero no quiero compartirte con otro más.

-Yo no quiero compartirlos con nadie.

-Lo se bebé, pero por mí no te preocupes. A mí me tienes de la cabeza.

-Tú eres mi novio.

-Claro, de nadie más.

-¿Puedo dormir arriba tuyo?

-¡Ni más faltaba!

El cuerpo de Sho era pequeño y se acostó cómodamente. Me abrazo así con esa desnudez y se durmió.

Al poco tiempo yo también me dormí. Sintiéndome más que feliz al pensar que tan histérico estaría su profesor. Y al saber que no faltaría mucho para poder probar por completo todo su cuerpo.

La próxima vez que viniese a mi casa, seguramente me lo cogería por primera vez.

...

 _ **Gomen por la demora. Es que me habia enojado con el fic.**_

 _ **No quiero hacer un hinata tsundere ni yandere…hinata es hinata mi ukecito por elección, el que se deja hacer todo y demás. Y en mis fantasia él es sumiso , así que me coso hacerle enojado.**_

 _ **Se que Sho merece un pov, pero no logro hacerlo, no logro caracterizarlo como un niño. Así que deberán esperar por eso.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas. Y nos vemos prontito.**_

 _ **Day G.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Despertar al lado de Sho era tan glorioso.

Era ya de día porque me despertó la entrada de la claridad.

Y seguramente no habría nadie en casa.  
Mis padres se iban temprano a sus trabajos y no volvían hasta el atardecer.

Tampoco me molestaba si estaban. Ellos me daban total privacidad en mi habitación. Por lo que nunca entraban sin mi permiso. Eran así desde la primera vez que les presente a mi primer novia.

No tenía problemas ahora de decirles que estaba con Sho. Pero no sabría cómo reaccionarían. Por lo que no diría nada.

Aunque Sho me tenía sumamente perdido, por lo que no me importaría cual fuese su posición.

Y no. No era sólo el momento. O sólo una calentura.  
Era la primera vez en mi vida que planificaba mi futuro con alguien.  
No quería estar con nadie más. Sólo con él.

Si, le tenía mucho afecto desde que le había conocido. Y luego poder acceder a la otra mitad de su vida, había duplicado mi afecto.

No le había mentido a sensei. Me tenía perdido. Y estaba más que seguro que me tenía enamorado.

Por nadie hubiese salido a mitad de la noche. Y menos ir a enfrentarme con otra persona.  
Por el amor de Sho, era capaz de compartir. Pero ya lo había dicho, no era capaz de soportar que le hicieran sufrir y Dios mío menos que le hicieran derramar lágrimas sobre ese inocente rostro.

Y también amaba su predisposición. Que fuera tan sumiso y hermoso.

Pero no admitiría otro más para compartir. Y lo haría con sensei hasta un tiempo prudente.

Cuando llegase el día en que yo sea un hombre de verdad. Con un estudio y un buen trabajo, capaz de satisfacer todos y cada uno de los caprichos de mi niño, reclamaría total territorio.

Y estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de enamorarlo y que me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

...

A mitad de la noche Sho se alejó de mí para dormir.

Y se encontraba a mi lado semi destapado, durmiendo boca abajo.

Me acosté más cerca de él y le acaricie su cabellera, tenía un pelo fino y suave.

Podía sentir su respiración y ese calor que salía de su boca. Su aroma de niño me fascinaba. Él no tenía aún esos olores de un adolescente, era todavía un niño dulce.

Bese su mejilla cálida. Y me sonrió.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Estas despierto?

-Sí, estaba esperando eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El beso de buenos días.

-Ahh, pero eso no es un beso de buenos días.

Abrió sus ojos, por primera vez en el día, y me miro confundido.

Me acerqué más y lo bese en la boca.  
Bueno, uno podía acostumbrarse a despertar así.

¿Qué me gustaba también de Sho?

Que no era como las típicas niñas que con solo un beso ya gemían buscando algo más.  
Sho lo hacía cuando sentía que el beso llegaba a su punto máximo. Cuando sentía que se le iba a parar. Y no podía dejar de besarle hasta sentir ese quejido que me daba a entender que de a poco se iba preparando.

Me moví un poco para ponerme casi encima de él.  
Giro su cabeza un poco más. Y no deje de besarlo hasta sentir su respiración pesada y aquel quejido.  
Al final lo hizo.

Me incorporé feliz sabiendo que si hacía un poco más lo tenía comiendo de mi mano, pidiendo más.

Sho acomodó de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada.

Baje un poco y me senté sobre sus muslos. Que ha de a poco iban sintiendo el efecto del ejercicio diario.

Levanté un poco su remera para poder acariciar su cola.  
Es que no me cansaría de verle jamás. La tenía un tanto respingada y blanda.  
Hundí mis pulgares sobre ella y era como una masa suave de masajear.

Me encantaba.

La abrí despacio para ver ese diminuto ano. Lo tenía un poco enrojecido.

-¿Te duele?

Negó con su cabeza.

Sensei había metido mucha mano ahí. Dudo que le doliesen los dedos que podía meter.

Así que lamí dos de los mío y los introducio.  
Sho elevo su cola un poco más arqueando su espalda. Una visión. Por demás acabadora. Es decir si me agarra con la guardia baja me podía hacer acabar con solo verlo así.

Por lo que pude con facilidad meter mis dos dedos y jugar a la penetración.  
Me gustaba que no reprimiese gozo que sentía.

Al cabo de un rato, me fijé si podía entrar un tercero.  
Sho se quedó quieto.

-¿duele?

-un poco.

Los saque despacio, pero los metí de una a los tres. Y los gire en su interior. Robándole un grito muy caliente.

-Si quieres follar...deberás soportar un poco más... Esto no es nada mi amor, comparado a lo que te va a entrar. - comenté sin dejar de meter y sacar. Pero Sho no podía responder. Estaba ocupado, disfrutando de a poco aquello.

Sho gemía muy rápido. Yo quería hacerlo acabar cuantas veces pudiese.  
Así que los saque lentamente pero cuando los volví a meter lo hice con un toque más de fuerza queriendo llegar hasta los más hondo que pudiese y cuándo lo logré, exhaló fuerte y comprobé que el roce de su cuerpo con la cama, más la penetración de los dedos lo habían hecho acabar.

Respiro con dificultad y cerró los ojos a modo de cansancio.

Bese cada uno de sus glúteos y aunque yo también estaba por demás caliente me levanté.

Tendría tiempo para ocuparme de mi más tarde. Por el momento mi prioridad era él.

-Es sábado. Supongo que podemos desayunar en la cama ¿no? -sugerí.

Hinata asintió y se quedó esperando.

Le hice un poco de chocolate. A mis padres no les gustaba que consumiese café. Por lo que no compraban. Y tampoco le hubiese ofrecido a él. Necesitaba un desayuno más nutritivo que solo una taza de café.

Así que aparte de eso le prepare un poco de comida para que comenzase con energía.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-tenía planeado ir al club social a practicar voleibol con los adultos. ¿Quieres ir? Digo, para estar solo en casa ven conmigo a practicar. Pronto estarás en segundo año y tienes que aprender más para seguir teniendo la titularidad.

-¿Quién será el nuevo capitán?

-supongo que Daichi. Es el mejor ¿no lo crees?

-Sawa senpai es sorprendente.

-lo es ¿cierto?...

-¿Te vas a Tokyo?

-Sí, puedes ir a visitarme. Pagare tus viajes. Pero te quedas con sensei. Que te cuidara bien.

Hinata asintió tomando su chocolate.

Solo esperaba que fuese cierto. Si el maldito le hacía algo, lo haría sufrir.

-¿Podemos ir a los columpios senpai?

-¿columpios? Bueno, supongo cuando salgamos del gimnasio. Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-está bien.

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?

-Porque me gustan, pero no me gusta ir solo.

-no te preocupes.

…

Para la tarde, luego de un almuerzo ligero y una ducha rápida.

Caminamos hacia el gimnasio auxiliar de la escuela. Donde ex estudiantes se reunían por la tarde para jugar.

Era una rutina de los sábados. Y aunque estuviese por terminar la escuela, tenía planeado seguir jugando y seguir creciendo en el deporte. Por lo que, me ayudaba mucho las cosas que ellos solían enseñarme.

Así que es día lleve a Hinata conmigo. Quien se adaptó rápidamente al juego de ellos.

La altura de Hinata no lo ayudaba mucho, por lo que yo, como su armador me esforzaba mucho para hacerle rematar exitosamente. Era un jugador brillante, lleno de energía y reflejos. Por lo que no se podía desperdiciar su talento. Así que instruía a mi sucesor de puesto para que pudiese llevarle el ritmo. Y este chico llamado Sugawara, era el indicado para mi lugar, lograba adaptarse a lo que Hinata requería. Así que me iría más que tranquilo a la universidad.

…

Jugamos hasta tarde y cuando habíamos salido, ya habia oscurecido.

Hinata salió rendido de allí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que su celular sonó.

Respondió lo que sería un mensaje.

-¿Dónde quedan el parque?

-¿parque?

-para ir a los columpios Sho.

-Ah, no puedo ir. Mis padres llegaron a casa y quieren verme.

-¿quieres ir mañana?

-No lo sé…mañana no trabajan. Así que no sé si me dejaran salir.

-bueno, mejor que estés con ello que solo.

Asintió callado.

Y aunque no lo dijera, sabía muy bien que a él seguro le agradaría poder estar todos los días con su familia y no solo el domingo, por lo que se enojaba por ello.

Shouyou pasaba demasiado tiempo solo. Y eso me entristecía. Y por eso es que necesitaba cuidarlo y protegerle.

Él necesitaba también amor, mucho amor y comprensión.

Tal vez por eso, se habia aferrado tanto a sensei y a mí. Tal vez por eso no quería compartirnos con nadie. No quería perder a los que quería.

-¿vienes a casa a buscar tus cosas?

-Por favor.

Volvimos a caminar mientras se iban encendiendo todas las luces de las calles.

Y por ser invierno, todo parecía un desierto. Nadie salía sino era realmente necesario.

Y Sho tomo mi mano para hacer las cuadras que nos quedaban. Me apretó la mano y le devolví el apretón.

Esperaba que me dijera algo o se quejara de sus padres, pero no lo hizo. Y dudaba que lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo era muy reservado.

Recogimos sus cosas, y lo acompañe a su casa. Aunque estaba muy cansado, no podía permitirme que caminara solo a esa hora. Sho agradeció el gesto con un hermoso beso como despedida.

-¿nos vemos el lunes?

-¿en el club senpai?

-¿Dónde más?- pregunte sonriente.- cualquier cosa me llamas. No importa la hora.

-gracias.

Bese su frente y recibí una abrazo.

-cuídate.

Me quede hasta que entrara en su casa.

Y camine con sigilo hacia la mía, sintiendo aun el calor de su abrazo.

…

 _ **Tobio Kageyama.**_

Aquel sábado desperté con la amarga realidad. Sería un fin de semana perturbador.

Yu se iría a pasar ese fin de semana con sus padres, y Hinata se encontraba enojado. Por lo que seguramente no tendría noticias de él. Aun que podía probar si tenía la suerte de que me contestase aunque sea un mensaje. Pero se habia ido tan molesto que lo dudaba.

Me seguía perturbando, o más bien, mortificando la idea de que ese niño revoltoso y adorable habia pasado la noche con ese insolente joven.

Me mordía por dentro el hecho de no saber qué es lo que habia pasado esa noche junto a él.

Habia dado su palabra de no follarlo…pero nunca dijo nada de no tocarlo o hacerle algo con su hermoso cuerpo.

Yu dormía boca abajo, abrazado a su almohada, con esa respiración regular que me decía que no tenía planeado despertarse.

El sol de ese sábado, entraba potente en la habitación por lo que seguramente no era muy temprano.

El celular de Yu comenzó a sonar, y no era la típica melodía de su alarma. Conocía bien ese sonido.

Kindaichi se incorporó con suma paciencia y sumamente dormido, apretó unos botones para apagar la ruidosa música. Lo tomo, y la luz lo cegó por unos momentos. Lo oí chasquear sus labios y dejarlo sobre la mesa de luz nuevamente con un toque de violencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kunumi. Anoche olvide contestarle unos mensajes y está enojado.

-¿no vas a responderle?

-No. No tiene motivos para enojarse así. Solo porque no le respondí, no le da derecho a mandarme semejante cosa.

-¿eh? ¿Qué te escribió?

-Nada. Déjalo así.

-No. Dime. Quiero saber que te dijo ¿te insultó?

-Deja Kageyama, yo sé cómo debo manejarlo.

-Pero no quiero que te trate mal.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no le respondiste anoche?

-Porque no tenía ganas. Estaba esperando que dejar de discutir con ese niño para acostarme contigo.

Yutaro se acomodó más en la cama, tapándose un poco más.

Lo mire pensativo, nunca habia hecho eso, siempre tenía tiempo para ambos. Nunca le dejaba una conversación en visto o no atenderle una llamada. Era para con los dos igual de atento.

Pero ahora, aunque fuera mínimo, estaba mostrando un posible signo de alejamiento. Tal vez solo era mi idea, tal vez solo eran las ganas de que se quedase conmigo, pero era algo que me ponía un poco bastante feliz.

-Recuerda que siempre habrá lugar para ti.

-no creo que por un mensaje se cancele la boda. Y no debes pensar tanto en mí. Debes arreglar tu situación.

-lo se

-¿puedes llevarme a casa de mamá?

-claro, ¿te llevo ahora o cuando salgo para la universidad?

-cuando vayas para la universidad está bien.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-el lunes por la tarde. Así de a poco comienzo a armar todas las maletas.

-¿lunes por la tarde?- pegunte.

-sí, no te preocupes. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo volveré en bus.

-¿seguro?

-Sí, si vienes a dormir, te preparare la cena.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-algo me dice, que de ahora en más, pasaras más tiempo en su casa, que aquí.

-¿eh?

-¡Ay! No entiendes nada. Él no va a querer regresar acá. Y tu como buen amante, le harás caso.

-pero ¿y tú?

-yo estaré aquí. Todo el día, hasta el jueves. Me iré el mismo día de tu cumpleaños, de noche.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que te ibas luego de eso.

-lo sé, perdón. Vi mal el calendario. Vamos no pongas esa cara.

-es que…

-Tobio, no te preocupes. Que no estés de noche, no significa que no te disfrute de día cuando él este en clases.

Me sonrió con total sinceridad.

Lo extrañaría muchísimo.

Habia sido mucho tiempo juntos, para separarnos así.

Sería difícil aceptar el hecho que no lo tendría todo el día para mí.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-Te extrañare.

-Tobio, no empieces.

-Pero es la verdad.

-omitamos hablar de esto de ahora en más. Tampoco es fácil para mí. Y no, no me pidas que me quede. No lo hare. Puedes ser todo lo insistente que quieras, pero no me quedare. Tú sabes bien que es lo que debes hacer para que no me vaya.

-no puedo hacer eso.

-¡y te entiendo!...por eso debo irme. Pero escúchame, te escribiré a diario.

-¿me llamaras?

-mientras pueda sí. Pero escribirte lo puedo hacer, usare ese chip alternativo y Kunumi no lo sabrá. Ya verás que todo estará bien. Y veras que el niño me reemplazara rápidamente.

-No digas eso. Nadie puede reemplazarte.

Volvió a sonreír, pera esta vez note tristeza.

-Preparare el desayuno.

-lo tomare en el comedor. Así organizo mi clase.

-de acuerdo.

Ambos nos pusimos nuestros respectivos pijamas. Y él de consistía en ropa mía. Un pantalón largo y un sweater de algodón color azul. A mí me gustaba como le quedaba.

A veces parecía un poco más alto que yo. Pero era solo por su ridículo peinado, nada más.

-Imagino que una vez que seas todo un hombre casado, te peinaras decentemente.

-hahah que cruel eres. Veremos que dice Kunumi.

-Pss…seguro que le gustara.

-no te creas. Ambos son parecidos para los gustos. En fin… ¡hablemos de otra cosa!...

-¿sobre qué?

-No se… ¿estas mejor? ¿No estás enojado?

-no puedo creer que le haya contado todo.

-yo no puedo creer que tenga novio.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-En como lo tenía oculto. Es un niño adorable, pero creí que lo tenías para ti solo. Ahora deberás compartir.

-A mí no me gusta compartir.

-A él tampoco.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es. Pero bueno, para que tú aceptes algo es difícil. No me voy a poner a discutir contigo. Pero bueno. Ya queda poco para el final de clases. Un mes más y senpai se marchara.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Desayunemos en paz.

Yutaro asintió sonriente, yo era tan cabeza dura, que él disfrutaba cuando me pasaban cosas así, por el simple hecho de que pasabas días enteros advirtiéndome las cosas y yo no reaccionaba.

Tomamos un café caliente con algunas tostadas.

Mientras yo seguía armando mis clases, Yu ordeno las habitaciones, puso las sabanas a lavar. Más tarde lo oí entrar al baño.

Cuando entre a la habitación, se sabía que habia estado él ordenando. No habia registro de los olores que suele dejar una noche de sexo. Estaba fresca y olía a limón.

Busque mi ropa en el armario y me dirigí al baño al momento que él salía.

-Me tomo una ducha y te llevo.

-genial. – me regalo un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia el comedor.

…

Una vez listo, Yu me esperaba cerca de la entrada con su maleta.

Era una imagen para el olvido.

No, no, no quería que se vaya.

-Al menos hubieses llevado esa maleta al auto. No es agradable verte con ella.

-No exageres. Vamos que es tarde.

Asentí tomando las llaves del auto y cuando pase por su lado le robe un beso en los labios.

-Uno de los últimos ¿eh?

-¿Qué dices? Quedan muchos más. – me beso de forma más pasional colgándose de mí nunca.-

Y el beso se pareció al primero que nos dimos en nuestros años de secundaria, 20 años atrás.

-No lo hagas tan difícil, por favor. Por mí.

-Está bien. –

Creo que no quedaba otra, que aceptar que no habia marcha atrás.

Se iría, sabía qué hacer para que se quedara, pero no podía hacerlo. Se me impedía horriblemente cumplir con esos requisitos.

Se colgó de mi brazo y caminamos así hasta el garaje a buscar el auto.

…

Deje a Yu en la casa de sus padres y partí hacia la universidad a dar mis clases de ese día.

…

No pude no recordar a mi niño.

Me sentía mal cuando recordaba como habia llorado y lo enojado que se habia ido.

Le mande un par de mensajes ese día pero no obtuve respuesta. Y algo me decía que no las tendría hasta el día lunes.

Así que ese sábado fue para el olvido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo pase y dormí solo. Y aun restaba el domingo.

Si el sábado se habia hecho eterno, ni quería pensar lo que sería al día siguiente.

En otros tiempos, hubiese salido a buscar con quien estar. Pero esta vez era Yu o Hinata, sino ninguno.

…

Bueno que decir del domingo.

Los únicos momentos donde las horas se me pasaron fue cuando arme mis clases para la semana.

Y porque sentí un poco de adrenalina al pensar que hacer cuando volviera a ver a Shouyou.

Yu se comunicó conmigo para contarme que pasaría el día en el campo familiar, con otros familiares. Que Kunumi seguía un poco enojado, pero que habían arreglado las cosas.

Yu sonaba contento, feliz, de estar todo ese día con su familia. Así que la conversación fue corta, ya que sería aburrido que hablase conmigo y no disfrutase el día.

Y no pasó más que eso.

Me prepare una cena ligera y me dormí temprano. No valía la pena quedarse despierto. Hinata aún no respondía mis mensajes. Por lo que dos cosas: o la estaba pasando muy bien con su senpai, o seguía enojado

Así que antes de seguir mortificándome, les mande a ambos un mensaje de buenas noches, pero solo Yu respondió.

…

No me sorprendió que no viniese a mi clase de lunes.  
Estaba empezando a entender sus actitudes. Así que básicamente ese lunes fui con la idea de que no aparecería. Pero aun así tranquilo.

En efecto no se asomó ni siquiera al final de las dos horas.  
Y lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Esta vez no tenía excusa alguna para faltar.

Para las cinco no pude aguantar y le envié un texto.

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_

No pensé obtener contestación pero su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque si sigues faltando así te desaprobare._

 _-No me importa. Usted dijo que no me reprobaría._

Jodido niño...jodido y hermoso niño.

 _-¿No te importa? ¿Tampoco te importa que tu sensei te extrañe?_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Te extraño mucho._

 _-¿no está enojado?_

 _-No. Quiero verte y demostrarte cuanto te extraño._

 _-Yo también lo extraño._

Ay señor. Me encanta. Me fascina. Me ponía tan loco.

 _-¿Si?... te espero a las 18 en el estacionamiento._

 _-Está bien._

Guarde mi celular con esa euforia y calentura característica que solo él me producía.

Tanto él como Yu lograban darme una satisfacción sexual muy diferente. Y aunque Yu siempre estaba dispuesto, yo estaría necesitando follarme a Hinata. Porque desde que lo conocí no habia forma de saciarme. Y eso solo se arreglaría cuando probase esa cola tan pequeña.

Me lo imaginaba en tantas poses con mi pene adentro que a veces acababa sin siquiera tocarme o varias veces si lo pensaba mientras me cogía a Yu, no aguantaba y me corría a las pocas movidas.

Pero aun así, es como si quedase igual duro o caliente. Aunque me corriese las veces que lo hiciese, no me sentía satisfecho.

...

La hora no pasaba.  
Aquel lunes se estaba haciendo interminable y recordé que era mi último lunes con Yu. Aunque tenía mis dudas sobre las condiciones que Sho impondría.

Pero no me preocupaba por eso. Ya vería como salirme con la mía.

Para las 18 salí casi al trote para donde se encontraba mi auto.

Espere con impaciencia el momento en que lo viese llegar.

Y doblando por uno de los laterales del edificio lo vi surgir. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que lo habitual y venía con s ropa habitual del club.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó como siempre.

-Buenas tardes sensei…- susurro mientras el mismo abrochaba su cinturón.

-Buenas tardes Shouyou.

-¿está enojado?

-no. ¿Y tú?

-sí.

-¿en serio?

-sí.

-lo siento. No quise hacerlo, bueno sí. Pero no era mi intención hacerte enojar. Pero no deberías enojarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú también hiciste cosas. Le contaste a tu senpai. Y lo peor es que no me dijiste que tenías novio.

-usted también tiene novio.

-Yu no es mi novio.

-¡no me mienta!

-ok… creo que debemos calmarnos. Yu no es mi novio. Solo alguien a quien quiero. Pero tu senpai sí. ¿Cómo hacemos?

-¿con que?

-Yo tampoco quiero compartirte. No quiero que estés con él.

-Yo lo quiero a senpai. Y también a usted.

-es lo mismo que pasa con Yu. Pero no entiendes.

-No. Yo no quiero que este con él.

-Yu se va el jueves.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes.

-espera ¿Qué?

-No pienso ir a su casa mientras este él. Es lo mismo que yo lo invite a la mía y este senpai. A ninguno le gustara.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿No te importa si esta Yu, mientras estemos solos?

Movió su cabeza afirmando.

-No quiero compartir de esa forma.

-Está bien entendí.

-¿puede venir a mi casa a dormir? Si no quiere dormir conmigo hay más habitaciones. Pero si se va para dormir con él, yo llamare a

-¡no! Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. ¿Cuándo se vaya Yu si vendrás a mi casa?

-No.

-¿eh?

-¿usted dormiría en la misma cama, donde yo me acosté con senpai?

Ok…buen punto. No lo haría jamás.

Me imaginaba la risa de Yu, disfrutando como un niño 20 años menor fuese más inteligente, y tuviese más códigos que yo.

-Tienes razón. ¿Senpai ha ido a tu casa?

-no. Yo he ido a la suya.

-pero también quiero que pases noches en la mía.

-podría hacerlo, pero no donde ha tenido cosas con él.

-está bien. Donde tú casi te quedas a dormir…ahí no pasó nada.

-está bien.

-¿puedo besarte?

-no…

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-porque sigo molesto.

-a ver…dime que más. Estoy para escucharte y pedirte disculpas.

-Me dijo que no iba a tener sexo con él…yo se lo pedí y usted me dijo que no lo haría. Fue y lo hizo. Si…si tantas ganas tenia, lo hubiese hecho conmigo.

Bajo su mirada avergonzada y junto sus manos.

Dios mío, es que me quería matar ese niño.

No tenía nada que decir, tenía razón.

-lo siento. Sé que me lo pediste. No te tome en serio. No volverá a pasar.

Shouyou no me respondió. Y supuse que seguía enojado.

Así que encendí el auto y empecé a manejar despacio hacia su casa.

-¿va a dormir conmigo?

-Si Shouyou. Pero…solo dormir ¿vale?...bueno podemos hacer algo…pero no eso. Aún no.

-¿Cuándo?

-mmm el jueves.

-¿Cuándo se vaya él?

Negué divertido viéndolo celoso.

-Es mi cumpleaños…quiero hacértelo para mi cumpleaños.

-¿en serio?

-Si… ¿podrás esa noche dormir en mi casa?

-Si…seguro que mis padres no estarán.

-nunca están ¿o qué?

-trabajan- dijo cortante.

-¿pero qué trabajo hacen?

Hinata elevo sus hombros quitándole importancia a la pregunta y no respondió.

-¿no me lleva a los columpios?

-¿eh?

-ahora…quiero ir a los columpios.

-no Sho. No podemos. La policía podría estar cerca. Pídeselo a tu senpai…- comente divertido

-Ya lo hice y no pudimos. Tuve que volver a casa.

Morí de rabia. No habia sido la primera opción. Habia sido el descarte.

Apreté con fuerza el volante y aumente la velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto al ver que pasábamos de largo de su casa.

-Al parque a donde más. A ver si para la próxima aprendes a pedirme a mi primero y no al senpai que te deja plantado.

-No fue así. Yo debí volver. Si no me hubiese llevado. Él nunca me dice que no.

Dios. Estaba perdiendo puntos ante un niñato sin experiencia.

Pare en el parque más cercano. Y un par de farolas iluminaban unos columpios vacíos.

-ve…yo te vigilare de aquí.

-¿eh?

-Hinata…la policía puede vernos. Es arriesgado.

-Senpai se hubiese sentado conmigo. No quiero hacerlo solo. Mejor lléveme a mi casa. Quiero dormir.

Ay dios. Mi niño era caprichoso en todos los sentidos. Un caprichoso sumamente adorable.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

-Ok…bajare contigo. Pero solo unos minutos.

No alcance a decir eso, que ya se habia desprendido el cinturón y salió de un salto al lugar.

Se hamaco un par de segundos. Y no era el mismo niño lujurioso que era cuando estaba conmigo. Era un niño en todo su ser. Y su mirada brillaba en esa fría noche.

-sensei…siéntese – dijo señalando el columpio de al lado.

Negué con nerviosismo mirando el lugar.

-ya estoy grande para eso- dije sonriendo.

-ohh…vamos.

-no. Aparte me debes un beso y un abrazo. Ya estamos a mano.

-¡por favor! ¡Por favor!

Se bajó de allí y me tomo con sus pequeñas manos. Y no pude evitar ser guiado hasta el columpio. No tuve opción y me senté en él.

Hinata me sonrió con una inocencia hermosa y se sentó en mis piernas.

Creo que ya no me importaba en lo absoluto la maldita policía. Quería disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué haces Sho? Debemos tener cuidado. – dije sin el menor ánimo para que se marchase.

Me volvió a sonreír y sus manitos tomaron mis mejillas.

Entonces me beso. Abrí mi boca para poder gozar de eso que habia extraño todo el fin de semana.

Se acomodó más encima de mí y lo tome de sus caderas para poder sentir todo su cuerpo.

Me tenía totalmente perdido.

-Sensei…

-¿mmmm?

-Ya no estoy enojado.

-Menos mal- susurre para volver a besarlo y sentir de nuevo esas erecciones que solo él podía producirme.

Después de aquello me abrazo fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Quiero darte buenos motivos para que disfrutes de tu "no enojo"…

Me sonrió y como me guio hasta el columpio fui guiado hasta mi auto.

Mmmm ¿yo también podía enamorarme como el senpai?...

Creo que no sería nada difícil hacerlo.

…

 _ **Gise lo pides y lo tienes. Espero te guste.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que escriben, nos vemos en la semana.**_


	10. Chapter 10

A pesar de todo lo que podía pensar de Shouyou en tema de sexo que era el 99 por ciento de mis pensamientos sobre él, en ese momento, también quería agregarle, su vida privada, pero no sé si eso era factible. El trataba de huir de ese tipo de conversaciones por lo que habia visto.

Ambos seguíamos eufóricos, yo por ese beso tan mágico en un parque común y corriente y él por haber jugado un rato en los columpios, y me atrevo a pensar que también un poco por mí.

-¡Gracias sensei!- exclamo al subir al auto- hacia mucho quería venir pero no me gusta hacerlo solo.

-¿tus amigos no te acompañan?

-no…me dicen que son cosas de niños, pero a mí me gusta.

-¿y tus papás?

-trabajan. –

-¿no te sientes solo?

-no…tengo a senpai y a usted.

-pero no es lo mismo- tercie feliz.

-lo sé. ¿Entonces se queda a dormir?- pregunto desviando la conversación.

-sí, mañana debo irme temprano, bueno te llevare a la escuela primero. Te invitaría a desayunar a casa pero…

-no importa. Cuando él se vaya iré a desayunar- aseguro.

Rei por lo bajo. Esos celos eran encantadores.

-sensei ¿va a dormir en mi cama?

¿Por qué salía con semejante pregunta a mitad de camino? Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la ingle.

-Primero vamos a cenar ¿sí? Debes alimentarte.

-pero yo quiero saber si va a dormir o no en mi cama…

-si por Dios…dormiré contigo-

-¿Por qué se enoja?

-no me enojo, solo que con esa pregunta, me dan ganas de tirarte al asiento trasero y hacerte de todo. Déjame primero hacer lo primordial. Tu alimentación. Te ducharas, comerás como buen niño, luego preparas tu ropa y útiles para mañana, y luego nos acostaremos ¿está bien?

-está bien, sensei.

…

Estaciones mi coche a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿es seguro el barrio?- pregunte

-si…acá no pasa nada.

…

Caminamos despacio en el anochecer sin riesgo de ser vistos.  
El frío era tal que nadie salía.

Apreté con fuerza la mano de Sho, queriendo llegar y robarle uno de esos besos que me hacían dependiente.

Caminé casi al trote los últimos pasos, arrastrando a Hinata conmigo.

Una vez que cerramos la puerta no era fácil controlarse. Me agache para darle un beso a lo que él respondió. Lo tome de su pequeña nuca y reclame ese cuello como mío. Sin importar si dejaba o no marca.

-¿Te han dicho lo bello que eres?

Asintió avergonzado.

-¿Te lo han dicho suficientes veces? -

Me miro sin saber que responder.  
Bese su frente intentando calmar ese calor que me salía a borbotones.

Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle y sentí sus brazos sobre mí.

-Eres bello Shouyou...tan bello que quiero estar contigo todos los días... Y hacerte el amor todas las veces que pueda...

Sentí un leve sobresalto.  
Mordí mis labios. Aun no quería hacerlo. Quería que fuese especial tanto para mí como para él.  
Pero era tan difícil poder controlarme.

-Tu senpai... ¿ha mantenido la palabra no?

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo has hecho con el no?

Shouyou negó suavemente. Y me sentí tranquilo. Le creía. Sabía que no me mentía.

-¿Te ha tocado?

-Sii.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Tanto como cuando lo hace usted.

Sonreí. Él sabía cómo contestar. Sabía al fin de cuentas como manejar esas situaciones tan complicadas.

Hinata se volvió más pequeño cuando lo apreté contra la puerta.

-Sensei...

-Quiero besarte hasta cansarme. Perdón...perdón por lo que te hice pasar... - articule antes de perder la guerra ante esa pequeña boca.

Lo solté cuando lo oí respirar pesadamente.

-Creo que debes ducharte. Mientras te cocinare algo.

Se soltó de mí, asintiendo a mi orden y salió despacio hacia el baño.

...

Mientras lo oía en el baño, me dediqué a observar más detenidamente su casa.

Era bastante elegante y limpia. Seguramente Sho se encargaba de dejarla tan aseada.

Sobre un aparador demasiado costoso habia sólo una fotografía. Seguramente eran los padres de Shouyou. Parecían gente bastante mayor.

No había fotografías de él. Ninguna.

Cuando lo escuché abrir la ducha me apresure a entrar a la cocina.

…

Hinata comía despacio mirando un poco de televisión.

-Shouyou… ¿son tus padres los de la foto?- dije señalando el aparador.

-si-

-¿Por qué no hay fotos tuyas?

-A mamá no le gustan- respondió sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-¿Qué?

-¿eh?- dijo prestándome atención

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Gracias por la comida Sensei. ¿Puedo levantarme de la mesa?

Asentí alucinado. Habia escuchado bien. Quería saber más…pero Shouyou se cerraba demasiado. 

-Yo ordenare aquí mientras tú preparas todo lo que necesitas para mañana.

-Sí, sensei.

-Cuando termine voy a dormir.

Bueno... No es que tuviera muchas intenciones de dormir. Tenía aún el pene duro desde hacía rato. Me generaba tantas emociones que no podía calmarme.

Se había puesto ese pijama celeste que pretendía volverme un poco más loco. Es que su short era tan corto y ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y esas piernas tan blancas y suaves me tenían hipnotizado.

Lavé y ordené lo más rápido que pude. En si no habíamos ensuciado mucho. Pero no debía quedar evidencia que alguien más había estado en la casa.

La casa de Shouyou era bastante grande. Pero muy solitaria. Porque Shouyou pasaba al parecer parte del tiempo sólo ahí.

...

Fui apagando una a una las luces que no necesitaríamos más y me en caminé a su habitación.

Golpeé despacio y obtuve su permiso.  
Hinata se encontraba sentado en el suelo organizando su ropa de club.

-¿Estás seguro que tus padres no vienen?

-me avisaron hoy.

Me senté en su cama a esperar que terminara.

-Sensei...

-¿mmm?

-¿Esta seguro que quiere dormir aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Es que mi cama es muy pequeña.

-No te preocupes.

Mejor para mí. Podía hacer que durmiese encima de mí. Yo no me opondría a eso.

-¿Mañana debo ir a clases?

-Sí. Te llevaré hasta la escuela. ¿Recuerdas?

-Ahh... ¿Y luego?

-Luego irás a mi clase.

-¿Y qué más?

-Pues... Te traeré hasta aquí.

-¿Se quedará a dormir?

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Y tus padres?

Alzó sus hombros y contesto como si nada.

-Hay semanas en que solo vienen los sábados y domingos...

-¿En serio? Y ¿cómo haces?

-Me dejan dinero suficiente...

-Pero... ¿en serio no te sientes solo?

Hinata tomo su uniforme formal del club y lo guardo con cuidado en su bolso. Iba a volver a preguntar cuándo hablo.

-¿Puede venir a dormir?

Me quedé un rato en silencio viendo cómo una vez más escapaba de aquellas preguntas relacionadas a su familia.

-Sí, las veces que quieras. Aunque el jueves puedes venir a mi casa.

-¿Estará él?

-No, para esa hora Yu ya ha tomado el bus hacia el aeropuerto.

-Bueno entonces sí.

-¿Puedes venir a la cama? - dije con suplica, al ver que no terminaba más.

-Si sensei.

Hinata termino de acomodar sus bolsos cerca de la puerta.

No había traído un pijama. Así que me saqué el traje y dormiría sólo en ropa interior.

Shouyou se sentó en la cama contra la pared, esperando que yo me acostara primero. Era tan pequeño, que me dieron ganas de hacerle miles de cosas en aquel rincón.  
Aun no sabía cómo es que iba a aguantar toda la noche sin poder cogerlo.

-Bueno... ¿cómo hacemos? - dije al notar que en serio había poco espacio.

Hinata iba a apagar la luz del velador pero con un gesto le dije que no lo hiciera, se habia inclinado sobre mí. El olor a shampoo, jabón, y el suyo natural eran una droga muy potente.

Quede embriagado unos momentos. Y mi respuesta fue contestada. Shouyou se sentó despacio sobre mi vientre.

-¿Puedo dormir acá arriba? - pregunto mientras posaba sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho.

Lo tome de ambas manos haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo recayó contra el mío.

-Puedes dormir donde quieras. Sólo basta que sea conmigo. -

Shouyou se acomodó más cerca de mí, y sentí el roce de su pene contra la parte baja de mi vientre.

Eleve un poco mi cadera para que sintiera lo duro que me ponía.

Se sonrojo y abrió un poco su boca provocativamente.

-Shouyou no tengo ninguna intención de dormir.

-¿no?

-No...¿Tú quieres dormir o jugar un rato?

Me beso a modo de respuesta. Y a mí me volvían loco esos labios.  
Lo tome de sus caderas presionando su cola con mi bulto. E hice un vaivén para sentirlo. Y mientras nos perdíamos en la boca del otro lo movía con fuerza sobre mi pene.

-No sabes... Realmente no sabes cuánto deseo cogerte. - solté en un estado de éxtasis extremo.

Me sonrió de una manera a mi parecer tan provocativa que no me di cuenta, cuando mis manos involuntariamente bajaron su pantalón.

Acaricie con fervor cada muslo, subiendo hasta esos glúteos redondos y suaves.

Quería ponerlo en cuatro, hacerle de todo en esa posición. Pero me iba a ser difícil sólo meter mi lengua o mis dedos y nada más.

Mientras me abrazaba y se escondía en mí, abrí sus piernas un poco más y metí sin compasión tres dedos. El niño arqueo la espalda y lanzó un gemido.

-Shh... Es de noche corazón... - hurgue más adentro buscando la calidez del interior - hay que ser más silencioso.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mí.

-¿Te duele?

Negó en silencio.  
Y mientras me dejaba a merced su cuello, Seguí metiendo y sacando las veces que podía mis dedos de adentro.

Había apaciguado sus gritos con leves quejidos que ahogaba en mi cuello, los cuales a veces se volvían pequeñas mordeduras. Y a mí eso me fascinaba.

Dejé de jugar adentro para darle un poco de atención a mi pene que parecía explotar esa noche.

Y mientras acariciaba esos hermosos glúteos me masturbe un momento.

De solo ver el contorno de su cola un tanto respingada encima de mí, casi hace que me corra.

-Hinata... Quiero verte en cuatro... - dije respirando con algo de dificultad.

Quería masturbarme mirando ese espectáculo soñado.

-No apagues la luz... quiero verte bien.

Le di el espacio que necesitaba para poner así.  
Apoyo su cabeza y manos sobre la almohada, y levantó ese sagrado culo para mí.

Acaricie cada glúteo, tomando grandes porciones con mi mano y apretándolo hasta que se pusiera rojo.

Me quedé un momento admirando aquello mientras me masturbaba lo más rápido que podía.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué un poco a él y apoye mi cabeza entre los glúteos abriéndolos con el pene hasta llegar a la diminuta entrada.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentirlo.

-Shhhh mi amor... Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Se veía genial mi pene entrando de ese modo. Quería enterrarlo ahí... Darle duro con fuerza, tan rápido que podría hacerle desmayar...Pero le había dado mi palabra que ese día no pasaría.

Pasee mi pene por ahí, de arriba a abajo buscando acabar en seguida y no penetrarle sin permiso alguno.

Me tiré sobre él, dejando mi miembro entre sus muslos.

Shouyou se encontraba con una respiración muy agitada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si Sensei...

-¿Vamos a coger el jueves?- pregunté haciendo el movimiento de embestirlo.

-Ahh... Si Sensei...

-Te quiero coger en mi casa - susurré besando su cuello- bien fuerte para que no me olvides.

Me moví otra vez a modo de embestida queriendo satisfacerme pero no lo iba a lograr.

-Shouyou...por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me la chupes...

Lo dejé levantarse para que se posicionara

-No sé bien cómo hacerlo...

Ohh Dios amaba que no supiera hacer ciertas cosas... Amaba pervertirlo así, tirar a la basura esa inocencia y quedarme solo con su cuerpo y edad.

-Hazlo como si comieras una paleta... Chúpalo hasta cansarte. - ordene

Lo tomo con ambas manos y se lo llevó a la boca.  
Cuando sentí como sus labios me apretaban creí morir, con torpeza lamió de a poco todo el largo hasta llegar a los genitales.  
Y sin decirlo también los lamió.  
Ohh era realmente caliente.  
Volvió a meterlo de lleno en su boca.

-Recuerda... Cuando te cogí la boca... Haz lo mismo - ordene.

Y así lo hizo lo metió y saco de su boca incansables veces a una velocidad extraordinaria.

No pude evitar yo también gemir ante tal favor.  
Lo tome de su pelo y lo obligue a dejar mi pene adentro unos segundos hasta que pude acabar.

El semen que salía lo hizo caliente y dentro de su boca.

Shouyou me enloquecía tragándoselo todo.

Limpie su rostro y lo acosté de nuevo arriba mío.

-Lo haces muy bien - le susurre- pero quiero acabar en otro lado.

-¿Otro lado?

-Si mi amor... Quiero acabarte adentro de tu cola.

-¿No me lo voy a poder tomar más?

La jodida pregunta me hizo vibrar.

-Puedes chuparlo antes de coger... Y te tomas todo lo que quieras - susurré. - ahora abre tus piernas así terminamos- dije.

Shouyou se sentó con las piernas bien abierta y metí nuevamente mis dedos.

Estuve un rato largo así, mientras él se movía en un vaivén, rozando su pene con mi abdomen, masturbándose de ese modo.

Lo venía haciendo rápido hasta que para y los metí con fuerza. Shouyou arqueo su espalda y exhalo fuerte. Sentí como su semen caía en mi cuerpo.

Respiro agitado y se acostó sobre mí.

-Sensei... Me gustó mucho.

-A mí más - conteste.

-Lo siento... Lo manche...

-Me gusta - replique- y quiero dormir así...

Ahora si se inclinó nuevamente y apago la luz.

-¿Puede abrazarme para dormir? - pregunto en medio de la oscuridad.

Lo tome con fuerza, lo acomode bien y lo abrace.

Se acurrucó como un niño pequeño, más de lo que era. Y se durmió.

Mi primera noche junto a él era un éxito sin precedentes.  
No lo cambiaría por nada.

…

 _ **Oikawa Tooru.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿somos amigos no?_

 _-si…_

 _-¿no quieres hablar de eso?_

 _-no lo sé…_

 _-puedes confiármelo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa eh?_

 _-no pasa nada._

 _-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Vamos Sho-kun confía en mí!_

 _-¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _-¿Por qué estás tan solo?_

 _-Ellos trabajan- artículo cortante_

 _-¿y? ¿Es motivo para que nunca estén contigo?_

 _-vienen los sábados…o domingos o_

 _-¿o no vienen no?_

 _Negó con un dejo de tristeza._

 _-¿los extrañas?_

 _-No- contesto con firmeza._

 _-¿eh?_

 _Se dio la vuelta y no me miro cuando hablo._

 _-Una vez escuche decir a mamá que no quiere estar acá. Que odia venir. Entonces papá le propuso trabajar en las afueras._

 _-¿Cuándo fue eso?_

 _-hace mucho- contesto – durante un tiempo tuve una señora que venía a cuidar de mí, pero ya aprendí hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Entonces vienen tal vez una vez a la semana y me dejan dinero suficiente._

 _-¿pero y como haces con los impuestos y demás?-_

 _-papá los paga a principios de mes…_

 _-Lo siento Sho… ¿en serio no los extrañas?_

 _-No- volvió a repetir- ¿Por qué debo extrañar a dos personas que no me quieren?_

 _-No digas eso Sho-kun…_

 _Sollozo un poco y tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo. De que se quede siempre conmigo._

 _-Entonces… ¿si no los extrañas porque estas triste?_

 _-Porque…me siento solo._

…

Esa fue la primer y única vez que me conto eso. Y cada vez que sale el tema, lo corta desde la raíz y busca ora cosa de que hablar.

Por un lado se siente bien de que me lo haya confiado, pero por otro, me gustaría que fuese más sincero tanto conmigo como con él. A veces si las cosas estaban mal habia que decirla, desahogarse. Pero Sho se guardaba todo para él.

Y por eso empecé a protegerlo a mi manera. A quererlo en base a esas demandas que él solicitaba.

Si estaba conmigo, jamás se sentiría solo.

…

Habia descubierto un día en una charla casual, que sus padres no le dejaban comer dulces. No recordaba la razón de ello. Y él les hacía caso.

 _ **-¡**_ _Hoy es Halloween Shouyou!- exclamo el líbero del equipo- no hay excusas ¿eh? ¡Mira te traje un chocolate!_

 _-¡Ohh! Arigato Noya-senpai – y logre apreciar a poca distancia un brillo inusual en su rostro._

Me acerque a él, y le pregunte.

 _-Hinata-kun ¿no eres de comer dulces?_

 _-Mis papás no me dejan._

 _-¿y qué es lo que más te gusta?_

 _-Chocolate con maní, como el que me trajo Noya-senpai…- dijo engullendo aquel dulce._

No sé porque una vez, antes de empezar aquella extraña y pasional relación que empezamos a tener, pare en la tienda de mi entrenador. Recordé sus palabras, las cuales las evoque con un dejo de tristeza de su parte. Y procedí a comprarle un chocolate cualquiera.

Yo, no me permito olvidar aquella sonrisa sincera y agradecida que tuve de su parte. Tampoco olvidare como enfatizo aquel "te quiero" el cual yo no interpretaba.

Pero si me calo por completo.

Pensándolo bien, mucho antes de verlo como el amante y novio que resulto ser, mucho antes de eso, creo que yo ya me habia empezado a enamorar de él.

Así que solía decirle a mi madre que necesitaba dinero a diario para actividades del club, y era una gran mentira. Quería que nunca me faltase esa pequeña fortuna para poder darle a diario un dulce distinto.

Aunque como él habia dicho, su preferido era aquel chocolate común que venía con trozos de maní.

Por lo que le compraba seguido eso, pero solía intercambiarlo para que no se canse.

Por lo que todos los días en el casillero del club, le dejaba aquel modesto regalo de mi parte.

Y lo hacía simplemente por ver esa hermosa y gran sonrisa. Y esas miradas brillantes que me regalaba.

Cuando me pongo a pensar detenidamente, hacía mucho que me habia perdido, e iba detrás de Sho a donde el fuera. Dejándome arrastrar en esa pasión que él generaba y con la que yo actuaba.

…

Desde ese sábado a la noche no lo había vuelto a ver.

El domingo el debió estar en su casa con su familia así que no logramos encontrarnos de nuevo.

Me escribió algunos mensajes y eso no me hacía bien. Me hacía dependiente de él.

Y aunque yo me ponía un tanto molesto sin querer dejar cortada esa comunicación, él aun así respondía todos y cada uno de mis mensajes.

En algunos sólo enfatizaba cuanto le quería y me respondía que él también.

Y el lunes lleno de exámenes y papelerío para la universidad, no pude verlo. Por lo que tuve que esperar al día martes para verlo.

Eran cerca de las 16 cuando nos quedamos solos en la sala del club.

Me había sentado en el piso y lo había hecho sentar arriba mío de espaldas a mí.

Sho engullía con ganas un chocolate que le había comprado horas antes. Su regalo diario de mi parte.

-Shouyou... ¿Cómo hacemos?

-¿Eh?

Bese su nuca con fervor. Lamiendo cada parte.

-Tengo ganas de hacerte muchas cosas. En especial hacerte acabar...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque amo tu rostro cuando te hago correr.

Se tiró más sobre mí y lo abrace completamente.

-Senpai...gracias por el chocolate... Lo extrañe mucho.

-¿A mí o al dulce?

-A usted Senpai...

Su dulce voz me dejo prendado en un éxtasis emocional.

Shouyou terminó su dulce y acaricio mis manos.

-Te quiero mucho Sho.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? ¿Estuviste sólo?

-Sensei se quedó a dormir.

Una pequeña alarma de celos se activó en mí. Celos y lujuria.

-¿Si? ... Y que hicieron... ¿Te follo? Porque si lo hizo sabes que quiero yo también.

-No lo hicimos.

-¿Y qué te hizo?

Giro su cabeza y me contó al oído las cosas que su profesor le había hecho.

Escuchar esas barbaridades de tan inocente boca me ponía muy muy activo.

-¿Y la pasaste bien? -

-Si...

-Bueno imagino que a pesar de todo eso, sigo siendo tu novio ¿no?

Asintió divertido.

-Yo siempre quiero que sea mi novio Senpai. Sólo mío.

-Ahh Shouyou...siempre seré tuyo.

Lo abrace más y hundí mi rostro en su pequeña espalda.

-¿Sabes dónde me gustaría cogerte mi amor?

-¿Dónde senpai?

-Acá... Acá en la sala del club donde te conocí. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo estuve enfermo el día que te presentaron. Cuando volví me encontré contigo aquí una mañana.

-Si senpai fue hace cinco meses.

-Buen chico. ¿Y qué harás hoy?

-Iré a la clase de Sensei... Y hoy también dormirá conmigo.

-mmm ¿Tus papás tampoco irán hoy?

Negó en silencio.

-¿Tienes el celular de Sensei?

-Si ¿Por?

-Quiero hablar unas cosas con él. Pásamelo por un WhatsApp ¿sí? Ahora debo irme.

-¿se va?

-sí, debo ir a ver una notas pendientes.

Ayude a levantarlo y bese su frente.

-Senpai

-¿Si?

-Gracias por el dulce... ¿Cuando

-¿Vernos? -dije interrumpiéndolo- ¿Quieres ir mañana a dormir a casa? Imagino que también estarás solo.

-Sí, sí, ¡quiero ir!

-Bueno yo hablaré con Sensei está tarde. Y mañana nos vamos juntos.

Recibí un sonoro beso en la mejilla con ese sabor dulce producto de su aliento natural y de aquel chocolate.

-Ve a tu clase - quise decirlo como una orden pero salió de forma dulce. Y gracias a eso recibí otro tierno beso de despedida.

-Senpai... Lo quiero mucho mucho.

Me sonrió antes de salir. Y yo me quedé allí tratando de pisar la tierra.

Yo también lo quería. Lo amaba.

...

Shouyou me paso el número de Kageyama.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las 16.

 _-Hable-_ dijo con esa voz ruda que tenía. Me preguntaba sino asustaba a mi Sho hablándole así.

- _¡Sensei! Soy Oikawa Tooru… ¡Oikawa Senpai!-_ exclame divertido.

- _¿Qué deseas? ¿Le paso algo a Hinata?_

 _-No. Mi niño está bien y acaba de salir para su clase._

 _-¿entonces qué quieres?_

 _-Quiero hablar con usted. Lo más ante posible._

 _-No tengo tiempo._

 _-Es sobre Shouyou, imagino que si tanto le interesa encontrara el tiempo. Es importante._

 _-está bien._

 _-¿Podría ser esta tarde antes de que lleve a Sho a casa?_

 _-Está bien. En el estacionamiento._

 _-No. No quiero que Sho sepa que hablare con usted. Es decir, no quiero que se entere de que tema hablaremos. Dígale que lo espere afuera. Yo iré al aula._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debe ser en secreto?_

 _-A Shouyou no le gustara saber qué es lo que contare. Pero creo que es necesario que lo sepa. Por favor. No haga más pregunta y arreglemos el horario._

 _Bufo en voz alta y contesto._

 _-Te espero 18:15. No tardes._

Y la comunicación se cortó.

….

 _ **Gomen por la demora!**_

 _ **Que tengan excelente domingo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Dormimos toda la noche.

Shouyou no se despegó ni un momento de mi lado.

Cuando sonó el despertador ninguno quería levantarse.

Y como todo niño un tanto caprichoso, me pidió que lo vistiese.

Cuando termine de hacerlo, fui acreedor de una hermosa y limpia sonrisa. Con un combo de un abrazo, donde no sentí la lujuria de siempre, sino amor y mucho.

Desayuno una taza de chocolate pero no quiso comer nada. Se negó rotundamente.

-Senpai, él siempre me regala un dulce- articulo- y si como algo ahora, no querré comer lo que él traiga para mí.

-los dulces no son alimentos- conteste molesto. Podía llegar a entender lo que Shouyou sentía cuando yo hablaba de Yu.

Alzo sus hombros a modo de "me importa poco y nada lo que digas, igual lo haré".

…

Aun no habia amanecido cuando salimos en busca de mi auto.

Shouyou camino sobre la escarcha rompiéndola con sus pies. Chapoteando agua congelada.

-¡Oi!...tranquilo, llegaras con los pies mojados.

-Perdón sensei.

Me tomo del brazo la cuadra que faltaba y lo hizo en silencio aferrado a mí.

-Perdóname Shouyou, sé que es divertido jugar así, pero no quiero que te resfríes.

-Está bien Sensei…

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? Podemos jugar a algo en la noche antes de cenar.

-¿Ontoni?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-Claro…mientras sea en un lugar privado. Donde no nos vean otras personas.

-¿sabe jugar voleibol? Tengo una pequeña cancha en patio trasero. Practico allí pero es difícil hacerlo solo.

-Pues no se…he jugado en preparatoria. ¿Qué posición quieres que sea?

-Armador…seria genial. A mí me gusta rematar.

-¿eres rematador? Creí que eras libero,

-Soy bloqueador central- dijo con orgullo.

Shouyou camino algo incómodo los últimos pasos. Lo mire de reojo y suspire con cansancio. Era un niño, si un niño y nada más que eso.

-¿tienes los pies mojados cierto?

-Sí, sensei…

-Ve a casa. Haz un cambio de calzado y medias. Yo te espero.

-¿en serio? Papá me hubiese enviado igual así.

-¿Cómo vas a ir así? ¿Con este frio? Que locura.

Pero no escuche ninguna respuesta. Ya habia salido hacia su casa.

Lo espere con paciencia dentro del coche.

Hacía mucho frio aquel día, y haber dejado el auto toda la noche fuera no habia sido una buena idea.

Pero pronto la calefacción haría su trabajo.

Hinata volvió con un nuevo par de zapatillas y se veía con mejor semblante que minutos antes.

-¿mejor?

-Sí. Gracias- susurro con sinceridad.

-Si te gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, pisar charcos y demás, ¿Por qué no usas esas botas de lluvia? Ahora vienen con dibujos muy lindos…

-A mamá no le gusta-comento mientras abrochaba su cinturón.-dice que son para ensuciarse y ella odia la suciedad.

-¿por eso tú le haces caso?

-No quiero que mamá me odie- contesto.

-No digas eso ¿Cómo tu madre podría odiarte?-

Shouyou no me respondió.

-¿Así que jugaremos esta noche?

Me quede mirándolo, y el también hizo lo mismo, suplicándome con sus ojos que no siguiera hablando de eso.

-Si jugaremos.

Asintió con dulzura.

Maneje despacio. El recorrido se hizo tranquilo y demasiado corto.

-¿te espero en clases si?

-Si sensei.

Se colgó de mi hombro y me regalo un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Yo quería despedirme como era debido, pero sabía que eso era difícil de terminar y él debía entrar a clases.

-Ve…no tardes.

-Sí. Cuídese por favor.

-Lo mismo digo y no comas muchos dulces.

-Solo los suficientes- dijo bajándose del auto.

Me ganaba en las discusiones…habia que aceptarlo.

…

Llegue con la euforia de ver a Yu.

Me sentía sumamente apenado con él.

No le habia escrito la noche anterior, y no sabía si habia o no llegado bien.

Así que entre con esa exaltación de encontrarme con algo que habia extrañado.

-¡Tadaima!- exclame entrando por la puerta trasera.

-Okaeri- se escuchó. Y lo vi sentado en el comedor.

Se habia peinado como siempre quise, y no con ese cabello ridículo.

-¿Qué paso con ese cabello?- pregunte divertido mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Tobio, tengo que hablar contigo.

No habia sonrisa ni nada. Solo estaba sentado con un libro cerrado en sus piernas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Debo irme hoy.- soltó sin mirarme.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que te irías el jueves.

-Sí, pero se complicó…

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer Kunimi fue a la casa de mis padres… Kunimi insistió en ver donde era la casa que yo vivía.

-¿eh? Dios… ¿A dónde fueron?

-A ningún lado… lo llamaron de urgencia de su trabajo. Pero quedo en venirme a buscar el jueves. Por eso quiero ganarle. Debo irme antes.

-¿Por qué no mañana?

-Porque no sé cuándo volverá hacer lo mismo. Tengo miedo que me llame y me pregunte donde estoy, que ha venido a buscarme. Es mejor que vaya y lo sorprenda.

-¿te vas? No estoy preparado para que te vayas.

-Por favor… no lo hagas difícil. – se levantó despacio y dejo con cuidado su libro en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?

-debo irme. No quería dejarte una nota… así que espere a que vinieras.

-¿ya tienes que irte?...te ayudo a hacer las maletas.

-las hice anoche. Lo siento olvide escribirte…estaba un poco mal y quería armarlas cuanto antes.

-Yu yo tampoco te escribí…

-Me imagine que no lo ibas hacer.

-Pero es que me olvide…no es que no quise.

-Tranquilo Tobio. Te dije que debías prestarle atención. ¿Todo bien con él? ¿Se arregló todo?

-Si…pero no quiero hablar de él.

-de ahora en más debes pensar en él Tobio. Yo ya pase a según plano- dijo sonriente.

-No digas eso. –

-Bueno, no te enojes. ¿Eh? Que debes estar preparado para esta semana.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-No tienes que hacer nada…si quieres puedes llevarme a la terminal de buses…

-Digo, que voy hacer sin ti.

-Oh bueno, yo debía irme de todos modos ¿no?

-Si pero era el jueves no hoy.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Bueno basta ¿sí?...no discutamos cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Es mejor hacer esto a que Kunimi descubre todo.

-¿Por qué nunca le llamas por su nombre?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no le dices Akira…?

-No hablemos de eso ahora.

-¿A qué hora tienes el bus?

-Cerca del mediodía.

-¿Ya debes irte? Hay tiempo todavía.

-Es que…como es fecha navideña, los pasajes se venden rápido. Quiero ir temprano para poder tener un buen lugar.

-te lo compro por teléfono y te quedas un rato mas ¿vale?

-¿para qué quieres que me quede? Una hora o dos es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo. En ese tiempo puedo estar contigo. –

Asintió callado y me abrazo.

Aspire lo más que pude el olor de su cabello y su esencia.

Yu, era solo unos centímetros más bajo que yo.

En la adolescencia, recuerdo que habia crecido de repente y yo habia quedado mucho más bajo. Pero luego las medidas se invirtieron. Ahora era yo quien era solo un poco más alto, pero eso me daba un poco más de confianza y un poder para sentirme su protector.

Bese cada mejilla y amaba ver como cerraba sus ojos para sentir el beso.

Rodeo sus manos sobre mi cuello y me dejo besar más abajo, en su boca y la parte más suave y sensible de su garganta, donde estaba la porción de piel más clara de su cuerpo.

-déjame llamar a la terminal de buses…y seguimos con esto-

Y a pesar de que quería mantenerme calmado, tenía la necesidad de secuestrarlo, de que se quedase conmigo para siempre. Porque yo lo quería y necesitaba en mi vida.

Y una vez más recordé que tenía en mis manos la solución de aquel problema... Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía.

Una vez más recordé que no podía seguir sus requisitos.

Yu volvió a sentarse en aquel sillón y yo hice aquella llamada.

Por suerte aún había pasajes y le conseguí un buen asiento. Pagando un poco más, viajaría en un buen bus hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando termine de hablar deje el móvil sobre la mesa y me senté junto a él.

-Ya está. Sólo debes ir a la ventanilla con tu identificación y te darán el boleto.

-Gracias Tobio.

-Ven... Siéntate. – Suplique tocando mis piernas- antes de irte necesito

-Lo sé. Yo también. Por eso también me quedé esperándote. Quería hacerlo. -

Dijo sonriente mientras hacía caso a mis peticiones.

Era de una manera muy diferente a Hinata.

Es por eso que ambos me gustaban tanto.

-¿Que ibas hacer entonces si debías irte ya? - pregunte mientras Yu había comenzado a desprender los botones de mi pantalón.

-Te hubiese pedido que me llevarás... Y lo hubiésemos hecho por ahí -

Sentí un cosquilleo al escuchar su propuesta y sentir como acariciaba mi pene para endurecerlo.

-mmm eres un tanto pervertido.

-es tu culpa.

Sonreí al ver esa mirada lasciva que solo hacía de vez en cuando.

-¿Estas muy caliente o me parece? – pregunte

-No te parece... Estuve todo el fin de semana sin acostarme contigo. Incluido anoche...

Se levantó a penas para bajar un poco su pantalón y ropa interior. Y me dejo ver su erección.

-¿Tu no? - volvió hablar- ¿O al final anoche te lo follaste y no tienes nada para mí?

Lo senté fuerte sobre mí y lo bese con más furia que nunca.

-No me lo folle... Y aunque lo hubiese hecho tendría para ti. Sabes cuánto me gusta cogerte.

-Entonces hazlo. - ordeno sin quitarme un momento su mirada.

Yu movió un poco su cola desnuda sobre mí y se masturbo provocativamente.

Suspire algo agitado...

-Sabes que me gusta verte cuando lo haces... Y estas últimas veces no lo has hecho... ¿Por qué justo hoy?

-Para que me recuerdes bien...

-¿O para que te haga quedar?

¿Puedo secuestrarte? Prometo ser un buen maleante.

Se limitó a sonreírme mientras seguía en su tarea. Lo vi hipnotizado, me encantaba cuando hacía eso. Me gustaba mucho verle darse el mismo placer y más aún arriba mío.

Se me movió de nuevo sobre mi pene gimiendo bajito.

Lo tome de su nuca y obligue a que ahogara sus gemidos en mi boca. Y mientras trataba de meter mi lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, Yuu siguió masturbándose.

Y luego pego su frente a la mía y siguió haciéndolo. Cada vez más rápido.

Lo tome despacio de sus caderas e imite el movimiento del vaivén mientras el apuraba el ritmo.

-¿No importa la ropa? - pregunto.

-Sabes que no...

Lo vi acelerar más el ritmo con su mano hasta que su cuerpo entró en una hermosa convulsión, haciéndome alucinar con esa cola moviéndose encima de mí.

Se tiró sobre mi hombro cuando termino.

Su cuerpo agitado reposo con él mío.

Y mientras quedó así a mi merced, saque mi pene y sin prepararle siquiera lo enterré en esa cola divina que estaba inclinada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tobio!- exclamó.

-Lo siento mi lindo Yu... Fuiste demasiado provocativo. -gruñí.

Me mordió el cuello a modo de venganza.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí...

Aun con mi pene adentro se sentó despacio y se tomó de mis hombros. Mientras yo acariciaba un poco su cadera, él empezó a subir y bajar por su cuenta.

Al principio lo hacía despacio, con un suave movimiento donde a penas, si mi pene salía de adentro.

Lo hacía de una manera tan sexy y caliente, que a pesar de que yo quería más rudo más fuerte, cerré mis ojos y disfrute de la última vez que podría hacerlo en mi casa con él.

Y también vino mi pequeño a la mente. ¿Cómo se sentiría hacer exactamente lo mismo?

Imaginarme a Hinata en esa cabalgata que Yu estaba haciendo me volvió un poco más loco.

Aunque a Hinata lo desnudaría todo. Me gustaba verlo así, poder ver esa pequeñez... Esa pequeñez siendo cogida con ganas. Darle todo el placer que necesitase ahí, sentado en mis piernas.

El placer que me daba Yu combinado con los pensamientos que me generaba el niño, me estaba resultando aquello como la mejor cogida del año, superada solamente y seguramente por la que tendría con Shouyou unos días después.

Me encantaba tener sexo... Y me encantaba más aun, esos dos amantes que de manera diferentes me daban casi el mismo placer.

Yu comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido. Yo me relaje y tiré ni cabeza hacia atrás, esperando por más. Deseando más.

Se aferró más fuerte a mis hombros y empezó a cabalgar con más fuerza empezando a saltar de a poco.

-¿Más rápido?- pregunto con esa voz algo lasciva y entrecortada.

-Todo lo que más puedas... -

Empezó a saltar fuerte sobre mí y podía ver cómo el pene entraba y salía con facilidad. Y parecía que su interior estaba cada vez más caliente.

Yu sabía cómo coger y eso me fascinaba.

Lo tome de sus glúteos y lo ayude un poco embistiéndolo fuerte como le gustaba.

Me concentre en escuchar esos gemidos que le arrancaba con cada metida.

Se dejó coger en lo que eran ya los últimos movimientos.

Y mientras empezaba a sentir los sentires propios de mí venida Yu me susurro: - acaba adentro...como siempre.

Apreté más sus glúteos como respuesta y luego de unas movidas por demás intensas, largue todo mi semen dentro de él.

Ahh se sentía también hacerlo. Es lo que me faltaba con Shouyou. Quería sentirme así de satisfecho con él.

Yu beso mis mejillas con amor.

-Sé que me extrañaras- comenté.

-No seas tan egocéntrico.

-¿él te coge igual?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

Sonreí satisfecho mientras me dejaba mimar por él.

-Te quiero mucho Tobio.

-Sabes que yo también.

Y nos quedamos por espacio de varios minutos en aquella bendita posición, con la ropa así, en un abrazo eterno.

En un abrazo con ese sabor amargo de la despedida.

...

El viaje hacia la terminal, como siempre Yuu lo hizo ameno.

Me contó sobre todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana y sobre los regalos que le habían hecho sus padres.

Llegamos al destino con los minutos justos.

Lo tome de la mano con fuerza sin querer que se vaya.

-Tobio. Gracias por todo.

-No te despidas de ese modo.

-Es el único que puedo usar ahora.

-¿Pero me llamarás cierto?

-Lo haré a principio de año. Ahora disfruta de la nueva etapa.

-Está bien.

-No descuides al niño. Y cumple con sus caprichos. Veras que sabrá cómo recompensarte.

-¿Tú crees?

-No sólo eres profesor de literatura... Sabes muy bien enseñar otras cosas. Así que tendrás un alumno bien aplicado.

Sonreí con sinceridad.

-Eres perfecto Yu. -lo bese en la mejilla mientras escuchaba que anunciaban la salida de su bus.

-Tobio. De aquí en más le sacaré el chip al teléfono. No me contactes. Yo lo hare. ¿Está bien?- dijo desarmando el teléfono en frente mío.

-Está bien.

Entregó su boleto al chofer y antes de subir me preguntó: -¿Sabes por qué no le llamo por su nombre a Kunimi?

Negué en silencio mientras recibía un sonoro beso, el último.

-Porque no lo amo. Para nada. - contesto.

-No entiendo...

-¡Tobio, Tobio! Piensa.

Me quedé analizando sus palabras mientras subía y lo perdía de vista.

Espere a que se marcharse por completo. No me iría de aquel lugar hasta ver cómo el bus se perdía entre las calles y más autos, buscando la ruta que lo llevase al aeropuerto.

Y sus palabras aún repicaban en mi mente. Una y mil veces.

Él siempre me llamó por mi nombre. Y me gustaba como sonaba cuando lo hacía. Eso significaba que yo era importante para él y también que me...?

Yo no quería saberlo. ¿Por qué decírmelo de esa forma?

¿Por qué tuve que saber que me amaba el mismo día que se iba?

...

Maneje con algo de enojo e impotencia.

De nada servía llamarle... O mandar un mensaje. No lo contestaría porque no le llegarían.

...

Pero...por el momento ¿qué podía hacer?

Y Yu vino a mi mente una vez más. Por el momento me dedicaría a Shouyou.

...

Llegar a casa fue desolador.

Abrí las ventanas para sentir que estaba allí.

A Yu le gustaba que entrase la luz natural lo más que podía, incluso en verano, donde teníamos alguna discusión sobre el calor que eso generaba en la casa. Aunque siempre terminaba ganándome la batalla, porque claro, yo tenía luego mi recompensa.

No le gustaba estar en silencio. Siempre habia música o la televisión prendida.

Yo era más del silencio.

Y a pesar de esas diferencias, nos gustaba mucho estar juntos.

Estaba por demás jodido, lo extrañaría muchísimo.

Pero todo tenía su lado positivo.

Y debía empezar a progresar más con Hinata y pasar más tiempo con él, todo el que pudiera para no sentirme tan solo y disfrutar ese extraño amor posesivo y lujurioso que Sho tenía para mí.

Así que puse el canal de las noticias locales y me senté en la sala para corregir unos trabajo de la clase de ese día.

Me entretuve en eso, queriendo alejar las últimas palabras de Yu, y lo conseguí al empezar a corregir la tarea de Hinata.

Tenía una caligrafía desastrosa y varias faltas de ortografías. Creo que tenía que enseñarles cosas básicas, aunque en los próximos años yo sería su sensei, no quería que llegase a la Universidad con semejante faltas de ortografía. Y aunque le prometí no desaprobarle, aquel trabajo tuvo bastante tinta roja.

…

Comí algo ligero y hasta la hora de ir clases dormí un poco.

Para las 15 me levante y tome una ducha. Rei al recordar que con la ropa que fui a llevar a Yu a la terminal, era la misma en donde me habia acabado. Es que Yu no se habia dado cuenta…que si no me mataba. Y no hubiésemos salido sin un cambio.

…

Así que después de eso, y prepararme, maneje despacio hacia el colegio.

Cuando estaba aparcando mi celular sonó.

No solía atender un número desconocido, pero tal vez podía ser Hinata, o el mismo Yu que habia cambiado de chip.

Oikawa-senpai se hacía presente ante el otro lado de la línea.

Odiaba su voz, y ese tono juvenil despreocupado y sarcástico que usaba para hablar conmigo, porque dudaba que así hablara con Sho.

No quería verle, si fuera por mí no le vería nunca. Pero de algún modo lo íbamos hacer, al compartir al mismo niño no quedaba otra.

Sin animo alguno tuve que decirle que sí, que le esperaba luego de clase. Pero lo que yo quería era irme con Shouyou.

Hinata fue buen alumno y habia estudiado para la lección de ese día. Aunque su caligrafía en la pizarra era igual de lamentable que en la hoja, habia entendido la tarea.

La clase paso volando y como siempre, Shouyou se tardó un poco más en hacer su mochila.

-espérame por favor, yo debo ir a la sala de profesores ¿sí?

-Si sensei…

Me beso fugazmente en la mejilla y acarreando su mochila salió del aula.

…

18:15 en punto Oikawa entro.

-Buenas tardes Sensei.

Asentí.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Tranquilo, seré breve. Sé que el pequeño espera. A mí tampoco me gusta hacerle esperar.

-Dime.

-Me llegaron los papeles de la universidad. Me iré la primera semana de enero.

-¿no empiezan en Agosto-Septiembre?

-Sí. Pero mis calificaciones han sido muy buenas. Y me darán la posibilidad de hacer un curso de ingreso y no ir directo al examen eliminatorio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Hinata?

-Que me voy…y que quiero que lo cuide. Ahora es su deber cuidarle y darle sostén. No estoy hablando de sexo.

-¿entonces?

-Hablo de amor, amistad y confiabilidad. El necesita un compañero. O más bien alguien que cumpla sus caprichos. Y él más que nadie merece ser caprichoso, consentido y amado.

-¿lo dices por su familia?

-¿le ha contado algo?

-No. Elude el tema. Pero puedo suponer.

-A mí me ha contado algo, pero muy breve. Al parecer a su madre no le gusta vivir en el pueblo. Y es por eso que lo han dejado solo. Él ha aprendido a hacer ciertas cosas. Pero se siente solo. Ahora nos ha encontrado a nosotros. Y a pesar de todo lo que hay de fondo, sabe a qué me refiero, quiere que estemos con él. Que estemos el tiempo que no está su familia.

Me sentí en una gran desventaja. Shouyou no quería hablar del tema conmigo.

-Esa vez- continuo- le pregunte si los extrañaba, me dijo que no. Pero…

-Hoy me dijo que no quiere que su madre lo odie. Así que debe extrañarlos, de alguna forma.

-seguro que sí. Nuestro niño se hace fuerte para poder vivir bien. Pero nosotros no le dejaremos. Y quiero que se abra. ¿Entiende? Acá no hay competencia Kageyama-san… yo solo quiero que Shouyou le diga a usted o a mi cada cosa que le pasa. Cada cosa, amor, odio, que sienta. Que se desahogue. Porque no le hace bien callar.

-Entiendo.

-Yo he hecho casi todo lo que está a mi alcance, tanto afectivo como monetario. Le he dado todo el amor y lo que ha estado a mi alcance de cosas materiales. Ahora le queda la responsabilidad a usted. Y donde le haga mal, puedo jugarle que se arrepentirá cada día.

-No necesito de tus amenazas. Se lo que tengo que hacer.

-entonces empiece hoy mismo. Él no es solo sexo, y no voy a negar que sea grandioso y lo deseo tanto como usted. Hay que darle todo el amor. El más que se pueda. No reemplazaremos el amor de su madre o padre, pero nos tendrá a nosotros.

Asentí en silencio. Era al fin de cuentas, un joven bastante razonable y serio.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargare de todo. Más que nada de los caprichos que tenga.

-Eso espero… a pesar de que dice que se siente solo y no los extraña, yo creo que ama mucho a sus padres y les duele solo verlos unas veces a la semana. ¿A quién no?...- suspiro queriendo terminar la conversación- una cosa más, y ya le dejo que se vaya con él. A Sho-chan sus papás le prohibieron comer dulces. Así que yo, religiosamente le compro uno diario. No le diré cuál es su favorito. Ese trabajo se lo dejo a usted. Ah me olvidaba. Mañana Sho viene a dormir a mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo también quiero estar con él. Creo que es justo. Pero no se preocupe…solo será mañana y el miércoles que viene. Los demás días, tengo que prepararme y seguir estudiando.

-No quiero- bufe tomando mi maletín.

-No es una pregunta sensei. Solo le informo que mañana el niño dormirá conmigo. Tranquilo… no pasara nada que usted no le haya hecho.

-¿eso significa?

-Significa que si hoy se lo folla… mañana lo hare yo… ¿entiende? Bueno listo. Que tenga una hermosa noche sensei.

-Espera…

-¿Si?

-A pesar de lo mal que me caes, te agradezco que hayas hablado estas cosas.

-Está bien…

Hizo una reverencia y giro para irse. Le seguí el paso, cuando paro de repente y volteo para verme. Quedo un momento en silencio y hablo:

-¿sabe? No quería contárselo…pero no se lo diga a Shouyou por favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Soy amigo de él, creo que desde que empezaron las clases. Sé que es poco tiempo, pero Shouyou es Shouyou… una vez fui a su casa. Un domingo… estaban sus padres, para esto él ya me habia contado un poco como era la relación. Aun así no quería creerlo por completo. Y antes de entrar a la habitación de Shouyou…oí a su madre discutir con su padre en la cocina.

-¿?

-Por ese entonces, tenían una señora de limpieza quien me abrió la puerta. Y ambos escuchamos parte de la discusión. Y su madre dijo algo que me dolió mucho. Tal vez por eso es que en serio quiero que lo cuide. Cuide de mi Shouyou por favor- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que escuchaste?

- _"Estoy harta de ese niño… ¿has visto lo sucio que esta esto? ni siquiera con el servicio esta casa está limpia, ¿has visto sus calificaciones? No puedo venir un domingo a lidiar con esto. Tiene que aprender a estar solo. Odio venir acá. Y ver esa cara de tonto que pone. ¿Qué espera de mí? ¿Eh? En serio, maldigo la hora en que acepte tus ganas de tener un hijo."_

Me quede esperando que sea una broma aquellas crueles palabras que habían salido de Oikawa.

-Me las acuerdo patente. No hay día que las olvide. Mire que mi madre ha tenido que lidiar conmigo…pero jamás me ha despreciado así. Por eso, por favor. Cuide de él. No debe faltarle nada.

-Oikawa, no te preocupes. Yo haré todo lo que él necesite.

-Queda en sus manos sensei. No lo arruine.

Y camino despacio hacia la salida.

Eran pasadas las 18:30 cuando camine apurado hacia el estacionamiento. Con un nudo en la garganta, el estómago entumecido y con ganas de ir, verlo, y abrazarle.

Podía entender el porqué de aquel capricho empedernido de tenernos para él solo. Y de esperar que siempre estemos para él.

Entendía por qué aquellas palabras, habían quedado grabadas en la mente de aquel joven, también habían quedado en la mía.

…

Shouyou esperaba tranquilo dentro del auto cuando entre como persona que lleva el diablo.

-Sensei…vino rápido-comento.

-SI… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero abrazarte.

Quedo mirándome una milésima de segundo y me lance a sus brazos y pequeño cuerpo. Lo abrace con fuerza, queriendo consumir en aquel momento toda la tristeza que el podría tener.

-Ven a mi casa Shouyou…

-Pero…

-Estamos solos no te preocupes. Pero quiero que vengas a mi casa esta noche y todas las que pases conmigo.

No sabía cómo hacer para empezar cosas nuevas que le hagan bien, pero tal vez alejarlo un poco de ese lugar con poca calidad de hogar era un buen comienzo.

-Podemos jugar voleibol en mi patio.

Su mirada brillo, recordando nuestra cita de juego.

-¿Puedo pasar por casa para buscar ropa y el balón?

-Todo lo que quieras.- susurre aun con esa adrenalina y aquel dolor interno que me provocaba aquellas cosas.

-Gracias sensei.

Se colgó, sentándose encima, como siempre y dándome un beso pasional, de esos que yo le habia enseñado.

-Shouyou…acá no se puede.

Asintió besando divertidamente la punta de mi nariz, y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

-El cinturón…-

Lo abrocho mientras yo ponía el auto en marcha y nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra segunda noche, a pocos días de que sea completamente mío.

….


	12. Chapter 12

_-¡Buenos Días! Samada-san- dije saludando a la ama de llaves de la familia Hinata._

 _La casa de Hinata era muy grande, consistía de dos pisos y era demasiado espaciosa para solo ellos tres._

 _La habitación de Shouyou quedaba en la planta baja._

 _Pocas veces estaban sus padres en el pueblo. Y Sho solía vivir con esa señora que hacía de empleada y madre a la vez._

 _Cuando Sho me conto aquello, me dolió mucho pero me costaba creerlo. Por el hecho de que no podía imaginar que una madre o padre, podría tratar así a su hijo. Que podía despreciarlo de tal forma._

 _-¡Buenos días Oikawa-kun!_

 _-¿Están los señores hoy?- pregunte al ver el lujoso auto afuera. –imagino que Hinata-kun está feliz…_

 _La cara de la ama de llaves no coincidió con la que yo esperaba ver._

 _-¿quiere pasar? El señorito se encuentra en su habitación._

 _-si venía a verle. El viernes no ha ido a clases. Y no contesta mis mensajes._

 _Samada asintió con la mirada un tanto ida y se sobresaltó al oír un estruendo provenir de lo que sería la sala principal._

 _Y vi sus padres atravesar un pasillo e ir hasta lo que sería la cocina._

 _Y aunque ella quería que yo fuese hacia la habitación, no pude evitar acercarme más y tratar de oír lo que ocurría._

 _-Pero cariño…_

 _-Pero nada. ¿Has visto? Hemos venido el viernes y estaba aquí. No ha ido a clases. Tampoco a ese maldito club. ¿Para qué nos hizo hacer esa cancha de los mil demonios sino va a jugar? Arruine mi patio por él._

 _-es que…él siempre va y entrena duro, pero quería vernos._

 _-es tu culpa. Te dije que no le avisaras. Yo solo quería venir a ver si Samada habia hecho su trabajo y dejar el dinero, nada más. ¿No entiendes que no quiero verlo? Me hiciste perder todo un fin de semana aquí._

 _-Samada dice que Shouyou se siente muy solo…y ha aprendido a hacer muchas cosas del hogar._

 _-¡pues no se nota! Estoy harta de ese niño… ¿has visto lo sucio que esta esto? ni siquiera con el servicio esta casa está limpia, ¿has visto sus calificaciones? No puedo venir un domingo a lidiar con esto. Tiene que aprender a estar solo. Odio venir acá. Y ver esa cara de tonto que pone. ¿Qué espera de mí? ¿Eh? En serio, maldigo la hora en que acepte tus ganas de tener un hijo._

 _-cariño no digas eso. Shouyou cree que lo odias._

 _-¡Y esta en lo cierto! No hace nada bien. No hace ningún mérito. Todo lo que logra es que odie verlo. Y que sea la última vez que pones una fotografía de él en mi aparador. No veo la hora de que crezca y se vaya a la universidad._

 _-pero cielo… Shouyou es_

 _-¡SAMADA! ¡SAMADA!_

 _El ama de llaves me miro avergonzada y salió corriendo hacia donde la llamaban._

 _-Limpia ese desastre._

 _El desastre consistía en pedazos de vidrio y madera, que habían sido parte de un cuadro donde habia una fotografía de él._

 _Samada-san volvió asustada sosteniendo la foto contra su pecho._

 _-¿me la regalas?- pregunte. – prometo cuidarla bien._

 _Me la extendió, y la imagen me revelo un Hinata de uno años el primer día de clases._

 _Me adentre en su habitación y él se encontraba acostado._

 _-Sho-chan…_

 _-¡Senpai!_

 _-¿Puedo sentarme?_

 _Shouyou me hizo un lugar en su pequeña cama y me senté junto a él._

 _-¿Todo bien?..._

 _Negó suavemente y abrí mis brazos para él._

 _Hinata sollozo despacio en mi hombro. Pero no hablaba, no se quejaba, no se enojaba, no hacía nada más,_

 _-Shouyou…_

 _-No se vaya, por favor._

 _-No lo hare._

 _Nos quedamos toda la tarde tirados en la cama, mirando el techo sin decir nada._

 _Por ese tiempo, aun solo tenía en mi mente amistad y protección nada más. Pero es que no me habia dado cuenta, cuanto le quería en verdad._

 _Para el atardecer, sus padres ya se habían ido pero no habían pasado a la habitación a saludarle. Eso también me dolió a mí._

 _-debo irme… ¿quieres ir a casa?- sugerí con pena. No quería dejarle ahí._

 _-me quedare con Samada-san. Pero gracias._

 _Bese su suave mejilla y a cambio recibí un abrazo._

 _-Senpai… ¿usted nunca me odiaría cierto?_

 _Mi corazón se hizo pequeño, y sin querer unas lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos._

 _-No Shouyou… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? escúchame, quien se atreva a odiarte no está en sus cabales ¿entiendes?..._

 _Asintió sin mucha convicción y se quedó allí._

… _.._

Golpee la puerta del casillero sin importar si me lastimaba o no.

Mierda…no quería irme. No ahora. No quería dejarle… pero…no podía quedarme, tampoco llevármelo conmigo.

Perdería muchos puntos ante Kageyama. Y temía enormemente que me olvidase.

Pero habia prometido estudiar. Y debía hacerlo si algún día quería darle lo mejor.

-Oii ¿Qué pasa?... vas a arruinar tus últimos días como armador.

-Kuroo-san.

-¡Kombawa!

-Hola.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Rebotaron tus papeles de la universidad?

Kuroo Tetsurou era mi co-capitan. Quien se encargaba ahora de entrenar al futuro capitán ya que yo no podía, estaba ocupado en Hinata y con Sugawara quien ocuparía mi puesto de Armador.

Y también era mi mejor amigo. Ambos iríamos a la misma universidad, estudiaríamos diferentes cosas, pero seguiríamos jugando juntos.

-Todo bien con eso…

-Ah no me asustes. ¿Entonces?

Me quede un momento en silencio.

-¿quieres saberlo?

-Pues si…

-estoy saliendo con alguien.

-lo sé.

-¿eh? Imposible.

-Bueno te conozco desde ¿Cuánto? ¿Teníamos 5 o 6?

-5…

-5…casi 13 años de amistad… ¿Cómo no saber que sales con alguien? Aunque no voy a negar que me enoje un poco… ¿Por qué no me contaste?

-no estaba preparado. Pero ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona no?

-Si…de tu bloqueador central favorito. Del nene consentido.

-Oii no le digas así.

Alzo sus manos librándose de culpa y cargo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te dejo?

-No ¿Cómo crees?... jummm pues sino lo sabes soy un buen novio.

-¿entonces?

-Entonces que me voy… y no quiero.

-Espera… ¿no vas a ir?

-Si Kuroo, tranquilo. Pero…

-Bueno, entenderá. No es el fin del mundo.

-No entiendes… es difícil.

-Si me explicas…

-Lo siento es complicado. Pero no quiero dejarlo así, él está muy solo, y su familia es un asco. ¿Qué hará sin mí?

-Tranquilo Tooru… ¿Por qué no hablas con Noya?...ellos se llevan bien, puedes vigilarlo a través de él.

-¿tú crees?

-Pero si hombre… Noya te lo cuidara.

Asentí con poca decisión…no desconfiaba de Noya, más bien de Sensei que no hiciera bien su trabajo y me lo descuidara.

-Igual tratare de venir los fines de semana.

-Tranquilo Tooru…no se te escapara.

-No quiero terminar la preparatoria- susurre con pesar.

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos nos tendremos en la universidad.

Asentí tratando de animarme un poco. Pero solo me podría olvidar un poco de esos problemas con el mismo Shouyou. Quería estar con él y pasar toda la noche abrazándolo.

Pero aun no habia pasado lo peor. Aun no le habia dicho que ya debía irme. Solo esperaba que me entendiese. Y que no me olvidase.

….

No podía contarle a Noya solamente lo esencial y ya.

Tuve que contarle casi todo, para que me entendiese. Para que supiera que de verdad necesitaba que lo cuidase.

Y me sentí tan agradecido cuando me entendió.

-¡Senpai! ¡Mientras yo esté aquí Shouyou no estará sólo!

-Gracias Yuu. Él es muy importante para mí.

-Si senpai. No se preocupe yo cuidaré de su novio. - dijo con una convicción arrolladora.

-Sho-chan... Él es pequeño... Y no sabe lidiar con ciertos temas. Así que no quiero que otros se enteren que somos novios. Tampoco es que te voy a dejar la tarea de que lo defiendas si alguien se burla, por eso es mejor que quede entre nosotros.

-Entiendo Senpai. ¿Alguien más sabe?

-Kuroo... Y su profesor de literatura.

-¿Eh? ¿Él?

-Es una larga historia. Sólo en la escuela preocúpate. Él después tiene donde estar y a quien recurrir.

-Ah...creí que su familia... Bueno como usted dijo que...

-Su sensei está con él.

-¿Como que está con él? - Noya se negaba a entender del todo mis palabras.

-Si Yuu... Lo acompaña a casa y demás. Nada malo. Es que yo también hablé con él.

-¡Ahh! ¡Senpai! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a asustarme así?! Creí que decía que él y Shouyou... Ya sabe.

Reí con nerviosismo.

-No Yuu... ¿cómo crees? Eso sería... Aterrador. -

Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista era aterrador e ilegal. Pero mirándolo desde el punto de vista mío y de Sensei... Era la Gloria.

Ambos reímos con nerviosismo y me quedé en silencio.

-¿Que pasa Senpai?

-Mmmm me preocupa Tsukishima... A veces es un poco cruel con él. No voy a estar para defenderlo o para parar a Kei.

-¿Y si habla con Kuroo-senpai?

-¿Kuroo?

-¿No lo ha visto? Tsukishima-kun le tiene mucho respeto. Y Kuroo puede regañarlo y él le hace caso.

-¿En serio? No sabía eso... La cuestión es que Kuroo también se va.

-Sí. Pero Kuroo-senpai está entrenando a Daichi-san... Y él tiene carácter para controlar a Kei.

-Tienes razón Yuu... Hablaré con él.

…

Solo me faltaban dos semanas para irme… y en esas dos semanas parecía que el tiempo no me alcanzaba para dejar todo medianamente como lo quería.

Me sentía irritado al no poder hacer nada.

Y más aún, por lo tonto que era al darme cuenta tan tarde lo que Shouyou era para mí.

Así que ese miércoles, me la pase de aquí allá, hablando con uno y con otro. Tratando de dejar lo mejor que podía la situación.

Sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago, que me hacía querer largar todo e ir a buscarle. Esa conocida desesperación de no poder aguantar siquiera un par de horas más para tenerlo conmigo.

No quería dejar para el día siguiente lo que podía hacer ahí mismo.

Busque a Kuroo hasta cansarme.

Necesitaba urgente que pusiera en conocimiento al futuro capitán sobre lo que pasaba entre mi niño y Tsukishima.

…

Subí las escaleras hacia la sala del club y vi salir de golpe al pequeño Tsukishima…bueno pequeño de edad, porque de altura era un prodigio.

No me saludo y bajo corriendo las escaleras en dirección al gimnasio.

-Oi… ¿qué paso?- pregunte.

-¿Por?

-Tsukishima salió enojado.

-Se enojó conmigo…es un chico difícil.

-Pues necesito que alguien me lo aleje de Hinata. ¿Crees que Sawamura podrá hacerlo?

-mmm lo pondré al tanto. Pero a veces ni yo…puedo…aunque no me molestaría estas dos semanas que restan amoldarlo un poco.

Kuroo sonrió de manera un tanto sucia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada…déjalo en mis manos.

-No asustes al niño.

-No… ¿Cómo crees?...Lentes es un niño difícil pero tierno…

-¿tierno? ¿En dónde vives?

-Conmigo es tierno… claro que tengo que hacer esfuerzos pero…

-No entiendo… vah no quiero entender.

-Pues no puedo decirte nada. Porque no hay nada que decir.

-Luego te enojas si yo no hablo.

-Es diferente. Tu eres novio de Chibi-chan…

-¿y tú?

-ya te dije que no hay nada que decir. Pero no te preocupes que yo lo sepa manejar. Y le diré a Sawamura que me tenga al tanto.

-No sé cómo lo lograras…pero espero que puedas hacerlo.

-claro…tú no te hagas drama.

…

Espere a que Shouyou saliera de su clase.

Ese miércoles no le había visto. Estaba ocupado y sólo tuve entrenamiento diferencial con Sugawara.

Hacía mucho frío fuera. Y ya me lo veía con esa ropa que cientos de veces le había dicho que no se pusiera.

En efecto, salió del salón enfundado con la chaqueta del club y el short negro que usábamos los días de calor.

-Oi... ¿no tienes frío?

Negó suavemente mientras se aferraba a los pliegues de su chaqueta.

Tome su mochila y la calce en mis hombros.

-Gracias Senpai.

-Shouyou... Recuerdo haberte dado un pantalón de invierno. ¿Dónde está?

No me contestó. Y me irrite un poco. Otra cosa más para sacarle.

No me gustaba que fuese tan callado.

-Oi... Sho te hice una pregunta.

-¿Que vamos a cenar Senpai? ...

Está bien. Sabía dónde no habia que hablar más. Pero por el momento. Sus silencios eran siempre relacionados con su madre.

-No sé... Hoy está mi mamá. Ella te cocinara algo.

-Ohh que rico.

...

Salimos del complejo de la preparatoria y el atardecer nos pisaba los talones.

Iba pensando en si tenía algún pantalón viejo para darle del club. Pero tal vez antes de irme debía hablar con Takeda sensei para darle otro. Bueno en si ese no era el problema... El problema era ¿Que había hecho con él? ¿Y por qué no me respondía al respecto? ... Entonces iba perdido en eso pensares cuando sentí sus dedos enredarse en los míos.

-¿Podemos caminar así senpai?

-¡Claro! - exclamé divertido.- todo lo que tú quieras.

-¡Gracias!

Yo no tenía auto ni nada parecido. Así que le propuse caminar o ir en metro.

-Hace frío... Pero quiero caminar - dijo con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Está bien... Pero si tienes mucho frío, puedo pagar un taxi.

Negó con rapidez.

-Me gusta caminar...

-¿Si?

-Si...con senpai puedo caminar de la mano y nadie nos dirá nada.

Bueno he ahí. Mi punto ganado contra sensei.

-Te quiero mucho Sho... No lo olvides por favor.

Agacho su cabeza un tanto ruborizado y susurro un "yo también" tierno y sincero.

-Oye... Cuando lleguemos... Luego de cenar y un baño necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luego te lo diré. Pero quiero que logres entenderme.

-¿Me va a dejar?

Apreté su mano con fuerza y caminé un poco más apurado.

-No Shouyou tu eres mío... Siempre mío. No puedo dejarte.

Y maldición no lo haría porque sí.

Ahora tenía la meta de ir a la universidad para poder darle un futuro digno. Lleno de amor, con un hogar estable y amoroso.

Enseñarle y regalarle una familia como se debía. Porque él más que nadie se lo merecía.

...

Yo creo que Shouyou se murió de frio en esa caminata, pero no lo admitió.

Llegó con las piernas más blancas de lo normal y la cara colorada.

Por supuesto recibí una reprimenda de mi madre, quien me trato de insensible por traerlo en esas condiciones caminando.

Y tomo a Shouyou de los hombros y se le llevó al baño.

Así que mientras Sho ya se encontraba bañándose y mamá cocinando algo, me distendí un poco de mis miedos y preocupaciones.

-Tooru ¿Todo bien?-

-Si mamá...

-¿en serio?

-Si mamá...

-¿Que te preocupa?

Se sentó a mi lado mientras secaba sus manos con el delantal.

-Mamá... Me preocupa Shouyou.

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Otra vez tiene problemas con su familia?

-Nunca dejo de tenerlos.

-¿Entonces?

-Me preocupa lo sólo que estará cuando me vaya.

-Bueno cariño... No ibas a poder estar siempre con él ¿no? Ya verás que él sabrá estar bien.

-Mamá... ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

Nunca antes me había sentido tan apenado. Una cosa era pensar en que no me importaba decirlo. Otra era hacerlo real.

-Claro hijo.

-Estoy... Enamorado de Shouyou. Y él es mi novio.

Mi madre se quedó un tiempo prudente esperando seguramente a que yo le dijera que era una broma. Pero no lo hice. Y su semblante se puso más serio.

-Bien... Esto es nuevo... Mmmm no sé qué decirte... ¿Es sólo una etapa o tu...?

-Estoy enamorado. No es una etapa.

-¿Enamorado eh? ... ¿Qué te hace pensarlo de esa forma?

-Pues...con ninguna otra chica me pasó igual... Me imagino una vida. Mamá...he empezado a planificar mi futuro.

-Tooru... No sé si está bien o está mal. Sólo espero que ese niño esté al alcance de tus sentimientos.

-¿eh?

-Espero que te quiera tanto como tú lo haces. El futuro no se planea con cualquiera.

-Lo sé.

-Yo sólo tengo un requisito.

-¿cuál?

-Quiero nietos. No sé de qué forma me los darán. Pero los quiero sí o sí.

-Eh... Pero mamá es difícil...

-Si tú no me haces caso hablaré con él.

-¡No! No hables con él. Sólo tiene 13 años. Hasta a mí me aterra pensarlo.

-Bueno te dejaré pensarlo un tiempo. Hasta que termines la universidad. Y no te olvides... Quiero que sea todo formal.

-¿Formal?

-Sí. ¿No pensarás tener un hijo sin haberte casado no?

-En realidad mi meta es estar con él y darle una buena vida.

-Bueno agrégale casamiento e hijos. Y yo y tu padre seremos felices.

-Entonces no te enoja saber que soy... ¿Gay?

-No… tu padre me lo sugirió hace unas semanas, o un mes no recuerdo. Discúlpame cielo yo no quería admitirlo del todo. Pero lo importante es que tú estés bien y me des nietos.

-¿Que tienes con los nietos? ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?

-Es que tú ya eres grande. Extraño cuidarte y mimarte. Cumplir tus caprichos... Me gustaría volver a sentir la casa llena de vida, como cuando tú eras pequeño. Y la única forma es que tú tengas hijos.

Tomo mi mano y me acarició buscando mi aprobación.

-Veremos...- susurré. - si todo sigue en pie, lo haré. Pero déjame así estos años de universidad.

Acepto mi propuesta y siguió cocinando.

...

Le preste a Sho un viejo pijama mío, y ¡Por Dios! Le quedaba tan adorable que quise saltarle encima.

Él comió bastante bien.

Mamá no nos acompañó, ella esperaba a mi padre.

Yo no tenía mucho apetito. Quería llevarme a Shouyou a la habitación. Quería hablar con él. Y luego perderme en todo el amor y lujuria que él generaba por sí solo.

Así que tratando de hacerme el disimulado quise aparentar haber comido, cuando mi celular anuncio un mensaje nuevo.

"Si no comes, dormirás sólo"

Mi madre me miraba con una expresión dura, de una advertencia que seguramente se volvería muy cierta.

Así que tuve que comer para ganar mi noche con Sho.

...

No quería hacer tarea ni nada relacionado.

Quería acostarme con Shouyou. Tocarlo, besarlo. Amarlo.

Así que apague las luces y él se acostó sumiso a mi lado.

Acaricie su espalda, buscando entre los pliegues llegar a su piel.

Tenía el cuerpo templado gracias al baño.

-Sho-chan... ¿Ya quieres dormir?

-No...Estoy esperando que sea lo que me iba a decir...

Me giré despacio para tirarme encima de él y aprisionarlo contra el colchón.

La luz de la noche era muy tenue, y no podía ver bien su rostro.

Así que en esa oscuridad busque besarlo.

Hinata abrió su boca y me dejo meterme en ella a mí gusto.

Todo el día sin besarle había sido muy pesado.

Me gustaba el sabor que su boca tenía. Tan dulce como él.

Y a medida que pasaban los días, cada vez besaba mejor.

Bese una de sus mejillas y fui descendiendo hasta su cuello.

Estuve tan tentado en morderlo, pero no quería marcarlo. Así que despacio, cole una de mis manos por debajo de la ropa y recorrí aquel abdomen plano y suave, hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas.

-¡Ah...senpai!

-¿Te gusta? -

-Si...

Le saque la parte de arriba, y me lancé hacia él con un hambre, creo que nunca antes visto.

Lamí desde el inicio de su vientre, pasando por su abdomen, deteniéndome en sus tetillas.

Shouyou me acarició el pelo mientras lo hacía y lo oía gemir despacio.

Volví a subir arriba y luego de otro beso, hablé.

-Sho-chan... ¿sabías que debo irme a la universidad no?

-Si...

-Debo irme la primera semana del año.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?...Pero usted dijo que...

-No te voy a dejar. -lo bese de nuevo- podemos seguir siendo novios... Yo quiero seguir siendo tu novio.

-¿Cómo?

-Vendré los viernes... Pasaré todo el fin de semana contigo. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

-Senpai... no quiero que se vaya...

-Yo tampoco mi amor. Pero escúchame. Déjame ir a estudiar...Y te prometo que cuando termine viviremos juntos.

-¿en serio?

-Si... ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

-Si... Pero... Viviremos como lo hacen las personas casadas ¿no?

-Claro mi amor... Como las personas casadas.

-Entonces... ¿dormirá todos los días conmigo en la misma cama?

Reí con un gusto al escuchar eso. Sus palabras habían salido tan inocentes y desesperadas.

-Dormiremos todos los días juntos. Eres mío, recuérdalo...

-¿Y eso cuando pasará?

-En unos años, tal vez cuatro.

-Ohh...

-No no, espera, no te pongas triste. No te dejaré, Y sensei te cuidará.

-¿Sensei?

-Sí, sensei te cuidará y te dará todo lo que quieras hasta que yo regresé. Solo espero que me sigas queriendo.

-Senpai... Yo lo quiero mucho. Y quiero vivir con usted.

-Lo haremos en el futuro. Yo también. Te amo Shouyou- confesé antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Hinata se movió un poco al notar que no tenía intenciones de dejar su boca y Oi algunos gemidos ahogados.

-Eres tan lindo...

Saque con cuidado su pantalón y Shouyou me regaló la visión de unas piernas perfectas... Las toque y eran tan suaves como se veían.

Sentí mi pene arder cuando probé con mi boca la textura de aquella piel.

Recorrí una por una, llegando hasta lo más profundo.

Y él se movía un poco cada vez que me acercaba a su entrepierna.

Dios... Quería saber qué se sentía cogerlo. Que se sentía poner mi pene ahí adentro.

-Shouyou... ¿Aún no?- pregunté bajando su ropa interior.

-No Senpai...

Ahh maldición ¿Cuándo pensaba hacerlo?

Lanzó un gemido al sentir como empezaba a mamar su pene con un poco de brusquedad.

-Tranquilo...Shh... No tan fuerte.

-es que... Se siente bien...

Podía imaginar su cara diciendo eso, con la boca un poco abierta y sus ojos perdidos.

Tome su pene y mientras lo lamia también lo masturbaba. Hinata desarmaba la cama moviéndose.

Eleve un poco su cola queriendo saber que temperatura había en su interior. Metí dos dedos y ¡joder! Su cola ardía.

Estuve a punto de perder la cordura y cogerle sin ningún pudor.

Pero me controle y metí dos dedos más.

-Ahh mmm senp...

No termino de hablar. No pudo hacerlo. Porque empecé a penetrarle con los dedos. Bien rápido como si fuera mi pene. Y Hinata gozaba terriblemente.

Y estuve así hasta que él mismo empezó a masturbarse.

Era una visión que pretendía hacerme perder la cordura.

Cuando acabo me dejo lamer su cola un tanto irritada.

-mmm ¿Te gusto?...- susurré acostándome a su lado.

-mucho...

Shouyou se acercó a mí y respiraba un poco cansado.

-Quiero que me beses- ordene - y mientras lo haces... Mastúrbame... me vendré mejor si es con tu mano.

Así que mientras nos besábamos su pequeña mano entretuvo a mi pene.

En un momento pose mi mano sobre la suya y lo ayude.

Y con la libre lo tome de la nuca para que no deje de recorrer mi boca con su lengua.

Gruñí un par de veces y me solté de Shouyou para acabar.

¡Dios! Era increíble la potencia con que salía el semen.

Y yo deseaba más que nada que la próxima vez que lo tuviera en la cama, pudiera dejar mi semen adentro suyo.

...

Prendí la luz para que se pusiera de nuevo su ropa.

Una vez que lo hizo volví a apagarla.

-Senpai...

-Si ven, duerme aquí- dije señalando mi pecho. Se acomodó suavemente y sus manos se aferraron a mi sweater.

-Sho-chan... ¿Qué hiciste tú pantalón largo?

-No lo sé.

-Shouyou... No me mientas.

-¿Podemos dormir?

-¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí?

Pero no obtuve respuesta. Sólo un beso en los labios.

Y al rato sentí como su respiración se volvía regular.

Acaricie su pelo un tanto triste.

Pero no es que el no confiara en mí. Él no confiaba en nadie.

Aun así, era de quien me había enamorado. Así que debería ayudarle en esos miedos.

Sólo yo o sensei, podíamos devolverle la confianza pérdida.

De la felicidad me iba a encargar yo.

...


	13. Chapter 13

_**A modo de disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, les dejo algo que todas queriamos leer.**_

 _ **Muy FELIZ NAVIDAD.**_

… _ **.**_

La noche del martes Shouyou y yo nos acostamos tarde.

Llegamos pasadas las 18:30 y él todo entusiasmado, salió directo al patio.

Y mientras yo me ponía ropa más cómoda, podía oír el pique de la pelota ir y venir.

Me senté un momento en la sala para chequear mis mensajes y mails.

No había nada de Yu. Nada...

Aun no sabía si había llegado bien, si había alcanzado su vuelo, si todo marchaba bien con Kunimi...Y si me extrañaba, como yo a él.

Pero por el momento, no sabía nada. Y en algún punto me estaba afectando demasiado.

...

Disfrutaría de esa noche con Shouyou ya que la del día siguiente él la pasaría en casa de su senpai.

-¡Sensei!...

El grito del niño repercutió en la sala.

-¡Ya voy! ...

Cerré la computadora y me dirigí a jugar con mi él.

Tenía miles de pensamientos rondando todos a la vez.

No sólo pensaba en la falta que me hacía Yutaro. También en las ganas de estar con Hinata y con ello, el tema de su drama familiar.

Si algo había aprendido con las relaciones que había tenido es que no solo estás con la persona sino que también entras en su mundo y empiezas a formar parte de él.

Si yo quería estar completamente con Hinata debía conocer un poco más ese tema que le afectaba tanto y del cual no quería hablar.

Y no me importaba en lo absoluto los dramas que él tuviese, yo estaría allí para ayudarle y si podía para hacerle olvidar que existían.

Senpai no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero quería cuidar a Shouyou y yo también. Por lo que no me molestaría hacerme cargo de todos los caprichos que él tuviese. A parte yo también tenía mi recompensa con ello.

Porque no había otra cosa en ese momento, no quería otra cosa más que cogérmelo. Hacerlo feliz de la manera que mejor sabía hacer.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunte en el patio, esperando instrucciones de juego.

-¿Puede levantarla para mí? ¿Sabe de qué hablo?

Asentí recordando que quería que yo fuese su armador.

Cuando estábamos por empezar, su celular sonó, se excusó un momento para hablar por teléfono. No escuche que decía, pero si escuche cuando saludo a su papá. Aunque la conversación ni siquiera llego al minuto.

Volvió hasta donde estaba yo un tanto más triste.

…

Mientras jugábamos, él parecía no cansarse, parecía tener energías ilimitadas. O solo tal vez, se podía ver si uno observaba con cuidado como usaba el juego para descargarse. Para alejar esa frustración que callaba tanto.

Cuando saltaba para cada remate, no se lo veía disfrutar- golpeaba la pelota con fuerza y pedía en un sonoro grito "uno más", "otra vez"…

Luego de hablar unos segundos por teléfono con su padre, se habia vuelto un poco más agresivo, y en su afán de alejar, de no enojarse tanto fallaba al golpear algunos pases, eso lo hacía enfurecer, lo hacía perder el equilibrio. Se cayó un par de veces, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantaba listo para hacerlo de nuevo, sin mirarme, sin darse cuenta de que a su alrededor la temperatura bajaba cada vez más… sin darse cuenta que algunos de los raspones habia empezado a sangrar, y su cuerpo estaba transpirando por demás.

-¡Uno más!

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estás cansado.

-¡Quiero seguir jugando! No estoy cansado.

-Si lo estas. Vamos… a la ducha.

-No. Quiero seguir. Otra vez. Una vez más.

-No.

-Pero

-¡He dicho que no! Estas cansado, esa transpiración te hará enfermar y los raspones de tus rodillas no se ven bien.

-Pero

-¡¿PERO QUE?!

No debía extralimitarme así…no quería gritarle, pero quería que me hiciera caso, quería cuidarle.

Shouyou tomo la pelota con las dos manos. Y la apretó contra su pecho.

-…es que, sino practico mamá se podría decepcionar de mi…prometí una vez ser un buen jugador…le prometí que iba hacer bueno en algo.

Me quede sin habla. Mi corazón se encogió.

Definitivamente odiaba a su madre, odiaba ver como controlaba a Shouyou de una manera tan cruel.

Nadie merecía ser tratado así. Ser castigado de esa forma.

Y menos aún, nadie tendría que mendigar amor y aprobación de esa manera.

Quería decirle que su madre…era una verdadera basura. Pero esa palabra de gente grande, nunca la entendería un niño como él. Porque a pesar de todos los desprecios, y de cómo Oikawa me habia contado que se lo trataba, aun así. era su madre y él en algún punto le quería y mucho.

…

Sus piernas flaqueaban un poco, y escuche ese gimoteo característico de querer llorar pero no hacerlo.

Y soy sincero, si Shouyou se largaba a llorar, creo que yo lo haría detrás de él.

Y antes de que la situación y los recuerdos de sus padres me lo siguieran atosigando, fui hasta él y le proporcione un abrazo reparador…de esos que solía darme Yu cuando a veces las cosas no me salían del todo bien. ahora me tocaba hacerlo a mí.

Soltó la pelota para abrazarme y se aferró a mi polera.

-Shouyou…tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

-Senpai dijo lo mismo. Pero yo no quiero hablar. ¡No quiero!

-Está bien. pero esas palabras que se te escapan y que quieres ocultar no te hacen bien. En algún momento quiero que hablemos.

-¿puedo elegir yo cuando hacerlo?

-mmm está bien. pero prométemelo.

-Se lo prometo.

Le sonreí.

-¿comemos pizza?

-¿pizza? ¿es decir pedir pizza?

-Claro…llamaremos.

-Nunca comí una pizza de esas…

-¿en serio? Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?. Vamos adentro.

…

Mientras él se dirigió a buscar su bolso, yo encargue las pizzas.

Hinata habia traído ropa como para quedarse por siempre.

Así que antes de bañarse acomodó con cuidado una muda del club limpia para el día siguiente. La que tenía puesta ya no le serviría debido a la transpiración.

Y parecía tener cientos de esos shorts cortos. Que a mí me fascinaban pero en algún punto debía ponerme a pensar que él pasaría frío así.

-¿No tienes frío con esa ropa? - pregunte mientras él dejaba sobre una silla, todas las prendas y útiles que se llevaría al día siguiente.

-No. - contesto fugazmente.

-¿Mañana llevas a la escuela este bolsón con ropa?

-Pensé que... Podía dejarlo aquí.

-¿en serio? ... Me encantaría Shouyou. Deja tú ropa aquí.

-Sensei... Luego de bañarme...¿me daría tiempo de lavar mi ropa?

-¿Eh? Aquí hay lavadora. Dame todo lo que necesites lavar.

-¿En serio? ¿puedo lavar mi ropa en la lavadora?

-Sí, claro... ¿Por qué no?

Demonios... Debía aprender que su madre siempre estaba detrás.

-Mamá dice que no sea inservible y haga esas cosas. Pero a mí a veces me duele los brazos cuando lo hago muy seguido.

Otra vez el fantasma de su madre.

-No te preocupes más por eso. Trae tu ropa aquí que la lavaremos. ¿Entendido?

Me sonrió de una forma inocente y sincera.

-Sensei...

-¿ya te vas a bañar? ¿quieres banditas para los raspones?

Negó suavemente y dijo:

-Eh...Si…voy a usar la ducha. pero olvide mi pijama...Y no me gusta ponerme ropa de escuela después de bañarme.

-¿No trajiste ropa casual?

Negó un poco avergonzado.

Yuu había dejado un par de poleras...Pero eso sería un error.

Así que busque una mía que no usase.

Escogí una color blanca de algodón manga larga para afrontar el leve frío que se podía sentir en la casa.

-No tengo un pantalón que te quede...

-No importa... Esto me quedara suficientemente largo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Yuu con mi ropa así que esperaba con ansias verlo a él, a ese niño pequeño enfundado en ella, seguramente se vería adorable como siempre, pero aparte de eso más follable que de costumbre.

...

En efecto tuve que controlarme cuando lo vi en ella recién bañado.

Se había peinado y su pelo había perdido su volumen característico. Por lo que lo hacía ver más niño aun. La remera le quedaba casi llegando a los muslos y se tuvo que subir un poco las mangas para que no le molestasen.

-¿Estaba bien el agua? - pregunte tratando de desviar mis pensamientos.

-Si sensei. ¿Vamos a cenar?

Asentí. La pizza ya habia llegado. Y opte por comer en la sala, mirando un poco de televisión, hacía mucho que no hacia eso en mi casa. Yuu era de los que comían en el comedor, sin celulares o televisión y también me gustaba por que hablábamos de un montón de cosas.

Shouyou puso un canal donde pasaban dibujos y comió demasiado.

Así que le deje comiendo para bañarme. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando esos dibujos que no habría problema en dejarle solo un par de minutos.

...

Eran pasada la media noche cuando fuimos a la habitación, la misma que le había dado la primera vez que había venido.

-¿No quieres ir a dormir a la cama principal? .

-No.

-Pero es grande y podemos dormir más cómodos- sugerí.

-No. -volvió a repetir.

Lo abrace por detrás y acaricie sin ningún pudor todo lo que más pude de él, haciéndole suspirar de a ratos.

-Quiero dormir en mi cama contigo... De ahora en más será tu cama También. Él ya no vendrá más.

-No le creo... Él vendrá algún día.

-No lo sé... Pero puedo prometerte que no usara esa cama.

-¿En serio?

-En serio Sho... Ven vamos a dormir allí.

-Lo pensare. - contesto - hoy quiero dormir acá.

Y antes que yo replicara me tomo del brazo y me llevo junto con él.

Bueno... Creo que mis caprichos ya no podría cumplirlos tan fácil. Aun así dormir con él era hermoso en cualquier parte.

...

Apagamos la luz y se acostó abrazándome.

-¿Sensei Kageyama...?

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos dormir?

-¿No quieres jugar un ratito?

-tengo mucho sueño...

Yo no tenía para nada sueño... Pero él estaba cansado...

Se acercó más, rozando su cuerpo más contra el mío.

Y me dejo lugar en su cuello. Aun olía a jabón.

Lo bese despacio y lamí cada rincón del que tuve acceso. Su piel tenía un sabor tan dulce que me hacía perder más la razón.

Shouyou suspiro al sentir como me aprovechaba y tocaba todo lo que más podía por encima de su ropa.

Me estaba haciendo un poco dependiente de sus gemidos y de cómo se revolucionaba su cuerpo con mi tacto.

-Anda Sho... Déjame tocarte un poco... ¿Me dejas acariciarte? -pregunte elevando la remera y metiendo mi mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Y me regalo ese bendito sobresalto mezclado con un gemido al sentir como tocaba su pene.

-¿Quieres dormir? - pregunte con un poco de malicia al ver como su pene crecía en mi mano. Y lo saque de dentro de su ropa.

Hinata solo me respondió con gemidos. Y yo lo masturbe hasta que logro acabar.

Casi no me gustaba masturbar a otros. Con Yuu lo hacía muy poco. Pero con Hinata lo haría todo los días. Me encantaba hacerlo.

Era adictivo tocarlo y hacerlo acabar.

Yo también estaba caliente. También quería acabar junto a él. Pero mi niño estaba cansado.

Hinata aun respiraba agitado cuando lo bese.

Y mientras lo hacía, intente tomar todo eso que él me provocaba solo con sus labios y masturbarme yo también.

No era lo mismo, yo necesitaba cogerlo. Acabar en él.

Apure el paso queriendo sentir esa hermosa sensación cuando mi semen salía.

Y lo logre. No podía verle, pero podía asegurar que su boca había quedado un tanto irritada.

-Ahora si puedo dormir...

-¿Eh?- pregunto.

-No sé cómo haces... Pero me haces acumular semen...

No me contesto. Solo me beso el pecho y se acomodó para dormir.

-Buenas noches...

-Hasta mañana Sensei.

...

El miércoles debimos levantarnos un poco más antes para bañarnos, no se me permitió jugar en la ducha, porque mi niño seguía un poco cansado. Por lo que me controle.

Quería desayunar onigiris , así que hice unos cuantos.

Se sentó un poco adormilado en el comedor y empezó a engullir con hambre.

-¿Que pediste para Santa? - pregunte recordando que faltaba poco para navidad.

-Yo ya no creo en eso- respondió.

-Bueno...Pero eres chico aún. ¿no pediste ningún regalo?

-Mamá dice que tengo que ser agradecido con lo que ellos me dan. Que si quiero regalos, no hay dinero para otras cosas...

-¿Otras cosas?

-Sí, si yo pido regalo de cumpleaños o navidad, ella no me dejara dinero por un mes para la comida.

¿Qué problema tenía esa mujer? ¿A caso no le habían dado un curso para aprender a ser madre?

No si yo agradecía eternamente ser gay. Y no tener que lidiar con la histeria y locura que alguna de ellas poseía.

-Pero...yo puedo regalarte lo que quieras. ¿No quieres nada?

-¡¿En serio Sensei?!...

Oh dios, ahí dejaba de ser el niño con el que me divertía por las noches para ser simplemente un chico emocionado y feliz.

-Sí. Pídeme lo que quieras. Y yo te lo regalare para navidad. Pero debes pensarlo hoy antes de irte. Ya que hoy te vas con senpai pienso ir a comprar los regalos navideños.

Aplaudió emocionado y sin pensarlo dijo.

-Me gustaría que me regalen la camiseta oficial de Japón.

-¿De voleibol no?

-¡Si¡ ¿La ha visto? Es roja con blanco. Y también con negro y...

Su emoción se evaporo y me mostró un rostro un poco turbio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo es navidad?

-El domingo.

-Creo que ellos estarán ese día.

-Ah... Pero oye, no importa. Yo te comprare igual lo que tú quieras.

-Mejor no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nunca arme un árbol de navidad. Mamá no cree en esas cosas... Y de verdad quiero armar uno. No quiero la camiseta, ¿puede llevarme el viernes al centro? Armaran un árbol cerca de la alcaldía.

Mis padres tampoco creían en la navidad, pero cuando yo era chico solían dejarme armar un árbol pequeño, me compraban muchos adornos y era yo el encargado de decorarlo. También solíamos comer cosas típicas de la fecha y siempre bajo el árbol reposaba mi regalo.

Conforme fui perdiendo inocencia, algunas cosas no las hice más. Pero si quedo en mi la idea de comer en familia y regalar algo.

Hacía años que no armaba un árbol. Siquiera tenía uno. Pero tal vez era momento de hacerlo de nuevo.

En ese momento entendí a mi mamá... A pesar de que ella me amaba, seguramente se sentía muy feliz de cumplirme esos caprichos inocentes y llenos de emoción.

-Veremos...- conteste.

-Está bien.

-Mañana, ven directo de la escuela. Tu ropa está limpia, no necesitas ir a tu casa. A parte es mi cumpleaños quiero estar contigo.

-Sensei, no tengo nada que regalarle.

-¿Como que no?...voy a pasar la noche contigo... Eso es el mejor regalo que me puedas dar. ¿terminaste ya? - pregunte al ver que no comía más su desayuno.

-Sí.

-Ven aquí conmigo.

Se levantó y rodeo la mesa con lentitud, que me hacía poner más ansioso.

Me moví un poco para atrás y le hice sentar en mis Piernas, tal como sabía bien hacerlo.

Pase un dedo por su cuello y lo hice recorrer suavemente.

Hinata se dejó acariciar.

Me acerque más, y le hable suave al oído.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero de regalo... Solo tú puedes dármelo... Quiero pasar la noche contigo Shouyou - lo tome de sus glúteos, y apretándolos lo traje más hacia mí- quiero hacerte el amor...cogerte, follarte como gustes llamarlo. Pero quiero hacerlo mañana. Y todos los días. Ya no aguanto más.

Shouyou se aferró a mi camisa y me profirió un tierno beso en mi cuello.

-Sensei...yo también quiero eso...

El olor de su piel, su aliento dulce, el hecho de sentir su cola rozar mi pene, ese beso mal intencionado y que me diga aquellas palabras, eran cosas que pretendían desestabilizar me.

-Mañana... No te escaparas. - le susurré. - ahora vamos que te llevo a la escuela.

-¿Puede besarme? - pregunto antes de bajarse.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hago en este momento, debo llevarte a la cama. ¿no entiendes que tan calientes me pones? Te besare cuando te deje en la escuela. Ya sabes que en el auto no puedo descontrolarme. - le sonreí con picardía mientras le bajaba de encima mío. Shouyou me abrazo un momento y me sentí querido. Salió en busca de su mochila. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue respirar profundo y tratar de encontrar paciencia.

...

Lo deje en la escuela, no sin antes de besarle como quería.

Perdí la noción del tiempo dentro del auto, y la noción de la realidad. Me estaba arriesgando demasiado.

Así que lo hice bajar y que entrara a clases.

Esa noche la pasaría realmente solo. Por lo que debía ocupar mi mente en otras cosas.

...

Salí hacia el centro del pueblo. A días de Navidad, la mayoría de los locales estaban repletos de gente.

...

La tienda de artículos deportivos estaba vacía, por lo que pude hablar bien con el dependiente para que me vendiese el talle correcto de la remera.

No sabía que jugador le gustaba más, así que decidí imprimir su nombre en ella con el número que solía tener su remera, el número 10.

..

..

Me sentí feliz con aquella compra. Y con esa emoción de querer entregársela de inmediato.

Antes de llegar a casa, para en otra tienda. Si quería hacerlo feliz, debía hacerlo completamente

…

Así que la noche del miércoles fue para el olvido.

Aun no habia noticias de Yuu, y Hinata solo me envió un mensaje de buenas noches cerca de las 22.

Me acosté temprano queriendo olvidar la soledad que habia en mi casa.

Hinata podía llenarla con su presencia tanto como lo hacía Yuu días atrás.

…

El jueves me desperté con un sonoro WhatsApp de parte de Shouyou. Habia utilizado el mensaje de audio y en él me felicitaba ruidosamente por mi cumpleaños.

No pude evitar escucharlo más de una vez, me encantaba el hecho de que se hubiera acordado tan temprano.

Cerca del mediodía, a pesar de mis luchas internas, tuve que comunicarme con su senpai

- _1Ohaio sensei!_ –

-Buenos días.

- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿extraño a mi Kouhai? Tranquilo…hoy estará con usted. por cierto_ Omedetōgozaimasu

-Gracias… solo llamo para pedirte un favor. Quiero comprarle a Shouyou un regalo. ¿sabes lo que calza? ¿su número de zapatos?

- _mmm pues le podría decir su talle de ropa interior, ese si lo sé._

Maldito adolescente, dudaba si alguna vez fui así de tonto.

- _es una broma sensei…déjeme averiguar bien y le escribo un mensaje. Estoy por ir al club._

-pero no le digas a él.

- _no se preocupe. En minutos le contesto._

Y con su voz cantarina y burlona dijo un "adiós" y corto.

…

En efecto, al cabo de unos minutos, me llego su mensaje.

Así que con esos datos fui a comprarle un equipo de lluvia color azul. Y junto con ello, un par de botas para que pudiera usarla y jugar con ellas.

Pero ese regalo junto con otro, se lo daría el día de Navidad.

…

Estuve ansioso todo el maldito día.

Por Facebook varios colegas y amigos me habían saludado, pero a decir verdad me valía. Yo quería estar con Shouyou.

Quería que llegase y pasar mi primer noche con él como se debía.

…

Tuve que dormir una pequeña siesta, porque la ansiedad me estaba aniquilando.

Quería que llegase por muchos motivos, porque principalmente lo extrañaba, quería darle sus regalos y luego quería acostarme con él…tantas cosas sin saber a ciencia cierta o no, si mi corazón las aguantaría o si él suyo lo haría.

…

Le envía un mensaje, diciéndole que le iría a buscar, que me esperase. La desesperación estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

-¡Sensei! – me abrazo y recibí un tierno beso en los labios- feliz cumpleaños. –sonaba hermoso cuando salía de su boca.

Le di otro beso más, tratando de no perder el poco control que me quedaba para con él.

Así que cuando salió, vinimos directo hacia mi casa.

Bajamos juntos del auto y entramos por la entrada de atrás.

Aun no le habia dicho de los regalos, por lo que él salió en busca de su pelota de voleibol para jugar un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al patio sensei…no es necesario que venga conmigo. Jugare solo igual.

-¿no piensas abrir los regalos que te deje en el sillón?- pregunte divertido.

Dejo caer la pelota y corrió con emoción hacia la sala.

Habia dos paquetes, uno muy pequeño en una bolsa y otro mucho grande en una caja.

-¿son para mí?

-Claro, son tus regalos de navidad.

Primero tomo la bolsa pequeña y con nerviosismo la abrió.

Su cara se ilumino al ver la camiseta oficial del club de voleibol.

-¡Waaahh tiene mi nombre sensei! ¡tiene mi nombre!- exclamo.

Y sin perder el tiempo se la coloco. Le quedaba solo un poco holgada, pero lo hacía lucir muy bien.

Corrió hacia el espejo que habia en el pasillo y allí se observó.

-Increíble…¡me queda increíble!- bramo mirándose.

Iba y venía por el pasillo, pasando por delante del espejo. Se sentía tan feliz que me lo transmitía a mí.

Y se acordó que habia otro regalo más. así que se dirigió hacia la caja grande y la abrió tratando de no romper nada.

Cuando la abrió, se quedó mudo mirando su contenido.

-Ya que mañana tal vez no pueda acompañarte al centro…¿Qué tal si lo armamos en casa? – dije mostrándole una bolsa con adornos para él árbol.

Se sentó en el suelo y sin verlo venir se largó a llorar.

-¡Sho-chan…¿Por qué lloras?...¿no quieres armarlo?

-Sensei…es el mejor regalo que he recibido. ¿en serio es para mí? ¿en serio?

Hablaba con la congoja de las lágrimas, tratando de no llorar y reír. Pero se le juntaba todo y apenas se le entendía el habla.

-Claro mi niño…de ahora en más es tuyo. Todos los años puedes amarlo. Ven , te ayudare.

Así que mientras él se recuperaba de la emoción, sacamos con cuidado las partes del árbol y lo armamos juntos.

Le deje poner los adornos como más le gustase, así que mientras yo cocinaba algo ligero, él se encargó de decorarlo.

Cuando termino, le ayude a poner las luces.

Habia comprado unas muy bonitas de muchos colores, que tenían distintos tipos de prendido y apagado.

Por supuesto que comimos a oscuras, y solo nos alumbraba la luz del árbol.

Shouyou no podía dejar de mirarlo y de agradecerme por ello.

Obviamente que antes de cenar, se sacó la remera que le regale y la volvió a guardar en la bolsa.

…

Cuando termino de cenar se levantó de la mesa y la rodeo llegando a mí.

-Sensei...

-¿mmm?

-¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunto tocando con suavidad mi rodilla.

Suspire un momento, buscando paciencia.

-Claro. - me corrí un poco para atrás, y le di el espacio necesario.

Se sentó con total comodidad y apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Gracias por los regalos... Me hacen muy feliz.

-Te los mereces. A todos. Y aun me resta dos más que te daré en navidad... Si tus papás no vienen, puedes venir aquí a almorzar. Yo también estaré solo en navidad.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre mi camisa apretándolas.

Acaricie su espalda mientras él seguía allí.

-¿Que vamos hacer Sensei? - lo oí preguntar aún escondido en mi pecho.

Baje mis manos hasta lo que era su pequeña cola y las dejé ahí, empezando a tocarla suavemente.

-¿Ya te he dicho que me gusta cómo te vistes?

-Pero sólo es la ropa del club...

-Pero este short te queda magnífico. Me encanta...- lo tome con cuidado y lo fui metiendo de a poco, todo lo que más pude, entre sus glúteos. Cuando logre unir las dos partes del pantalón, tire para arriba intentando escuchar la reacción de Shouyou.

Sentí como cerraba más sus puños y se quedaba inmóvil.

Volví a tirar para arriba, está vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Hinata gimió bajito.

-¿Te duele el pene? -

-No...

-Te lo haría más...Pero en algún momento te va a doler... - dije tratando de no ser tan rudo con ese pequeño cuerpo.

Hinata saco su cabeza del escondite y beso con suavidad mi cuello.

Lo dejé actuar. Aunque moría por partirle la boca, dejé que siguiera.

Sentí su lengua hacer un pequeño recorrido por ahí.

-mmm Shouyou me gusta mucho...

-A mí me gusta cuando me lo hace... supongo que a usted también.

-me encanta mi amor.

-¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?- pregunto.

Asentí mientras de a poco metía una de mis manos dentro de aquel short.

Se movió incomodo al sentir mis manos recorrer lo más que podía .

-Tienes que darme mi regalo de cumpleaños - dije con voz ronca. Quería llevarlo a la cama y cogerlo.

-Si Sensei...

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Quiero cogerte - dije metiendo dos dedos en su cola. Y entraron con un poco de dificultad.

Sentí que sus manos me pellizcaban un poco.

Lo levante de allí. -Vamos a la cama.

-¿A cuál?

-A la que tú quieras. Pero vamos ya...

-Sensei... ¿a mi habitación?

-Da lo mismo- dije impaciente. Me ardía el cuerpo literalmente.

Shouyou me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la habitación que yo le había dado a él. Al parecer no iba a tener suerte de dormir en mi cama esa noche tampoco.

No alcance a pasar el umbral de la puerta que me ataco mi hambre voraz de él.

Lo pare con brusquedad para besar su cuello, Shouyou trataba de no perder el equilibrio mientras mis manos iba y venían por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo cierto?...-

-Si Sensei... Desde hace mucho - confeso, agregándole un poco más de locura a mi mente.

De solo pensar que esa noche pasaría, ya me encontraba al límite. Mi pene había crecido en el corto camino a la habitación. Me quemaba, me ardía.

Le saque todas sus prendas ahí mismo, sin dejarle acostar. Quería verlo completamente desnudo para mí.

Su espalda y torso eran pequeños, y aunque fuera de baja estatura sus piernas eran largas. Tenía la cola pequeña y parada. Y pensaba trabajar mucho en ella para que siguiera igual de apetitosa.

Lo apreté contra mí, queriendo sentir su cuerpito pegado al mío. El calor que desprendía era peor que el mío. Él también quería hacerlo.

-¿Tienes miedo? -le pregunte al oído- seré gentil... Te gustara mucho.

Asintió sumiso dejándome tocar su cola, abriendo sus piernas.

-Dios... Quiero cogerte Shouyou... Hacerte sentir feliz...

Lo lleve a la cama y lo hice poner en cuatro.

Dejo al descubierto su culo perfecto. Ese pequeño agujero que tenía que dilatar.

Me arrodille para lamerlo. Sabia tan bien como todo su maldito.

cuerpo.

El niño estaba tan caliente como yo, lo había sentido y ahora veía, su pene se había puesto muy duro.

Yo en si era el que tenía más hambre de sexo, porque sabía lo bien que se sentía y sabia gozarlo. Y ahora lo haría participe de ese mundo al cual le había introducido lentamente.

Metí de a poco los dedos y él me dejaba escuchar cuanto placer le hacía sentir.

Ya había comprobado que podía meter cuatro. Así que una vez hecho lo penetre con ellos.

Solo lo hice un poco a modo de dilatación, quería meter mi pene. Que sintiera ese trozo caliente recorriendo su interior.

Me desabroche el cinturón del pantalón mientras acariciaba sus glúteos, que se habían puesto rojos por mi tacto.

Saque con cuidado mi pene. No quería usar preservativo. Quería sentirlo como se debía.

-Shouyou... Chúpalo un poco. -

Me acerque a él, sin quererlo sacar de esa posición en la cual me lo cogería. Había soñado infinidad de noche, que la primera vez seria así.

Shouyou abrió su boca y se lo trago. Me hizo vibrar con ella. Había aprendido bastante bien. Y a mí encantaba acabar cuando él me la mamaba. Pero esa vez no sería así.

Lo tome de sus cabellos e inste a que chupara más rápido.

Cuando sentí que era suficiente lo saque de su boca.

-Perfecto...eres perfecto.

Me incline para besar sus labios.

-No pienso parar... Así que dime ahora si no quieres hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo sensei...

Me desprendí la camisa. Y camine hacia su parte trasera. Eleve un poco su cadera verificando tener una buena altura.

Volví a lamer su cola y metí de nuevo un par de dedos.

Busque un poco de loción y la esparcí por su ano.

También me puse un poco yo.

Tuve que arrodillarme en la cama, así sería más fácil.

-¿Listo?

Respondió que sí.

Y a mí se me hizo agua la boca cuando tome mi pene para introducirlo.

Primero lo pase por entre sus glúteos, Shouyou se movió inquieto.

Sabía lo que le pasaba. Yo no había tocado su pene para nada. Él también necesitaba sentir placer.

Coloque la cabeza en la entrada del ano.

Y parecía que no iba a ceder tan fácil. Su culo era tan lindo y pequeño.

Pero lo forcé y logre meter un poco.

Shouyou gimió fuerte.

Lo tome de sus caderas y trate de introducir un poco más.

Solo cedió lo suficiente para uno o dos centímetros.

La parte que habia logrado meter, estaba siendo asfixiada.

Con mis manos trate de abrir más sus glúteos.

Pero no logre aguantar más y lo metí a la fuerza de un envión

Shouyou perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre las almohadas.

Lanzo un gemido doloroso y un sollozo ahogado.

Yo me sentía morir. Su interior era muy estrecho. Me apretaba, me asfixiaba. Me hacía perder la razón.

Quería volver hacerlo. Sacarlo y meterlo. Pero primero era Shouyou.

Me tire sobre él y se aferraba a las sabanas con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Duele?

Asintió un poco lloroso.

Bese su cuello y espalda tratando de calmarlo.

-Ya pasara... Relájate.

Le dije que sería gentil...pero ¿cómo serlo? Si era muy apetitoso. No podía controlarme.

-Mastúrbate- ordene- ya verás que pasara.

Bajo su mano y elevo un poco su cadera para hacerlo, ese movimiento de cola era peligroso.

Pude sentir como se relajaba y daba paso al placer.

-¿Mejor? - yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Su cola me estaba matando, tenía mucho calor ahí adentro.

-Si sensei...

Me levante tratando de no sacar mi pene de dentro y lo erguí también a él.

-¿Listo? -dije tomándolo de sus caderas.

-Si sensei...

Lo Saque de a poco viendo que había logrado meterlo todo en un lugar tan pequeño. Tome aire y cuando estaba a punto de salir lo embestí.

Esta vez no perdió el equilibrio, se sostuvo de las sabanas

Yo era quien casi enloquece al ver y sentir como entraba sin dificultad. Ver como se perdía en ese culo perfecto y chico.

Lo metí hasta que mis genitales chocaran con sus muslos.

No pude evitar gritar. Se sentía gádidamente bien cogerlo. Había esperado tanto para saborear aquello.

Aplaste mis dedos en sus caderas y empecé a meterla y sacarla.

Shouyou se movía junto conmigo y había empezado a disfrutar.

Tomaba largos impulsos y lo metía con todo, queriendo escuchar el ruido que se producía.

Shouyou se sacudía al ritmo de mis embestidas y gritaba más que otras veces. Gemía como un perro en celo y eso me hacía perder.

Le di las embestidas más fuerte que logre. Quería transmitirle ese hambre que me daba estar con él. Que sintiera las ganas de poseerlo. Que fuera mío completamente en ese instante.

-Ahh Ahh Kageyama sensei... Me vengo.

Buen niño... Eso quería yo, que se viniera con solo cogerle, que le provocase tal placer que no necesitase más.

Yo no quería acabar aun. Aunque lograrlo me estaba llevando mucho control mental.

No lo sacaba tanto, quería darle más rápido. Así que las embestidas eran cortas pero veloces. Y Shouyou se convulsionaba con ellas, hasta que sentí que se venía cuando se tiro de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

Entonces yo me tire sobre él, dejándole descansar un poco.

-Sensei...¿puedo quedarme así? - dijo con voz exhausta.

Lo cogería igual, cualquiera fuese la posición.

Bese su nuca y le respondí que sí. El olor que desprendía su pelo me reactivo nuevamente.

Así que seguí cogiéndolo, esta vez contra el colchón.

A Shouyou le seguía gustando, seguía gimiendo y gritando.

Lo abrace mientras le daba rápido. Me gustaba la sensación de calor extremo que su culo le daba a mi pene.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento.

Su cuerpo estaba rojo en partes donde yo había clavado mis manos al penetrarle.

Me moví con un poco más de lentitud al notar que no aguantaría mucho más.

Lo saque casi completo y lo metí con toda la fuerza que pude.

El cuerpo de Shouyou parecía romperse a cada minuto.

Y a mí me encantaba destrozarlo así.

Quería acabar, ver que se sentía dejar mi semen adentro, ver como se rebalsaría de él, ver como de su ano luego saliese. Quería marcar a Shouyou en todas partes.

Me aferre más a él pasando mis manos sobre su pecho y sentí sus dedos aferrarse con fuerza a los míos.

-Te voy acabar adentro -gruñí

Gimió más fuerte al sentir que empezaba de nuevo a hacerlo rápido.

Mi pene entraba y salía con una facilidad increíble.

La cama crujía y Shouyou me ayudaba moviendo su cola.

-Ahh Sensei... - me enloquecía ... Escucharle gemir así era mi perdición y me estaba por venir cuando le oí decir - ¡Ah... Tobio Sensei...más rápido!

No pude más rápido... Me hizo acabar diciendo mi nombre de esa manera.

El jodido pequeño me hizo acabar como nadie había podido.

El semen salió caliente y a montones.

-No...no sabía que recordabas mi nombre - dije entre bocanadas de aire, me había dejado en ruinas.

-Es que...es muy bonito

-susurro.

Pero no pude hablar mas

Se durmió después de decir aquellas palabras.

Pensé que le había hecho desmayar, hasta que oí un leve ronquido.

Ni siquiera había esperado a que yo sacase mi pene, así que lo saque con lentitud y me acosté a su lado. No quería bañarme solo, lo esperaría a él para hacerlo.

Me quede un momento reflexionando. Queriendo entender que por fin lo había logrado. Por fin me lo había cogido. Me había llevado su preciosa virginidad...su hermosa inocencia.

Dios quería despertarlo y volver a cogerlo, había sido tan genial hacerlo. Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo de nuevo, mi pene y yo queríamos otra vez...otra vez de ese culo rico, otra vez escuchar esos gemidos y sentir como su cuerpo se rompía con cada metida.

Definitivamente en bien despertase, lo volvería a coger.

….

 _ **Bueno sé que me demore…perdón, al parecer la musa no visita a personas que tienen una mala semana u.u este capítulo quería subirlo el día de cumple de mi amado Kags…pero ni modo.**_

 _ **Gise, gracias por aguantarme. Te quiero.**_


	14. Chapter 14

La llamada de Sensei significaba que estaba haciendo buena letra y que iba por buen camino. Se preocupaba por mi niño y quería regalarle cosas.

...

Ese mismo día a la mañana caminamos con Hinata en aquella jornada fría del jueves.

No podría llevarle a casa hasta una semana después.

Claro que estaría con él todos los días, pero aun así, esperaba con ansias que antes de irme, pudiera estar con él como quería hace mucho. No solo besarlo y satisfacernos de forma tan simple como tocarnos. Quería hacerlo mío completamente.

Había hecho el amor con muchas chicas desde que había entrado en la etapa sexual, cuando tenía 15. Pero era algo común, para pasar el rato. Ninguna de ellas me genero lo que Shouyou podía hacer con solo verle desnudo.

El morbo, la calentura, su hermosura, y lo adictivo del cambio.

¿Cómo es que había perdido tanto tiempo con mujeres ? ¿Cuándo el producto de mi mejores corridas y mis satisfacciones sexuales me las podía dar otro hombre?

Bueno, a decir verdad, si me ponía a pensar, no veía a los otros hombres como candidatos a nada. No es que en ese momento que me di cuenta que era gay me gustasen todos los hombres que veía. Ninguno me parecía atractivo, tampoco los miraba de ese modo. A mí solo me gustaba Shouyou. Eso sí, había desarrollado un repelen contra las mujeres, ya no me generaban nada de nada. Podían desnudarse frente a mí que no me inmutaría. Ahora sí... Si veía a mi Shouyou con poca ropa perdía el equilibrio fácilmente. Al punto de buscar dentro del edificio escolar un lugar donde poder hacerle saber cuánto me gustaba y me excitaba.

Y también, a parte de todo lo sexual que Shouyou hacia brotar en mí, estaba el querer. Lo amaba, le quería y lo extrañaría un montón.

Yo solo quería que no me olvidase. Que no me sustituyere con Sensei.

Que me siguiera diciendo cuanto me quería y cuanto le gustaba estar conmigo.

...

Hinata me había contado que era el cumpleaños de él.

Y en un momento de intimidad me contó que es lo que sensei quería como regalo.

-eso significa... Que yo también voy a poder hacerlo ¿no?- nos encontrábamos solos en uno de los compartimientos del baño.

Shouyou estaba sentado sobre mí con sus piernas extendidas, para que nadie notase que había dos personas.

Había cerrado la puerta para que pudiera escucharla si la abrían.

Shouyou asintió sumiso.

-¿Tú quieres hacer eso conmigo también?

-Si senpai... Yo lo quiero mucho...

Dios... Quería cogerlo ahí no más.

Lo tome de la cintura y lo moví, haciendo rozar mi pene contra su cola.

Se había puesto duro. Él tenía la capacidad de hacérmelo poner de esa forma.

Sus manos se aferraron a las mías y seguían aquel vaivén.

Eran tan embriagador sentirlo así arriba mío. Pero tuve que detenerme porque era más que seguro que terminaría acabando sin previo aviso y mi ropa se mancharía... Bueno no me importaba eso en lo absoluto, pero no tenia en ese momento un cambio de muda por lo que tenía que ser prudente.

Así que me dedique a divertirlo a él.

Había jugado con él la noche anterior. Pero ¿quién se cansaría de hacerlo?

A mí me gustaría poder explicar con palabras, lo que yo sentía al escucharle gemir, o al ver su cara sonrojada mientras era masturbado o penetrado con mis dedos.

Shouyou bajo sus piernas cuando se estaba por venir, en esos momentos se cansaba mucho y no tenía control de su cuerpo. Tuve que tapar su boca para ahogar esos gemidos que tanto me gustaban, pero que le salían tan involuntariamente que nos ponían en peligro.

Cuando acabo tenía muchas ganas de limpiar su pene con mi lengua, se me hacía agua la boca. Pero...¡Dios! Si lo hacía no iba a terminar ahí.

No estaba teniendo el autocontrol suficiente.

Bese su cuello y seguí masturbándole a pesar de que él ya había acabado. No tenía el control para dejar de tocarle. Me encantaba, me fascinaba.

Dios mío... Mi niño me la había puesto tan pero tan dura que no sabía qué hacer.

-Mi amor... ¿te gusto?

Asintió aun con la respiración un poco agitada.

Le acomode su ropa como se debía. Nadie podría notar que es lo que había hecho.

Se sentó de nuevo pero esta vez mirándome y nos quedamos besándonos un rato, hasta que tuve que desistir de hacerlo. Mi cuerpo no daba más.

-Te amo...

-Yo también senpai...

Lo abrace fuerte y hundí mi rostro en su cálido pecho. El olor de su esencia se impregno en mí, dejándome ebrio de toda esa lujuria que él destilaba.

-¿Que vas hacer en navidad? ... Quiero verte ese día.

-No lo sé...

-Si...si por esas casualidades tus papás no están. ¿Podemos vernos?

-Pero...¿sensei?

-Hablare con él... Tal vez si vas a dormir a su casa, yo pueda ir a visitarte allí. Tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿En serio?

Sus ojos pretendían desequilibrarme. Eran realmente hermosos cuando brillaban de esa forma.

-Si mi amor...

-Yo no tengo nada...

-Tu eres mi regalo. Yo también te quiero a ti como regalo. ¿entiendes?

-Si senpai...

-Te quiero en mi Cama, Shouyou. Te quiero hacer el amor hasta cansarte.

Me volvió a abrazar y acomodo su cabeza entre mi hombro.

-No quiero que se vaya.

-No digas eso... Escúchame, debo irme para que muy pronto, tu y yo estemos juntos. Y darte el amor que mereces todos los días. Solo prométeme que no me olvidarás. Yo regresare por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar senpai... Pero lo voy a extrañar mucho. Cuando mamá ...

-Shh... Sensei te cuidara de tu mamá ¿vale? Él cuidara de ti en ese aspecto. Yo sé que él te quiere también

-Bueno... No me quiere tanto como a su amigo...

-No todos los querer son iguales mi amor. Yo aspiro a que tú tampoco lo quieras tanto.

-Le quiero, me gusta estar con él...y las cosas que me hace...pero...

-¿Pero?

-Lo prefiero a usted senpai...¿es eso otra forma de querer?

Mi corazón se sintió tan reconfortado al oír eso.

-Es otra forma de querer. Porque yo no te quiero. Te amo Shouyou. Te amo mucho. Y si, deseo fuertemente tener sexo Contigo. Pero no solo eso me satisface. Yo quiero que seas mío completamente. Ahora sensei te cuidara, pero una vez que yo vuelva...serás mío y de nadie más.

\- ¿y sensei?

-Sensei deberá buscar otro niño... Aunque no será tan hermoso como tú.

…

Habíamos pasado la noche juntos, pero lamentablemente conforme pasaba el día, estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo la conocida abstinencia, de no poder tenerlo hasta dentro de unos cuantos días más. solo podía robarle algún beso entre pasillos, y algún suspiro entre salas…pero más de eso no.

No podía tenerlo a merced en mi cama, besarlo como quería, hacerle suspirar más que varios minutos, teniendo en su boca mi nombre clavado.

No podría hacerlo hasta el día miércoles. Y no porque no quisiera…o porque mamá me lo impedía. Estaba tan ajustado con los últimos exámenes que si de verdad quería irme en bien entrado el año, debía tener muy buenas calificaciones. Y siendo sincero, si yo le tenía en casa, o si le veía fuera de la escuela, no tendría mente para otra cosa. Iba a querer estar encima de él todo el tiempo. salir a caminar, a jugar, hablar, escuchar música juntos…y dormir con él. Tocarlo, poseerlo, besarlo infinitamente, sabiendo que teníamos toda una noche por delante. Hacerle repetir mi nombre entre todos los gemidos y placeres que le podía robar o generar.

Y sobre esto todo…escuchar, de su tierna y dulce voz, lo mucho que me quería y me amaba.

…

Después de nuestro encuentro en el baño, tuve una sonrisa tonta, toda el día. Shouyou me habia confesado que me quería de otra forma, diferente a la de sensei. Y que la forma de quererme era muchísimo mejor, más intensa. Y más duradera. A mí me amaba. Y deseaba estar conmigo.

Me sentía en paz, al saber que no perdería con sensei. Tenía una tranquilidad absoluta. Sabía que a pesar de irme, él me extrañaría, pero también me quería y mucho y por eso me esperaría. Yo confiaba en él, porque sus palabras de amor, habían sido como un refrescante oasis en medio del desierto de mis temores.

Así que, sabiendo que mi amor era correspondido en la misma medida que en él la que yo lo daba, me sentí feliz y algo tonto todo el día.

No se necesitaba de la primavera para sentir mariposas en el estómago. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno, Hinata Shouyou era mi primavera personal. Haciéndome la vida más colorida…y ¿Por qué no? Más caliente de lo normal.

Sé que no todo era sexo…pero en serio que el pequeño podía provocarme erecciones jodidamente fuertes, dejándome idiota todo el día. Haciéndome pensar a cada minuto en su cuerpo, queriendo tener pronto el poder de cogérmelo, de que mi cama lo conozca realmente y que mi almohada cada noche me devuelva el olor que él seguramente desprenderá al ser follado.

Me pase parte del día, imaginándolo con sensei esa noche…queriendo ser yo parte de eso. Muriendo por esperar mi turno. Dios…sería imposible esperar tanto…tal vez con suerte, si se daba la ocasión, podría hacerlo como le habia dicho días atrás…tener nuestro encuentro en la sala del club…total él era pequeño, no necesitábamos mucho espacio…y además tenía planeado acorralarlo contra la pared y hacerlo mío…si, no aguantaba más, no podría hacerlo hasta el miércoles…tampoco hacerle el amor como quería…primero quería saciar mi hambre de él…luego vendría el romanticismo.

…

La noche del jueves, me costó horrores dormirme. De solo pensar que mi niño estaba siendo desvirgado por sensei, me producía envidia y morbo a la vez…así que como a la tercera vez que masturbe en su nombre, logre dormir.

Y aun así, me desperté varias veces en la noche.

Y en la mañana del viernes, me levante por demás temprano con el éxtasis y la euforia de que ahora me tocaba a mí. que por fin habia llegado mi turno.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, di de baja el entrenamiento del día alegando que tanto Kuroo como yo no podíamos asistir, y que no valía la pena por ese día ir.

Kuroo me ayudo a hacerles comprender a los jóvenes, aquellas razones inexistentes. Y también fue beneficiado él, que por lo que supe más tarde, paso el día libre con Tsukishima, tratándole de hacer entrar en razón a su modo, que no debía meterse con Hinata, una vez que nosotros , los de tercero nos hayamos marchado.

…

Esperar a Shouyou fue realmente eterno.

Pero mientras lo hacía, Nishinoya me ayudo con gusto a confeccionar mi regalo de navidad para él. Aunque a mí me urgía entregárselo ese mismo día, Noya me calmo y me dijo que era mejor entregarlo el mismo día. Así que, después de mucho habla, pude entenderle y calmar mis ansias.

…

…

Lo vi llegar al día siguiente.

No había venido a clases, sensei le había dejado cerca de la hora del club a unas manzanas de distancia de la preparatoria.

Venia bostezando enfundado en su campera con una bufanda.

Por supuesto, él parecía estar muriendo de frío...pero aun así, llevaba consigo sus pantalones cortos.

Lo espere en la entrada sabiendo que vendría. Sensei me había escrito que lo llevaría a esa hora. Y que más tarde luego de su clase, pasaría la noche nuevamente con él.

Me mordí al saber, que otra vez, seguramente se lo follaría. Y más teniendo un sábado por delante. Tendría la libertad de desvelarse mucho más... Pero yo también quería mi parte. Y realmente no me importaba si venia cansado o no.

Shouyou se acercó a mi sonriente y me beso la mejilla.

Antes de entrar al instituto o perder del todo mi cordura, quise saber.

Así que lo lleve detrás de unos arbustos, donde nadie andaba y entre besos u caricias me lo dijo.

-¿Te dolió?...¿Fue gentil?

-Me dolió un poco senpai...

-Pero... ¿fue gentil?

-¿eh?...

-¿fue despacio o fuerte?

Ah dios ese tipo de preguntas...solo alimentaban mi maldito morbo...quería bajarle los pantalones ahí mismo y follarlo. Estaba a un paso de hacerlo.

-Fue muy fuerte...

-mmm ¿te gusto? ...

-Si senpai...

-¿Tanto como para volver hacerlo?

-¿Volver?

-Si...ahora conmigo ¿quieres? ...

-Pero...¿dónde?

-He cancelado el entrenamiento de hoy... Nadie vendrá a la sala...se han ido temprano... Quiero hacerlo ahí.

Asintió sumiso y se dejó besar. Sin poder controlarme en lo absoluto, lamí su cuello, buscando con mis manos, encontrar la fragilidad de su cuerpo, cuando se perdía ante mi tacto.

-Ven... -

Lo guie hasta la conocida sala del club, tratando de calmarme... Por fin...por fin... Por fin iba hacer mío. Ese niño tan pequeño que me amaba y quería... Pobrería de una buena vez mi amor en todo sentido.

Mientras llegábamos a la sala, lo tome de su pelo y lo obligue a que su cola caminara, los últimos metros, apoyada a mi pene. Íbamos pegados, sin importarme ya si alguien nos veía o no.

Shouyou transpiraba un olor a sexo exquisito. Estaba recién bañado... Pero ese olor no se iba tan fácil. Y yo podría aspirar esa fragancia como si fuera un adicto a la cocaína.

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo. Nadie tendría que molestarnos. No podía permitirlo.

Le saque la mochila. Desprendí su campera y se la saque junto a su bufanda.

Lo incline un poco contra los casilleros, queriendo ver como su cola quedaba parada.

Levante solo un poco su remera para observar como su pequeña espalda se arqueaba.

Baje de a poco su short...queriendo disfrutar de como parecía ante mí, esa cola diminuta que la noche anterior había dejado de ser virgen.

Me relamí los labios, se me hacía agua la boca. Quería comerlo completamente

Creí que mi cabeza estallaría, no pensaba con claridad. Quería tomar mi pene y enterrarlo hasta los testículos.

Shouyou respiraba agitado, mientras baje su ropa interior.

Manosee y toque toda su cola... Desde sus genitales hasta la entrada del ano, pasando por sus nalgas y glúteos.

Sho había colocado sus manos en los casilleros y se aferraba a dos candados, mientras sentía como mis manos hacían una revisión completa de su anatomía.

Abrí sus nalgas para ver un ano rojo y poco dilatado pero por demás irritado.

Metí mi cabeza allí, sintiendo como se estremecía al rozar mi lengua.

-¿Cuantas veces?...¿cuantas veces te lo hizo? ...

-tres...tres veces...

Maldito hijo de su madre... Se lo había cogido tres veces en solo una noche y medio día.

Es que debía comprenderlo después de todo. Seria tal el placer que con una vez, no se podría saciar por completo.

Saque mi pene, estaba más que caliente y duro.

De solo verlo, allí a punto de entrar... Realmente la boca se me hacía agua.

Tome una crema que tenía a mano y la pase por todo el miembro, también un poco por su cola, pero no me detuve a prepararlo con los dedos...no podía, no había tiempo. A parte... Seguramente venia de ser cogido...por lo que no necesitaría eso.

Me tire contra su espalda. Y mientras mordía su lóbulo derecho, empecé a colocarla de a poco.

Tuve que dejar de besarlo, para contemplar aquella obra divina. Mi pene estaba en la entrada de su año, queriéndose hacer paso.

Su cavidad era pequeña. Sus nalguitas redondas estaban empezando a tomar color, producto de mi agarre.

Empuje despacio y entro de a poco. Shouyou se tomó fuerte de los casilleros, tratando de no gemir tanto.

Lo tome de sus caderas y sin pensarlo, lo hundí, lo contraía con fuerza hacia mí y mi pene desapareció en su interior.

Joder...joder...joder...estaba caliente y estrecho. Creí que acabaría. Me apretaba de tal forma que sentía calor en todo el cuerpo.

Tuve que sacarme más de una prenda. No aguanta la calentura.

Shouyou grito cuando la sintió entrar y yo casi pierdo el conocimiento al sentirlo por fin.

Tape su boca, sus gemidos esta vez debían ser ahogados... No quería interrupciones justo en ese momento.

-Debes callarte mi amor... Sino no podré hacerlo...

-Ah...est..está bien.

-¿Te gusta?... Voy a cogerte...

-Si senpai...

Shouyou hundió su cabeza mirando el piso y lo tome fuerte de las caderas para empezar las embestidas.

Había logrado calmarme. Con suerte me dejaría disfrutarlo un poco antes de acabar.

Dios...no sabía que coger a un hombre podría ser tan excitante

No podía pare de embestirlo. No podía parar de ver como su cuerpo se movía a mi ritmo.

Como sus manos se sostenían al sentir mi pene entrar y salir con fuerza, con velocidad, moviéndolo todo a su paso.

Era glorioso cogerle...quería hacerlo mil veces más. Muchísimo más.

Shouyou exhalo fuerte y vi como unas gotas de semen caían al piso...joder...mi niño ya había acabado... Y vaya a saber en él día, que numero de corrida era.

Su cuerpo se hizo más débil, como si no aguantase. No me importo. Le di más duro...lo enterré más... Su cola era fantástica. Alucinante, capaz de devorarse mi pene en un segundo. Me enloquecía.

Lo acorrale contra los casilleros y sin importar el ruido le di contra ellos... Hasta que sentí el dulce saber de mi semen acabando en su interior.

Me desplome contra él, y nos deslizamos hasta el suelo... Nadie jamás en la vida podía hacerme sentir, como esa vez él lo logro. Nadie...absolutamente nadie. Solo mi niño. Mi hermoso niño, Shouyou Hinata.


	15. Chapter 15

No era aún media noche cuando decidí que el niño no vaya a la escuela al día siguiente.

Quería seguir disfrutando de esa droga alucinante que enloquecía la existencia... Que tan perdido me sentía al estar con él.

Aún seguía durmiendo. Su respiración era pesada. Como si estuviese sumamente cansado, agotado. Como si una gran fatiga se hubiese posicionado de él.

¿Tan fuerte había sido? ... Shouyou solía cansarse cuando jugábamos intensivamente... Supongo que esta vez, había sido demasiado para él. Teníamos tanta tensión sexual, que al poder sacar lo acumulado, habíamos quedado sin fuerza...bueno por lo menos él.

Yo quería seguir... Aunque sea otra vez para poder dormirme.

...

Recordar lo que había pasado una hora antes... Dios mío... Verlo en esa posición...entregado a mí, gimiendo, gritando, llorando un poco al ser desvirgado... Y ¡su cuerpo! Su hermoso cuerpo... Frágil, dócil, como si fuera la porcelana más fina, siendo sometida hasta el límite de romperse...todo eso, no me alcanzaba...menos recordarlo. Quería otra vez... Otra vez...miles de veces más.

Lo destape queriendo ver de cerca una vez, el producto que me quitaba el sueño y me dejaba ciego de lujuria... Quien hubiera pensado que solo un niño...un niño frágil, pequeño...de grandes ojos, pelo revuelto, piel blanca...pudieran atraerme tanto... Pudieran sacar de adentro ese hambre voraz que solo había visto en preparatoria, y que Yutaro había sido el causante de él.

Si...Yutaro un chico inocente y algo malhumorado... Me había cautivado...y no pare hasta que fue mío...completamente mío. Y hasta que él dependiese tanto de mí, como yo de él... Si, hubo muchos más... Pero el que siempre me esperaba en casa era él. Porque nadie, nadie, podía asemejarse con él. Y ahora con Hinata era lo mismo... Volvía a tener esas ganas insaciables... Locas...perturbadoras... Totalmente dependiente de él... Y del exquisito sabor y placer que su hermosura, combinada con ese ano pequeño...podían llegar a darme.

Me estaba enloqueciendo.

Cogerme a un menor de edad no era un delito...era un paso al manicomio.

Realmente podía volverme loco...sin vueltas atrás, sin cura o tratamiento. Un loco completamente.

...

Tenía infinidad de noches con él. Tenía la libertad de estar todo lo que yo quisiera...y nadie podía decirme nada, porque mi principal acusador, estaba de mi parte. La persona que podía hundirme, era la misma que de forma sumisa se dejaba hacer todo. La misma que suspiraba mi nombre y acababa. La misma que venía a mi casa o me esperaba para hacer algo más que platicar...la misma que por fin había probado el sexo.

La única persona capaz de mandarme a una muerte segura, yacía en mi cama, durmiendo, con mi semen adentro... Después de disfrutar de una noche sexo.

No, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

...

Yutaro tenía razón. Si yo me doblegaba a sus caprichos obtendría lo que quería.

Y amaba cumplir con ellos. Amaba regalarle cosas. Lo haría siempre. Su inocente rostro, me devolvía una sonrisa pura y mágica.

Y me gustaba cuando lo veía feliz. Era muy reconfortante verle de ese modo. Realmente hermoso.

Shouyou era humilde y sumiso. También agradecido. Y tenía un encanto de los mil demonios... Me encantaba.

Sí, yo quería sexo...mucho sexo. Pero también quería verle feliz, por lo que debía procurar que él esté bien. Y a mí me resultaba muy fácil hacerle feliz. Solo debía ser de él, respetar nuestro espacio y relación y (lo mejor) darle todo lo que le apetecía.

...

Toque su suave piel, pase la llama de mi dedo por su espalda, llegando rápidamente a ese par de nalgas redondas y un poco marcadas.

¿Era posible que me ardiera la mano?

Me hice paso entre sus nalgas y metí de lleno mi mano, buscando tocar sus genitales y la tan deliciosa entrada.

Mi niño dio señales de vida y se movió un poco.

Aquel lugar estaba pegajoso debido a mi semen...por fin le había podido terminar adentro. Era tan genial estar dentro de él.

Me incline para besar sus nalguitas. Queriendo recordar el dulce sabor de su piel.

Era tremendamente adictivo. Mordí con un poco de desespero, pero suavemente, una de ellas. En serio que quería devorarlo.

Dios... Necesitaba volver a sentir sus gemidos mientras se la ponía... Lo hermoso que en su boca quedaba mi nombre. Quería follarlo... Otra vez sentir en mis manos como su cuerpo se quebraba ante mí.

No aguante más...lo gire para ponerle boca arriba y se despabilo un poco. Abrí sus piernas lo más que pude y me quede perdido viendo lo bello que era. Tan pequeño y solo mío... Mío.

-¿Sensei?... -

Su vocecita inundo la habitación.

Le Sonreí mientras tomaba mi pene para meterlo.

-Te voy a coger mi vida...no aguanto más...¿vale?

Y sin esperar reacción o respuesta...hundí mi pene hacia adentro. Fue tan fácil...mi semen, aun allí, me ayudo a meterme.

Mi niño abrió sus ojos del todo y exhalo un grito un tanto desgarrador.

Lo vi aferrarse a las sabanas mientras la sacaba de a poco.

Respire profundo y volví a meterla, queriendo escuchar sus quejidos.

Lo tome de la cintura y le entre a dar embestidas cortitas pero rápidas...

Su cuerpito se convulsionaba con cada metida. Gemía un poco lloroso...pero no me importaba...los gemidos que alcanzaba a escuchar eran de puro placer...ya se le pasaría el dolor.

Así que apreté más sobre su cintura, clavando mis dedos y dándole lo más duro y rápido que podía.

Bastaron unos minutos para que decidiera calmarme...no quería acabar tan rápido.

Shouyou respiraba pesadamente y parecía querer desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Me tire sobre él para besarlo y gozar de tenerla adentro...su interior no había cambiado aun, seguía igual de asfixiante.

Su boquita me recibió y a penas logro terminar un beso de lengua... Mi niño estaba cansado...¿cómo hacer para que aguantara?... A mí por día me gustaba varias veces, tal vez solo con practica lo conseguiría.

-¿Te gusta? ... ¿Te gusta que te coja?

-Si... Me gusta mucho...

-mm escúchame, mañana no iras a clases...iras más tarde al club...

-¿Por qué?

-Es que...quiero hacértelo otro ratito antes de irte...eres tan lindo que no puedo dejar de estar así- me moví dentro suyo y él se sobresaltó... ¿Sí?

-Si sensei... Ah...me gusta...

-Gracias Shouyou... Fue el mejor cumpleaños.

Me acaricio la mejilla suavemente y nos volvimos a besar, la metí y saque un ratito más.

La saque para sentarme a su lado y recostarme un poco contra el respaldo de la cabecera.

-Ven...siéntate arriba.

Asintió. Paso una pierna al otro lado y se sentó en mi piernas. Antes de penetrarlo nuevamente me dedique a besar su cuello y masturbar su pene erecto.

Lo tome, luego, de sus nalgas y las abrí para meterlo.

Una vez en la entrada, Shouyou se sentó despacio, metiéndola toda adentro.

Se sostuvo de mis hombros y elevo su rostro para gemir sonoramente.

-Mueve la cola...para adelante y para atrás- ordene.

Quería verlo moverse...por cuenta propia y encima de mí.

Su abdomen se contraía en cada movimiento y su pene rosado lo hacía junto a él... Tenía ganas de chupárselo...lo haría después de acabar.

Lo tome de las caderas para impulsar el ritmo. La cara de él era un poema... Solo él y Yutaro me dejaban ver esas expresiones llenas de éxtasis y lujuria. Se movía sensualmente sobre mi pene, enloqueciendo me, entraba y salía tan fácil...

Dejo el vaivén para saltar sobre mí. Me gustaba eso... Podía ver mi pene desaparecer en él.

Cuando sentía esas irremediables ganas de acabar volví a cambiar de posición. Lo tire boca abajo en la cama y se la puse. Las embestidas fueron violentas, rápidos y cortas. Era tan fuertes que apenas si lograba gemir...no tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

Mi pene iba a estallar...y lo hizo. Me vine de nuevo adentro.

Lo saque y lo gire para ver cómo estaba el suyo...en las ultimas embestidas había acabado, mi niño estaba todo manchado. Lo Lamí despacio, limpiando cada rincón como recompensa recibí cariños de su parte.

Shouyou hizo lo mismo con él mío...hasta que me canse de verle usando su lengua en mi pene y no en mi boca por lo que lo saque para acostarme y besarle.

Ah dios mío...

Ya me sentía más relajado... Ya podía dormir.

-Eres hermoso... Quiero cogerte siempre... Mañana...quiero chupártela...que acaba es en mi boca.

-Pero... ¿Después vamos a hacerlo no?

-Claro mi amor...luego de esa recompensa... Voy a cogerte en mi cama.

-¿Eh?

-Necesito cogerte ahí...que duermas ahí...estás conmigo ahora. No hay nadie más...eres el único Shouyou...

-¿En serio?

-Si mi amor...por favor hagámoslo en mi cama...

-Está bien.

Bese su frente y apague la luz del velador.

-Cosita linda...mañana te llego para allá...

-¿Sensei?

-¿mmm?

-Tengo frío... ¿Me presta su ropa?

Me levante y le alcance la camisa que había utilizado ese día.

-Pero...está limpia ¿no le molesta?

-Para nada mi amor. Usa todo lo que quieras.

Se la coloco y morí de ternura al ver cómo le quedaba. Se acostó a mi lado y yo le abrace para dormirme. Era tan pequeño que pude rodearlo con mis brazos, como si de un peluche se tratase, si... Un peluche que desprendía un olor a sexo sumamente embriagador.

...

Caí rendido. Me dormí como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Es decir, logre descansar. Desde que Yuu se había ido, descansar o dormir bien, no había podido ser posible. Y solo

Habían pasado un par de días.

Me desperté cuando el sol entraba de lleno en la habitación. Habíamos olvidado cerrarla la noche anterior.

Me sentía relajado en parte. El cuerpo descansado pero mi mente no. Había soñado con Yuu, y parecía de esos sueños que te acompañan todo el día, hasta que logras olvidarlos. No era bueno eso... Lo extrañaba mucho. Y era un poco desolador no tener noticias de él.

Shouyou no se encontraba en la cama. Y llego a mi nariz, el olor delicioso del café recién hecho.

Si es que me había preparado el desayuno, mi corazón se reconfortaría enormemente. Yuu hacia eso también. Aunque era a mí a quien le gustaba preparar los desayunos de las personas que pasaban la noche conmigo, esta vez me habían ganado.

Me levante, y busque aunque sea mi pantalón. La camisa la tenía él. Así que me coloque un sweater viejo.

No me desperté para Nada, así que no sabía hace cuanto él se había levantado.

Camine por la sala, y observe que había prendido las luces del árbol de Navidad. Y también había puesto debajo de él, la camiseta que le había regalado.

El olor a fritura y café se hizo más fuerte. Me di cuenta que tenía mucho hambre.

Lo encontré en la cocina poniendo la mesa para desayunar. Aun llevaba puesta mi camisa y le quedaba bastante grande. Había remangado las mangas, le quedaba holgada y muy larga. Le quedaba hermosa.

-¡Sensei! ... Perdón...¿No le molesta que haya hecho el desayuno?

Sonreí de manera confortante.

-¡Me encanta! ¿qué hora es?

-Cerca de las 9...

-¿Tan tarde? Sera mejor desayunar. ¿A qué hora tienes actividad del club?

-Después del almuerzo.

-¿Quieres que le avise a tu senpai que te llevare a esa hora?

-Si sensei...

Me sirvió el desayuno y no puede evitar rodear su cintura y reclamar un beso mañanero.

Descanse un momento mi cabeza en su pecho y su aroma era el de siempre, aunque más embriagador.

-Sensei... ¿le gusta lo que le prepare?

-Sí, me encanta el café y los huevos revueltos. Gracias por esto.

-Me gusta hacer el desayuno. ¿puedo hacerlo siempre?

-¡Claro mi amor! Me encantaría. Ahora siéntate y desayuna tú también. Debes tener hambre.

Antes de hacerlo me entrego un sobre.

-Llego hoy a la mañana. ¿Puedo prender la televisión para desayunar?

Asentí sin dejar de ver el sobre.

Shouyou se sentó a desayunar y se olvidó un momento de mí, perdido en sus dibujitos.

La caligrafía del remitente era muy conocida.

No había dudas. Era de Yutaro.

Solo habían pasado 4 días. Pero para mí, había sido mucho más.

 _"¡Tobio! Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Llegue bien a la ciudad. Aunque el vuelo se demoró más de la cuenta._

 _Pude persuadir a Kunimi. Todo marcha bien hasta ahora._

 _Aún no sabemos la fecha. Pero si te interesa te lo haré saber._

 _No respondas esto. En estos días activare el otro celular y me comunicare contigo._

 _Todo está bien. Aun así, te extraño mucho. Perdón, no es que quiera decir algo con esto, pero quiero que sepas que tenías razón. Nada es lo mismo. Nada._

 _¿Cómo van las cosas con él? Espero que ambos se estén tratando bien. Ya sabes que debes hacer buena Letra, para obtener lo que quieres. Te quiero un montón._

 _Pd: haré todos mis esfuerzos para llamarte en Navidad. Estate atento._

 _Te quiero Tobio._

 _Yutaro. "_

Tal vez la carta más corta y concisa. Pero que me hizo tan bien al alma.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

Extrañaba su presencia en mi casa, su compañía, y su compresión. No había persona que me entendiese mejor.

Aún conservaba el mismo pensamiento, no quería que se casara. Pero no podía darle esa estabilidad emocional que quería. Porque estaba Shouyou, y no le dejaría. Porque me hacía sentir bien.

Me satisfacía estar con Hinata en todos los sentidos. Su presencia en casa, era igual de reconfortante. No solo amaba tener sexo y dormir con él. También amaba darle y regalarle cosas que le hagan feliz.

Entonces... No podía ofrecerle nada a Yuu, nada que no sintiera. Porque me faltaban sentimientos para decirle que le dejara y se venga conmigo. Y él no se merecía mentiras de mi parte.

...

Guarde la carta en bien termine de leerla.

Mi desayuno no se había enfriado. Así que comí antes que lo haga.

El café tenía un aroma tentador t exquisito. Y su gusto aún más.

-Gracias por el desayuno.

Desvío la mirada del televisor para sonreírme tiernamente.

-Ya que vas a estar aquí... Si quieres puedes decirme que hace falta y Lo comprare.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, es que de eso se encargaba

-¿Su amigo?

-Si...así que si deseas, puedes ayudarme en eso.

-Está bien. ¿Sabe? Puedo cocinarle también. Me gustaría prepararle la cena algún día.

-Hoy puedes hacerlo.- conteste divertido. Amaba ser mimado por mis chicos.

-¿Hoy? Quería ir un momento a casa.

-Oh... Está bien. Lo siento, olvido fácilmente que no vives conmigo.

-Pero...¿Le gustaría ir a mi casa?

-¿Pasar la noche ahí?

-Sí. No...no quiero dormir solo.

Me mordí, no podía decirme aquello tan tiernamente sin esperar que no reaccione. Mierda... Me hacía perder la cabeza solo con una mirada y palabras simples.

-Shouyou... Mientras estés conmigo, no dormirás mas solo. No estarás solo. Te cuidare ¿Entiendes?

-Si sensei...gracias.

-Ven, vamos al sillón. Quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata rodeo la mesa para tomarse de mi mano y caminar hasta el sillón.

Apague la televisión. Y le senté en mi piernas.

-Oi... ¿No traes ropa interior? -

La camisa se había elevado, dejándome ver su hermosura.

Me sonrió divertido y negó suavemente.

-No sé dónde estará...cuando desperté no quería hacer ruido.

-Shouyou... No puedo conversar teniéndote así... En serio es difícil.

Se río despacio y el tintineo lleno la habitación.

Acaricie su espalda deseando que esta vez, él me mostrara un indicio para hacerlo.

-¿Te gusto?

-Sí.

-¿Si?

-Sí, mucho sensei... En serio.

-¿Te duele?

-Ahora no.

-¿Quieres que te compre algo?

-¿caramelos?

-Ahahaha ¿quieres golosinas? Vale te comprare camino a la escuela. Yo decía de comprarte algo para el dolor.

-¡Ah! No. Estoy bien.

-Ok... Shouyou, debes saber que me gustaría hacerlo todos los días. Y a veces como anoche más de una vez. Debes decirme cuando estés cansado y quieras dormir.

-Está bien.

-Entonces, jugaremos a otra cosa... Como hacíamos siempre. Aunque...eres tan lindo que quiero hacerlo siempre. Pero me contendré algún día que tu no quieras. Eso sí... De todas formas estaré contigo.

-A mi gusta sensei...no me cansare.

-Eso espero. Y dime... ¿Hoy tendré el privilegio de hacértelo en tu cama?

Rodeo sus brazos por detrás de mi nuca y Beso sonoramente mi mejilla.

-¿no le molesta? - susurro en mis oídos.

Sentí un tirón en todo el cuerpo. Y en especial ahí abajo.

-Estoy deseando que llegue la hora.

Me beso en los labios y con gusto abrí mi boca queriendo jugar con su lengua.

-Anoche... Dijiste que dormirías en mi cama.

-Pero...cambie de opinión.

-¿Eh?

-No voy hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted sabe porque.

-Oye...te he dicho que

-Usted lo quiere mucho. Y cuando vuelva, seria lindo que él piense que ha respetado ese lugar.

-No sé si vuelva...

-Por eso mismo, no lo sabe.

A pesar de su corta edad, él sabía muy bien ciertas cosas. Y a pesar de que no le caía bien Yutaro, pensaba en él y me hacía actuar bien a mí.

-¿Se enamoró alguna vez sensei?

-No, creo que no. ¿ y tú?

-¿No está enamorado de su amigo? Aun así lo espera y lo quiere. Y... Lo extraña mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno... Me gusta observarle. Cada vez que llega prende su laptop o celular esperando algo.

-Podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Pues así soy yo esperando mensajes de Senpai...así que supongo que...

-¿Estás enamorado de tu senpai?

-No lo sé señor...

-Aun tienes tiempo de averiguarlo. Pero... No hables de él. Me puedo poner muy celoso... Ya sé que lo quieras más que a mí.

Hinata no me respondió. Y yo solo se lo decía para divertirme. Sabía que quería mucho a su senpai. No sabía si me quería a mí. Pero era un niño aun, esas cosas podían confundirle.

-¿Entonces en mi cama no?

-No sensei...

-y ¿Acá? ¿Ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Si... Así después almorzamos y te llevo a clases. ¿Quieres?

Sin responder empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Esos eran mis amantes favoritos. Quien podían seguirme el ritmo.

-No te la saques- dije volviendo a abrochar cada botón. - me gusta cómo te queda...te cogeré con ella.

Su rostro se ruborizó por completo dejándome tonto al mirarle.

Escondió su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro y sentí el calor de su aliento.

-Quédate así... Quiero masturbarte.

Quería primero darle placer a él, como agradecimiento de lo complaciente que había sido la noche anterior.

Así que eleve su camisa y mientras se aferraba con sus pequeñas manos a mi cuello lo masturbe con ganas y algo de brutalidad. Shouyou respiraba de esa forma agitada que tanto me gustaba oír.

Cuando apretaba con fuerza, podía sentir sus labios mordiéndome. Era como si no pudiera contenerse.

Cuando estuvo duro y caliente. Lo senté con cuidado en el sillón y abrí sus piernas. Me arrodille ante él y me metí entre ellas.

Quería mamársela como le había prometido. Tenía hambre de eso. De esa Cosita hermosa que me hacía saber cuánto le gustaba ser cogido. Que acabo con solo follarle. Merecía su premio.

Así que me lo metí en la boca y su saber inundo el interior. Era tan rico como todo él.

Shouyou acaricio mi cabello mientras lo hacía.

Lamí despacio cada rincón, hasta sus genitales. Luego la volví a meter en mi boca y la mame hasta que Hinata termino en mi boca. Trague fuerte llevándome su exquisito semen conmigo.

Limpie mi boca extasiado queriendo hacer eso mil veces. Para ver el cuadro en el que quedaba. Lo mire , tenía la cara roja y el pelo revuelto de moverse contra el sillón. La camisa un poco levantada y sus pequeñas piernas abierta lo más que podía.

Me quede allí, entre sus piernas jugando con su ano. Penetrándole con los dedos y ver esa bendita reacción de placer.

Mi niño arañaba los almohadones del sillón como si de un gato se tratase. Un pequeño y travieso garito.

Desprendí el botón de mi pantalón y baje el cierre.

Shouyou me miro expectante cuando saque mi pene de adentro.

Sin yo decirlo, abrió más sus piernas y elevo su cadera, dejando más al descubierto el objeto de mi locura y deseo.

Me masturbe un momento queriendo calmar mi ansiedad. A pesar de ya haberlo hecho, esta volvía cada vez que yo estaba en la misma situación.

Lo tome de sus caderas y alejando partes de la camisa, me dispuse a cogerlo nuevamente.

Bese su vientre antes de hacerlo y le provoque unas pequeñas cosquillas. Era tan hermoso.

Metí mi pene sin pensarlo mucho. Y entro con una facilidad increíble.

Shouyou se tiro más contra el sillón y se aferró a mí. Por lo que me tire sobre él. Pase mis manos por detrás suyo y lo abrace, haciendo que mi pene entrara hasta el fondo.

Escuche dos cosas, su grito y el golpe de mis testículos en él.

No podía contenerme o ser gentil. Necesitaba cogerle rápido. Así que manteniéndolo abrazado le di lo más duro que podía. A lo que yo quería que se acostumbrase.

Shouyou gritaba sin pudor y gemía como me gustaba. T amaba que fuera tan expresivo.

Sentí esos arañazos en mi espalda y joder...me ponían más caliente. Quería darle más duro, más rápido. Darle todo de mí.

El cuerpo de Hinata se movía a mi par, era tan manejable que resultaba fácil cogerle.

No aguantaba el calor que sentía. Mi pene ardía adentro de él. Aminore la marcha y le di despacio pero con fuerza. Shouyou se sobre saltaba y gemía en cada embestida. Era un amante muy complaciente. Y era en eso mineros donde quería darle con más fuerza, quebrarlo, hacerle trizas mientras me lo cogía, dejarle tonto, que me deseara y pidiera más.

Sentí que me venía. Así que volví a meterla rápido, con embestidas cortitas pero profundas.

Gruño desesperado queriendo acabar y lo logre. Sentí como si interior se llenaba nuevamente de mi semen.

-Sensei... Esta caliente - me susurro al oído.

Reí con gusto y bese su cuello.

-Es por ti mi amor.

Me abrazo con amor no con lujuria y descanse en ese abrazo.

-¿Y si nos bañamos? debemos limpiar bien esa colita ¿vale?

-Si sensei...

-Anoche me gusto cuando me llamaste por mi nombre.

-¿Tobio?

-Sí, ¿Podrías llamarme así?

-Está bien.

Lo alce del sillón y lo lleve así hasta el baño.

Mi niño iba cansado por lo que yo debía ser capaz de controlarme mientras le lavase el cuerpo.

...

Amaba pasar tiempo con él y me emocionaba cumplir con sus caprichos como había dicho antes. Pero también recordaba a Yuu. Y las palabras de mi pequeño no las había pasado por alto.

Al parecer él estaba enamorado de su senpai. ¿Sería que yo también me hubiese enamorado de Yuu?

Me gustaba estar con Hinata y hacerle todo lo que quería. También le quería. Sino no me hubiese molestado en comprarle todo aquello.

La pregunta en si era, a pesar de todo... ¿Que sentía por mi Yuu?

Por el momento quería ser feliz con Hinata, quien me hacía feliz. Y a quien quería hacer feliz, procurando que se acercara más a mí y a su senpai y no tanto a su familia o casa.

...

Hinata Shouyou solo tenía 13 años. Y a esa edad un niño solo quiere vivir sin preocupaciones y ser feliz.

Y estaba yo para complacer todo eso.

…

 _ **lo siento chicas…no logro hacer un pov de Hinata. Saben que a mi me gusta hacer lo que piden, pero…esta vez no logro hacerlo. y no quiero darle algo de lo que yo este inconforme, porque cuando es así, siento que he fallado.**_

 _ **Denle una oportunidad a Sensei o Senpai. O al menos a Sensei hasta que descubra q quien quiere de verdad. No le hara nada a mi solecito. No lo permitiría.**_

 _ **Gise…gracias.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo especial… dedicado completamente para Gise. Una chica tsundere como Tsukki o tal vez mas… pero que me hizo saber algo que queria hace mucho. Gracia por tu amistad.**_

… _ **.**_

…

Entiendo a Oikawa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? a mi también me habia empezado a gustar un niño como Hinata, solo que el mío no eran dócil como el cuervo rojo.

Debía recordar que a Tooru no le gustaba que llamara así a los chicos…pero al fin y al cabo éramos cuervos. Y Kei Tsukishima era un cuervo lunático…un juego de palabras que a él solía irritarle.

En serio no habia conocido antes, a un niño de su edad tan malhumorado.

Aunque conmigo habia cambiado mucho.

 _-¿Qué te pasa o qué? ¿Por qué tratas así a tus compañeros?_

Me miro desafiante y elevo sus hombros dejándome solo.

 _-Oii niño…te estoy hablando. Respétame._

 _-¿Respetarte? ¿solo porque eres de ultimo año?_

 _-No…porque soy mucho mayor que tú. Creo que merezco un mejor trato y respeto._

 _-Gánatelo…gana tu respeto._

Me volvió a mirar duramente y se fue del gimnasio a media práctica.

En ese momento lo odie. Odiaba tratar con niños…le habia dicho a Tooru que no debíamos mezclarnos con ellos. Que sería para problemas, pero lamentablemente el equipo necesitaba miembros.

Aun así, preferiría que fuéramos pocos que tener que lidiar cada día con sus rabietas. Y lo peor es que parecía tener problemas solo conmigo, solía molestar a sus compañeros cuando Tooru no estaba y yo me encontraba a cargo.

Una tarde cuando todos ya se habían ido, lo llame a la sala del club.

 _-Hoy te has portado como siempre, como un niño mal criado._

Una vez más me hizo el gesto "a mí que me importa" y eso me hizo enfurecer más.

 _-Soy el co capitán._

 _-¿y?_

 _-¿y? pues que quiero que me des tu uniforme, ya no eres parte del club._

 _-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso…senpai Oikawa no lo permitiría._

 _-¿senpai? ¿a él si lo tratas con respeto? Mira niño, he sido muy considerado contigo y ya no lo soporto. No te preocupes. Oikawa respalda mis decisiones._

 _-¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿me sacas por que no te digo "senpai"?_

 _-no creas que soy tan egocéntrico…tu sabes bien como te comportas._

Golpee la pared que estaba sobre su perfil derecho y él cerro sus ojos como si yo fuera a golpearle.

 _-haces todo a propósito. Para llamar la atención. Y que yo este encima de ti, todo el tiempo, regañándote. No voy a tolerarlo más. no tengo hermanos que andar cuidando o soportando. Si tanto te molesta Hinata o los demás, vete. No quiero en mi equipo agitadores como tú._

 _-No me voy a ir…me gusta el voleibol._

 _-demuéstralo. Calza tu chaqueta con orgullo y deja a los demás en paz. Pero no seas un malcriado. Tienes 13 años no era un crio del kínder._

Me miro con rudeza sin bajar un momento la mirada.

 _-¿me odias?- pregunte._

 _-¿eh?_

 _-escuchaste bien…¿me odias? Porque a Oikawa no les haces esto. y yo debo estar encima de ti, entrenamiento tras entrenamiento. ¿Qué buscas de mí?_

 _-no busco nada._

 _-entonces te pido por favor que no me provoques, porque hay dos formas de ser un senpai…uno bueno y un hijo de puta, como el que tu sacas de mi interior. No me hagas ser el segundo._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-por qué no te gustara, lo digo en serio._

 _-no me importa…y no lo voy a respetar_.

Maldito niño, con su expresión y cruel sinceridad.

Lo tome de la barbilla y hundí mis dedos en ella, produciéndole un poco de dolor.

Y se iba a defender cuando con mi otra mano lo inmovilice. Tenía muchas más fuerza que él. Lo empuje con más fuerza contra la pared aprisionándolo con mis piernas.

Me miro aterrado, pero sus ojos en si eran poco expresivos.

Le solté la barbilla y lo bese con rabia y fuerza, queriendo avergonzarlo. Pero el sabor que se produjo al contacto fue un bálsamo para mí, haciéndome flaquear. Aun así trate de no confundirme.

Lo solté por completo cuando me canse.

 _-¿Qué? No me digas que…¿era tu primer beso? Pues déjame decirte que lo hiciste muy bien._

 _-¡Baka!_

 _-¡Hey!- volví a dejarlo inmóvil- te dije que me respetaras…sino el beso será algo muy tierno comparado con lo que te puedo hacer. ¿Entiendes?_

…

Despues de esa advertencia, Tsukishima me evito durante muchos días. Y el bendito sabor de su boca no se iba de mí. quería volver a sentirlo, una vez más. porque definitivamente no me alcanzaba con recordarlo.

Aunque él, me habia empezado a mirar con odio. Bueno, yo no habia sido considerado. Y le habia robado su primer beso.

…

Lo vi un par de semanas más tarde cuando nos quedamos solos en la sala del club.

 _-¿quieres almorzar?_

 _-¿contigo? ¿Por qué? Almorzare con mis amigos._

 _-Por favor. Debo hablar contigo._

No sé cómo hizo para aceptar pero lo hizo.

Y desde ese almuerzo, nuestros días empezaron a cambiar.

Y habíamos empezado a ser más cercanos y pasar más tiempo juntos, aun así, él parecía estar enojado conmigo y los encuentros solían interrumpirse.

Y un día casi volvimos al primer día cuando me escucho hablando con Daichi sobre mi ida a la universidad, él sabía que me iba el año próximo…no dentro de unos días.

-Escúchame...

-¡No quiero!

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? Si ya se lo que me vas a decir.

-¿Ah sí? A ver dime.

-Que te vas. Te vas a la universidad... Y me quedo solo

Tsukishima refregó sus ojos e intento no llorar.

-Creí que... Me odiabas. Que no te importaba si me iba.

Elevo su mano y golpeo sonoramente mi mejilla. Eso sí que dolía.

-¡Baka Kuroo!- bramó enfurecido- Yo... Yo te quiero mucho.

Tomo su chaqueta y se largó de la sala del club.

Dios...estaba a punto de ir a buscarle cuando entro Tooru.

No podía decirle lo que había ocurrido. Y quería que la conversación fuera corta. Me dolía la mejilla y debía encontrarle. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Por supuesto, me comporte como un idiota ante Tooru, haciéndole creer que podía dominarlo, cuando era él mismo Kei quien me dominaba a mí.

Después de que alardee de mis capacidades frente a Tooru...no sabía que me dolía más si el hecho de que me hubiese pegado...o que le hubiese generado los mismos sentimientos que yo tenía para con él... Es decir, era grandioso que me quisiese... Pero... No teníamos siquiera un mínimo de tiempo para disfrutar aquello.

Y Dios sabía bien que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de la universidad.

Yo también tenía fuertes sentimientos. Pero me aferraba a la idea de que él no. Y en un punto me daba fuerzas para irme y tratar de olvidar aquellos sentires a mi parecer pasajeros...pero que en ese momento se habían convertido en uno de los peores karmas.

Me encantaba aquella declaración. Pero me ponía triste. Debía irme sabiendo que me quería. Debía irme sabiendo aquello y no solo intentar seguir adelante. Sino hacerme la idea de que... De que él era joven, que le quedaban aun 5 años más de escuela y que podría olvidarme fácilmente.

Si... Ya habíamos estado juntos. No totalmente... Me dejaba llegar hasta un cierto punto. Pero solía huir cuando las cosas se calentaban lo suficiente.

Por eso entendía a Tooru. Esos niños eran capaz de volarnos la cabeza.

Pero yo no tenía su coraje y convicción... No podía irme y ser egoísta...pedirle que me esperase... ¿Y si yo no lograba hacerlo? ¿Y si rompía su corazón? ¿Cómo seguir?

Lamentablemente haberse confesado de ese modo... Me había hecho la vida mucho más difícil. No quería irme... Quería quedarme a adorarlo... Porque era lo mínimo que merecía... Me había hecho descubrir otro mundo, del cual no quería irme nunca más.

...

Cuando Tooru se marchó, tome mi chaqueta y salí a buscarle.

Acomode mi pelo, buscando una calma difícil de encontrar.

Tsukishima...él siempre terminaba algo avergonzado o huía de mí, cuando yo quería llegar al nivel más alto.

Nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, pero no creía que fuese mucho la diferencia...además no sería un bruto insensible... Él merecía ser tratado delicadamente. A veces con un poco de rudeza para apaciguar su irritación... Pero más de eso no.

Nuestros encuentros solían darse lugar en la terraza del edificio oeste. Nadie iba por esos lares...y un senpai anterior me había dado la llave de acceso. Por lo que desde hacía ya varios meses era nuestro lugar de almuerzo y algo más.

Siempre era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa de hacer algo más que almorzar. Teníamos una hora para hacerlo, y a veces si demorábamos unos quince minutos. El resto de la hora, me dedicaba a saciar un poco la sed que se posicionaba en mi garganta.

Nunca le habia dicho que le quería. No podía darle forma a mis sentimientos de esa forma. Tal vez si los ocultaba de esa manera, un día no serían tan fuertes y desaparecerían.

Pero sentí fallecer cuando lo escuche. Y tenía emociones encontradas, una euforia exaltante y un miedo inexplicable.

Y me encontraba corriendo entre pasillos para decirle que yo también le quería... Que a pesar del futuro incierto que teníamos lo quería mucho.

...

Siempre me decía que era un idiota o un pervertido. No lo tomaba como un insulto. Menos cuando se me venía en la boca, después de una buena mamada... No podía creerle cuando disfrutaba lo que le hacía. Pero si podía llegar a deducir que me odiaba en algún sentido, o que me usaba para eso.

Porque una vez que le hacía acabar, huía de mí. Y yo era un tonto sin remedio que caía todos los días bajo su red en forma de cara inocente.

A pesar de tener 13 años, tenía una buena altura. Llegaría a la mía muy fácilmente para preparatoria. No sé porque cuento esto...tal vez porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo glorioso que es en su totalidad, incluyendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Le había visto desnudo un par de veces, cuando nos duchábamos luego de los entrenamientos.

Tuve que dejar de hacerlo, me bañaba antes o más tarde. Porque no Podía controlar las erecciones que me producía ver su par de largas y blancas piernas, sostener esa cola que lograba perturbarme y que quedaba grabada en mi durante todo el día.

Pasaba parte del tiempo que estaba solo, masturbándome y tratando de hacerme la idea de que aquello no era tan fuerte, una calentura y ya.

Pero no era tan simple. Me gustaba. Me gustaba demasiado.

...

-¿Estas llorando?

-¡Vete!- gruño debajo de los árboles de cerezo.

Me senté junto a él, tratando de ver como hacía para que ablandase su actitud.

-No alcanzare a verlos florecer... - susurré viendo los arboles

-En Tokyo hay. Y hay muchos.

-No es lo mismo.

-Los arboles de cerezos son igual en todas partes. Incluido Tokyo.

-Te equivocas. En Tokyo no estarás para verlos conmigo.

Lo deje en silencio. No tenía nada que acotar.

-¿Vamos a la terraza? Debo hablar contigo.

-¿No podemos hacerlo acá?

-Como quieras... ¿También quieres que te bese acá? Yo no tengo problema. Lo sabes. Pero te quería dar privacidad. Sé que te avergüenza. Y quería llevarte a nuestro lugar.

Se levantó despacio y espero a que yo lo hiciera.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la edificio oeste donde subimos las escaleras hasta la terraza.

-¿Ya almorzaste?

-No tengo hambre.

-No es excusa...ya te he dicho que no debes ser caprichoso. Menos con tu alimentación.

Busque mi cartera y conté el dinero. Tenía suficiente para un almuerzo. Al menos que él comiera ese día.

-Espérame aquí. Iré a comprarte algo.

Se sentó en el piso de la terraza y no respondió. Eso era suficiente, me esperaría.

...

Volví a los pocos minutos con una bandeja de curry y algunos onigiris.

-Come. Y que sea la última vez que te salteas el almuerzo.

-No estará para cuidarme...haré lo que quiera.

-No seas así. Tan caprichoso y mal llevado. No seas así conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me duele. Tus actitudes duelen.

-Es mentira... Si fuera así, se quedaría.

-No entiendes. La universidad es un privilegio de pocos. No tengo mamá o papá que cuiden de mí. Debo aprovechar todas las oportunidades. Y tengo una beca que defender.

Comió en silencio el resto de la bandeja.

-¿Usted ya almorzó?

-No te preocupes.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Déjalo si? ...¿Estaba rico?

-Sí, gracias.

Tome las bandejas de cartón y las abolle para tirarlas.

-Tenemos que hablar Kei.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que me dijiste hoy.

-Era mentira.

-¿En serio? - pregunte divertido.

-Sí. Todo una mentira.

-¡Ahh! Menos mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo si te quiero mucho. Y te quiero de verdad. A pesar de cómo te comportas. Y no quiero para ti estos sentimientos tan molestos.

-...¿Le molesta quererme?

-Claro... Va a ser difícil quererte y estar lejos. No quiero lo mismo para ti. No tienes porque, siendo tan joven.

-Entonces...¿Me quiere?

-Mucho... Lamentablemente te quiero tanto como tú.

-Yo no...

-¡Vamos Kei! No me mientas. Tampoco te mientas. Ahora dime...¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Con que?

-Con lo que sentimos. ¿Qué hacemos con eso? Yo debo irme...

-Yo podría esperarlo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Serán cuatros años, tal vez más. Aun te faltan 5 para terminar la escuela. No puedes irte conmigo.

-Ya sé, pero puedo esperar. Déjeme esperar.

-No. Son muchos años. No quiero que nos atemos. ¿Y si se presenta alguien más?

-No habrá nadie más.

-Eso no lo sabemos. No lo sabes y no lo sé. A partir de la semana entrante... Ya no nos veremos.

-¿Por qué...no me lo dijo?

-Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo... Es difícil decirle estas cosas a alguien que quiero... Va a ser difícil no estar contigo.

Tsukishima no contesto. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y mi corazón se quebró al oírlo llorar.

No podía ser tan egoísta... Simplemente no podía pedirle que me espere. Porque... Él era tan joven. Tal vez yo me quedase con su recuerdo y así tal vez pasasen los años... Pero no podía exigirle que a la edad de 13 años me elija a mí y a nadie más... Tenía que conocer más gente...ser feliz y no sufrir por la distancia que nos separaría.

Yo... Yo no le olvidaría. Tampoco le buscaría reemplazo, pero era necesario mentirle. Era necesario que él no se quedase estancado en mí. No valía la pena hacerlo.

-No llores mi amor... Por favor.

-No soy tu amor...no soy nada para ti.

-Eres mucho para mí...tenlo por seguro.

-¿De verdad?...

-No le he dicho a nadie más que le quiero...tampoco le he pagado a alguien el almuerzo cuando no he comido nada desde el desayuno... Si eso no es suficiente... Deberás enseñarme cómo hacerlo. - le trate de sonreír...trate de sonar despreocupado. Pero salió como una oración desesperada. - me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Aun cuando me haces enojar. Me encantas. Me fascinas. Eres perfecto. Amo todo de ti. Y amaría tenerte completamente.

Sin premeditarlo lo tenía encima mío. Abrazándome. Sosteniéndose de mi cuello.

-...no te vayas...

-Debo hacerlo. Cuando tengas mi edad sabrás que importante es la universidad. La vida fácil ha terminado para mí. Ahora debo cuidar mi beca y conseguir un empleo. Por favor... Te suplico que entiendas. Es muy difícil dejarte. No tengas duda de ello.

Saco sus lentes y por primera vez, me beso.

No sé cuánto duro... Pero cuando termino había sido muy poco para mí. Yo quería más.

-Kei...

-¿Porque nunca... Me pidió ser su novio?

-Porque no sabía que me querías. Creí que realmente me odiabas. Es decir... Cuando estamos juntos nunca ...nunca quieres seguir , siempre te vas enojado. Y lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo...pero yo quiero más... Y con todas esas actitudes... Creí que no era suficiente para pedirte que seamos algo más.

-Tengo miedo.

-No tienes porque... Sabes que siempre soy gentil contigo... Y que tu satisfacción sea completa. Aunque tu huyas de mí, aun espero cada almuerzo para estar contigo. Y para poder estar contigo de otra forma...haciéndote sentir bien. Y sé que te gusta ¿no?

-Si... Mucho.

Suspire y acaricie su suave cuello con mi nariz...tratando de oler y aspirar su delicado aroma. Lo abrace más fuerte, queriendo sentir esa fragilidad que solo se le notaba en su cuerpo. Porque su rostro siempre mostraba una faceta dura.

-¿Podría ser que antes de irme...estemos juntos?

-¿juntos?

-Si... Me gustaría amanecer contigo alguna vez. Obvio que... Me gustaría poder hacerte el amor...pero si tú quieres solo podemos dormir...yo ...me harías feliz. Muy feliz.

-No sé si me dejaran...

-Pues no sé...miente si quieres. Diles que...no sé... Te quedaras en casa De tu amigo...o lo que quieras. Tu sabes donde vivo. Y sabes que después de clases no voy a ningún lado más. Te espero cualquier día. El que quieras. O si quieres...vámonos juntos de aquí... No se Kei... Es tu decisión. A mí me encantaría. Pero oye...si no quieres está bien. Lo comprendo. Yo solo quiero que...estos últimos días, ya que nos hemos sincerado, sean hermosos y únicos. Que sean un buen recuerdo.

Kei asintió sumiso.

-Creo que es hora de ir al club. Nuestro tiempo se ha terminado.

-¿Tenemos que ir al club?

-Si... Tienes que practicar esos bloqueos.

-No quiero... No servirá de nada...no estará para enseñarme. No quiero jugar más.

-Kei... No digas eso. A ti te encanta jugar. ¿Recuerdas cuando quise sacarte del equipo? Tu no querías... No sé si amas jugar, pero sé que te gusta. Y Daichi será un buen capitán. No le des problema... Él no soy yo.

-No será lo mismo.

-Nada será igual. Lo sé. Y... A veces me enojo por quererte así... O por haberte ilusionado... Y peor aún por haberte hecho quererme... Pero no se puede controlar nada de esto. Solo se puede disfrutar y vivir Intensamente. Nada más.

-Kuroo-san... Te...quiero mucho.

-Yo también...yo también. Vamos... Es tarde.

...

Lo deje en la sala del club y no asistí al entrenamiento.

Me fui a casa temprano, no le Di explicaciones a nadie. Porque no tenía excusa, más que decir que me había enamorado y me sentía triste de irme. Y aún no podía decirle eso a Tooru porque solía mucho. Lo haría cuando no fuera tan fuerte mis sentires.

...

Estaba acostumbrado a una vida solitaria. Pero ahora...necesitaba de Kei y sus berrinches para vivir.

Yo que siempre había procurado no involucrarme con las relaciones que había tenido y sin darme cuenta ya tenía la soga colocada en el cuello.

...

Me preparé para mi trabajo de la tarde. No quería ir...pero ese día me había quedado sin nada de dinero. Y necesitaba comprar varias cosas.

Y mientras guardaba el uniforme en un bolso escuche un débil golpe en mi puerta.

-No fue al entrenamiento. Me dejó sólo.

-Tsukishima ¿qué haces aquí?

-Le mentí a mi mamá...le dije que había un campamento y debía quedarme...

-¿vienes...vienes a quedarte?

-si...¿puedo hacerlo verdad?

-Por Dios...claro que sí. Pasa.

Se aferró a su mochila y paso despacio hacia el pequeño comedor.

-Yo debo irme a trabajar... Pero volveré en cuatro horas...¿puedes esperarme? Aquí es muy tranquilo. Te dejaré la llave si quieres, pero sólo para una urgencia, no salgas sólo de noche ¿entendido?

-¿trabajo? ¿puedo ir?

-es un bar y no te dejarán entrar. No me demorará mucho. Para las 20 estaré aquí ¿vale?

-está bien...

-traeré la cena.

Tome mi bolso y besé su frente antes de irme.

Escuche como Kei, cerraba con llave...y me fui sin poder creer que se esa noche... Estaría con él...de la forma que él eligiera...pero estaría junto a él.

...

Cuando regrese, él estaba haciendo su tarea.

Cenamos en el sillón de la sala mirando un poco de televisión.

Cuando terminamos, ordene así no más...no había tiempo...

A Kei le costó entrar en mi habitación. Le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo. Así que lo tome de su mano y lo lleve hasta mi cama.

Me tiré sobre ella, arrastrándolo hasta quedar a la par.

Kei se acomodó a mi lado y no pude evitar besarlo.

Abrió en totalidad su boca y me dejo explorarla a mi gusto.

Y escuche algo que no me dejaba oír en la escuela...un bello gemido.

Sentí un tirón en mi pene...eso podía ponerme a mil por hora. Porque estaba tan frágil y facil de corromper que me hacía alucinar.

-Kei... ¿me dejas? - susurré bajando de a poco su pantalón.

-Pero... ¿sus papás?

-Vivo solo mi amor... Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Le Sonreí de la única forma que podía debido al grado de calentura que tenía.

Volví a besarlo bajando por completo su pantalón, dejándolo a la altura de los muslos.

-¿Eh? ...¿qué dices? Déjame hacértelo... Te gustara mucho.

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-Se siente bien hacerlo...vamos Kei... Déjame tocarte, besarte...cogerte... Por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque te quiero y por dios... Eres tremendamente sexy y atractivo... No solo quiero tocarte hoy. Necesito más... Voy a morir sino.

-Está bien...

Dios... No alcance a escuchar su luz verde cuando había mandado a volar su chaqueta y remera.

Era tan blanco que donde ponía un dedo quedaba marcado... Y pretendía marcar cada rincón. Que viera al día siguiente, que yo había estado en cada parte suya.

Se sentó cómodamente encima de mi pene, sin notar que aquello podía hacerme enloquecer... Y no tener control.

También me saque mis prendas de arriba y mientras lo besaba, desabroche los botones de mi pantalón...sin poder evitar tocar su pene, que rozaba mi vientre a cada instante.

-Quiero oírte...¿entiendes?... Acá no es la escuela...déjame oír todo.

Asintió sumiso aferrándose a mis hombros.

Lo tome de la nuca y volví a hacerme paso en su boca. Respiraba agitadamente y sus labios soltaron los míos cuando sintió un dedo adentro.

-mm hacia mucho no hacíamos esto... ¿duele?

Negó y entonces metí otro...sus dedos se clavaron un poco pero no se inmuto, lo mire a los ojos e intente meter tres.

Lanzo un gemido de puta madre y me la termino de parar por completo.

-Kuroo-san...duele...

-Iré despacio... - deje los tres dedos adentro, inmóvil y acaricie su pene delicadamente. Subiendo y bajando...que olvidara lo otro. Se relajó al instante y probé moverlos un poco. Kei se movió conmigo y gemía despacio.

-La última vez de esto... Estabas muy avergonzado...ahora te gusta ¿no? - me olvidaba de cómo era en realidad y me ponía en modo pervertido, queriendo que me dijera cuanto le gustaba ser tocado-¿Te gusta? Volví a preguntar.

-Si... - asentí y sin quitarle la vista los saque y los metí con fuerza.

Kei cerro sus ojos y me araño cada hombro.

Los volví a dejar adentro y bese lo que pude de su torso.

Me detuve en sus tetillas, dejándolas coloradas, al rojo vivo.

Kei tenía los ojos cerrados y esa expresión encantadora que me mostraba de vez en cuando en la terraza.

Saque los dedos con cuidado y sentí como se aflojaba cada parte de él.

Lo acosté con cuidado en la cama y saque del todo su pantalón junto a su ropa interior.

Abrí sus largas piernas y las bese enteras. Aspire su aroma, llegando con mi nariz hasta su pequeño ano. Kei río como si tuvieras cosquillas pero dejo de hacerlo cuando metí mi lengua.

-¡Ah...Kuroo-san!

-¿Te gusta?...nunca me habías dejado hacerlo. - nunca me dejaba lamer su ano, siempre cerraba sus piernas y se negaba pero ese día...era el día.

Se revolvió en la cama, sacando las sabanas de lugar. Y flexiono las piernas, abriéndolas más.

Mientras lo preparaba, la euforia me hacía masturbarme. Quería ponerla adentro cuanto antes.

Me levante para besarlo...y oh dios mío, pasos sus piernas por detrás y me abrazo con ellas.

-¿Te gusta?

-mucho...

Baje por su cuello y los bese con furia bajando por las tetillas y deteniéndome en ese vientre plano.

Kei se irguió un poco dejándome ver su pene erecto. Lo Lamí lo suficiente para escuchar esos gemidos que ya no ahogaba como antes.

Volví a abrir sus piernas y tome mi pene.

Jugué con el moviéndolo despacio en la entrada de su ano y aunque me miraba un poco asustado, se movía de forma provocativa, queriendo que lo pusiera.

-¿lo hacemos? - pregunte

-si...

-No tengas miedo...te gustara como todas las otras cosas.

-está bien.

Baje un poco más mi pantalón, y sin quitarnos la mirada, lo penetre lentamente.

Le costaba mucho entrar, por lo que lo saque y me puse un poco de loción. También le pase suavemente a su ano, metiendo un par de dedos a adentro.

Volví a ponerlo y estaba vez iba un poco más fácil.

Me acerque más a su rostro casi pegando nuestras frentes.

-Te quiero- susurré mientras entraba completamente.

Kei cerro de nuevo sus ojos y lanzo un gemido hermoso.

Bese su frente, tratando de calmarlo y paso sus manos detrás de mi nuca.

Mi pene no lograba adaptarse, era muy estrecho y me moría por acabar ya.

Me quede un momento besando todo su cuello, sin importar dejar marcas,

-Kuroo-san...

-¿mmm?

-Ya está...

-¿Si? ¿ya paso?

Asintió en silencio. Y mientras me comía su boca empecé con el vaivén. Su cuerpo se movía conmigo y me volvía loco de remate.

Sus piernas parecían abrirse mucho más, para mí, solo para mí. Me incorpore para tomarlo de las caderas y darle unas embestidas veloces y ver como gritaba con aquello.

No me defraudo, cuando le di más duro mi habitación se inundó de sus gritos y me importaba un carajo si los vecinos escuchaban... Estaba haciendo algo que quería hace mucho...

Kei se había aferrado más a las sabanas y las había sacado completamente del lugar. Yo solo podía ver su cuerpo un poco rojo moviéndose atrás y adelante.

Lo tome de sus piernas y las eleve un poco. Sosteniéndome de ellas pude darle más duro. Mi pene ahora entraba con más facilidad y Kei ya gemía con gusto.

Después de varias duras embestidas y de ver mi pene danzar en su ano, baje sus piernas con cuidado y me tiré despacio sobre él.

Me quedaba poco, estaba extasiado... Mi pene quería acabar ya.

Lo metí suavemente y de forma lenta, queriendo oír sus últimos gemidos.

Y cuando noté que estaba a punto de venirme, empecé de nuevo a darle duro y rápido , pero esta vez abrazándolo fuertemente, y él volvía a gritar para mí.

-Ah...Kuroo...Kuroo senpai...

Me detuve bruscamente

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- Kuroo...

-No...dilo de nuevo...

\- Senpai...

Dios...escucharlo de su boca era tan especial.

Metí mi pene con fuerza y se revolcó...

-dilo de nuevo- gruñí.

-ah... Senpai...Kuroo-Senpai

Lo volví a meter con fuerza y se lo hice repetir hasta que acabe.

Me desplome sobre él, sintiendo la agitación de un vientre húmedo.

-Te amo Kei... Te amo mucho

-Senpai...- susurro y sentí la caricias que le propinaba a mi pelo.

Kei había acabado minutos antes ... Lo noté cuando había elevado sus piernas, su cuerpo había entrado en una especie de convulsión y se había aflojado.

Lamí despacio su vientre en busca de su semen.

-buen chico...- susurre

Acaricie con cuidado todo su cuerpo, y masajee con delicadeza su cola.

-¿te gustó?

-Si...tengo sueño Kuroo-san...

-lo sé mi amor...

-¿Kuroo-san?

-¿sí?

-siempre...será mi Senpai...aunque no lo diga... Lo quiero mucho...

Sonreí satisfecho... No pretendía que me dijera te amo...no sabía si él sentís eso...o si sabía que era amar completamente. Aún era muy joven. Y sus te quiero, valían millones de "te amo"...

-duerme...

-En serio...en serio no quiero que se vaya...por favor...no me deje por favor.

-Kei...Dios mío, no llores por favor mi amor. Estaremos juntos hasta que me vaya ¿vale?...quédate el resto de estos días conmigo...¿quieres que le diga a tu mamá que hay un campo de entrenamiento?...y cuidare de ti estos días...pero no me pidas eso. Ya te he explicado. No me voy porque quiero. Te quiero Kei y también me duele irme...más con lo que acaba de pasar...quiero hacerte el amor todos los días, e irme será una tortura.

Se incorporó despacio para quedarse a mi lado.

-me quedaré...hasta que se vaya.

-gracias...

...

La última noche juntos, estuvo llena de euforia, pasión y nostalgia. Sin contar la tristeza que aun sentíamos. No sé quién más...si él por quedarse o yo por irme.

Cuando terminamos de armar mi maleta, y antes de acostarnos para pasar la última noche le propuse algo.

-Te prometo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si el día que vuelvo...ambos nos seguimos queriendo así y estamos solos... Te prometo que nos quedaremos juntos.

-¿Si lo sigo queriendo y si estoy solo?

-Si...lo mismo para mí. Pero ojo...no quiero que por mi te pierdas otras oportunidades. Tu ve y haz tu vida. Conoce gente, sal con quien quieras. Yo tal Vez haga lo mismo. No te quedes esperando y desperdiciando tiempo. El tiempo no vuelve Kei y cuando quieres acordar tienes cientos de responsabilidades sobre tu Cabeza. Aprovecha al máximo todo.

-Pero...si estoy solo y lo quiero y usted también...¿Se quedara conmigo?

-Si...no lo dudes. Nos quedaremos juntos...como se merece. Como nos merecemos ahora.

Yo estaba tan metido que dudaba si había otra persona en el mundo capaz de hacerme voltear la cabeza a observarle, sólo Kei...sólo él tenía completo dominio de mí. No sabía lo que me deparase el resto de los años... Pero no sería tan fácil de olvidar.

-¿Por qué debo salir con otras personas?

-Porque... Sólo así, te darás cuenta a quien quieres de verdad. Quien vale la pena y quién no.

-Yo lo quiero... Yo quiero a Kuroo-san...

-Algún día lo sabrás completamente. Hoy no. Lo sabrás estos años...y cuando vuelva, espero encontrarte. Y que me digas...y que nos digamos que ha sido de nosotros. Y ver si esto es tan fuerte como para quedarnos juntos.

-Está bien...haré eso... Pero estaré esperando su regreso.

-Y yo estaré esperando volver...no lo dudes.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo te amo. Te amo mucho.

...

...

...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Como cuando te levantas con ganas de pasarte para el cuarto a Shouyou, pero recuerdas que le pertenece a sensei y senpai…que es un personaje 2D y que no tienes penes para hacerlo…**_

 _ **Así que sale capitulo cx …**_

Como de camino a la escuela no le había podido comprar las golosinas que quería, lo hice un momento en la misma tienda de la preparatoria.

Le compré una selección de gomitas de fruta, esperando que le gustase. No había mucha variedad para elegir.

Lo espere como siempre, en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Engulló las gomitas con desespero. Recordé el consejo de Senpai, debía comprarle un chocolate diario.

-¿Comiste más golosinas hoy?

-Solo un chocolate.

-Mmmm...Bueno no más por hoy. Luego cenaremos ¿Vale?

Asintió y como niño obediente que a veces era, guardo el paquete en su mochila.

Estaba anocheciendo, los primeros días del invierno podían llegar a ser muy crudos.

Así que prendí la calefacción en su punto más alto, porque podía ver que sus hermosas piernas blancas, estaban sufriendo.

Su short se había subido un poco y me mostraba unos muslos un poco rojos...Eso definitivamente no era obra mía... Ahí había andado mí competencia.

...

Maneje despacio queriendo disfrutar cada segundo que se me otorgaba estar con él.

A pesar de tener miles de pensamientos pervertidos y de toda esa lujuria que solo él me generaba, a pesar de todo eso, amaba estar con él, con su compañía, cocinarle, atenderle, comprarle cosas y hacerle regalos. Es que... Había algo en su mirada capaz de cautivarte cada vez que se iluminaba y sonreía.

Yo sabía que era un bastardo en su totalidad, y que muy pocos me entenderían. Pero si, el sexo con él era lo mejor, pero también su compañía. Y era como los amantes que a mí me gustaban, esos que me dejaban hacerle lo que yo quería, sin molestarse y obviamente, disfrutando de mis atenciones.

...

-¿Seguro que no vendrán no?

Asintió con confianza.

-Estoy contento...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo dos semanas de vacaciones...Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?

-Estar con usted y Senpai... ¿Sabía que Senpai se va a la universidad ?... Lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Pero yo me quedaré contigo

-Lo sé... ¿Podré ir siempre a su casa estos días de vacaciones?

-¿Tus papás no vendrán?

-Nunca lo hacen.

Asentí con emoción, pero ¿Qué clase de padres dejaban solo a su hijo en vacaciones y en esas vísperas festivas?

-No te preocupes...Estaremos las vacaciones juntos.

Y mientras manejaba se colgó de mí y me beso la parte baja de la mejilla, llegando casi al cuello.

Aparte una mano del volante, para rodear su cintura y atraerlo hacia mí.

Tenía un aliento muy dulce, debido a las golosinas. Se mezclaban el sabor a frutilla, limón, naranja, frambuesa...Se mezclaban y me hacían embriagar. Amaba que fuera tan dulce.

-Alguna de estas noches donde no haga tanto frío...Podemos hacerlo acá ¿quieres? ¿Te gustaría?

Negó de inmediato.

-Quiero en mí cama primero...

-Claro mí amor...Hoy a la noche en tú cama. Pero algún día acá ¿Quieres?

Asintió.

No había que decir que me lo iba a follar en su cama, eso estaba claro desde el principio. Pero si tenía ganas de hacer una sesión de sexo en el auto. Era pequeño, lo podíamos hacer fácilmente en el asiento de adelante.

Dios mío...De solo imaginarme al pequeño semi desnudo, como siempre, y cogiendo en el auto, podía calentarme mucho.

-¿Te gusta tener sexo? ¿Quieres seguir haciéndolo?

Su cara se puso un poco roja. Y me respondió al oído - me gustó mucho... ¿vamos hacerlo ahora?

Apreté el volante, y mis nudillos se marcaban.

-Lo haremos claro...Aunque ya sabes que me gusta más de una vez...

-Si sensei... Cuando estacione... ¿Podría abrazarme y besarme?

De más está decir que las calles se hicieron eternas.

Maneje las últimas cuadras así, con él tirado sobre mí. Acariciando suavemente su cola. Metiendo su short adentro de sus glúteos.

Y a él parecía gustarle aquellas atenciones.

-¿Te gusta?

Escondió su rostro en mí cuello y me dijo que sí.

Eso era suficiente para que se me parara.

Antes de bajar, estuvimos un rato largo besándonos en el auto...Gemía hasta para meter su lengua en mí boca.

Movió la cola y se sentó bien arriba del bulto.

Tome una de sus pequeñas manos e hice que me lo acariciara un rato.

Me iba a venir sin ponerla adentro así que decidí que era momento de bajar.

Bajé del auto, tal vez un poco mareado.

Ya había anochecido y Hinata me llevaba de la mano por el sendero de cemento.

...

Entramos a una casa por demás silenciosa. A pesar de que no había ido mucho esa semana, se mantenía limpia.

Acomode el pequeño bolso que había llevado en su habitación y él se tiro en su cama a mirar televisión.

-¿No tienes tarea? Estoy seguro de haber dejado algo.

-Tengo vacaciones...No pienso hacerla.

-¿La harás en algún momento?

-No lo sé...

-¿Sabes que te puedo reprobar no?

Elevo sus hombros. Y a veces me desesperaba su actitud. Pero sabía bien como debía doblegarlo.

Me tiré junte a él sin gana alguna de mirar esas tonterías de la televisión y un poco sacudido frente a sus palabras.

Así que lo comencé a tocar sin pudor alguno. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño, todas sus partes parecían diminutas, pero no así su cola. Esta parecía más gordita y parada que antes.

Se movió dejándome más terreno y cuando metí su short nuevamente entre sus nalgas y lo moví, apagó el aparato.

-Ahh sensei...

-¿Duele? - pregunte levantando la tela con mayor fuerza.

Callo un momento y volví a moverlo. -¿Duele?

-me gusta...

-¿Te gusta eh?

Pase mis piernas por encima de las de él y me senté dejándolas sin movimiento.

Tomé el short con ambas manos y lo fui moviendo de arriba abajo, sin soltarlo, que su pene se sintiera prisionero y el roce le haga bien

Gemía de una manera tal que podía llegar a venirme con solo escucharle.

-Más fuerte...Quiero oírte...Sabes que me gusta oírte gritar.

Me tiré sobre él, y aun moviendo su pantalón seguí jugando con él.

Lo escuché gemir todo el rato que hicimos eso... Me ponía tan caliente escucharlo.

-Sensei...Me voy a venir...

Lo solté de inmediato... No quería que se viniera aún.

Se giró con la cara roja y confundida.

-¿Sensei?

Bajé mí pantalón y le mostré mí pene listo.

-Vas acabar mientras te coja... No antes.

Gire su rostro dejándolo contra las almohadas. Volví a tomar su short y lo corrí un poco para buscar su ano. No quería sacarse lo le quedaba tan sexy y caliente que me lo cogería con él puesto.

Olvidé por completo prepararlo así que lo penetre y enterré el pene de una.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar...

Me quedé quieto disfrutando de como su culo podía asfixiarme

-Sensei... Duele mucho...

-Una vez que empiece a cogerte se te pasará...

Tomé los lados del short y los moví un poco para ver cómo su cola se comía mí pene. Lo había metido hasta el fondo. Mis genitales tocaban su piel.

Su cola era blanca y suave. La acaricie mientras me movía lentamente sin sacar mí miembro de adentro.

Eleve la vista para ver lo frágil que era, podía tomarlo solo con mí pene y hacer estragos en él. Todo su cuerpo estaba un poco marcado y lo escuché gemir como un animal.

-¿Qué pasó con tú Senpai? - pregunté dándole la primera embestida.

Shouyou grito pero no respondió.

-¿Te cogió? ¿Mmmm? ¿Te cogió fuerte?

-Si...

Volví a meterla con ganas. Una y otra vez.

-¿Y porque te duele tanto? ¿Te dolía con él?

-No... No dolía tanto-

Volví a cogerle rápido...

-¿Por qué te duele conmigo? ¿A caso no te gusta?

La metí con más fuerza, acelerando el ritmo, mi corazón iba a mil, y rasgue un poco las costuras del short.

-Dímelo... ¿No te gusta?

-No...No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

Apoye mis manos en su cadera y lo cabalgue a lo bruto

..

-Dímelo...

-Es más grande... La suya es más grande.

Me lleno de una adrenalina extrema oír eso. Rompí por completo su pantalón y abriendo sus nalgas le di sin parar, sin piedad, sin importar cuanto gritaba. Hasta que me estaba por venir.

Lo saqué y le lance mí semen en toda su cola...

Respiraba agitado y no podía moverse bien.

Me sostuve del colchón aún con la cabeza hirviendo. Le había ganado a Senpai en algo.

Shouyou se mantenía quieto, respirando por lo bajo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunté mientras me acomodaba nuevamente las ropa.

-Si...

Lo tome de las axilas y lo atraje hacia mí, acostándolo en mí pecho.

Su cuerpo aún se sentía sacudido.

-Me gustas Shouyou... Me gustas mucho. - pero sé que no era excusa para haber tenido semejante sesión de sexo. Era tan pequeño...que en el momento del acto, me olvidaba que podía lastimarlo tan fácil.

-Odio compartir... Odio que estés con tú Senpai...

-Yo quiero a mí Senpai... Cómo usted a su amigo.

-Yo no...

-Sensei... No voy a dejar a mí Senpai...Nunca.

-Está bien...

Me abrazó con dulzura. Algo que a mí me faltaba por demás.

-¿Duele?

-Un poco...Pero se pasará... Aunque mí pantalón se rompió.

-¿Tienes más? Sino ¿dónde debería comprarlo?

-Son de la escuela, tengo uno más. Pero... Si rompo ese, me quedaré sin nada no para ir al club... no puedo usar pantalón largo.

-¿Por qué no?

Quedó en silencio.

-Debo cuidar mí último pantalón corto.

-Hinata... ¿Por qué no puedes usar pantalón largo?

-Sensei... ¿Recuerda que le dije que le iba a contar cuando yo quería? Bueno...No tengo ganas aún.

Su sinceridad podía aniquilar cualquier esperanza.

-Vale... Pero, quiero saber más cosas.

-Otro día. ¿Podría hacerme de cenar?

-Por supuesto. ¿Hay víveres?

-Hay una despensa al lado de la.

Cocina.

-¿Te quedas en la cama?

-Me gusta comer acá mirando tele.

-No, tú comerás en el comedor hablando conmigo. Luego podrás mirar un poco más antes de dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace mal mirar tanta televisión. Y además la cena y demás comidas no es para mirar un aparato es para conversar.

-Estoy siempre solo... ¿Con quién se supone que deba hablar?

-Estás conmigo. Habla conmigo.

-Pero cuando esté solo ¿Puedo mirar?

-Puedes mirar siempre, solo que si compartimos una comida quiero que no esté el maldito aparato encendido.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre.

Y ahí estaba su modo más simple de cambiar de tema. No buscaba nunca discutir conmigo, a no ser que algo le molestase mucho, pero trataba siempre de cortar las palabras y salir con cualquier cosa.

-Vale, te haré la cena.

-Se quedará toda la noche ¿cierto?

-¿A dónde más crees que iría?

Me sonrió con extrema dulzura y volvió a abrazarme.

-Me gusta despertar y saber que no se me ha dejado.

-¿Senpai hace eso?

-¡No! Senpai... Él jamás me dejaría.

Y antes de que yo volviera a meterme en ese terreno que él no quería volvió a decir que tenía hambre y quería comer.

Así que sin más, tuve que alistarme para cocinar.

...

A pesar de que era ya una persona bastante grande, parecía un adolescente con las ganas de coger que solía tener.

Me encontraba cocinando, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que hacía poco había pasado y lo que volvería a pasar...Porque él ahora estaba conmigo y sino se dormía antes, planeaba hacerlo de vuelta.

Relamí mis labios al pensar en su cuerpo desnudo... Me gustaba cada parte... Y tenía ganas de largar la cena para ir a comerme todo de él... Quería lamer su ano en ese momento, no estar haciendo la comida... Quería que me la mamara un poco... Dios quería coger de nuevo.

...

Shouyou comió mucho, como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Que harás al final este fin de semana?

-No lo sé...Mis papás no me han llamado.

-Bueno, yo mañana me iré temprano. Pero si ellos no vienen, me llamas y te paso a buscar. Y pasaremos juntos la víspera y navidad.

-Bueno... ¿no es desagradable pasarla con un niño como yo?

-Eso es lo mejor- dije sonriente. - aparte debes ir a buscar tus regalos.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Sorpresa...Que te gustarán mucho.

-Ya quiero que sea navidad.

Yo también, quería volver a ver la expresión de emoción en su rostro.

-¿Sabe? Dice mi mamá que…los hombres de verdad llevan pantalón largo, los niños no pueden hacerlo.

Eso era lo más ridículo que habia oído. ¿Acaso esa mujer vivía en el mundo moderno?...

-¿Tú le haces caso?

-Es mi mamá…

Iba a decirle que era una hija de puta. Pero me contuve. Yo o senpai también teníamos el modo de manipularlo, como lo hacia ella.

-Quiero que uses pantalón largo lo que resta del invierno.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tanto Senpai como yo, queremos verte hacer lo que u quieras. No te preocupes. Estas con nosotros. Los fines de semana, o cuando la veas a esa mujer, hazle caso. Mientras… tú conmigo o con Senpai empezaras hacer las cosas que más te gusten. Con limites claro. ¿Quieres comer golosinas? Come…no antes de las comidas pero puedes comer. ¿Quieres mirar televisión? Mira, haz tu tarea y podrás mirar sin límites. ¿Quieres ir a los juegos del parque? Me avisas y te acompañare. De ahora en más no importa lo que diga tu mama…

Pero…mi mamá es importante.

-Shouyou…debes ser feliz ¿vale? Estas vacaciones, prometo que serán las mejores. Tu hazle caso cuando este en la ciudad. Mientras yo me hare cargo de ti. No te faltara nada. Pero a pesar de que hagamos cosas de grandes…me gusta cuando te diviertes con cosas de tu edad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres hermoso cuando haces lo que te gusta. Y no hay nada más lindo que verte sonreír… ¿quieres contarme algo más?

Negó suavemente.

-Gracias sensei...pero no tengo aun así pantalón largo…mamá los tiro a la basura hace mucho.

Apreté mi mandíbula. Odiaba sentir esa impotencia, de no poder hacer mucho.

-Deja, hablare con Senpai. Él sabrá que hacer. Para cuando vuelvas a clase, tendrás tu ropa, lo prometo.

Fui bendecido con una gran sonrisa y un sonoro beso. Y me dejo picado con esas muestras de afecto.

...

Como era de esperarse, se fue a la habitación a mirar televisión.

Me quedé ordenando todo, sin dejar rastro que dos personas habían estado allí.

No quería preocuparme.

Había dejado el auto a una cuadra.

Y si venían sus papás, tocaría esconderme. Aunque no creía que pasaran mucho rato en la habitación de Shouyou.

...

Estaba tapado hasta la cabeza mientras miraba dibujos.

La luz se encontraba apagada y solo la televisión iluminaba.

Me quedé en ropa interior y pedí permiso para entrar.

Shouyou levantó la colcha para dejarme ver su completa desnudez debajo de ella.

Me acosté abrazándolo, tirándolo arriba mío.

-¿te gusta dormir desnudo?

-Si...En mí cama si... ¿no le gusta?

-Me encanta...

Lo bese en la boca, metiendo mí lengua y sus piernas se movían rozando todo mí cuerpo.

-¿Me haces un favor?

-Si sensei.

-Chúpamela.

Asintió de esa forma dulce que tenía y desapareció debajo de las frazadas.

Sentí como bajaba mí bóxer y lamía mí pene que estaba duro desde la cena.

Su lengua recorría cada parte, haciéndome sentir maravillado.

Podía acabar tranquilamente con aquella mamada... Pero si me quería dormir era mejor ponerla.

Lo tome del brazo y lo hice volver.

-¿Estuvo bien?

-Fantástico. Ahora voy a cogerte de nuevo... ¿vale? ...

Lo coloque debajo mío, y como quise, primero lamí su ano. Era tan delicioso. Mordí lo más que pude, y me perdí entre sus piernas queriendo devorar todo eso.

Shouyou me dejaba escuchar sus gemidos.

Fui levantándome y bese despacio su vientre, torso, y tetillas, deteniéndome en su cuello.

Recibí de él caricias en mí nuca mientras lo hacía.

Y mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro, coloque mí pene adentro.

Las manos de Shouyou se clavaron en mí nuca.

-Sensei...

Metí despacio todo el pene, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo.

Cuando lo hice, cerro sus piernas por sobre mí espalda.

-¿Te gusta? ...

-Si sensei...

Esta vez espere a que nos acostumbráramos el uno al otro.

Cuando sentí que ya no había dolor de su parte, me moví despacio.

Shouyou seguía abrazándome con sus manos y piernas.

Me sorprendió besando mí mejilla, así que le devolví el gesto metiendo mí lengua en su garganta.

Su cama era tan pequeña y al mínimo movimiento se oía crujir.

Quedé varios minutos poniéndola despacio, disfrutando de sus caricias.

Luego aumente el ritmo y la dureza, viendo como su rostro cambiaba para mí.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sensei...Por favor...

-¿Qué?

-Me vengo...

Tome su pene y lo ayude a venirse más rápido, era tan lindo cuando se corría, su cuerpo quedaba como un papel.

Así que lo cogí un poco más rápido y me tiré sobre él para escuchar los gritos bien cerca.

No podía olvidarme lo que había dicho, que la mía era más grande.

Así que las últimas embestidas fueron las más brutales... Amaba cogerme a ese niño. Y que fuera tan pequeño en cuerpo y edad me la ponía peor.

Acabé por demás cansado.

Aún con mí pene adentro lo gire para que durmiera arriba mío.

Lo saqué despacio y salió parte de mí semen.

-Mañana nos bañaremos ¿vale?...Ahora quiero dormir contigo así.

-Sensei... Me gustó mucho.

-Lo sé... A mí también.

Acomode la frazada, tapándolo. Y me dormir mientras masajeaba despacio su cola. No podía dejar de tocarlo.

...

La ducha matutina fue muy casta...Porque lo tuve que hacer solo. Shouyou dormía como un tronco. Y cuando quise levantarlo...Alegó que eran vacaciones.

Así que no hubo forma.

Le deje el desayuno preparado en su mesa de luz y tuve que irme sin poder esperar a que despierte.

Sus padres podían llegar en cualquier momento.

...

...

Yo me fui a casa a preparar el árbol de navidad y a colocar los regalos donde correspondía.

Ya quería ver su rostro.

No sé si aguantaría la emoción.

...


	18. Chapter 18

Llegué a casa tal vez demasiado temprano. Me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo con él en su pequeña cama.

El día frío acompañaba para quedarse más tiempo descansando. Más con una hermosura como él. Y no hablar de poder hacerlo de nuevo...despacio bajo las sábanas.

Dios...no quería pensar porque no podía hacer nada. A mí me gustaría estar todo el día con él. Más con lo dócil que era para tener sexo.

Recordar su pequeño culo, no me ayudaría a afrontar mi mañana.

Por lo que anduve vagando sin saber cómo hacer para sacar de mi cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, queriendo mil veces cogerle duro y escucharle gritar cuando la tenía hasta el fondo.

Ese niño podía ser mi perdición.

...

Esperaba, obviamente tener noticias de Yuu.

Pero ese día no pasó.

...

Una vez que me di otra ducha en mi casa, logré empezar a pensar en otras cosas.

Hice compras para aquel fin de semana. Ya que al ser víspera y Navidad, cerrarían temprano la mayoría de los comercios.

Por lo que compre los necesarios para no tener escases de nada.

...

De más está decir que también estaba ansioso por las dos semanas de vacaciones que teníamos por delante.

Planeaba pasarla con él.

No podíamos salir a ningún lado porque eso era la muerte segura, pero podría aun así cumplir todos los otros caprichos que él tenía.

Aunque si tenía ganas de llevarlo a los parques para que se pudiera divertir, y lo haría en los horarios donde hubiera menos flujo de personas.

...

Muy entusiasmado, pase parte de la tarde armando el columpio en mi patio. Con unas ganas tremendas de que él lo viera y se sentará en el.

Relamí mis labios, al caer en la cuenta que lo iba a tener en casa demasiado tiempo, y que mis ganas de sexo podían satisfacerse ampliamente y más aún, pretendía tenerla todo el tiempo acá, quería que llenara de bullicio mi casa solitaria.

...

Terminé de armario muy tarde, había olvidado por completo preparar mi cena de la víspera, por lo que sólo comería un sándwich y nada más.

Le escribiría para ver cómo se encontraba y preguntar si me extrañaba como yo a él.

Pero antes, después de eludirlo todo el día y antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, tuve que llamar a su senpai.

-¡Sensei! ... ¿Quiere desearme feliz Navidad?

-No. Quiero hablar de Hinata.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué ocurre con mi sol?

\- Ya averigüe por qué no usa pantalón largo. Y quiero saber si puedes conseguirle al menos un par. Le dije que de ahora en más debía usarlo.

-Muy bien Sensei... Me gusta esa buena letra. A mí no me quiso decir, pero es bueno que se abra con alguno de nosotros. El tema de esos pantalones, yo sólo podría conseguirle del club. Ya de la escuela, puedo conseguir pero son pagos. Dudo que su madre quiera hacerse cargo, y yo la verdad...no puedo afrontar el gasto.

-Yo me ocupare de pagarlo. Tú por favor consíguelos.

-Listo, ni más faltaba. Mañana si Shouyou está ahí, pasaré a saludarle. Aquí habrá muchas visitas.

Chasquee los labios y no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

-Está bien.

-Sólo serán cinco minutos. Le daré mi regalo y a lo sumo reclamare un beso. Es mi novio, necesito de sus atenciones un día tan importante como ese.

-Sólo un beso.

-Sensei... Si debo cogérmelo, no lo haría en su casa, descuide. Tampoco le pediría permiso a usted. Por cierto, no olvidé que pasaremos juntos un día de la semana que viene. Si está en su cara iré a buscarle.

-¿miércoles no?

-Sí, el miércoles irá a dormir a casa. Y luego quedará completo para usted. Más le vale saber cuidarlo.

-Lo de, no debes repetirlo.

-Bueno si eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana. Bye bye, Felicidades.

Corte la comunicación, más irritado de lo normal. Odiaba cuando decía tan abiertamente que era su maldito novio. Pero bueno quien iba a pasar el resto del tiempo con Hinata era yo, no él.

...

Antes de prepararme un sándwich y mirar algo de televisión para pasar las horas, deje bajo el árbol el equipo de lluvia para Shouyou. Tal vez con suerte podíamos salir a caminar por ahí durante la semana.

...

Me sentía muy feliz y ansioso en cuanto a Hinata. Y en cuando a Yuu algo desesperado. Quería tener más noticias de él que sólo una escueta carta. Quería oír su voz.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Shouyou decía sobre él. Claro que lo quería mucho. Pero como siempre, no me encontraba siéndole fiel como él quería. Aunque hubiese querido que se quedase y me eligiese a mí. Creí que le había dado una buena vida y le había hecho feliz y bien. Pero eso no alcanzaba para Yuu.

Pero yo nunca me había enamorado. No sabía cómo era eso. Si, podía estar con alguien mucho tiempo, pero si pintaba otra situación, el amante de turno debía entender que yo me seguiría encamando con él y con el nuevo. Yuu lo entendía a la perfección. Y se sentía a gusto porque total al final de cada noche, él dormía en mis brazos y yo no pasaba jamás una noche fuera. Sólo una vez con Hinata y me costó dejarle.

Yuu era Yuu... Obvio que amaba pasar tiempo con Hinata y que me hacía feliz hacerlo feliz y darle cosas que le gustarán, comprarle y cumplirle sus caprichos.

Pero la verdad que con Yutaro era otra cosa, ambos teníamos la misma edad y hasta conocíamos cada mirada y cada gesto del otro.

Pero... No podía, no podía...o... ¿no quería? ...

Me dolía pensar que me amaba. Porque odiaba no poder ser recíproco. Porque él merecía todo lo bueno. Y yo solo podía dárselo a medias.

Sólo esperaba que el día que me anunciará la fecha de su casamiento no me afectase. Y pensase en como Kunimi podía darle todo y más. Y esperaba que él se sintiese a gusto recibiendo todo lo que siempre había querido en la vida. Alguien que lo amase al 100%...y que sólo fuera de él y nada más de él.

...

Sin darme cuenta había oscurecido y la casa se encontraba a oscuras.

Me había quedado sin apetito.

Tal vez en el fondo si me afectase pasar esa fecha sólo.

Aún era temprano, no eran ni las ocho cuando decidí que me acostaría temprano. Le escribiría a Shouyou para ver como una todo. Pero al no tener noticias suyas, estaba convencido de que sus papás habían ido.

Así que tome mi celular y me lo lleve hasta la habitación, tenía sueño y aunque quería acostarme. Nuevamente con él, eso no pasaría esa noche al parecer.

...

Y antes de desvestirme el timbre suena incasablemente. Y yo espero que sea Shouyou. Quiero estar con él.

Abro la puerta y aquella pequeña persona pelirroja tiene el rostro cansado y algo agitado.

Amo que haya venido. Me encanto saber que no lo pasaría sólo.

Tendría al pequeño todo el fin de semana. Para mí. Sólo para mí.

...

...

Pov Shouyou Hinata.

 _Se siente muy bien... Cuando papá lo hace se siente realmente bien._

 _Su mano recorre despacio todo mi cuerpo y se detiene allí, donde todo se siente más._

 _Papá me mira y sonríe. Besa mi frente y sigue con su labor. A mí me gusta. Me gusta que lo haga siempre. Y siempre lo hace._

 _Lo aprieta más y más fuerte hasta que me empiezo a sentir mucho mejor y cuando llegó al tope, escucho su risa suave, mirando cómo ha salido ese líquido blanco._

 _Papá limpia eso y me besa suavemente la frente. Me arropa y con palabras cariñosas me desea buenas noches._

 _Y antes de irse, besa mi cuello y me dice que me ama. Yo también lo amo._

 _..._

 _Se va, y lo escucho discutir con mamá. A ella no le gusta que papá me quiera tanto._

 _..._

 _Pero papá jamás me tocó como lo hace Sensei y Senpai._

 _Él...él no me ha hecho tocarle...o me ha tocado por demás como hacen ellos dos. No siquiera ha metido su pene en mí. Solo me ha hecho bien de esa forma simple en que Sensei lo hacía al principio._

 _Y aunque ahora se fue y ya no me quiere como antes, yo tengo a Kageyama y Oikawa para mí._

 _Y los quiero para mí...no quiero que me compartan. No quiero que llegue alguien y me los aleje como mamá ha hecho con papá._

 _Senpai se va, pero estoy seguro que pensara en mí. Amo a senpai, lo amo mucho. Y ahora le quiero más que a mi papá. Y no quiero que nadie más lo toqué o lo mire. Y lo amo porque me hace sentir único. Yo soy único para él. Hasta su mamá sabe de mí. Y me acepta. Es todo lo que yo quiero._

 _Sensei, me hace acordar a mi papá, me cuida y compra cosas que me gusta...pero tiene a alguien a quien quiere más. Tiene a su amigo. Y papá tiene a mamá..._

 _Pero yo tengo a mi Senpai. Él chico que quieren todas las chicas de la escuela, está conmigo y es mi novio. Y yo soy feliz de que me haya elegido._

 _..._

 _Escucho a mamá gritar. Le grita muy fuerte a papá. Y lo trata muy mal. Se quiere ir, quiere dejarnos. Yo no quiero que se vayan. Yo quiero a mi mamá pero más a papá._

 _Papá le pide por favor que no se vaya._

 _Y ella entra furiosa a mi habitación y sólo siento los golpes que le da a mi cara. Me llama de diferentes maneras que no entiendo muy bien que significan. Papá trata de defenderme, pero ella le dice que si no se va de la ciudad con ella, lo dejara._

 _Mi papá no quiere que se vaya y se va con mamá._

 _Antes de irse, vuelve a mi habitación para volver a gritarme y decirme que yo era sólo un idiota más que ha querido robar a su marido y no ha podido. No entiendo muy bien que significa. Pero no es algo bueno._

 _Mamá vuelve a pegarme. Y se va._

 _Escucho a papá entrar a la habitación. Yo estoy asustado, no quiero que me deje. ¿Qué haré Sólo? ... Papá me abraza y besa mi mejilla cientos de veces._

 _"No te vayas" - susurro..._

 _"Debo hacerlo"..._

 _"¿Es porque a ti te amo y a ella la quiero?...puedo quererla más...no quiero que me odie. "_

 _"No te odia..." miente. Me mira y sonríe triste. Y se levanta. Me deja._

 _"te amo papá...te amo mucho. No me dejes. No se vayan."_

 _Me promete que no me faltara nada pero que aun así se irá. A mí me parte el corazón._

 _Yo quiero que se queden. Yo quiero a mi mamá...y quiero que mi papá este conmigo. Y me haga sentir bien de esa forma._

 _Pero se van._

 _..._

 _De vez en cuando vuelven...trató de que mamá me vuelva a querer. Así vuelven a casa y tener a papá para mí. Pero no. Siempre encuentra cosas que hago mal para gritarme y decirme lo mucho que me odia._

 _Papá trae golosinas. Ella las tira y me dice que no debo comer esa basura. Y a mí aunque me gusten, dejó de comerlas. Para ver si con eso, ella quiere volver._

 _Pero no._

 _Papá me ha dicho que debía jugar voleibol. Lo hago y me gusta. Entonces de a poco hace para mí, una cancha en el patio trasero. Me encanta. Y trató de mejorarme. Pero a mamá no. Ella cree que no sirvo para nada. Tal vez si gano algún campeonato importante, ella vea que vale la pena volver. Pero no._

 _Papá trajo un montón de ropa nueva. Pero ella se burló y dijo que los hombres de verdad usaban pantalón largo. Entonces los tiro. Me dijo que si aguantaba el invierno así, tal vez merecía ser tratado de diferente forma. Entonces lo hago. Quiero que me mire diferente así vuelve a casa. Y si vuelve, papá estará conmigo._

 _Pero no..._

 _Papá me ha regalado un par de botas para la lluvia. Me las puse y salí a caminar con él, saltando sobre los charcos. Nos detenemos en un parque y me deja jugar en los columpios._

 _Me pregunta que quiero para mis 13 años. Le contestó que a él. Me mira con tristeza y me lleva de nuevo a casa._

 _Mamá se enoja y tira las botas a la basura. Los días posteriores Me llevan a pie a la escuela y no le importa si llevo las zapatillas mojadas. A papá tampoco le importa._

 _Ha cambiado...ya no me quiere más como antes. Ahora viene y se van enseguida. Papá ya no me abraza y me dice que me ama. Tampoco me llama tan seguido. Sólo lo necesario. Yo lo extraño. Estoy muy sólo. Aun así, hago las cosas que creo que a mamá le gustaría...para ver si quiere volver._

 _Pero no lo hacen. Mamá no me quiere._

 _Y Entonces conozco a Sensei...es lindo. Me gusta lo que hace. Pero Senpai...me gusta más, sólo que no me ve de la otra forma. Hasta que lo hace y se enamora de mí. Y yo soy muy feliz._

 _A Senpai le gusta que yo coma dulces. Y me regala uno diario._

 _Sensei también lo hace. Y me regaló un árbol de Navidad. Puedo ir a verlo y armario cada año. Quiero mucho a Sensei. Más Aún porque él hace cosas por mí, me cocina, me regala cosas, lava mi ropa...y me hace sentir mucho mejor que mi papá._

 _Me gusta la casa de Sensei...no me gusta su amigo. Yo lo quiero para mí. Aunque él a veces lo piense mucho, no me deja. Esta Siempre conmigo._

 _Me lleva y me busca. Ya no siento frío. Duerme conmigo y me abraza. No me deja. No se va a mitad de la noche de mi cama y me deja por otro. Sólo una vez, y me enoje mucho. Él se arrepintió y ahora está conmigo._

 _Sé que quiere a su amigo. Tal vez lo quiere mucho más que a mí. Pero ahora, se ha ido. Y me da total atención. Y eso es lo que quiero._

 _Ya no pienso en Papá...no tanto. Sensei me hace feliz. Me gusta cuando me toca, porque sabe dónde hacerlo. Me hace mimos y hace el amor conmigo. Papá nunca hizo eso._

 _Pero yo quería hacerlo más con Senpai...quería ver de qué forma podía tratarme él. Es igual de cariñoso que Kageyama. Pero él le ha puesto un nombre, soy su novio. Eso me encanta. Amo ser el novio de Senpai. Amo que senpai no se avergüenza de lo nuestro. Les ha contado a sus mejores amigos. Y me ha prometido casarse conmigo. Yo estoy ansioso por estar casado con él._

 _Amo dormir con Senpai. Él es más tierno que papá o Kageyama. Me susurra miles de veces lo mucho que me quiere. Y aunque es como papá o Sensei que quieren tocar y hacerme sentir bien, le creo cuando dice que me ama._

 _Sé que para que Sensei o Senpai estén conmigo debía hacer eso...hacer el amor con ellos._

 _Ambos me han tomado con fuerza, pero he sentido que me quieren mientras lo hacen._

 _Con Sensei lo he hecho más... Me gusta saber que él quiere estar así conmigo. Pero...algún día sólo quiero quedarme con Tooru. Sólo con él._

 _Tooru también lo ha hecho conmigo. Me gusta... Si tan sólo no se fuera. Pero no me deja por alguien más. Se va para poder estar conmigo. Amo que piense en mí. Lo amo. Y se lo digo siempre. Y él...él me besa y me dice que también._

 _A pesar de que Papá se ha ido y me ha dejado. Encontré dos personas que me quieren y cuidan más._

 _Aun así... Me gustaría que algún día volviera y me vuelva a decir lo mucho que me amaba. Pero mamá no lo dejara. Y se lo ha llevado lejos y pierdo la esperanza que alguna vez yo haga bien las cosas, para que ella me perdone._

 _Pero me odia. No se aún que es la palabra "zorra" no quiero saberlo. Debe ser algo horrible. Por eso lo grita cada vez que me ve._

 _Mamá ha roto todas mis fotografías. Es una forma de pensar que no existo, eso le dijo una noche a papá. Me duele que él no haya dicho nada._

 _Pero ahora entiendo, que él tiene prioridades. Yo no soy una de ellas._

 _Ahora, sólo trato de ser la prioridad de Senpai. También de Sensei._

 _..._

 _Sensei me acaricia el rostro y Me dice que quiere dormir abrazado a mí. La hago caso. Me gusta eso._

 _Me siento querido y me acaricia hasta dormirme._

 _Cuando despierto ya no está. Pero no es motivo de tristeza me ha dejado el desayuno y un mensaje de texto._

 _..._

 _Papá avisa que no vendrán para Navidad. Me llama varias veces pero no atiendo. Me duele el pecho. Esperaba verle._

 _Y es tarde. Tal vez más de las 9, he preparado una cena especial para ellos, pero a última hora avisan que no vendrán._

 _Lloro un poco. Quería ver a mi papá. No quiero escucharlo por teléfono. Quiero verlo._

 _..._

 _Guardo la comida y la pongo en la mochila...tal vez...tal vez a Sensei le guste._

 _..._

 _Así que camino hasta su casa, esperando que se me calme esa horrible sensación de saber que mi papá ha dejado de quererme tanto._

 _..._

 _La casa de Sensei está a oscuras. Temo que no esté. Pero abre la puerta y su rostro me muestra esa felicidad sincera de verme._

 _'Shoo iba a escribirte"_

 _Dejo la mochila en el piso y me cuelgo de su hombro._

 _El pecho de Kageyama Sensei es grande. Entonces lo abrazó por la cintura y descanso mi cabeza en él._

 _Sensei me abraza también y me siento reconfortado._

 _Y no puedo evitar sentirme en paz. Las luces de mi árbol de Navidad son las únicas que alumbran la casa._

 _Tomo la mochila y le entrego la comida._

 _Me Dice que no ha cenado. Lo sé. Él también extraña a alguien. Pero ahora estamos juntos._

 _Comemos a la luz del árbol. Él me cuenta de cómo eran sus navidades pasadas. Me gusta escuchar eso. Sensei también fue chico una vez. Yo espero ansioso que sea media noche. Quiero decirle feliz Navidad y lo feliz que me hace. No quiero regalos_

 _Quiero estar con él y Senpai. Quiero estar con quien Me quiere._

 _Y también quiero dormir con él. Acostarme y sentir el calor y cariño que desprende, luego de hacer eso que me gusta mucho._

 _Quiero amanecer así...con alguien que no me deja. Que sabré que si me despierto va a estar allí._

 _Sensei nunca se va. Senpai tampoco._

 _Y me hacen feliz. Yo que pensé que era muy tonto para todo. Tengo dos personas que me hacen bien... Y no sé si está mal. Lo importante es como yo me siento. Y yo me siento bien._

 _Me despierto... Y Sensei me alza en sus hombros y entre risas Me lleva al comedor._

 _Me desea feliz Navidad y creo que es la Navidad más feliz de todas. Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y estoy eternamente agradecido._

 _..._

 _..._


	19. Chapter 19

Siquiera me dejó pensar.

Lo tenía abrazado a mi cintura. Acaricie su cabello y me sentí feliz de tenerlo en casa.

Shouyou tenía la mirada roja y no era por el frío. Tal vez estuvo llorando. Yo también lo estaría si mis papás me hubiesen dejado sólo en Navidad.

\- Te extrañe- susurro mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me encanta su aroma.

Se suelta de mi agarre y con cuidado y algo de vergüenza abre su mochila. Saca algunos taper de comida y me siento completo.

Claro que cenaré con él. Me volvió el apetito en un segundo.

Armamos la mesa y no prendemos la luz. Shouyou quiere cenar con las luces del árbol. No se percató de los regalos. Pero yo estaba ansioso por dárselos.

Miramos televisión juntos mientras esperábamos la media noche. Me enseñó sus dibujos preferidos y me divertí con ellos, pero lo que más me gustó fue su inocencia y admiración al verlos.

Aunque no era el mismo de siempre. Estaba de a ratos ido. Y un tanto triste.

Lo abracé más a mí y pasó sus manos por detrás de la espalda y siguió mirando televisión.

Mire mi celular y era media noche. Shouyou estaba tan emocionado por decirme feliz Navidad...pero se durmió en mis brazos.

Apague la televisión y aunque moría de ganas de despertarle y darle un beso, no lo hice.

Lo alce en mis brazos y lo lleve hasta la habitación. Iba a llevarlo a la mía...pero recordé lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Así que lo acosté despacio, tan pequeño y frágil... Moría por besarle, morderle y obviamente coger otra vez con él. Sentir como mi pene se ajustaba a su ano, sentir ese calor...y acabar en él. Moría por hacerlo...pero no pasaría.

Y tampoco sé si hubiese querido, mi niño estaba triste.

Así que me acosté con él. Lo tome suavemente y lo hice dormir en mi pecho. Amaba tener su cuerpo encima del mío. A mi pene también le gustaba porque se había endurecido al instante. Pero Shouyou dormía profundamente. Así que sólo pude masturbarme mientras él dormía...sólo eso.

Acabe demasiado rápido y aun así me sentía con más ganas. Era increíble lo que me generaba.

Me dormí inquieto. No sería una buena noche.

Pero tampoco lo fue para él, sollozo parte de la noche pero si sueño era tan profundo que no lograba despertarle.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana me despertó su llanto. Lloraba mucho sentado en la cama.

-Shouyou... Mi amor ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pesadilla?

No me respondió y trato se serenarse. Odiaba esos silencios.

-Hey...mi amor- susurre acariciando esos cabellos rebeldes. -¿qué ocurre?

Me miró y expresó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

-¡Feliz Navidad Sensei! - exclamó de repente. Y se volvió acostar. Cuando quise reaccionar ya dormía de nuevo.

Me sentí perturbado y triste.

Lo abracé fuerte rogándole al cielo que algún día fuera sincero conmigo y me haga saber sus problemas...Estaba seguro que podía ayudarle y hacerle feliz. Necesitaba hacer eso.

Me dormí profundamente con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza.

Me despertó la luz natural. Sería un hermoso día, frío y hermoso.

Shouyou seguía durmiendo. Eran más de las 8... Tenía mensajes de mamá, algunos amigos y una llamada perdida de su senpai.

Bueno una cosa a la vez... Primero despertarla a mi niño.

Pase mi nariz por todo su rostro. Olía exquisito. Su aroma de mezclaba con él de la cama junto con algún sudor, producto de dormir juntos.

Pase mi boca por su nuca y el olor se su cabello me deje ebrio...amaba olerlo.

Volví a pasar mi nariz por sus mejillas hasta que se movió. Lanzó una risa suave. -Sensei... Pica...- lance una risa al notar que necesitaba afeitarme.

-¡Arriba remolón! ...

-Tengo sueño.

-Ya dormiste mucho.

Se giró y pretendía seguir allí.

Saque todas las trazadas y lo alce en mis hombros.

-Sensei...

-¡Que quejón eres! - contesto divertido. - Es Navidad mi amor y hay regalos esperando.

Escucho su risa y afloja su cuerpo. Lo llevo así hasta el comedor.

Lo dejo a los pies del árbol. No sin antes, besarle castamente en sus labios. Me voy a la cocina, así le preparo su desayuno.

Shouyou queda un momento mirando hacia el árbol. Sigue un poco dormido. Hasta que toma el paquete.

Lo rompe, lo más que puede. Y se queda observando por largo rato. No me quiero perderme la expresión. Pero una vez más me sorprende.

Estira la manga de su remera y lo escucho llorar. ¿No le gusta? O ¿se emocionó? ¿Tal vez quería un juguete?

Me acerco silencioso y Sigue secando sus lágrimas.

Toma con cuidado el piloto azul. Y lo mira. Luego busca y toma las botas del mismo color y las observa.

Sigue llorando y no sé qué hacer.

-Mamá...mamá tiro mi anterior equipo...no creí que volvería a tener uno- susurro entre el llanto- no me voy a mojar tanto para ir a la escuela.

Me parte el corazón. Pero me hace peor el hecho que largue las cosas de a poco. ¿Por qué no se sincera? La haría muy bien

Tengo el corazón contrito. Y un nudo en el estómago. Hasta que voltea y me muestra su rostro lleno de una felicidad pura.

Recibo un abrazo enorme. Y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho... Dios, estoy empezando a querer demasiado a este niño. Podría pasarme la vida dándole cosas para ver ese rostro.

Obviamente que se prueba su nuevo trabajo y le que espectacular.

-¿Saldremos a pasear?

-Claro...lo haremos esta noche. ¿Quieres?

-¡Sí! ... Ya quiero que sea de noche.

Se cuelga y besa mi mejilla, lo tomo con fuerza y le doy un fuerte beso en la boca, hasta meter mi lengua hasta el fondo y dejarle regulando.

Me mira con esa cara de lujuria total. Pero aún no.

-Desayunamos.

Asiente y me mira -Feliz Navidad Tobio.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor.

Me gustaba escuchar mi nombre de él... Pero el morbo crece cuando dice Sensei...

Le sonrió ampliamente y preparo algo rápido.

Esta aún entusiasmado y no despega la mirada de su regalo.

Cuando termina vuelve a tomar su equipo y lo dobla dejándolo sobre el sofá y las botas a un lado.

Aún sigue un tanto distraído. Debe ser duro que tus padres te dejen así.

Lo vi tomar el control remoto.

-Ah no... Te vas a abrigar e iremos al patio.

-¿eh?

-Mirar televisión no. Anda vístete. Debo mostrarte tu otro regalo.

Sus ojos vuelven a brillar y sale disparado a la habitación. Vuelve enseguida. Sólo se puso un abrigo. Y las zapatillas. Había dormido con su ropa.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi patio trasero.

Dios...como explicar el brillo de esos ojos color miel. Como entender esa euforia y alegría que desprendía ese niño al ver el columpio.

Me arrastró hacia el juego y me hizo sentarme en él, se sentó arriba mío y con mucha alegría nos columpiamos un buen rato.

\- Sensei... Soy tan feliz. Es genial este regalo... ¿puedo venir a jugar con él no?

-Claro...es para ti. Pretendo que juegues en el siempre.

\- Gracias...gracias. Mil gracias Sensei.

Jugamos un rato más, hasta que paramos. Lo abracé y besé su cuello.

Besé despacio su mejilla y estaba algo fría.

Aspiro cada aroma suyo y trato de escuchar su respiración. No hay remedio, mi pene ha vuelto a crecer.

-¿Vamos adentro?

Asiente seguro y para bajar mueve su cola encima de mí. Me vuelve loco.

Camino detrás de él.

Hinata quiere seguir hacia la habitación pero lo desvió hacia el sillón. Dios...no puedo aguantar con él.

Lo desnudo completamente, adentro no hace frío...y si lo tuviera, sabría calentarle en seguida.

Lo beso por demás. Recorriendo casa parte. Su pequeño pene empieza a crecer.

Y me detengo a lamer su ano...tan pequeño y delicioso. Shouyou me empieza a regalar sus gemidos y Dios mío se me pone más dura.

Le abro las piernas y me mira expectante. Con ese rostro tan violable que tiene. Le sonrió y sacó mi pene. Se mueve inquieto cuando me ve que me masturbo.

Se retuerce en el sillón y me divierte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Niega con la cabeza y sigue moviéndose.

-¿la quieres? ¿La quieres adentro?

-Si Sensei...por favor.

Me vuelvo loco... Completamente loco y la entierro de una. Recordando que la mía es más grande.

Shouyou grita. La metí hasta el fondo. Y aún se escuchaba el retumbe de mis genitales en su culo.

No puedo pensar. Empiezo a embestirlo. Le doy lo más duro que puedo. Él abre sus piernas mucho más. Y me tiro encima de él. Quiero que gima cerca de mí.

-Ah...ah...ah...Sensei... Kageyama Sensei...

-¿Más?... ¿quieres más? -preguntó con voz ronca sin dejar de darle.

Lo aplastó contra el sillón y me vengo brutalmente... De su cola sale mi semen a borbotones.

Hinata luce cansado y adolorido. Sonrió al ver que todavía no se ha venido. Es mi hora de compensarlo.

Lo masturbo fuerte. Lo llamo un poco. Pero hago todo con mis manos.

El niño se aferra a mi camisa y cuando por fin larga su exquisito semen exclama algo que me paraliza.

Algo que me ha dejado sin habla.

...

...

"Desnúdate" susurra papá en medio de la noche y le hago caso.

Viene todas las noches a mi cuarto y se queda hasta que me duerma.

Me saco la ropa y besa mi estómago. Su barba pica un poco y se lo hago saber. Promete afeitarse para el día siguiente. Si...me gusta más afeitado es mucho más bonito.

Me toma despacio y me acuesta. El hace lo mismo.

"¿dormirás conmigo Papá? " pregunto ilusionado.

"No puedo... Pero sabes que me encantaría hacerlo"

Besa mi frente y me siento conforme.

Papá empieza a tocar mi cuerpo de nuevo. Hace días que lo hace, y a mí me gusta mucho.

Desliza sus dedos por mi vientre y me hace cosquillas, el ríe conmigo y sigue tocando.

Me gusta cuando me toca más abajo, se siente bien.

Se acerca a mí y besa mi cuello, mientras va llegando a lo que yo quiero.

Me gusta los besos que me da ahí, son húmedos...su barba me hace reír hasta que siento que su mano está ahí. Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Susurro " papi " un par de veces y el me acaricia más fuerte.

Me sonríe de cerca cuando aquel líquido sale. Yo me siento cansado. Él sigue besándome.

Papá se mueve raro y se toca mientras me besa. Me susurra que me ama, yo también lo amo. Me cuelgo de sus hombros y me siento encima de papá, me gusta. Me besa y me acaricia despacio.

Papá lanzó un suspiro fuerte y dejó de tocarse. Se levanta y me acuesta.

Me abraza fuerte. Su voz es grave. Acaricia mi frente con su mano y me mira. Tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel que me mira con mucho amor.

Besa mi frente y me susurra al oído que me quiere mucho. Le digo que yo también. Me besa mi cuello por última vez, y se va a su cuarto. Pero promete levantarme temprano y ayudarme a bañar. Luego me llevará a la escuela. No puedo ser más feliz. Empezaré mi día temprano junto a él.

Aunque me gustaría dormir con papá. Pero sé que mamá también quiere dormir con él.

Una vez más los escucho discutir. Al parecer papá no quiere hacer algo. Y mamá le pregunta por qué. Y no escucho respuesta.

No me gusta, mamá la grita mucho y es por eso que él tiene esa mirada tan triste. Le hace mal a mi papá.

Y me acurruco y me duermo pensando en él. En lo mucho que lo amo. Amo a mi papá...

...

...

Papá me ha invitado a pescar para celebrar mis vacaciones de verano. Y lleva un gran pastel a la ribera para festejar mi 12 cumpleaños.

Pregunto por mamá, pero me dice que está ocupada. No importa. Papá y yo armamos una carpa y acampamos ahí. Estoy súper feliz. Porque papá pasará dos noches enteras conmigo. Dormirá conmigo y me hará muchos cariños.

Soy tan feliz. Papá me confiesa miles de veces que me ama. Y sé que es verdad. Me duermo diciéndole cada noche que yo también.

...

Estoy tan sonrojado...papá me dijo que está enamorado de mí, eso debe ser algo muy grande. Porque me dijo que nunca se había enamorado de mamá.

Le pregunte que significaba eso y respondió que eso era quererme y amarme, escaparse conmigo y vivir los dos solos por siempre. No puedo dejar de sonreír... Me encanta, quiero irme con papá.

Pero...

Papá me ha olvidado.

...

...

Jugué en el columpio con Sensei... Me senté en sus piernas y me divertí mucho.

Las manos de Sensei rodean mi estómago y me aprieta. Besa mi cuello y eso me da cosquillas.

Sensei me besa despacio y siento como su entrepierna crece. Se lo que hará. Iremos adentro para hacer el amor. De sólo pensarlo me pongo feliz.

Sensei lo hizo muy rápido. Y a mí no me salió el líquido como a él. Me toca despacio ahí y sonríe, le da un beso y me sobresalto, la lengua de Sensei me hace bien.

Sensei me besa y su lengua recorre todo mi interior. Me gusta. Se lo que va a pasar. Me va hacer eso. Y estoy ansioso. Quiero que lo haga. Quiero sentirme bien.

Me besa el cuello y juega conmigo. Su mano recorre mi entrepierna y se detiene ahí, donde papá me acariciaba cada noche. Me encanta.

Quiero que me acaricie más. Quiero que me salga el líquido blanco. Su masaje se hace más intenso. Me agarro de su camisa y él lo hace más fuerte. Se siente bien, se siente realmente bien. ..

Besa mi cuello y lo muerde, me hace acordar a papá...

Estoy respirando de forma brusca... Mi cuerpo se convulsiona y sólo me acuerdo de papá, de nadie más.

Largo ese líquido blanco y descanso en sus hombros "Te amo papá..." susurro cansado y me tiro hacia atrás. Pero no es papá quien está haciendo eso, es Kageyama Sensei y me mira raro.


	20. Chapter 20

Me quedé observándole y él a mí.

Dios...me temblaba el cuerpo y no podía dejar de verle... ¿Papá? ...¿Había sido un error? No. Lo escuché bien. Había dicho "Papá" y "te amo"...

No sabía qué hacer. Me sentí aterrado. Me levanté con brusquedad y su cuerpo tembló como una hoja.

Por primera vez en mi vida, una situación había colapsado mi mente.

Lo volví a mirar y sus ojos ahora brillaban, buscando llorar.

Se acomodó en el sillón y se hizo bolita. Yo seguía allí sin saber qué carajo tenía que hacer.

Elevó su rostro y su mirada se clavó en mí.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME MIRES ASI!- gritó de repente, sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué?...

-¡NO ME MIRES CON ESA CARA! NO ME ODIES...NO ME MIRES COMO MAMÁ.

Oh Dios... ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Se levantó de un salto, tomó su ropa y corrió hacia la habitación

Me encontraba aterrado... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo con un menor? Y no solo eso... Dios no quería pensar, no quería materializar en mi mente lo que sus palabras me daban a entender.

Oh por favor... Tape mi rostro con mis manos... ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? No podía aterrarme...no podía ser así de hipócrita. Yo también le hacía cosas que a su edad no debía...pero...

Tenía millones de preguntas.

El estómago me ardía de dolor. Era una situación tan complicada. Y yo odiaba complicarme. Siempre hacia las cosas cuando sabía que podía tener el control. Así no...Así no me hubiese arriesgado.

...

Abroche mi ropa nuevamente y acomode mi cabello revuelto.  
Me senté en el sillón, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero no podía dejar de perder tiempo, mientras más silencio había, peor sería.

Salí decidido hacia la habitación.  
No golpee. Entre directamente. Aun se encontraba desnudo, sentado a mitad de la cama, estaba agitado de tanto llorar.

Tome su mochila y busque la muda de ropa. Por lo menos me había hecho caso, había un Jean, muy viejo, pero al fin un pantalón largo.

Lo tome junto con lo demás y lo acomode a los pies de la cama.

Shouyou no me miraba. Seguía llorando.

Saque del placar un par de toallas.

-Ven. Vamos a bañarnos.

Lo tome de la muñeca y suavemente lo saque de la cama. Con su mano libre, él limpio su rostro.

Lo lleve y le bañe. Se dejó hacer y por primera vez, fui una persona por demás decente.  
Lave cada parte donde le había ensuciado.

Shouyou seguía gimoteando. No sabía que decirle. Me faltaban palabras. Y él parecía haber abierto una puerta difícil de cerrar.

Cuando termine, lo seque despacio y lo alce en mis brazos. Lo lleve hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Se sentó en la cama y aún su pelo estaba muy mojado. Lo seque lo mejor que pude y pase la toalla por su rostro húmedo.

Sus ojos, ya no lloraban. Pero tenían un vacío perturbador.

Trate de sonreírle pero no podía.

Sólo atine a acariciar su mejilla pero él seguía sin vacilar. Agachó su rostro y evitó el contacto visual.

Tome su pequeña cara con ambas manos y lo obligue a verme. Acaricia la zona por debajo de sus ojos y trate en vano de alejar ese rojizo color de su rostro.  
Lo mire por escasos segundo, de alguna manera su dolor, llegaba a mí.

Descanse mis labios en su frente y sentí su mano tocar la mía.  
Baje por su mejilla, depositando otro beso y luego lo hice en sus labios, de la manera más casta. Apoye su frente con la mía y suspire despacio.

-Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabías? - susurré.

Asintió tan dócil como siempre.  
Me puse de pie y busque su ropa.

Lo cambie de a poco. Y cuando termine lo dejé peinarse a su manera.  
Yo también me cambié.  
Volví a la habitación, con la campera de abrigo y se la coloque.  
Había nevado muy poco y el sol matutino casi no dejaba rastro de ello.

Así que coloque sus zapatillas comunes.

-Vamos. - articule.

-¿A dónde?

-A caminar.

Prendió su abrigo y metió sus manos en el bolsillo.

Camino lento hasta la salida.

A pesar de que era un día hermoso, el viento helado choco en mi rostro.

Caminamos en silencio varias calles. Hasta un parque cercano.  
No había nadie. La mayoría de la gente, tal vez se encontrase almorzando. Muchos se habían ido a las ciudades cercanas.

No fuimos a los juegos.

Nos sentamos en un banco a mitad del parque. Si la Policía preguntaba le diría que era un pariente y que habíamos venido hasta el parque, esperando que el almuerzo estuviese listo. Y si no me creían no sé. No me preocupaba eso realmente.

Aspire el olor del invierno y mire de reojo a mi niño. Se encontraba mirando el piso.

-Creo que es hora de hablar. No te preguntaré nada. Sólo te escucharé. Hazlo cuando estés listo. Pero no nos iremos de aquí, hasta que me expliques porque hoy me dijiste "papá"... Eso no fue un error. Y no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Quiero escucharte.

Agachó su rostro lo más que pudo y el silencio se hizo presente.

Yo tenía la mirada en un punto fijo esperando paciente el momento en que hablase.  
Mi corazón latía rápido. Y sentía un enorme malestar en mi estómago.

Nadie se acercaba a aquel parque. El sol apareció de detrás de unas nubes y se posó encima de nosotros. A penas si calentaba un poco.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero debía dejarle espacio.

Empecé a sentir el paso del tiempo.  
Pero no me iría de allí, hasta no hablar.

Y lo había llevado a un parque, para que no se sintiera tan asfixiante en casa. Sabía que le gustaba salir.

-Mamá...no me quiere- susurró. - pero eso no me importa...bueno si...porque si ella me quisiera estaría en casa. Y... Yo estaría con papá. Mi papá me amaba mucho. Ahora no. Papá estaba enamorado de mí, nos íbamos a vivir solos, porque él me amaba...Pero eligió a mamá y me dejó...

Lo siento. Si yo pudiese describir siquiera un mínimo de cómo se me había enfriado al cuerpo en aquel momento, lo haría. Pero sólo puedo expresarlo.

Shouyou movió los pies sobre la tierra y guardo silencio. Había prometido no preguntar...pero no sé cuánto podía llegar a contenerme.

-Papá...él me hizo amar el voleibol. Una vez me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Pero... Después me dejó. Aún sigo jugando voleibol...porque me gusta mucho. Y conocí a Senpai.

Volvió a silenciarse.

Aún tenía la cabeza inclinada. No veía más que el piso.

-Mamá...no me quiere. Porque papá una vez me eligió a mí. Papá me quería mucho... Iba todas las noches a mi habitación.

Se me helo la sangre. Una frase tan inocente convertida en la situación más pervertida y pedófila. No Iba a su habitación por un beso de buenas noches. Iba como iba yo.

-Shouyou... ¿Tú Papá abusaba de ti?- no pude callarme más.

-¿Qué es eso? ...papá me quería.

-Tú papá. ¿Te tocaba? ¿Cómo lo hago yo?

-Sí, era su manera de decirme cuanto me quería.

Dios... ¿Qué había hecho yo?

De repente tenía mucho miedo. Me había metido con el niño equivocado...y joder, tenía muchos sentimientos por él. Principalmente tenía la enorme necesidad de protegerlo.

-Tú papá... ¿Hacia lo que hacemos ahora?...

-¿Hacer el amor?

Oh Dios... Yo nunca había hecho el amor con él. Sólo había tenido sexo. Y él...él creía que hacíamos el amor.

Maldito cerdo insensible que era. Su inocencia era abrumadora. Sólo era dócil para el sexo porque era algo común para él...era común que lo tocarán e hicieran cosas. Por eso nunca se quejó.

-Si...eso.

-No. Él solo... -se sonrojo. - me tocaba. Pero no como tu...solo sacaba el líquido blanco...

-Y tú mamá...

-Mamá no me quiere. Porque dice que intento robarme a papá. Por eso se han ido. Para que papá no me quiera más y se olvidó de mi...

Realmente sentí morir.  
Estábamos jugando con un alma muy inocente. Y no podía decir nada...porque yo también era un cerdo como su padre, sólo que no me parecía tan malo, porque no era familia, sólo un hermoso niño que me cautivaba.

Shouyou empezó a llorar y Dios mío. No podía hacer nada, no podía tocarlo. Me sentía en falta si lo hacía.

-Papá...me abandonó. Ya no me quiere. Ya no me ama. Y yo sí. Yo si lo quiero. Pero me dejó por mamá, como me va a dejar Senpai...como me va a dejar usted. Nadie me quiere lo suficiente como para quedarse por siempre. ¿Tan malo soy?- me miró sin dejar de llorar y preguntó entre suspiros - ¿Tan mal niño soy?

Agacho de nuevo su mirada y yo no pude evitar que se me cayeran un par de lágrimas. Me dolía el pecho...quería hacer algo y no sabía que.

-Todas las cosas que papá me ha dado...mamá las ha roto... Y tal vez papá no me quiera más por eso...porque no he sabido cuidar las cosas que me dio... Prometo cuidar sus regalos Sensei...lo prometo.

Asentí tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. Me sentía el peor bastardo sobre la tierra. Yo también había abusado de él. Y en mis ganas de tener sexo no me había dado cuenta. Era eso...sólo un niño. Un niño que no entendía aún las dimensiones de todo eso. No sabía cuanta mierda había allí. No sabía aún como iba a repercutir todos los sucesos en su vida. Aún no entendía del todo, la magnitud, la inmensa porquería en que su padre y yo lo habíamos metido. Senpai no... O tal vez sí. Pero era tal vez, él que tenía más claro los sentimientos y él que lo había tomado como propio, dándole un nombre a la relación que tenían.  
Senpai tenía derecho a ciertas cosas, porque al fin y al cabo era su amigo y su novio.

Pero el despertar homosexual y abusivo había nacido de su padre y yo había seguido con el mismo trato. Al final, debo admitir que yo era peor que su padre. Y él lo recordaba estando conmigo.  
Era todo una gran mierda. Pero lo peor es que no quería renunciar a él. Pero tampoco quería seguir corrompiendo su alma.

Yo sólo quería acostarme con él, darle a conocer un placer infinito, el cual a él le gustaba. Pero no de esa forma. No continuando la línea del abuso de su padre. Todo era una gran mierda. Todo se estaba yendo al reverendo carajo.

No sabía qué hacer. No podía abandonarlo.

-Aunque a veces no quiero que vuelvan...porque cuando lo hacen, mamá me pega mucho.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pega? ¿Qué clase de madre tienes por Dios? - solté sin más, conteniendo el vocabulario.

-Papá es el bueno, pero él ya

-Hinata. Tu padre no es bueno. Tu padre es peor que tu madre. Este mal...está muy mal lo que te ha hecho. Tremendamente mal. Por dios, debes saber que es horripilante. Ningún padre puede hacerte eso.

-Usted lo hace.

-Sí, y está mal también. Te lo dije una vez. Pero yo no soy tu padre. Yo soy un desconocido. Incluso por tu edad, senpai también hace las cosas mal.

-No hable de senpai.

-Lo sé. Lo quieres y lo amas. Lo sé. No hablaremos de él. Pero tanto lo que tu padre y yo te hemos hecho.  
.Esta para la mierda.

Guardamos silencios.

\- Yo no te voy a dejar.

-Sí. Lo hará. Porque usted ama a su amigo. Senpai También me dejara. Se irá lejos. Y me olvidará. Va a conocer a alguien más lindo que yo. Y le dirá que me deje, como hizo mi mamá.

-Senpai no va a dejarte. Tiene que estudiar. Así puede tener un buen empleo y cuidarte. Y yo no te dejaré.

-Lo hará.

-Lo haré. El día que vuelva Senpai te dejaré. Hasta entonces, estarás conmigo. Te cuidaré.

No hablo más. No sé si tenía algo más que decir. Yo ya entendía todo igual. Todo cerraba.

Y no sé a quién odiaba más  
Si a su madre por no sacarlo de ese abuso  
O a su padre por abusar de él y luego no defenderlo de la mujer. Los dos eran tal para cual. No tenían madera de padres. Y él era un cerdo. Porque a mí también me gustan los hombres y está vez uno menor...pero no le haría eso a mi hijo. Es más, mataría a cualquiera que se le acercase a mi niño.

-Debemos volver. Senpai quería ir a saludarte.

\- Tengo hambre...

-Te preparare algo.

-¿Sensei, puedo quedarme a dormir verdad?

\- Claro.

-¿Dormirá conmigo?

Y aunque no conocía a su padre, vino a mi mente la imagen funesta de un hombre como yo aprovechándose de la tierna y hermosa inocencia de un niño.

-Vamos a casa - susurre.

-¿No va a dormir conmigo? ¿Me va a dejar?

\- Claro que no. Descuida. Dormiremos juntos.

Ya no tenía control sobre nada. Ya no sabía cómo cambiaría. De ahí en más serían pasos en falso. Cualquier error sería muy grave.

...

Caminamos despacio hasta la casa.  
No hablo más, y mientras le preparaba un almuerzo ligero miró dibujitos.

Yo no pude almorzar. Aun así me senté junto a él y lo acompañe.

Teclee un mensaje rápido avisándole a su senpai que podía venir a saludarlo. Y cuando termine de hacerlo mi móvil sonó.

Sólo podía ser una persona de un número desconocido.

-Yuu.

-¡Feliz Navidad Tobio!

-Feliz Navidad. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Pude escaparme 5 minutos y llamarte. Te extraño.

\- Yo también.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Genial.

-¿Estas con él?

-Sí.

-Oh... ¿Quieres que llame en otro momento?

Dios. No quería dejar a Yuu plantado así. Pero Hinata... No estaba bien.

Me levanté de la mesa y camine a mi habitación

-Ha ocurrido algo malo.

-¿La regaste de nuevo?

-No. Para nada. Pero... No puedo hablarte ahora. Porque estoy esperando a su senpai. Debo hablar con él.

-Tobio. ¿Todo está bien? ¿El niño está bien?

-Sí. Esta almorzando. ¿Crees que puedes llamarme más tarde? ¿A la madrugada?

-¿Madrugada? No lo sé...veré si puedo.

-Por favor.

-Está bien. Entonces... Te llamo.

-Espera Yuu no cuelgues.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te extraño mucho. Me haces mucha falta.

-Tobio...por favor.

-Sólo quería decírtelo. Debes saberlo

-Buenas noches, Tobio. Te quiero.

\- Te quiero Yuu.

Se escuchó el sonido de colgado y me quedo otro vacío existencial más. Lo extrañaba mucho y escuchar su voz no ayudaba. Lo quería conmigo. Quería abrazarlo, besarle, contarle mis problemas, que me escuchara, que me aconsejara, que me ayudase a resolver las cosas. Que estuviese para mí. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Volví al comedor minutos después. Ya había lavado su plato y se encontraba tirado en el sillón, mirando televisión.

Yo me encargué de terminar de limpiar la cocina. Recordé que tenía helado, así que le ofrecí un poco. Le gustó la idea. Pero sus ojos no brillaban.

Shouyou se quedó largo rato mirando mientras yo, sin querer pensar demasiado me senté con mi computador para empezar a darle forma a los exámenes.

Me quedé absorto hasta que escuché el timbre.

Oikawa entró con su habitual inmadurez pavoneándose por mi casa. El niño pego un salto al verlo y le propinó un beso demasiado envidiable. Después de Todo, era su novio.

Senpai le regaló un álbum de fotografías. Lleno de fotos de ellos y el club desde que Shouyou había incoado. Respire con tranquilidad cuando le vi sonreír como siempre. Aunque eso no quería decir que estuviese bien. Pero por los menos su mirada no estaba tan vacía.

Pasaron más de quince minutos, sentados muy pegados el uno al otro mirando y recordando cada imagen tomada.

Shouyou volvió a la primera fotografía y las empezó a pasar de nuevo.

-Oikawa-kun necesito hablar contigo.

Shouyou levantó la vista antes que él y me miró expectante.

-¿Quieres jugar en el columpio? Le cuento algo a Senpai y él jugaría contigo. ¿Vale?

….

Oikawa llevo al niño hacia afuera y se sorprendió igual que él al ver el columpio.

Hinata se sentó en él y le pidió que lo empujara. Me gustaba lo que veía. Ambos reían con mucha sinceridad. Sabía muy bien que Hinata lo quería mucho y al parecer Oikawa también lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo eran adolescentes, y en esa edad, las emociones valen mucho más.

Recordé por qué debía hablar con él y lo mire expectante queriendo que también elevase la mirada. Lo hizo y le hice una señal para que entrara.

-Ahora vengo Sho. Me encanta tu columpio. – acaricio su cabello y le beso la mejilla. Vi cerrar los ojos de Shouyou y disfrutar aquello. Me sentí un poco en paz, respecto a toda la situación mala que habia en el ambiente.

Oikawa entro y me siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre sensei?- pregunto por primera vez de la forma más seria.

Me senté y él hizo lo mismo.

-Es sobre Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, en serio no es como decirlo.

-Sensei, habia hecho un acuerdo, usted lo cuidaría hasta que yo regrese.

-No es eso. Yo me hare cargo, pero no sé cómo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora es todo más difícil Oikawa.

-No entiendo.

-Lo sé, no te he explicado nada. Ya sé, porque el maltrato de su madre.

-¿le conto? Eso es genial.

-No lo es. En absoluto. Su madre lo odia, porque su padre…abusaba sexualmente de Shouyou.

Oikawa hizo tal vez, la misma cara que yo, cuando me entere.

-No puede ser…

-Hoy, en un momento…lo soltó. Se equivocó. Me dijo "papá"… Shouyou es muy inocente. Su padre le habia hecho creer, que estaba enamorado de él y con ese pretexto, abusaba cada noche. Cuando su madre se enteró…ella…lo ha golpeado, y le ha pedido a su marido irse. Shouyou dice que se fueron, porque él se iba a robar a su papá…dios, es tan descabellado.

Oikawa hablo y su voz temblaba.

-Son unos hijos de puta. En especial ella.

-ambos, ella no lo defiende del abuso y él…lo corrompe de esa manera y…luego lo deja. No lo defiende de los abusos físicos de su madre.

-No…no puedo creerlo. Por dios, mi amor.

Elevo la mirada y estaba aterrorizado –nosotros…hacemos lo mismo que su papá.

No sabía que responderle. Porque no sabía si al fin y al cabo era un abuso o no. Aunque tal vez sí, porque Shouyou aún no entendía bien, que era lo que hacíamos.

-No sé qué hacer- susurre- no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿Qué? No puedes dejarlo solo. Yo debo irme, no puede quedar otra vez a merced de esa familia de porquería.

-él…dice que nosotros lo dejaremos también. Me partió el alma, cuando me pregunto, si era un mal niño, si hacia algo malo para que nadie lo quisiese lo suficiente- recordar sus palabras, me hizo sentir otra vez una tristeza muy honda. Una vez más el estómago me dolía. Porque no sabía cómo resolver aquello.

-¿Nosotros también le hacemos mal?...yo no lo dejare. Yo amo a ese niño…y quiero…quiero volver para vivir con él. Incluso…incluso se lo presente a mi madre. No quiero que cuando sea grande, vea en que lo hemos convertido. Y nos odie. Yo necesito estar con él. Lo amo. Odio que pase noches con usted. Pero es la única forma en que no esté en esa asquerosa casa. Y sé que aunque usted también quiere tener sexo con él…sabe cuidarlo y darle cosas que le gustan…no quiero que me odie. Cuando yo vuelva, será casi un adulto, poco quedara de la inocencia que tiene. Y me odiara.

Quede en silencio. Porque no podía decirle que eso no pasaría. No sabía que podía llegar a suceder. Ambos, o tal vez yo, éramos igual que el padre.

-No sé qué voy hacer- susurre.- no puedo seguir con esto.

-Por favor sensei, le pido que lo cuide.

-Pero…es difícil. Él me ve como su padre. Y no quiero que me vea de esa forma. No quiero que al tener sexo conmigo, recuerde a ese cerdo. Yo no puedo…no sé si voy a poder seguir manteniendo esto. Lo adoro y lo quiero. Quiero que sea feliz, como debe ser un niño de su edad. Pero…no así. Sabes bien, que él es especial. Tú también has podido estar con él de esa forma, y juro por dios, que es un encanto. Pero…no puedo. No así. No lo dejare solo, pero no creo que pueda más, darle lo que él está acostumbrado a tener de mi o de ti. Él es sumiso por eso, porque su padre lo hacía constantemente. Aunque me dijo que solo le habia tocado, aun así…él aprendió. Y le gusta…y espera eso de nosotros. Porque piensa que el amor es eso. Él piensa que el amor es tener sexo. Y nos demuestra cuanto nos quiere siendo sumiso y dejándose hacer esas cosas. Y no puede estar más equivocado. Él cree, que tener sexo es hacer el amor. Y que es la única forma de expresar los sentimientos.

-Es…no sé qué decir.

Oikawa se tomó con ambas manos el estómago.

-Me siento mal. Muy mal… ¿Qué hago sensei? ¿Debería quedarme? Mi madre me mataría. Pero no tengo otra opción. Debo hacer algo para que él…no esté tan desvalido.

-No, tú ve a la universidad. Yo…tratare de empezar de cero con él, enseñarle no el sexo. Otras cosas. No sé bien, que es amar tanto, pero puedo enseñarle la diferencia.

-¿eso no hará que me olvide? ¿Y me vea como su padre?

-No lo sé la verdad. Pero no puedo dejar que crezca con esos pensamientos… él no te olvidara tan fácil. Vive hablando de ti. Incluso me ha confesado que te ama, aunque dudo que sepa bien qué tipo de amor tiene para ti. Pero él piensa diferente de ti. Y aunque se confunda con respecto a su padre, y nos quiera libre para no tener que compartir y ver como una persona como su madre se queda con lo que él quiere, quiero confiar en que ha diferenciado sus sentimientos contigo. Yo me hare cargo de que él supere esos abusos y que no nos vea como su padre. Pero no puedo confiar en que lo lograre.

-¿Qué hicimos?... ¿que hemos hecho?

Oikawa lloro un momento y se sentía igual de aterrado que yo horas antes, aterrado por todas esas cosas que no podíamos manejar, en la que nos habíamos metido y la habíamos regado aún más. Solo habíamos alimentado el fantasma de su padre, él problema era como hacer para alejar eso y que nos viera como personas, que no le dejaríamos. Y especialmente que sepa que su senpai, lo quería de verdad.

Dios…obviamente que ambos queríamos tener sexo con él. Porque quien quiera que estuviera con él, podía saber a qué nos referíamos. El gusto que nos daba. Pero nada era…nada era excusa para obviar el problema.

Hablamos un poco más, pero él quería pasar tiempo con Shouyou. Así que los deje un rato largo en el jardín, mientras ambos jugaban, cuando el sol empezó a caer, decidieron salir a pasear y Shouyou emocionado le mostro su equipo nuevo. Y a pesar que él día no era feo, lo uso por primera vez para salir aquel anochecer.

Me quede solo tratando de calmar todos mis pensares.

Obviamente que después de aquel día agitado, senpai se quedó a cenar.

Se fue entrada la noche y Shouyou se bañó mientras yo ordenaba la cama para dormir.

Le di un sweater largo mío y se lo coloco para acostarse.

Me acosté con él. Lo abrace y pretendí dormir, cuando mi niño me regalo no un beso cualquiera, esos besos que yo le daba para empezar algo más.

-Es hora de dormir- susurre- debes estar cansado-

Se acomodó y me abrazo – está bien.

No podía tener sexo con él…no en esa situación.

Tenía que averiguar cómo hacer para que lo que hacíamos no lo viera como si yo fuera su maldito padre.

…


	21. Chapter 21

_**-No debes decirle nada a mamá ¿De acuerdo?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **-¿Por qué no?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Porque mamá no entiende esto... Y nos va a separar.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **-¡No quiero eso!**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **-Yo tampoco hijo.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Papá se acuesta de nuevo en mi cama. Como lo hizo el día anterior.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me promete que se quedara toda la noche. Me gusta. Quiero que me haga mimos.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Y después de un rato las manos de papá me bajan el pantalón y toca toda esa parte.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me muevo inquieto. Es la segunda vez que hace eso y no sé cómo hacer para no sobresaltarme. A parte no puedo respirar bien y quiero hacer ruidos con la boca.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **-Shh tu mamá está en el otro cuarto. No debe escucharte.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me hace quedarme boca abajo y besa mi cola. Tiene la barba larga y me pica. Me da muchos besos.**_ _ ****_

 _ **De pronto se tira arriba mío y su boca está besando mi cuello mientras que empieza a tocarme nuevamente allí, donde la noche anterior me gustó mucho.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me empiezo a agitar nuevamente porque su mano va muy rápido.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Apoyo mi boca en la almohada. No debo respirar así...mamá podría oírnos.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Papá me hace sentir bien nuevamente. Y cuando termina sigue acariciando mi cola. No se cansa de eso... Lo hace varios minutos y a mí me gusta.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Minutos después me acuesta a su lado y me duermo.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me he despertado y papá no está. Se ha ido a la habitación que comparte con mamá.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Creí que se quedaría conmigo.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Pero nunca lo hace.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Y más tarde hubo noches en que se acostaba conmigo y cuando despertaba ninguno de los dos estaba en casa.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **A veces no quiero dormir. Quiero estar despierto para pedirle que no se vaya. Pero nunca lo logro. Lamentablemente nunca puedo hacer que se quede.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hoy Sensei está cambiado... ¿Será que al enterarse ha dejado de quererme?...**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me duermo...mientras Sensei acaricia mi pelo. Se siente bien. No como lo otro...sus caricias se sienten mucho mejor.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Aunque no sé si Sensei me sigue queriendo después de contarle esas cosas...sus caricias me hacen sentir calor y no me siento tan triste.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me duermo y sueño con Sensei. Lo quiero mucho.**_

...

Yutaro no me llamo. Era muy complicado seguramente. Y no lo culpaba. Sólo que necesitaba sus consejos.

A pesar de todo, mi cuerpo no era inmune al suyo. Me levanté a la madrugada buscando una satisfacción sexual que no le pediría a él y tampoco me la iba a dar yo.

Una ducha con agua tibia me calmó por ese momento.

No se cuánto había tardado en el baño. Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba sentado en el piso.

\- ¿Sho?

-Sensei...me desperté y no estaba.

-Ven- lo tome de uno de sus brazos y lo levante del piso.- vamos que es temprano aun.

Caminó lento detrás de mí y nos acostamos nuevamente.

-Creí que se había ido...

-¿A dónde me voy a ir mi amor? Si te tengo en casa. No puedo dejarte.

-No...¿Puede?

\- Lo siento... no quiero dejarte. Ni voy hacerlo. Ven acuéstate primero.

Se acostó nuevamente y Dios sabe que moría por tocarlo. Pero no lo haría. No hasta que me dejara de ver como su padre.

Me dio la espalda -Sensei ¿Puede abrazarme? Tengo frio.

Me acerqué a él y traje su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

Pase mi brazo por debajo y él lo uso como una almohada. Era tan pequeño. Bese su cabellera con lentitud, queriendo que ese contacto fuese eterno.

Y con mi mano libre acaricie su hermoso pelo hasta que lo oí dormirse nuevamente.

Su respiración se volvió regular al instante.

Y me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo. Me gustaba tenerlo así.

...

Habían empezado las vacaciones de invierno y tenía por delante una difícil tarea.

Shouyou se despertó primero. Sentí su movimiento. Pues debía pasar por encima de mí. Pero no sé bajo se quedó sentado sobre mi hasta que lo sentí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Vamos a levantarnos?

-Claro...

Me beso la comisura de los labios y se quedó así, tirado sobre mí. Estuve a punto de abrazarlo. Pero si eso pasaba no lo soltaría.

\- Vamos...debemos levantarnos. - susurre sintiendo la presión que su cuerpo ejercía en mi cuerpo y mente.

-Está bien...-

Bajo de la cama y se cambió frente a mí. Me deleite un momento con esa visión mañanera para darme cuenta que una vez más el niño había hecho efecto en mí.

-Sensei... ¿Puedo salir a jugar al patio?

-Un rato. Desayunaremos.

-Gracias.

Se colocó su campera de abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Yo fui hasta el baño, queriendo obviar mi erección. Siempre me había asombrado de mi reacción ante él... Y en ese momento no quería que pasara así. Porque no podía hacer nada... Me iba a volver loco.

Me metí a bañar nuevamente. Cerré los ojos y me masturbe. Quería sentir algo de placer. No podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo y rostro venía a mi mente. Quería cogerlo... Quería volver a sentir todo lo que él lograba.

Acabe minutos después. No era lo mismo. Tocarme no era lo mismo que tocar su cadera para meterla más adentro.

Dios...ese niño me hacía babear y andar de la cabeza todo el día. Pero... No podía hacerle eso... No se lo merecía.

Me estaba secando el pelo cuando escuche el ruido que hacía el columpio en el patio.

Me asomé a verle por la ventana y arriba de la campera de abrigo, se había colocado la camiseta que le había regalado previo a Navidad.

Su rostro no tenía el vacío del día anterior y eso me tranquilizaba.

Me terminé de secar el pelo mientras observaba como ese hermoso niño se divertía con algo tan simple.

En estos tiempos de Internet y demás...era raro ver a alguien de su edad con esa inocencia. Pero tal vez todo era debido a su padre. No tenía amigos o por lo menos no los mencionaba.

Le prepare un desayuno.

Debía comprar leche chocolatada y algunos cereales.

Así que sólo le hice una taza de leche con masitas que tenía.

Entró sin rechistar y se sentó frente a mí.

-Gracias Sensei.

\- Puedes decir mi nombre si quieres.

-¿En serio? ¿No es mala educación?

-Nos conocemos bastante. A parte no estamos en la escuela.

-Tobio... Tobio Sensei - susurro divertido.

Le sonreí y mi nombre sonaba realmente bien en sus labios.

-¿Que está desayunando?

-Café...

-¿Puedo tomar también? Me gusta mucho.

-¿Ahora?

-No... Mañana ¿Puede ser? Ahora tomare lo que preparo para mí.

-Está bien...pero sólo un poco. El café no es para ti. ¿Qué te gusta para desayunar?

-Huevos revueltos y salchichas.

-¿Eso? Bueno supongo que podría hacer eso. Aunque todos los días no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debes cuidar tu salud. Esa comida no es saludable. Pero supongo que en vacaciones desayunaras eso.

-Gracias Tobio Sensei.

\- Ahora irás a bañarte... Y luego llamaras a tu papá.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y Su actitud se volvió algo taciturna.

-Está bien...

-Tienes que decirle que estas bien. A demás... Si ellos llegan a venir debes estar en tu casa.

-Está bien... Pero no quiero hablar mucho.

-Habla lo necesario.

Terminó de desayunar y lo acompañe hasta el baño.

-Cuando salgas

-Llamaré a papá.

-Si...e iremos de compras.

-Tobio Sensei...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puede bañarme?

Me quedé de pie observando su faceta más inocente, mientras me tendía la toalla a mí. Podía hacerlo... Lo había hecho el día anterior. Podía tener autocontrol.

-Es... Es mejor que Lo hagas por tu cuenta ¿Vale? ...yo debo arreglar un poco la casa.

Bajo su mano y aferró la toalla junto a su pecho.  
Me miró y no quería descifrar lo que significaba ese rostro. Porque mi corazón y mente no podían hacerlo. Quería cuidarme...cuidarlo. Debía auto controlarme.

Suspire cansado... No iba a ser fácil... No para mí.

Shouyou giro en redondo bajando su mirada y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras lo escucha bañarse me senté en la mesa del comedor. Necesitaba otra taza de café caliente, urgente.

Pasar todos los días con él... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo demostrarle amor y no sexo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender la diferencia?

Debía hablar con Oikawa nuevamente. Había que aclarar ciertos puntos.

"Necesito verte en hora y media. En la cafetería del Boulevard"

Recibí su contestación casi al instante.

Mire mi celular bastante rato, deseando que Yuu me llamase... Necesitaba contarle aquellas cosas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de mi edad. Pero aunque yo mirase y desease eso era difícil.

Fui a mi habitación y me vestí. Un Jean y sweater estaría bien.  
También me colocó mi campera de abrigo Mientras oía como desde la habitación continua Sho hablaba.

Camine despacio hacia allí queriendo escuchar.

-Entonces... ¿No van a venir? ...entiendo. Y...cuando... ¿cuándo vienen?...

No alcance a por más.

Y parecía que la conversación habia terminado.

Lo espere afuera de la habitación y tardó mucho en salir.

Cuando lo hizo se topó conmigo.

-¡Sensei! - su mirada estaba roja y había olvidado peinarse. -Perdón por tardar.

Pase mis dedos pulgares por debajo de sus ojeras y cerró sus ojos al tacto.

-No tienes que llorar... ¿Entendido? Tienes que confiar en mí y contarme.

-No quiero hablar.

\- Ahora no. Pero a la noche Me dirás porque estas llorando.

-Pero

-Sin peros. Vamos... Debemos apurarnos si queremos encontrar un buen lugar para almorzar.

Ya me valía todo. Quería salir con él y pasear por la ciudad.

Fuimos al centro comercial y se divirtió mucho.

Compramos suficiente ropa para afrontar el invierno.

-¿un pijama?

-sí, vendrás días más fríos…debes dormir caliente. Tienes que estar fuerte para el club y mi clase ¿eh?

-está bien…-

Así que compramos dos pijamas, para que pudiera cambiarlo.

A Shouyou le gustaron unas remeras con motivos de voleibol y no pude negarme.

Y lo más importante le compre varios pantalones largos. Algunos deportivos, unos clásicos para ir a clases y unos jean para los fines de semana o cuando quisiera salir a pasear.

Obviamente que también compre algunas camperas más de abrigo así podía combinarlos con otras prendas.

No quiso comprarse ropa interior…creo que se habia avergonzado con la dependiente del local, así que volvería otro día a comprarle yo.

Al final termine comprándome un poco de ropa para mí también, nunca habia gastado dinero tan gustosamente.

Shouyou me ayudo elegir unos jean de colores rojizo…no me convencían pero combinándolos con poleras blancas, me quedaban realmente bien.

-Hermoso sensei…le quedan hermosos- sus ojos brillaban y me sonrojo al verlo decir aquello con tanta sinceridad.

Pagamos todo aquello y caminamos hacia donde le habia dicho a su senpai que vaya.

Teníamos tiempo de sobra, así que como le prometí, almorzamos afuera.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-hamburguesas y papas.

Suspire sin otro remedio, no pasaría nada si comiera eso. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerle comidas saludables.

-Vale, que sean hamburguesas y papas-

Comió todo un plato entero. Y me sentí satisfecho, por lo menos sus problemas no le afectaban su apetito.

-Sensei…gracias por todo… ¿puedo usarlo cuando yo quiera?

-claro, hoy si quieres puedes ponerte algo de eso.

-¿honto?

-claro mi amor… pero no debes usar todo a la vez, debes dejar para todo el invierno.

-me siento feliz…

-y yo de que tú seas feliz mi niño.

-¿ya nos vamos?

-no… ¿Por qué?

-es que quiero ir a jugar.

Así que después de almorzar, Shouyou me dejo con las bolsas de ropa y se fue hacia los juegos que habia en frente. Podía verlo claramente desde mi mesa.

Me sentí feliz viendo aquello. Tenía que despejarse, olvidarse de tantas preocupaciones, ser un niño.

Entablo una conversación con algunos jóvenes más y jugaron con una pelota vieja.

-Sensei… ¿quería verme?

-Oikawa-kun, siéntate por favor.

-¿Shouyou?

-En frente. ¿Ya almorzaste?

-Sí. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Luego de hablar,

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él, el miércoles?

-¿Eh? Quiero que vaya a casa.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué más?

-¿eh? Yo no le pregunto eso.

-Oikawa, pronto serás mayor de edad, imagino que podemos hablar seriamente.

-No sé.

-Te sugiero…que no hagas nada.

-¿Por qué?

-es mejor que él no tenga de esas atenciones por el momento.

-es mi novio.

-es un niño que fue abusado por su padre y por nosotros ¿entiendes?

-sí, claro que lo entiendo, deje de repetirlo, es horrible.

-entonces no hagas nada.

-claro…porque usted

-yo no lo he tocado. Porque él piensa que soy su padre y peor aún, piensa que le estoy dando amor, cuando solo es sexo.

-entonces…

-por favor, trata de controlarte y ese último día que pases con él, trata de que sea el mejor, sal a pasear, jugar voleibol…no sé. Pero no lo confundas. Si de verdad le quieres…déjame ayudarte.

-sabe…tengo el presentimiento de que usted quiere que yo…lo deje. No sé porque, pero pareciera que con todo lo que hemos hablado…

-sería lo ideal.

-¿eh? ¿Está loco?

-por dios, cálmate. Esto no es una competencia. Pero me parecería bueno idea que queden las cosas claras antes de irte. Seamos honestos, 3 o 4 años son demasiados. Él no es como los demás, es inocente, él cree que de verdad tú volverás, y sé que lo harás…pero…no sabes que puede pasar en él medio. Él se queda aquí, esperando por algo que capaz nunca ocurra. No es que quiera sacarte del medio. Sé que ahora mismo tienes intenciones verdaderas para con él. Pero… hay un bache importante en el medio. Déjalo ser, déjalo descubrir las cosas, déjame enseñarle las diferencias. Le daré cariño familiar y todo lo que le haga falta, lo cuidare. Ten por seguro que el día que vuelvas, yo no estaré en el medio. Pero arregla tus cosas con él el día que vuelvas…no lo dejes esperando por ti. Se sincero, él necesita eso. Todos los que han prometido quererle se han ido y no han vuelto, no hagas que te vea mal. Es mejor que se siente triste unos días, a que te odie de por vida. No queremos ser como su familia ¿de acuerdo?

-no. No lo estoy…él se enamorara de ti.

-Eso es imposible. Soy una persona muy grande. Y él sabe que yo nunca me enamoraría de él. Le quiero y demás, pero él bien ha dicho que yo amo a otra persona, y no quiero pensar en eso, porque esa persona está lejos haciendo su vida y no tengo ganas de deprimirme. Tú…no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él. Le daré el amor necesario para que en un futuro no repita esos errores tan horribles. Estoy seguro que cuando vuelvas…estará aquí esperándote, será casi un hombre, y ambos con más experiencia, sabrán si son o no el uno para el otro. Pero ahora… créeme, la adolescencia no es un buen momento para decidir cosas tan profundas. No me malinterpretes, no es que crea que no le quieres de verdad. Pero debes pensar en la gran distancia, en los días que estarás ocupado, en lo difícil que será verse. Tu eres un poco más grande, puedes soportar estos años, él no. Él no merece seguir sufriendo despedidas que prometen algo que tal vez no sea.

-Yo volveré…me casare con él. Pasare mi vida junto a Shouyou.

-demuéstralo cuando vuelvas. Ahora déjale ser un niño. Déjale disfrutar lo que tú disfrutaste, no le hagas extrañarte, no le hagas pensar en demasía. Cuando se ama…uno se atormenta por cualquier cosa…es mejor…es mejor que él o tu no se martiricen. Es mejor dejarlo al destino. Estos años serán pocos o muchos según desde donde se miren. Ahora no quieres…pero veras que me lo agradecerás. Déjamelo a mí. Lo convertiré en el mejor hombre. Confiaste en mí desde el primer momento.

-Lo se…pero es que no puedo aceptarlo. Yo lo amo. Y usted en algún momento…volverá a hacerlo con él.

-no voy a negar eso. A mí también mi cuerpo me pide estar con él. Lo hare cuando deje de verme como su papá…pero será solo eso…nada más. No te mentiré, tal vez si le haga el amor…o tenga sexo…pero no me casare con él, no le prometeré cosas que no cumpliré con él…porque… a decir verdad, eso lo haría con otra persona. Pero no ahora, ahora no lo tocare, no hace nada. Yo solo quiero en estos momentos que viva como un joven de su edad. Que estudie y disfrute de sus vacaciones, cumplir los caprichos que un día dijiste que debía cumplir. Te ahorrare un gran trabajo. Solo haz tu parte, no le hagas esperarte tanto tiempo. No le hagas sufrir tu ausencia. Los años pasan y cuando quieras acordar, estarás de nuevo aquí y escucharas que te llamara senpai.

-lo pensare…. – miro hacia la ventana - ¿puedo ir saludarlo?

-quédate con él…lo espero en casa para la cena.

-yo lo llevare, descuide. ¿Sus padres no han aparecido?

-no…y no creo que vengan.

Se levantó y abrocho los botones de su abrigo.

Oikawa Tooru, ya no me parecía un niño malcriado, sino más bien un joven llegando a la adultez y para llegar a eso, debía tomar decisiones difíciles, decisiones que no fueran egoístas.

Me saludo y cruzo la calle corriendo.

Lo vi tomarlo de la mano y caminar hacia los juegos de aquella pequeña plaza.

Tome las bolsas y camine de regreso a casa.

Era una hermosa tarde de invierno, el sol estaba débil.

Tenía que pensar…como seguir demostrándole cariño.

Que Shouyou distinguiera entre amor y el desprecio.

Él tomaba el desprecio como algo que hacia mal y quería superarse. Así no funcionaba. No tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie para ser querido. Debía ser amado por cómo era. Un hermoso sol, listo para iluminar el día de los afortunados que estuvieran con él.


	22. Chapter 22

Tengo la vaga creencia que los atardeceres son nostálgicos. Más los de invierno. Porque más allá del frío que puede hacer, caminar tras un sol que se oculta, sintiendo como la temperatura baja cada vez más me hace recordar cosas profundamente olvidadas ... Y encontrarme sólo caminando ayudaba en eso. Las personas de a poco desaparecen. Se van... Nadie quiere aguantar el frío anochecer. Nadie quiere quedarse para ver qué pasa...  
Y para mí la nostalgia es tener en el pecho un dolor de un vago recuerdo que no se logra distinguir...y la soledad no ayuda en nada. En absolutamente nada

La conversación con Sensei me había dejado demasiado enojado.

No podía entender del todo aquello. No quería dejarlo. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza eso. Aún con todo el horror de Lo que Shouyou había sufrido...no podía hacerlo.

Y odiaba que Sensei tuviera razón... Esos serían muchos años... Y sería egoísta de mi parte hacerle esperar tanto.

Tenía razón cuando decía que tal vez no tuviera tiempo, casi no lo tenía en ese entonces, menos cuando ingresará a la Universidad.

Pero era verdad cuando decía que le quería... Odiaba que se me tomara como un adolescente que no entiende de esas cosas. Entendía bien. Yo lo amaba... Y por eso lamentablemente debía ser claro, dejarle.

Volvería por él... De eso no había dudas. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Y hoy... Años más tarde me siento orgulloso de mí y de él.

Ese lunes tampoco había podido dormir, las palabras de Sensei rondaban en mi mente. ¿Qué palabras eran las adecuadas para que doliese menos?

Me dolía el estómago. Había veces en que ciertas cosas y responsabilidades me superaban. Y cuando se lo comenté a mi mamá...dijo que eso era parte de la adultez, que debía aprender a manejar y vivir con esas situaciones. Definitivamente, crecer era una porquería.

...

Recibí un tierno beso de mi madre y salí a buscar a Shouyou.

Patee millones de piedras en el camino tratando de que me ayudaran a pensar en mi decisión.

También compre un chocolate...tal vez el último. Y antes de llegar a los de Sensei... Lloré un par de cuadras.

Si...hacia muy poco que lo conocía, pero era lo suficiente para quererle y amarle.

Pare una cuadra antes para secar las lágrimas y respirar profundo. Odiaba ser tan joven...y no tener los medios o el dinero para hacerme cargo de él.

Hacía mucho frío.  
No tenía dinero para un taxi, rogaba que él tuviese ropa abrigada para llegar a casa... También me sentía impotente en ese ámbito...yo era más grande mi ropa le quedaba enorme...pero le prestaría mi campera si era necesario.

Volví a respirar hondo sin ninguna idea clara. El humo blanco que salía de mi boca se perdía entre la leve brisa que corría.

En la casa de Sensei las luces estaban apagadas y sólo se veía el prende y apaga de los adornos del árbol navideño.

No corazón de reconfortó...al menos...él estaba bien.

Trate de esbozar aquella sonrisa que me hacía parecer alguien joven y despreocupado...pero apenas si podía hacer una mueca. No obstante tenía la esperanza de que al verle mi corazón se sintiera mejor.

El timbre sonó y escuche un revuelo. Seguramente era él corriendo a abrirme. Extrañaría eso.

En efecto fue él quien abrió de un golpe la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

Kageyama Sensei apareció de atrás sosteniendo la mochila.

Respire tranquilo al verle bien abrigado y con ropa muy bonita.

Shouyou se colgó de mi brazo y depósito un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Senpai!..

¿Cómo diablos iba a contenerme esa noche? Al carajo...no lo haría.

Le sonreí y besé su frente absorbiendo todo ese bello aroma. Que me hacía perder los sentidos y que podía apostar que a Sensei también.

-Oikawa, aquí lleva una muda más de ropa.

-Gracias.

-¿le gusta la ropa que Tobio Sensei compró para mí?

¿Tobio? ¿Ya lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Estaba perdiendo demasiado o qué?

-Hermosa...te queda hermosa. Gracias Sensei por eso.

-Tenemos un trato... - contesto- y me gusta la parte que debo cumplir. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. También debes cumplir la tuya.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó inocentemente.

-De cuidarte mi amor... - conteste.- Sensei cuidara de ti cuando me vaya.

Shouyou agachó su cabeza y asintió. Dios...sería tan difícil.

-No se preocupe Sensei... Yo cumpliré mi parte.

Sho sonrió y metió su mano en mi bolsillo. Encontró enseguida el chocolate.

-Wooo que ricoooo

-¿Era necesario? - preguntó Kageyama enojado.

-Es mi novio... Y merece chocolates.

Tome la mochila y trate de sonreír.

-No lo arruines. - comentó a modo de despedida.

-Nunca lo hago.

Le sonreí a Shouyou y tome su pequeña mano, enrede sus dedos con los mío y emprendí el lento regreso a casa.

-Shouyou... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sentí como apretaba más sus dedos y respondía - bien... ¿Por qué?

-Quería saber...

-¿Sensei le contó?

-Si...

-¿Está enojado porque le conté a él?

-No para nada. Me pone feliz que hayas hablado.

\- Estoy...Mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Asentí y mi cerebro pedía a gritos que debía hablar, debía decirle aquello.

-Sho-chan...hay algo que debo contarte cuando lleguemos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Negué en silencio queriendo reprimir los sentimientos que aquellas palabras albergaban.

-Cuando lleguemos...

-Senpai... No me gusta verlo triste.

-No mi amor...no lo estoy para nada. Ven, apresurémonos, está helando.

Shouyou soltó sus dedos de los mío y se tomó de mi brazo para caminar, pegando su frágil cuerpo a mí. Descansando su cabeza en mi antebrazo.

Acomode bien su mochila en mi espalda y caminamos rápido, apurados por el frío.

Mamá estaba encantada de volver a ver a Shouyou, pero también sabía de mis planes, obviamente que no le había dicho de Sensei o del papá de él...pero si le dije que debía hacer lo mejor...y lo mejor era eso que proponía Sensei... Aunque me cansé de repetir que sería sólo un tiempo...yo le afirme a ella también con más convicción que nunca, que él sería mi familia...mi esposo y compañero de vida... Él sería todo y mucho más...definitivamente muchísimo más.

...

Tome su mochila y la lleva hasta la habitación. Shouyou se quedó en la cocina y lo oír pedirle a mamá si le podía ayudar...ella estaría encantada, siempre se queja que nadie la ayuda...y a mí las cosas de la casa no me interesaban mucho.

-Tooru...Sho-kun se quedara conmigo aquí preparando la cena. Tú aprovecha a terminar de estudiar lo último para el examen.

-¿Senpai tiene exámenes en vacaciones?

-Así es cielo- respondió mamá- como ya el lunes debe irse, tiene que dar ese examen el viernes.

Le dije que si a mi mamá…pero no pude tocar ni una hoja lo haría al día siguiente, cuando lo peor ya hubiese pasado.

Me senté al borde la cama sin hallar aun una manera suave de decir adiós…pero es que no habia tal cosa, no se podía suavizar, el impacto sería el mismo…porque era inminente que esa noche nos despidiésemos….y me despedía de un niño que habia sufrido todo tipo de abandonos…que era lo último que quería de mi o de sensei…que se apoyaba en nosotros creyendo que eso no pasaría…y de repente esa noche no sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello…pero Sensei tenía razón…era mejor que estuviera mal unos días pero que no me odie por siempre. Era mejor que estando solo con él, aprendiese las diferencias y si era posible conociera a ciencia cierta que aparte de darle placer sexual yo también quería darle amor y mucho…quería darle mi vida completa.

…

Cenamos los dos solos, papá llegaba muy tarde y comía con mamá…debo decir que también le habia contado a papá con el apoyo de mamá. Aunque no era lo que él esperaba Salí bien librado de eso. Una cosa menos de lo cual preocuparme.

…

Yo a lo que le tenía más miedo era lo que Sensei lograría con su nuevo plan…tenía mucho miedo que me olvidara, que se cansara de los años, que lo poco que habíamos vivido no era suficiente para sobrevivir el resto de la distancia y los años que teníamos por delante.

Pero no me queda otra que confiar en que el día que yo volviese…él me recordase, me mirase con ese brillo, admiración y amor... y oírle salir de su hermosa boca cuanto me amaba como lo hacía en ese entonces.

Mi estómago volvió a rugir cuando nos quedamos solos en la habitación…mi Shouyou podía tener un carácter muy fuerte, no quería que saliera enojado a media noche y se fuera con él…debía quedarse conmigo…

Esa noche tenía que elegirme a mí, a pesar de lo que tenía que decir, de las decisiones que se tendrían que tomar…a pesar de todo eso, debía elegirme. Y me preocupaba que no lo hiciera…porque mi corazón tal vez no pudiera resistir eso.

…

Shouyou saco con orgullo uno de los pijamas que sensei habia comprado para él, y mi pecho se inflo al verle sinceramente feliz con algo tan simple como una muda de ropa.

Uno a veces a esas cosas no les daba importancia…pero para quien carecía de mucho, lo que habia hecho sensei…estoy seguro que él lo veía como un héroe.

Se cambió delante de mí y yo estaba creando tiempo invisible…no podía seguir callando más. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

También me cambie…pero si lograba salir bien librado, el pijama sería algo que no nos acompañaría esa noche.

Deje la tenue luz del velador encendida para poder hablar con él.

Shouyou se acostó a mi lado y su fragilidad choco contra mí, provocando emociones que solo él podía generar.

La electricidad tan conocida recorrió mi cuerpo y alma, potenciándome. Hacía mucho que no estaba con él…que no lo tocaba, no lo besaba… esa abstinencia me mataría…me estaba matando en ese momento y acabaría conmigo en el futuro.

-Sho-chan…hoy será la última noche que pasaremos juntos.

-ya lo sé…

-y la última vez que hablemos…

-¿eh?...pero te llamare…

-No…no quiero que lo hagas.

-…

Quedo en silencio y escondió su rostro en la almohada que compartíamos.

-Shouyou…será mucha las distancia y los años…y yo no podre…podre venir seguido o llamarte…porque eso sería muy doloroso, te extrañaría mucho…

-No entiendo senpai.

-Shouyou…es mejor que esta noche sea la última que pasemos juntos y la ultima en que hablemos…porque una vez que me vaya lo mejor es que…terminemos.

No habia palabras para endulzar eso…por lo menos yo no pude encontrarlas.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi remera.

-No…no es cierto…

-mi amor…no es fácil para mí.

-¿y por qué lo haces? Si no es fácil no lo hagas y listo.

-que ironía…es muy fácil decir eso…pero no puedo hacerte esperar…no quiero que me odies cuando vuelva.

-yo no lo voy a odiar… ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque el día que entiendas bien lo que te hacia tu papá…yo creo que me vas a odiar, a mí, a sensei…

-No…yo entiendo bien las cosas, se diferenciar.

-Shouyou

-¡En serio! No soy tonto… sé que son personas diferentes y cosas diferentes.

-Shouyou…no sabes lo que es el amor, y debes aprenderlo.

-¿Cómo que no lo es? …¿no es eso lindo que siento al verte? ¿Lo feliz que me hace que seas mi novio? ¿O lo lindo que se siente mi estómago cuando me prometiste que te casarías mi esposo?

-Tienes que aprender más diferencias…

-¿no alcanza con esto?

-no…me temo que no.

Se sentó en la cama y me miro lloroso.

-entonces ¿Qué debo sentir para saber que es amor?

-lo sabrás cuando crezcas…

-ya soy grande.

-no para eso.

-¿a qué edad lo sabré entonces?

-no lo sé…

-no entiendo… ¿entonces eso no es amor? ¿Me mentiste? ¿Tampoco me quieres?...bueno…- seco las lágrimas que caían y susurró- muchos no me quieren…pero creí que senpai si me quería.

Me senté a su par, lo rodee con mis brazos, y él los alejo de mí.

-Te quiero…te amo…y lo último que quiero es que te enojes- volví a intentar el abrazo y esta vez me dejo.

-¿Por qué no puede ser mi novio?

-porque la distancia es complicada para estar de novios…

-es que encontraras a alguien más lindo ¿no? ¿Es eso no?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-es la única forma…

-no es así, no porque hoy tomemos esta decisión es porque exista otra personas, es que quiero cuidarte.

-¿cuidarme? ¿Cómo es eso? A mí me duele.

-ya lo entenderás.

-quiero entenderlo ahora…

-no quiero que te quedes acá, pensando en mí, extrañándome y demás…habrá veces que no podre llamarte o saber de ti, no tendré tiempo para muchas cosas, ni siquiera sé si vendré seguido…quiero terminar cuanto antes.

-sigo sin entender…yo no tengo problema.

-yo quiero que este tiempo aprendas la diferencia, que aprendas a diferenciar el amor.

-¿Por qué?

-porque lo que hacia tu papá no era amor…era asqueroso. Tu papá no tenía por qué hacer esas cosas.

-…

-lo siento, debía decírtelo. Y yo jamás te hice el amor.

-¿eh? ¿Cómo qué no?

-no…tuvimos sexo no más. Quiero que aprendas esa diferencia.

-está bien…ya la aprendí… ¿tienes que dejarme igual?

-no dios mío…no se aprende en una conversación…y debo dejarte mi amor… ¿Cómo ser tan egoísta y hacerte esperar? ¿Y cuando sepas la diferencia? ¿Y pienses que solo me aproveche de ti?

-no…no es así ¿Verdad?

-No…pero no te puedes guiar por lo que yo te diga, tienes que saberlo tú a ciencia cierta.

-entonces…los dos estaremos tristes y separados…cuando podemos ser felices y novios…en serio no entiendo.

-¿quieres tener un novio ausente? ¿Quieres un día creer que fui como tus papás que te dejaron solo? No… no quiero que me veas así. Quiero ser siempre sincero contigo. Cuando vuelva, te buscare. Y con todos los años que quedan…tal vez encuentres a alguien que te quiera más…o te quedes con sensei

-qué cosas feas dice… ¿alguien más? ¿Sensei?... ¿quién va a quererme? No quiero contarle a nadie más mis cosas…solo tú y sensei… y sensei…solo está cuidándome…no me ama. Yo no puedo amar a alguien que no lo hace… ¿funciona así verdad?

-No… ¿ves que no sabes? No puedes decidir de quien enamorarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-a mí me gustaban las mujeres…nunca imagine proponerle casamiento a un chico y decirle a ese mismo chico que quería una familia con él.

-pero sensei…no me quiere…yo sé que él quiere mucho a ese amigo que se fue.

-aun así…él está contigo y te da cosas y amor

-¿amor?...Tobio sensei no me ha…

-eso no es amor, es sexo…debes aprender esa diferencia. Y lo harás con el tiempo. Solo espero que cuando sensei te lo vaya demostrando no te enamores de él…

-si pasa eso…seria como olvidarme de senpai…y yo no pienso hacer eso.

Bese su espalda con suavidad.

-tampoco puedes decidir a quién olvidar y a quien no…solo pasa y ya.

-yo no quiero… ¡no quiero olvidarte!

-yo tampoco mi amor…pero lo averiguaremos el día que vuelva.

-falta mucho…mucho. Yo sabía que me ibas a dejar…nadie me quiere lo suficiente

Empezó a llorar del todo y yo lo hice a su par.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo te amo…

-yo también.

-no lo es mi amor…no sé si sabes de verdad que es eso

-¿tu si lo sabes? ¿Puedes enseñarme?

-No…creo que tampoco lo se…pero estoy seguro de algo.

-¿Qué?

-que lo averiguaremos cuando vuelva…si él día que vuelva sentimos li mismo que ahora…eso quiere decir que nos amamos mucho.

-¿tiene que ser así?

-si…me han dicho que si los sentimientos no se pierden con el tiempo es que son muy verdaderos.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-mi mamá…y ella es una sabia,

-Senpai… ¿entonces nunca hicimos el amor?

-perdón…pero no.

-y antes de irse… ¿no podemos hacerlo?

-¿tú quieres?

-si…por favor…a mí me gusta eso…

-es complicado…

-¿Por qué?

-porque tengo miedo.

-¿miedo de que?

-Que no pienses en mí…

-¿en quién voy a pensar entonces?

-en tu papá…

-no…eso no pasará…

-pasó con sensei…

-¡no es así!... ese día estaba mal… ¡papá no me llamo para navidad y yo lo extrañaba! Y estaba triste.., ¡pero no es así! ¡No es así!...

-dios mío…cálmate…por favor.

-no quiero que piense así de mi senpai…

-está bien no lo hare… te creeré.

-senpai… yo estoy seguro…estoy seguro que lo amo mucho.

Deje la luz prendida, aquella iluminación tenue del velador y lo acosté con delicadeza.

Pase mis piernas por encima de las suyas y me arrodille.

Las manos me temblaban cuando empecé a desabrochar los botones de su nuevo pijama.

Shouyou miraba atento casa movimiento y lo disfrutaba.

No sabía bien como era hacer el amor...creo que jamás lo había hecho.

Abrí cada parte y me incline para besar su suave y blanca piel. Empecé en su boca, y me fui deslizando hacia abajo cada vez más.

Bese cada hombro, cada tetilla y me detuve para llenar de besos ese abdomen plano que me haría tan feliz si pudiese albergar mis hijos en él. Shouyou lanzó una pequeña risa cuando pase mi lengua por uno de los costados.

Volví a hacer el mismo camino pero de forma ascendente. Hasta descansar de lleno en su boca, Shouyou me abrazo y disfrute de eso que para mí era más que amor.

Recorrí despacio todo el interior de su boca con mi lengua, llegando hasta lo más hondo, queriendo arrancar más de un suspiro, más de un gemido que se ahogaría con mi boca.

Las piernas de Shouyou rodearon mi cintura y no pude evitar sentir esa hermosa descarga eléctrica que su cuerpo me producía.

Me saque despacio mi ropa, sin querer perderme ninguno de sus besos y mientras lo hacía me lleno de ellos.

Saque su pantalón a la par que el mío y podía ver por encima de su ropa interior como su pene estaba listo.

Busque las trazadas y me tape con ellas, dejando casi a oscuras nuestro último encuentro.

Seguía poseído besando su boca, la extrañaría...extrañaría ser saludado con ella, y los sentimientos que me producían las palabras que salían de ahí.

-Te amo mi amor...

-Senpai... ¿va a volver cierto?

Baje de a poco su ropa interior...no podía verle casi su rostro, pero si sentía su respiración encima de la mía.

-Volveré por ti...cuando menos lo esperes...

Paso sus manos por encima de mi nuca y me abrazo con ellas.

\- Te amo Tooru...

Mi corazón estalló y no pude reprimir las lágrimas que aquello me producía.

Baje por debajo de las trazadas besando cada parte. Bese cada pierna y muslo y lo oí gemir despacio.

Pase mi lengua con tranquilidad por su pene y descendí un poco más...hasta su ano. Donde me detuve para saborearlo por última vez, lo besé y lo lamí, pase mi nariz despacio y un fuerte olor a jabón quedó impregnado en mí.

No lo toqué con mis manos... No lo haría esa vez. Sólo lo besé hasta cansarme. No quería ser brusco con él y me estaba conteniendo mucho.

Shouyou me guio con su mano hasta su pene donde lo lamí lo suficiente para dejarlo bien duro. Quería que acabe mientras lo hacíamos más tarde.

Volví a besar todo otra vez, pasando de nuevo por su abdomen, deteniéndome en su cuello, lamiendo cada parte mientras recibía caricias de su parte. Sus pequeñas manos no alcanzaban a abrazarme completamente.

Mientras lamia el otro lado del cuello, baje mi ropa interior y toqué un momento.

Estaba tan duro... Sólo él lograba eso.

Saque la trazada que cubría nuestras cabezas y lo vi moverse más que inquieto.

Su rostro estaba rojo y un poco mojado de mis besos.

Bese su frente y sentí como sus piernas se abrían para dejarme en el medio.

-¿Lo hacemos?

-Si...

-¿Seguro?

-Si...por favor Tooru.

Me comí su boca...queriendo con ello guardar en mi mente y corazón lo bonito y especial que sonaba mi nombre en sus labio.

Despacio fui metiendo mi pene en su interior. Tan hermoso como las anteriores. Tan estrecho y asfixiante... Tan encantador y adictivo.

Pase mis manos por debajo de su espalda y me tiré sobre él cuando entró todo.

Sus piernas descansaron en mi espalda.

Lo llene de besos nuevamente hasta sentir que su ano me reconocía.

Cuando lo hizo me empecé a mover lentamente, disfrutando cada entrada y salida.

Aquello era mejor que las otras veces... Lo podía disfrutar, podía sentir sus caricias y el tacto de sus manos.

Lo penetre despacio y fui aumentando a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Me erguí un poco para no perderme sus reacciones.

-Abre los ojos.

Lo hizo y el brillo de ellos me cautivó una vez más.

Me quedé así... Sin poder quitarle la vista mientras lo penetraba.

Shouyou gemía despacio y su respiración era igual de agitada que la mía.

Mi pene pedía más rápido mucho más... Así que fui aumentando la velocidad a cada paso... Su cuerpo se movía con el mío... Y la cama crujía a cada instante.

Tome su pene mientras lo penetraba y lo masturbe rápido, quería verle acabar... Quería ver con mis ojos, esa cara dulce que ponía cuando acababa.

Gimió un poco más fuerte cuando se corrió en mis manos.

Sus brazos de bajaron de mí y descansaron a cada lado.

Yo volví a abrazarlo y mientras me perdía en su boca, no dejaba de penetrarlo...de hacerle llegar mi pene hasta el fondo y que lo sintiera.

Mordí sus labio con el típico hambre que su cuerpo me generaba y cuando empecé a dar las últimas embestidas, Shouyou apago la luz.

Quedamos totalmente a oscuras. Lo abracé más fuerte, queriendo convertirnos en uno solo. Le di lo más que pude y el ahogo cada gemido en mis oídos. Haciéndome correr completamente dentro de él.

...

No sé si eso era hacer el amor... Pero le entregue todo de mí. Entregue mi corazón en cada movimiento. Y lo mejor aún es que sentí lo mismo.

Shouyou respiro agitado varios segundos más...

Y se durmió susurrando mi nombre.

... 


	23. Chapter 23

_Senpai se ha ido…ha sido sincero conmigo…pero se fue y me dejo. Mi corazón duele mucho…y sensei… ¿ha dejado de quererme también?...es bueno conmigo y me compra cosas…pero ¿Por qué no quiere hacer "eso"?... ¿A caso encontró a alguien como mamá? ¿Alguien que le dice que no puede hacerlo?...pero…se ve que es un hombre solo… ¿Quién quisiera alejarlo de mí?...viviendo con él, puedo saber que su amigo no se ha hecho presente, lo sé por sus ojos tristes… ¿Quién más podría decirle que no se acerque a mí y me haga feliz de "esa" manera?...estoy triste…realmente triste._

 _Kageyama:_

No sé bien cómo es que debo enseñar a amar alguien. Porque nunca quise hacerlo. Nunca me llamo la atención amar. No lo creía necesario. Y viví así mucho tiempo. Aún hoy, tantos años más tarde, me sigue pareciendo algo con lo que su ausencia me permite igual vivir...pero... He caído. Me imagino que puedo volver a vivir sin amar o ser amado...pero sé que será algo sumamente difícil de hacer.

Mi madre me enseñó a sentir y entender que era esa cosa rara llamada amor.

El amor se encuentra en las pequeñas cosas...los gestos más simples... Lo que uno puede percibir como sencillo o llano. Algo que no se nota a simple vista, pero quien sabe querer o está falto de ello lo nota a enseguida.

Estaba más que seguro que las cosas materiales no se podían considerar como querer...pero solían hacer muy feliz. Y también las cosas más tontas, hechas con amor hacían la diferencia y reconfortaban al corazón.

Tal vez no sabía bien como se expresaba. Pero yo le daba a Shouyou amor en diferentes formas... En formas que calentaban cualquier pecho frío.

En formas que él jamás había experimentado.

Y no es complicado o costoso. Solamente hay que echarle dedicación.

Cumplir con sus caprichos era una forma de mimarlo. Y por Dios... No es que fueran caprichos al fin y al cabo, eran cosas que todo niño de su edad tenía.

Ver sus ojos brillar y mostrarme esa inocencia que creía haber robado, me ponía sumamente feliz. Y eso es lo bueno de amar... Porque es recíproco. Porque uno es feliz cuando él otro lo es.

No sé de qué forma otros lo expresaban. Yo lo hacía como una vez mi madre lo hizo.

Llevándome a los parques.

Comprándome comida chatarra.

No enojarse cuando me ensuciaba.

Ayudarme a bañarme.

Tener un árbol de Navidad y un regalo, a pesar que ella no creyese en eso.

En invierno, calentar mi ropa en la estufa e ir poniéndomela a la vez que me iba secando las partes del cuerpo.

Tener mi cama limpia. Tener ropa limpia.

Abrir mi lonchera en la escuela y tener un buen almuerzo.

Desesperarse por obtener la lista de libros y ser la primera en comprarlo.

Ayudarme a pagar mi carrera.

Aceptar mi condición sexual.

Amarme a pesar de todo lo que la hice enojar en mi adolescencia.

Levantarse todos los días junto a mí, preparar el desayuno y tomarlo junto a mí.

Y sobre todo... Sentir sus labios en mi frente cada noche antes de dormir.

Todo eso era amor en su máxima expresión. Y aunque yo no lo profesaba, sabía diferenciarlo de otras cosas.

…

…

Oikawa llevo a Hinata cerca de las ocho, lo invitamos a cenar, pero se excusó. Tenía que llegar temprano a casa, debía seguir estudiando un poco más. Su último examen no era cosa fácil.

...

Había quedado un poco sacudido con la conversación que habíamos tenido. Esperaba que de verdad me hiciera caso y terminará con eso. Sólo podía hacerle mal a Shouyou... Tenía la certeza que si ambos quedaban como novios quien sufriría más seria el niño. Porque a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas que quería lo habían dejado, a pesar de todo eso, él seguía esperando que nosotros no lo hiciéramos. Y destruiríamos su fe al materializarle sus temores. Peor aún, nos vería como sus enemigos. Y saldría muy lastimado. Porque Hinata, era de darlo todo. De poner todas las emociones en el mismo lugar. A pesar de las experiencias vividas... Él no se cerraba al amor. O al contacto físico. Él no se alejaba de esa dependencia de sentires y presencia que necesitaba de los otros. No...Él no se apartaba de eso... Volvía a la carga, esperando por más, sabiendo de antemano que la caída era prolongada y dura. Y cuando eso pasaba, lloraba hasta cansarse, haciéndose miles de preguntas existenciales...para levantarse y volver a la lucha. La lucha de por fin sentirse amado. De saber con exactitud qué esa persona que él eligió no se iría. Se quedaría.

Se quedaría y lo amaría hasta el último instante.

…

…

Le habia sido sincero a Oikawa, una vez que él volviera tendría vía libre con Shouyou, pero no antes, de nada serbia alimentar un amor a la distancia.

Y si era tan grande como decía, si su amor podía aguantar esos años que tenía por delante, estoy seguro que el niño también lo haría.

Obviamente, su reencuentro, seria de una forma muy diferente, ambos serian adultos, por lo menos Oikawa lo seria, y él estaría a un paso de serlo. Su inocencia quedaría atrás, y esperaba que también ese pasado que ahora era un presente tan horrible.

Esperaba con todo mi corazón, que él día en que Shouyou se convirtiese en un hombre, no siguiera los pasos de su padre, o los míos propios…por eso quería que me viese como un hombre, no como su padre. Que me viese como una de las tantas posibilidades que podía encontrarse en la vida, sin ser nada malo, sino algo pasajero pero que no tenía nada que ver con eso que él creía como nato y como amor paternal. Tenía que apreciar, aprender las diferencias, y por sobre todo…aprender que quien ama no abandona, quien quiere de verdad no se va…que solo se aparta o aleja cuando lo cree necesario, no escapando y dejando un alma en pena.

A veces…no es que uno abandone al ser querido…es que lo deja irse cuando sabe que puede tener algo mejor…algo que uno no puede darle. Entonces uno mata su orgullo y decide ver la felicidad desde lejos, apreciándola. Y eso también es una forma de amar…una forma dolorosa. Pero amor al fin.

…

Antes de dormir ese lunes, quería que me contara que habia pasado con la llamada de sus papás.

Así que, aunque estuviese helando, él prefirió hablar afuera, jugando en el columpio.

Nos abrigamos, y salimos. Él se sentó despacio y tomo con fuerza las cadenas que sostenían el pequeño banco.

Yo me quede detrás, observando y empujando.

No hable, hasta que él no lo hizo. Y lo haría cuando estuviera dispuesto.

-Me llamo papá…

-¿te pregunto algo?

-no…

-¿de que hablaron?

-no hablo mucho…estaba enojado porque no lo habia atendido para navidad…

-tal vez quería saludarte…

-no era eso, me llamaba por otra cosa.

-¿otra cosa?

-si…

-…

-sensei…ellos no van a venir más…

-¿eh?

-papá dijo…dijo que dentro de poco me llegara una tarjeta y que con esa tarjeta yo tendré dinero para vivir… y que…una vez que cumpla 18 deberé trabajar…

-¿trabajar? Tú a los 18 tienes que estudiar. Podrás conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo más de eso no.

Apoyo los pies sobre la tierra y detuvo los vaivenes.

-¿de qué se supone que viviré entonces?...puedo ser algo tonto, pero sé que necesito del dinero para sobrevivir. Y un empleo de medio tiempo…no creo que pueda ayudarme.

Hablo por primera vez como él hombre que años más tarde seria. En un momento mi niño habia envejecido por lo menos cinco años. Ya tenía las preocupaciones de un adulto, los desvelos y problemas económicos que solo una persona grande podría tener.

Lo abrace por detrás, queriendo reconfortar su alma y la mía…queriendo sanarlo de alguna forma. Pero eso era tan difícil. Y estuvimos así, cuando él volvió a la normalidad…a su llanto y esos miedos que aún no lograba comprender.

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso…

-¿no?

-no…yo te ayudare.

Me asome por delante de él, y me arrodille para llegar a su par, tenía el rostro frio, y unas cuantas lágrimas.

Seque una por una.

-escúchame…tu…guardaras ese dinero que te de ahora y estos años que vendrán. Yo cuidare de ti. Yo te daré todo lo necesario. Y cuando sea la hora…también te ayudare, iras a una universidad…y estoy seguro que Senpai también cuidara de ti una vez que vuelva. Sé que esto para ti es difícil…pero déjame a mí cuidarte y criarte. No te dejare.

-¿no me dejara?...

-no. Cuidare de ti…

-¿usted me quiere sensei?

Sus ojos se dilataron, esperando una respuesta positiva. Me gritaban…me pedían con desespero que dijera que sí.

-si…te quiero mucho.

Asintió y quedo en silencio, y yo sentí que mis palabras no lo satisficieron. Pero confiaba en que me lo diría, estaba más abierto y hablaba con más claridad.

…

Entramos una hora más tarde y nos acostamos.

Mi autocontrol estaba costando cada vez más…

El beso de Shouyou de buenas noches me instaba a algo más.

Acaricie su rostro y bese su frente.

-buenas noches Sho.

Bajo su mirada y se acomodó a mi lado.

-Buenas noches Tobio sensei.

Cerré mis ojos buscando paciencia y a él también le parecía afectarle. Por Dios…yo quería estar con él de esa forma, mi cuerpo lo pedía. Pero…no podía hacerlo, no quería crear más confusión.

…

Me levante temprano y prepare un desayuno. Lo tomo en la cama y se puso feliz. El desayuno en la cama tiene ese no sé qué, que te cambia la cara.

Pasamos ese día paseando. Lo lleve al centro comercial y mientras tomaba un café, él quedo en el centro de juegos.

…

Y el día que se fue con Oikawa, lo extrañe horrores.

Mi casa quedo en ausencia de nuevo. Me gustaba su presencia…la soledad ya no era para mí. A pesar que Shouyou solía ser callado, las veces que hablaba o reía mi casa se llenaba de una juventud extrema.

…

Demás está decir, que el Hinata que volvió, fue uno que conocía bien, era el niño decepcionado. Me dolía el alma verle así…pero estaba convencido que era lo mejor.

Senpai habia cumplido su parte del trato. Y aunque en ese momento habia dolor, prefería eso a que estuviera en un llanto eterno y sufriera por la ausencia.

…

Pero no hablo mal de su senpai, al contrario lo poco que me conto…pude ver claramente cuanto le apreciaba. Y tenía el presentimiento que era el uno para el otro. Y el tiempo me daría la razón. Pero por ese momento, eso no era posible.

…

Festejamos año nuevo solos nuevamente.

Y a mí cada vez más me costaba mas no perder el control…no perderme entre su aroma, su inocencia y ese amor torpe que quería darme, con el cual quería seducirme…pero aún no estaba listo.

…

Le arme un baño de tina, lleno de espuma de colores y se divierto bastante.

Pero a veces solía estar distante y estaba esperando el momento en que hablase y me contara que sucedía.

Tome una esponja y lave despacio su espalda blanca, mientras él mezclaba todo los colores de aquellas espumas especiales.

-Tobio Sensei...

-¿mmm?

-Se puede vivir... ¿sin amigos?

-Sí. Aunque a veces es bueno tener al menos uno que te entienda... Que conozca todo de ti para poder hablar sin problemas sobre todo lo que quieras. Pero si... Después se puede vivir sin amigos. Por lo menos yo puedo.

-¿No tiene amigos?

-Sí. Tengo a Yutaro... Ya sabes quién me entiende. Y después tengo 4 amigos más. A quienes no veo mucho...pero de vez en cuando nos reunimos. Todos vivimos lejos, pero hablo a menudo con ellos por WhatsApp.

-¿A ellos no les cuenta todo?

-No. No soy de contar mi vida. No me gusta.

-¿A Yutaro si?

-Él es diferente...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo conozco desde que tenía tu edad. Me conoce...conoce todo de mí. Y me acepta y quiere así. No creo que algún día encuentre otra persona así.

-¿Por qué se fue entonces? ¿No le quiere como usted?

Le sonreí - ¿Cómo crees? Me quiere y mucho... Pero digamos que es como cierto niño que tengo frente de mi - me miró sorprendido- él quiere ser especial... Quiere ser único. Es caprichoso como tú. Y ahora no puedo darle eso...ahora estoy cuidando de ti.

-¿yo no le gusto?

-Le caes muy bien... Sólo que él quiere ser especial para una persona... Y como yo no puedo darle eso, se fue con la persona que sí.

-No entiendo... ¿Él ama a esa persona?

-No. No la ama.

-¿Entonces?

-Es complicado... Pero a veces uno quiere ser la primera opción del otro aunque eso no signifique amar. Sólo quiere ser único y especial...nada más.

-Tobio Sensei...gracias por hablar conmigo como un adulto... Nadie quiere hacer eso.

\- Lo haremos las veces que quieras ¿Vale?

-¡Sí! Gracias...

-¿Y tú? ¿Amigos?

-Ninguno de los chicos de mi edad me entiende... Pero tampoco necesito soy feliz así. A parte... Está Senpai...aunque ahora se ha ido... Pero siento acá en mi corazón que Senpai es como su amigo... Especial y lo amo como usted a Yutaro.

Le sonreí...siempre decía lo mismo, no sé si lo hacía para ver que hacía yo o porque le gustaba deducir cosas. Lo cierto es que ya no negaba cuando me decía eso... Más bien lo disfrutaba.

Mi Yutaro era igual de caprichoso. Ambos querían exclusividad...pero se me había dado esta vida en las manos, la vida de Shouyou, y por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el bienestar del pequeño sol.

…

Senpai ya se había ido hacia Tokyo y las clases habían comenzado nuevamente.

Los días más fríos y crudos del año estaban por venir.  
Enero en Miyagi era realmente terrorífico.

El domingo antes de dormir y anterior al inicio de clases, me quedé hasta tarde preparándole un desayuno y un bento para llevar.

Yo no era de levantarme muy temprano...pero lo haría ahora para poder alcanzarle en el auto hasta la escuela. No quería que tomara frío o un Bus. Yo lo llevaría con gusto hasta allí.

Shouyou me esperaba despierto mirando televisión desde la cama...a decir verdad yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviese dormido. Me era muy difícil no tocarlo o besarle... Más aún no poder hacerlo con él.

Él tenía una fragancia capaz de hacerme perder todos los sentidos. Y cada día costaba más, muchísimo más.

Me acosté a su lado y apago el aparato.

Y por Dios... Cuando abrí las sábanas para meterme adentro, él me regaló una visión por demás perturbadora. Completamente desnudo me esperaba para dormir a mi lado.

-¿Dónde está tu pijama? - preguntó absorto sin quitar la vista de su maravilloso cuerpo.

-No quiero dormir con él...

-Hace frío...debería ponertelo ¿Vale?

-No quiero.

Me miró con dureza y asentí despacio tratando de encontrar calma... Pero eso era imposible.

Me acosté a su lado y su cuerpo cayó encima del mío.

Sentí un tirón en mi pene y juro por lo más sagrado que creí que moriría en ese instante. Él sabía muy bien de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente hacia él...pero el recuerdo de la última vez, aún me atormentaba.

Sin quererlo o tal vez si, lo tome de su nuca y atraje hacia mi sus pequeños labios que reaccionaron al instante.  
Shouyou pasó una pierna a cada lado de mí y se sentó cómodamente.

Lo vi desprender de a uno los botones de mi chaqueta.

Lo tome de las manos y aún ebrio por besar aquella boca susurre- es hora de dormir.

-Pero...

-Mañana hay clases.

-Sensei... ¿Ya no me quiere como antes?

-No...No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

\- Es tarde. Hay que dormir.

Se bajó de mí y se acomodó como cada noche, dándome la espalda.

\- Hasta Mañana Sho...

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

No me importaba que tuviera 13... En lo absoluto, digan lo que digan a él le gustaba el sexo. Tanto como a mí. Pero no podía en ese momento complacerlo.

...

Tarde horas en dormir... Y lo puse hacer una vez que fui al baño a masturbarme pensando en él...lo deseaba muchísimo. Más que antes.

...

Me despertó un ruido seco, de una puerta golpeándose.

Me levanté de un salto y vi que la cama estaba vacía.

Camine con apuro hasta el comedor y lo vi cargando su mochila y bolso.

-¿Qué haces?

\- Me voy a casa.

-¿tu casa? ¿No ibas a quedarte aquí?

-extraño mi casa- afirmó sin mirarme.

-pero

-no me puede obligar a quedarme.

Me quedé absorto mirándolo. Tenía razón no podía hacerlo.

-Al menos puedes decirme ¿Por qué te vas?

-Usted no me quiere más... Y no me voy a quedar donde no me quieren.

-Shouyou no es

\- Me voy.

-Espera, hablemos, es temprano. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No. Quiero irme ahora.

Tome las llaves y gire despacio la cerradura. Tenía la mirada implacable. No iba a cambiar su decisión.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme? - pregunte.

-No lo sé. Quiero ir a mi casa.

-Acá tienes tu árbol y el columpio.

-Quiero ir a mi casa.

-No olvides lo que hablamos la semana pasada…yo cuidare de ti. Ahora puedes irte, pero sabes muy bien que esto no termina acá.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no estas siendo sincero conmigo. No me dices los motivos verdaderos.

-ya se lo dije…usted no me quiere.

-sabes muy bien que es no es cierto, dime el verdadero. Dímelo.

Se sonrojo y volvió la dureza en su mirada. No iba a hablar más.

Abrí la puerta, dándole lo que tanto quería.

Pero no quedaría allí. Sabía que algo no estaba bien desde sus largos silencios.

Sí. Lo dejé irse hacia su casa.

Pero también, como le habia comentado, hecho una promesa. La de cuidarlo.

Y él no se escaparía de mi tan fácil. No.

...


	24. Chapter 24

La huida de Shouyou me dejo un sabor amargo.

Hermosa manera de empezar un lunes.

Al parecer seguía fallando, en lo que yo creía bueno para él.

O las cosas que le quería dar para que se sintiera bien.

No iba a dar con la tecla tan fácil. Y menos si él no me decía abiertamente que era lo que quería.

Yo sabía bien que era lo que buscaba, pero no lo haría como todas las veces, debía decírmelo abiertamente, no con actos o sugerencias. Así no iba a funcionar más.

Y menos cuando él recordaba a su padre conmigo. Al menos antes de hacerlo nuevamente, le gustase o no, eso debía quedar más que claro.

Aprendería a comunicarse quiera o no. Porque con esas actitudes no se entendía. Y no iba a deducir por mi cuenta. Como habia dicho debía decírmelo con palabras exactas que quería sexo, y eso para él, sin estar con la lujuria encima, sería difícil, tanto como cuando hablaba sobre sus padres.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, cerré la puerta y prepare el desayuno.

Lo tomaría con calma. O la que pudiera encontrar, no sería tan fácil.

Me sentía más que irritado. Con Shouyou, y con todos. Con Yutaro también, no me habia vuelto a llamar, sabía que debía estar con él. Pero no quería hablar sobre nosotros, solo necesitaba de un consejo o su amistad. Nada más.

Así que también me sentía enojado por ese lado. Tenía un sabor de abandono total.

Pero no perdería la calma.

A decir verdad, hacía mucho que me habia acostumbrado a estar de ese modo solo.

Pero creí que…

Y dejando a Yuu de lado, el tema de Shouyou no me preocupaba mucho, es decir, no tanto. Él iba a volver, íbamos a arreglar las cosas. A ambos nos gustaba mucho la compañía del otro, y él se habia ido simplemente, porque no le daba las atenciones que quería y no decía. A parte, los dos estábamos solos, y nos conocíamos muy bien, más que nada íntimamente como para dejarlo todo al azar.

…

Tome un café bien cargado, apto para empezar aquel día.

Después de dos semanas, volvía al trabajo.

Estaba tranquilo, hacía mucho frio, Shouyou tenía un buen equipo para ir a clases, no pasaría penuria.

Solo esperaba que usara la ropa, era un poco obstinado cuando se ofendía. Así que esperaría verle más tarde en clases.

…

Entre que ordene la casa y termine de preparar las clases del día, el tiempo paso volando.

Me pegue una ducha rápida cerca de las 15 hs.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza al niño. Ni un momento. Y temía que estuviera lo suficientemente enojado, como para que esa noche, no volviera a casa, o siquiera fuera a mi clase.

…

En efecto, el condenado no fue a mi clase. Siquiera se asomó en el estacionamiento.

Lo vi salir con la ropa de su club. Por lo menos habia ido a la escuela.

Aunque no me gusto lo que vi.

Apreté con fuerza el volante, y mis nudillos se volvieron rojos.

A Hinata lo esperaba una persona fuera del establecimiento.

Y caminaron muy felices.

Ay Dios, odiaba eso. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? ¿Tan rápido habia encontrado nuevo acompañante?... me hervía la sangre. Él era mío y bueno, de Senpai. Pero de nadie más por Dios…no permitiría que alguien más lo viera de la forma que Oikawa y yo lo hacíamos.

Bueno, tal vez, era solo un amigo. Pero a mi igual no me gustaba. A parte, no le conocía, no era de Karasuno.

Encendí el auto y con una marcha lenta, los seguí.

La chaqueta del otro niño, rezaba " _Shiratorizawa"._ Conocía bien esa escuela. Tenía sentido, tenía un buen equipo de voleibol, tal vez solo era una amistad.

El niño, solo lo dejo en su casa. Digo niño, porque aún era un adolescente. Pero en si era muy grande, de estatura.

Hinata entro a su casa, y el otro se fue.

Yo también me fui, manejando despacio y mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Volví a casa demasiado furioso.

Quien quiera que se acercara demasiado a él…no era fácil contenerse. Lo sabía. Me perdía ante todo él, incluso con su aroma de niño.

Saque mi celular y no pude evitar, sentirme como un adolescente más.

" _Te espere hoy. Pero te veías muy bien acompañado. "_

" _Gracias. Ushijima-san es un buen amigo"_

No pude evitar sonreír ante su sarcasmo. Quería ir a casa a buscarlo.

Así que se llama Ushijima.

Dios, me sentí tan celoso.

Pero no le conteste más.

…

Al día siguiente, no tenía clases con ellos, me sentía muchísimo más irritado que el día anterior.

Le escribí un texto, para saber si habia cenado o siquiera desayunado, pero no recibí nada. Mas enojado me sentía.

Ese martes, fui hasta Karasuno, cerca de las 18.

Tampoco se acercó al estacionamiento, sabiendo muy bien, que los días que no habia clases de literatura, yo le esperaba allí.

Una vez más aquel joven, le esperaba en la puerta. Quedaron unos minutos hablando, y emprendieron el regreso a pie.

Los seguí de nuevo. Pero casi muero cuando, el más grande lo abrazo un momento.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, ni Senpai toleraría eso.

Senpai…me habia olvidado de él. Si se enteraba que Hinata se habia ido, sería otra discusión más. Aparte le entendía, ningún quería compartirlo con otro.

Pararon frente al umbral y se quedó hablo con ese tal Ushijima, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo ademan de entrar a casa.

Dios, yo no sabía con que intenciones entraba a su casa.

No pude más, no me importaba si era un amigo o no.

Salí del auto, y caminando lo más rápido que pude llegue a su puerta.

Escuche que giraba la llave. Así que no pude entrar como quería.

Toque el timbre de forma incesante. Y odiaba que tardara tanto en atender.

La llave volvió a girar, y no me abrió él. Sino el tal Ushijima.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

Rogaba que no me llamara Sensei, sino no podría imponer nada. Quedaría al descubierto. El joven tendría unos 17.

Shouyou apareció detrás de él y me sonrió como si nada.

-Kageyama-san. ¿Qué necesita?

Me temblaba el cuerpo. Estaba jugando sucio de una manera que a él no le gustaba en absoluto si se lo hacían.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy un amigo de Hinata-

Su brazo se aferró a su hombro y odie que lo tocara.

Sólo yo podía hacerlo. No tenía por qué compartirlo con nadie más. Ahora era sólo mío. Y el niño ¿A qué quería jugar? Me iba a volar la mente.

No esperaba que me dieran permiso, entre a la casa realmente ciego.

Tome a Hinata del antebrazo y lo jale hacia mí con fuerza.

Su cuerpo frágil se pegó al mío y sentía como perdía cada vez más ante el tacto con él.

-Vete de aquí niño. - susurre.

-Hinata me invitó a pasar la noche.

-Eso es pasado. Esta noche me quedaré yo con él.

-¿Eres algún familiar?

-Sí. Ahora vete. Y no te acerques más a él.

-Me dijiste que eras su amigo.

-En realidad no te importa quién soy.

Miro a Hinata y le pregunto;-¿lo conoces?-

Shouyou asintió en silencio, no estaba más esa sonrisa burlona del principio.

-¿Puedes irte? No quiero verte cerca de él.

-¿por qué no?

\- Porque es mío. Y yo debo cuidarlo.

-Se ve que no...Por algo me llamo.

\- Ahora hablaré eso con él... Pero tú - dije empujándolo hacia la calle. Deje a Hinata dentro y cerré la puerta - debes irte de acá, sino quieres que llame a la policía. Búscate otro niño.

-¿eh?

-Se lo que quieres con él. Búscate otro. Este es mío. Y que ni se te ocurra volver por aquí. Porque antes de llamar a la policía, te mato a palos. No te acerques a mis cosas.

No quede como un familiar. Quede como una novia celosa.

Igual me valía. Debía irse, y esperaba que con mis palabras y mi aspecto maduro, pudiera conseguir ese objetivo.

A pesar de ser tan alto e intimidante, se volvió pequeño antes mis palabras y con algo de furia se fue.

Ahh hacia tanto no me enojaba de esa forma.

Las actitudes de ese niño podían cambiar mi humor de maneras extremas.

Volví a entrar a la casa y Shouyou me esperaba expectante.

-¿Haces entrar a cualquiera a tu casa?

-¿Usted entró no?

\- Ese chico no quiere ser tu amigo.

-Usted tampoco. - volvió a replicar.

-Él quería acostarse contigo Hinata.

Alzó sus hombros y respondió - me hubiese gustado. Al menos él quería.

-¿A qué juegas?

-A nada. Yo sólo quería estar...

-¿Querías estar con él? ¿Querías tener sexo con él? Creí que Senpai era importante para ti. No creí que a la semana le estuvieras buscando reemplazo.

-¡No quiero reemplazar a Senpai!

-¿Entonces? Porque parecía eso.

\- Quiero reemplazarlo a usted.

-¿A mí? ¿Porque a mí?

\- Porque yo no quiero todas las cosas que me da...¡No quiero!...

Su rostro se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres? Dímelo y te lo doy. Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo. Puedo darte lo que quieras.

-¡Quiero dormir con usted! Y Usted No quiere...No me quiere. Es igual a

-¡No! No me confundas con tu maldito padre.

Bajo Su rostro aún más y comenzó a llorar. - Entonces no me deje. Quiérame. - limpio sus lágrimas con una de sus mangas- yo no quería estar con Ushijima-San...yo sólo quería ver si usted podía sentir celos de mí.

-¿Y si eso no pasaba? ¿Cómo ibas a deshacerte de él?

Alzó sus hombros nuevamente- ¿Por qué no quiere dormir conmigo?

-¡Me muero por dormir contigo! ¡Estoy muriendo por no poder cogerte demonios! Pero... No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso... Ya no me quiere? ...

-No es eso. Te quiero y mucho. Quiero cuidarte y darte cosas bonitas. Pero no quiero tener sexo así.

-¿Así?

-Tu confundiéndome con tu padre. No puedo.

-¿Es por eso?

-Sí. Yo... Lo siento quería hacerte sentir bien y especial.

-Sensei...no pudo haberse parecido más a él. Papá también me da cosas...pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero que me haga sentir especial. Como sólo usted y Senpai saben hacer.

-Me sentí muy celoso. Sólo yo quiero poder tocarte ahora.

-No me desprecie entonces.

-Pero...que yo o Senpai hagamos eso, ¿no te recuerda a lo que hacía tu padre?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Necesito saberlo. Sino no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero que pienses en él mientras hacemos eso. No es normal.

-¿normal?

-Tampoco lo es que alguien como yo...este contigo. Pero es diferente no soy tu familia.

-Aun así está mal... ¿no?

-Bien lo sabes...tengo 22 años más.

-Me gusta su edad. Me gusta Sensei.

Creí perderme ante su voz tan dulce. Pero...no.

Me mantuve firme- no desvíes el tema. ¿Piensas en tu padre cuanto tenemos sexo?

-No.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No te creo.

-Es verdad. En Navidad... Me sentía triste. Lo extrañaba. Sólo fue eso.

-¿Extrañas que tu papá te haga eso?

-No. Yo extraño a todo mi papá.

-Pero

-Sensei. Lo sé, sé que está mal. Pero yo lo amo. No de la misma forma que amo a Senpai.

-Me vas a odiar cuando seas grande- Rei con cansancio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me vale tu padre y Senpai. Quiero tenerte para mí. Y la edad que tengo no sirve para estar contigo. Y te hago confundir con que puedes estar conmigo y esperar por Senpai. Cuando crezcas entenderás, que si de verdad amas a una persona no vas a querer ser tocado por otro y tampoco vas a querer que otros toquen lo tuyo.

Quede en silencio. Mis propias palabras me condenaban. Yo sabía porque.

Si era tan así, como yo lo decía... Entonces no amaba a Yutaro ¿no?

Dios mi cabeza iba a explotar.

En ese momento, sólo quería llevarme a Hinata a casa. Nada más. Quería estar con él. Con nadie más.

Quedó en silencio y me miró pensativo.

Bajo su mirada nuevamente y hablo. - A mí nadie me obliga hacer esto. Me gusta estar con usted. Senpai lo sabe. No le estoy haciendo daño. Déjeme estar a su lado hasta que él o su amigo regresen, lo que ocurra primero.

Shouyou hablaba poco, casi nada. Y escucharle así, como si él entendiera todo... Me hacía pensar que era más grande. Pero no, sólo intentaba obtener lo que quería.

-Aun así. Quiero cuidarte. Vive conmigo. Te haré sentir de la forma que quieras. Pero no te alejes de mí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nadie más tienes que probarte. Ya somos muchos. Y no permitiré compartirte con nadie más. Menos ahora que Senpai se ha ido. Y te quiero.

-¿Me ama?

Lo mire a los ojos. Quería muchas cosas con él, por calentura y amor. Pero no tanto como para amar.

Podía darle todo lo que quisiera con tal de verle feliz y que no recuerde de dónde provenía. O las carencias que le hacían doler su corazón. Pero amar era muy diferente de querer. Para mí sí.

Se rio con sinceridad y volvió hablar - es una broma Sensei. Sé que no me ama. Pero me gusta que me quiera así. Yo amo a Senpai y usted a

-Dejémoslo ahí.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero hablar o escuchar de eso.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Asentí alejando mis pensamientos nuevamente y también le sonreí. Me sentí relajado.

Se colgó de mí para besar mi mejilla, pero lo hizo cerca del lóbulo, largando ese aliento tibio en mi oído. -¿se queda a dormir?

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Ven, vamos a casa. Allí tenemos más libertad. ¿Quieres?

-Esta mi...columpio ¿verdad?

-¿Me creías capaz de desarmarlo? Solo pasaron dos días aparte.

Negó con vergüenza. -¿Y mi árbol?

-Todo está allí Shouyou. Como lo dejaste.

Me sonrió feliz y me dejó sólo en aquel Hall de entrada.

Fue en busca de su bolso.

...

Sólo había pasado casi dos dias de su huida. A mí me parecían siglos.

Lo quería en casa. Me había acostumbrado a su vida en ese escaso tiempo. A la televisión fuerte, el desorden del escritorio donde tenía sus útiles escolares, a la comida chatarra que me hacía comprarle y a su bello aroma a niño.

Entró a casa como alma que lleva el diablo para verificar que todo estaba allí.

Prendió las luces del árbol y asomó la cabeza por la ventana para ver sino había mentido con respecto al columpio.

Mientras hacía todo eso, lleve su ropa al cuarto donde dormíamos y la acomode en el placar que había habilitado para él.

Toda la ropa nueva estaba allí. Aún no había usado todo.

...

Entró corriendo hacia la habitación y se abrazó a mi espalda. Sus manos apretaron mi abdomen y esa clase de contacto, me dejaba volando.

\- Gracias Sensei. Todo está aquí.

-Sí, te lo dije antes. Pero no me creíste.

\- Lo siento.

-¿Vas a bañarte? - pregunte mirando la hora, era un poco tarde- aún resta cenar.

-¿Puedo bañarme mañana? ¿Antes de clases?

-Emmm está bien. ¿Qué vas a cenar?

-Sensei. No quiero cenar.

Me miró con seguridad y se sentó en la cama.

\- Yo tampoco. Pero debes hacerlo ¿Vale?

-¿Puede ser después?

Lo mire dudoso. Aún no se iba tan fácil ese recuerdo.

-¿no quiere? - preguntó bajando el tono de su voz.

\- Me muero por hacerlo- conteste.

Se levantó y me busco. Tomó la iniciativa.

Después de varios días, lo besé como quería. De la forma más voraz que podía. Y sentía que iba a acabar con sólo jugar con su lengua.

Lo alce a horcajadas y traspaso con agilidad sus piernas detrás de mí.

Me recosté contra una de las paredes y nos quedamos varios segundos o minutos basándonos de esa forma.

Las manos de Shouyou recorrían toda mi nuca y pelo. Las mías apretaban con fuerza cada una de esas redondas nalgas que tenía.

-¿cómo quieres?

-¿el qué?

-¿Sexo o amor?

Relamió sus labios y me miró sonriente. -Amor es eso... ¿Qué se tarda mucho? Senpai hizo eso la última vez. Me gustó.

-¿Senpai lo hizo? - maldito niño me había dicho que no. Pero bueno ya era tarde para enojarme.

-Sí.

-¿Te gustó? ¿Quieres hacer eso?

-Sí, me gustó mucho. Pero ahora no quiero. Me gusta así. Senpai con su forma y Sensei con la de él.

Dios con sólo escuchar con la inocencia y perversidad que hablaba a la vez, sin darse cuenta, mi pene se había puesto muy duro.

-Quiero cogerte Shouyou...

Lanzó una risa y me abrazo satisfecho, como si hubiese ganado una discusión. Y en efecto así era.

Lo lleve hasta la cama y baje su ropa. Saque por completo su pantalón y ropa interior

Me habían parecido siglos desde que había visto de esa forma su perfecto ano.

No quería tocarlo ni lamerlo. Sólo ponerme mi pene bien adentro y descargarme.

El de Hinata crecía despacio. Abrí sus piernas y Shouyou miraba con ganas de empezar.

Así que baje mi pantalón con una rapidez jamás antes vista y mi pene estaba más que listo. Últimamente siempre lo estaba.

Deje el trasero de Hinata a la orilla de la cama y levanté sus piernas.

Shouyou había empezado a masturbarse sólo. -¿Lo haces seguido? - pregunte.

-Sí. Desde que usted no quería.

Me mordí el labio imaginando que acababa pensando en mí. Punto para mí.

Me incline para besar sus labios una vez más y escuchar de cerca los gemiditos que emitía al tocarse. -¿Listo? Quiero oírte ¿vale?

-Si Sensei.

Acomode mi pene en su entrada y lo metí despacio. Haciéndome lugar.

Su interior parecía Virgen de nuevo. No entraba con facilidad.

Shouyou había dejado de tocarse y se aferraba a mis brazos.

Me abrace a él y aún con medio pene afuera lo atraje hacia mí y lo metí con fuerza. Que entrará de una vez. Hinata se soltó de mí y exhalo fuerte. Yo no acabe de suerte.

Tener todo mi pene dentro de él era glorioso.

-¿Todo bien?

Entre gemidos y respiración agitada, artículo un sí que me llenó más aún de calentura.

Me gustaba estar así, encima de él, pudiendo tener todo su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Había extrañado horrores tenerlo así, todo para mí.

Me moví con fuerza. La cama se movía duramente contra la pared y yo temía quebrarlo en dos, pero gemía tan fuerte que sabía que le gustaba.

Me encantaba. Quería cogérmelo una y mil veces.

Shouyou apretó mis brazos con las embestidas. Y parecía que iba a desaparecer en la cama.

Había extrañado mucho su cuerpo y la satisfacción que este me daba.

Me perdí, mi cabeza voló. Sólo quería darle lo que tenía, a la velocidad más rápida. Entregarle todo.

Lo puse boca abajo, porque su cuerpo temblaba, no podía mantenerse en cuatro.

Su culo redondo estaba colorado y su pecho iba y venía. Estaba súper agitado.

Pase mis piernas al lado de las suya y abriendo sus nalgas volví a meterlo con fuerza.

Las manos de Hinata apretaban los límites del colchón y así se mantenía firme.

Me senté prácticamente sobre su hermoso culo y lo cabalgue hasta que me cansé, amaba tocar su trasero, sus nalgas eran suaves y manejables.

Me apoye a cada lado de su torso y le di las últimas embestidas, las que pude. Hinata levantó la cola y pude meterla más adentro.

Acabe dentro, como más me gustaba.

Me quedé sobre él aun con ganas de más. De Seguir, de besar cada parte y cogerlo hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Acabaste? - pregunte

-Si Sensei.

\- Lo siento no te note.

\- Lo hice cuando me giro.

-¿Estas bien?

Asintió y queriéndose incorporar se tiro encima de mí. Su hermosa desnudez se posó en mí. - gracias Sensei...quería hacerlo.

Lo besé, no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Lo haremos las veces que quieras. Pero sólo conmigo. Y…debes decírmelo.

-Sólo con usted. Ahora si tengo hambre.

-Te cocinare. ¿Estás cansado?

-No. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque después de cenar, podemos hacerlo de vuelta. Nos acostamos y te lo hago de vuelta. ¿Vale? - lo sé, no podía sonar más pervertido y necesitado. Pero me generaba eso.

-Sí, quiero más.- susurro divertido.

….

 _Ayer tuve un día así como ajisbajflhasSKAASD y se me paso imaginando como se follaban a Shouyou. Espero lo disfruten._


	25. Chapter 25

_**When tienes todo escrito, listo para actualizar y tu net muere tut ayyy casi muero yo también, menos mal que revivió.**_

 _ **Bien, dos cosas para aclarar. 1. Si, va haber otro especial KurooTsukki, pero al final de la historia con el re encuentro. Y 2. Si soy de Argentina cx**_

Me costó horrores levantar a Hinata el día siguiente.

Y la culpa había sido sólo mía.

Bueno también de él.

Pero al parecer a él le iba mejor eso de aguantar. A mí no. Hablando de sexo, en tema de dormir me ganaba por lejos.

Obviamente que después de cenar, como había dicho no estaba cansado y me entretuve con él hasta pasada más de la 1 de la mañana.

A mí también me pasaba factura dormir poco. Y cuando sonó el despertador cerca de las 6, ambos no teníamos ganas de nada.

Me levanté, no me quedo otra. Shouyou seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Y recordé que debía bañarse si o sí. No podía permitir que vaya a clases en ese estado. Más con todo el sexo que habíamos tenido.

Obviamente que la irritación y mal humor habían quedado atrás.

Yo había obtenido lo que quería. Aunque el niño me había puesto a prueba y después, pensándolo bien me sentí avergonzado por como trate a su "amigo".

Me valía su amigo y lo que pudiera hacer. No me conocía. A parte no sabía dónde vivía. Y Shouyou estaba conmigo así que me daba igual.

...

Despertarlo fue cansador. Tenía el sueño pesado o no me quería hacer caso.

-¿Puedo faltar? Me quedo acá todo el día. Prometo no molestar.

-No. Tienes que ir a la escuela. A parte iniciaste ayer. Y faltaste a mi clase.

\- Lo siento.

-Vamos, hoy tienes menos jornada. Después del club vienés a dormir siesta si quieres.

No me hizo caso. Más tarde debíamos hablar de ese tema. Tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Saque las mantas y tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Lo lleve hasta el baño y lo acomode en la tina. Cuando sintió el chorro de agua no le quedó otra que despertarse.

Así que mientras se bañaba verifique que tuviera todo en su lonchera. Reemplace la comida chatarra por un bento y le deje dinero adicional por si quería tomar algo.

...

Salió del baño más entusiasta y se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Puedo tomar café?

\- Claro. Pero sólo un poco. Y come. Anoche casi no cenaste.

Asintió.

-¿Hoy? ¿Te paso a buscar?

-si, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Tome mi café en el sofá mientras la computadora se encendía. Una vez de regreso, debía preparar la clase de la Universidad y corregir algunos exámenes.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Si?

-A la tarde. ¿Puedo jugar en el columpio?

\- Claro. Lo que quieras.

-¿Puedo jugar con usted? ...

-Eh. No sé a qué hora vuelvo. .

-¿Eh? ...

-Voy a ir a buscarte y te dejo aquí. Hoy tengo clases en la Universidad. ¿No te molesta quedarte sólo un par de horas?

-No. Yo entiendo.

Sus palabras sonaron apagas.

Vería la forma de recompensarlo sino llegaba para jugar con él.

El resto del desayuno lo hizo en silencio.

Cuando lo vi terminar, tome su mochila y la lleve hasta el garaje. No permitía que Shouyou se subiera en la vereda. Trataba de que lo viera lo menos posible. Pero seguramente siempre había alguien viendo.

Tenía que considerar si o si el tema de poner vidrios polarizados. Así nadie veía quien iba de acompañante. Y tendría beneficios para mí. Podía cogérmelo ahí como tanto quería.

Sacudí la cabeza. Era temprano para pensar en sexo. Ya lo podría hacer cuando estuviésemos los dos en casa.

Hinata viajó en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, estacione el auto a dos calles. Hinata se arrodilló en el asiento para besarme.

-Sensei.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dormirá conmigo cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres? No dormiré en otra cama que no sea en la que duermes tú.

-No hablo de eso.

-¿de qué entonces?

Se ruborizo. Me beso la comisura de los labios. E intentó bajar.

Yo quería otro beso. Pero a esa hora me iba hacer difícil seguir.

Lo tome de la chaqueta y le sonreí. -¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Debes hablar bien. Pídelo bien.

\- Lo sé. Se lo pediré.

-Perfecto. Ahora cuídate. Te esperaré aquí.

-Sensei… ¿en serio no tiene tiempo para mi esta tarde?

-¿Quién dijo que no tengo tiempo?

-Usted.

-No, yo dije que debo dar clases. Te traigo a casa y me voy. En ese tiempo, puedes jugar o descansar lo que quieras. Cuando vuelva, si aún quieres jugamos.

-Cuando vuelva…quiero hablar.

Lo mire divertido. Era una frase de todo un hombre.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, usted suele tratarme a veces como un adulto, y me gusta. Así que hoy quiero hablar algo.

-ok…pero ¿todo bien? ¿Estas conforme en mi casa?

-No es eso sensei. Estoy muy feliz en su casa. Sino ya me hubiese ido.

-Lo sé.

-Y usted me hubiese ido a buscar.

-Ahaha si también. Pero escúchame, no pienses que estás obligado a estar conmigo. Te fui a buscar porque sé que a los dos nos gusta estar juntos.

-No se preocupe sensei, usted no es mala persona. Y me encanto que me haya ido a buscar.

Se apoyó en mi hombro y beso la mejilla.

Un frio encantador recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me sonrió y bajo del auto.

Me sentía impaciente, quería saber de qué quería hablar.

Lo vi caminar apurado hacia la entrada principal. Después lo perdí de vista.

Sonreí...me encantaba ese niño.

...

Para las ocho de la mañana estaba en casa.

Así que antes de que él llegara, ordene, limpie y lave todo. Porque estaba acostumbrado a limpiar su casa y lavar su ropa, y a mí no me gustaba eso. No me oponía que a esa edad debiera ser autosuficiente, pero mientras estuviera yo, quería que hiciera cosas de su edad, apartando el sexo claro.

Pero después, si él podía disfrutar a pleno de las irresponsabilidades de un adolescente típico, mejor para mí.

A parte me divertía con su forma de vida. Que desordenaba totalmente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado.

…

Me sentía relajado, más que nada porque tenía asegurado algo que yo ansiaba: sexo diario. Y vaya que eso me ponía de buen humor. Porque no habia nada como tener un cuerpo que te diera ese tipo de placer que por ti mismo no se puede obtener.

Y ni hablar que a Shouyou le gustaba también, habia quedado bien claro la noche anterior, que no nos quedó otra que desvelarnos, para ponernos al día, con los días perdidos.

…

Trate de pensar en otra cosa. Era lindo pensar en sexo y Shouyou, porque era una buena combinación, pero estaba bueno hacerlo, cuando lo tenía a mano para satisfacernos, pero así, con él en la escuela, no me favorecía nada. ¿De qué me servía calentarme cuando faltaban horas para volver a verlo?

…

Cerca de media mañana mi celular sonó.

Un número desconocido. El señor Yutaro estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

-Hola.

 _-Tobio…_

-Tanto tiempo.

- _lo sé. ¿Es tarde para desearte buen año?_

-¿tú que crees?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

- _ciento no haberte llamado. ¿Todo está bien?_

 _-_ todo marcha perfecto.

- _¿todo bien con él?_

-sí.

- _¿Qué pasa?_

 _-_ Lo siento Kindaichi. Estoy algo molesto. Sabes que no me gusta hablar cuando estoy así. Porque digo cosas que no quiero.

 _-Tobio, en serio no podía llamarte._

-Prometiste ponerte en contacto, prometiste venirme a verme…pero no te culpo si lo elegiste por completo. Simplemente no me hubiese ilusionado con eso.

- _Tobio, no es así_

 _-_ no me importa. En serio ahora no quiero hablar.

- _¿Cuándo entonces?_

emití una risa, sin otro particular.

-cuando tengas ganas Yuu, cuando tengas ganas.

 _-tengo ganas ahora._

-yo no. Dentro de dos o tres semanas cuando te acuerdes que existo, me llamas, con suerte se me habrá pasado el enojo.

- _tu sabes bien que yo_

 _-_ si maldita sea, ¿piensas que no lo sé? Pero tú fuiste quien me ilusiono, me hubieses dicho que no desde un principio, y me dijiste que me amabas, ¿Cómo carajos crees que estoy? Me sentí confundido, no te lo niego, me gustaría darte lo que quieres, te lo mereces. Pero no puedo, o no quiero no lo sé. Estoy realmente confundido, y tú me confundes más, me prometes el mundo, pero lo haces simplemente como cuando se le miente a un niño. Realmente no quiero pelearme contigo. No quiero hablar ahora. Tampoco quiero hablar por teléfono.

- _está bien, veré como hago, quiero verte._

 _-_ no te preocupes.

- _si me preocupo, no es como lo dices, no me es tan fácil._

 _-_ Yuu, en serio. No quiero hablar, déjame pensar.

- _está bien, te llamare. Te quiero Tobio._

-lo sé.

 _-¿me quieres?_

-¿De qué te sirve que te lo diga? ¿De qué me sirve que me lo digas? Si quieres oírlo, te lo diré. Pero en persona, no a traves de una llamada.

 _-Tobio_

 _-_ Kindaichi, cuando te dije que te extrañaba la vez anterior, me cortaste el rostro. Me duele todo, todo. Por eso, déjame, hablemos en persona o no hablemos. Ahora debo dejarte, tengo trabajo.

Corte furioso, el día que habia empezado bien se habia ido a la basura en cuestión de minutos.

No quería pelearme con él, claro que le quería, que le quiero, pero de verdad estaba confundido y vulnerable.

No sufría el abandono de mis padres como Shouyou, pero si un abandono que nunca habia pensado.

Sí, yo sabía cómo bien era el tema, no era idiota, pero decirme que me amaba, irse, ponerse en contacto cuando se acordaba…en serio me dolía.

Yo también tenía culpas, pero al menos no prometía algo que no podía cumplir, no me gustaba jugar de esa forma, y no quería pensar así de él, quería que se me pasara esa irritación, como le habia dicho a Shouyou, él era igual de caprichoso, pero a Sho mas o menos sabia manejarlo y poderle cumplir con lo que quería, pero no así con Yuu, era difícil, y Dios sabía bien que yo no tenía intenciones de enojarme o pelearme, era realmente importante para mí.

Me sentía mal, furioso, triste. Y tenía una congoja pocas veces vista en mí. Odiaba enojarme o pelear con él. Realmente lo odiaba, porque lo quería más de lo que él podía imaginar…pero ahora eso no importaba, no podía darle la importancia que se merecía, él estaba con Kunimi y yo con Shouyou, estábamos ocupados, y puedo apostar que ningunos de los dos, Yuu y Yo, sabíamos a ciencia cierta, si valía o no la pena jugarnos por el otro.

…

Busque a Shouyou a la tarde, aun me sentía un poco enojado o triste, no lo sabía.

-vendré dentro de dos horas. ¿Qué harás? ¿Necesitas dinero para algo?

-no sensei, estoy bien. ¿Podría dormir un poco?

-claro, duerme tranquilo.

-Sensei, cuando vuelva, ¿hablaremos cierto?

-Sí, y jugaremos fuera.

Sus ojos brillaron, sus labios me dedicaron un tierno beso y se encamino a la habitación arrastrando los pies.

Deje un juego de llaves a mano, donde las pudiera encontrar, en caso de emergencia y me fui hacia la universidad.

La clase me hizo pensar en otra cosa, me hizo bien. Pude despejarme.

Volví, y Shouyou ya se habia despertado. Estaba tomando su chocolatada de la tarde. Obviamente comiendo golosinas, más que seguro compradas con el dinero que le habia dado junto al almuerzo de ese día.

-¡sensei!- claro que me encantaba ser recibido de esa forma.

Bese su frente y lo vi cerrar sus ojos- buenas tardes mi amor.

Me tomo del brazo y sin dejarme descansar siquiera me llevo hacia afuera- usted lo prometió…

-claro, claro.

Desanude mi corbata y respire como se debía.

Me señalo el asiento del columpio

-¿yo?

-sí.

Asentí, y me senté. Hacia frio. La tarde estaba cayendo muy rápido.

Se sentó castamente sobre. Pase mis manos sobre su abdomen y con mis piernas hacia el impulso.

Shouyou se agarraba de las cadenas y así hacíamos equilibrio.

-sensei…usted siempre quiere que yo hable… ¿se dio cuenta que usted tampoco habla?

-¿eh?

-¿Ama a Yutaro cierto?

Me sentí sacudido, siempre decía lo mismo. No quería hablar.

-Shouyou, ¿de eso querías hablar? no te preocupes, prometí cuidarte.

-¿lo ama o no?

-No lo sé.

-Me ha dicho tantas cosas sobre el amor, y se contradicen. Recuerdo que me dijo que amar es dejar que el otro tenga lo mejor, y ayer que cuando se ama no se quiere estar con otra persona…creo que las dos son ciertas.

-¿tienes 13 o más?- pregunte sonriente, tratando de que no siguiera. Me sorprendía, al menos me escuchaba cuando hablaba.

-13…pero me interesa eso del amor. Creo que hay muchas formas de amar. ¿Se siente mal al…dormir conmigo?

-No, sabes que me gusta.

-¿cree que si hacemos eso…entonces no quiere al señor Yutaro?

-es complicado. Yo solo quiero, que tú veas lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Claro, que lo que hacemos está mal.

-Lo sé. Pero me gusta.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Sensei… ¿le ha dicho que lo ama?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no debo decir eso.

-¿no?

-seria…hipócrita decirlo y no hacer nada al respeto. No puedo decirle que le amo, cuando no tengo por el momento intenciones de darle lo que quiere.

-pero…es solo decirlo.

-no es tan sencillo.

-¿Por qué no? Puede decírselo, así no se casa.

-ese es el problema…yo no puedo casarme con él. Y él quiero eso, un matrimonio, una vida estable.

-¿no puede?

-no lo sé…dicen que no poder es no querer.

-¿no quiere?

-no lo sé Shouyou, realmente no lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¿Es por mí?

-Tal vez, pero no es tu culpa, me encanta estar contigo. Pero…si yo le digo eso…tengo que darle lo que quiere. Sino le dañaría. Me encantaría decirle, pero nunca me dedique a una sola persona, ahora contigo. Pero ambos sabemos que es pasajero…tu

-Me iré con Senpai…en serio sensei, no quiero que se quede solo.

Mire su pelo rojo ondear con el viento y Rei en silencio. –Estaré orgulloso, si tú te casaras e hicieras una linda familia con Oikawa. No tienes que ser como tu padre o como yo. ¿Entendiste?

-Lo sé. Sé muy bien. Pero… ¿no será tarde para usted?

-Shouyou…vivo el presente.

-¿nunca pensó en el futuro como yo con senpai?

-Sí.

-¿y?

-Quería terminar mi vida con Yuu,

-¿Ya no?

-Ya es tarde Shouyou…es tarde para muchas cosas.

-¿lo ama?

-sí. Pero no soy suficiente. Te lo repito, no me sirve de nada amarlo. Porque no quiero hacer nada. Es confuso, lo sé.

-Usted dijo que si se ama, uno no quiere ser tocado por otro. A pesar de que yo amo a senpai…me siento a gusto con usted. Tal vez cuando sea grande, solo me quiera dedicar a él.

-y me odiaras.

-No. Solo será quien me enseño.

-Shouyou yo quiero que seas feliz. Nada más. Y claro…poder dormir contigo.

El columpio quedo estancado.

-Hay muchas formas de amar ¿no?

-si.- susurre sin saber cuál de todas era la correcta.

-y son confusas…- susurró.

-No tienes que pensar en eso, en serio.

-Pero me confunde, yo amo a senpai.

-Lo se mi amor. Lo nuestro es pasajero.

-Tiene que decírselo.

-No amor. No lo hare.

-Tiene que saberlo.

-No mi amor, en serio. Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño, y créeme, si se lo digo, y estoy contigo…le haría daño.

-pero él lo ama y aun así…

-Ahaha ¿es muy confuso no?...ni yo lo entiendo…solo sé que él prefiere estar con alguien que no quiere, para sentirme único. Tal vez el día que yo pueda darle esa exclusividad, él se haya terminado enamorando de él.

-no lo creo… sé que soy un niño…pero siento en mi pecho, que no puedo amar tanto a otra persona como a senpai, siento que mi corazón no late con nadie como con él. Ni siquiera con usted, lo siento.

-lo se mi amor. Y no pretendo que me ames o te enamores de mí. Solo quiero cuidarte, protegerte, nada más. Odiaría que te enamores de mí. No puedes hacerlo…en serio. Ahora soy más o menos joven, no puedes enamorarte de un viejo como yo. Solo hacerme la mitad de feliz de lo que yo quiero hacer a ti.

-gracias…me encanta hablar con usted.

Asentí en silencio.

Sentí el frio chocar una y otra vez con mi rostro.

-Así que…la exclusividad es algo complicado ¿no?- volvió a preguntar. Suspire, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

A veces... Estamos tan ciegos. Nos creemos exclusivos. Pensamos que somos el mejor amigo de nuestro amigo...o la persona indicada para alguien. Y nos duele ver que hay otros que nos superan. Tal vez por eso a veces no quiero decir ciertas cosas, no quiero lastimarlo, el sentimiento de exclusividad no es un juego. Duele mucho saber que no eras tan especial. Que estas tú, pero como tú, hay un par más...tal vez mejores. Y eso duele...duele cuando le has entregado todo a esa persona, y aun así...no te considera el mejor, el único. Porque más allá de que nadie es imprescindible... Más allá de eso, sentirte el único para esa persona que quieres mucho...es realmente tocar el cielo.

La exclusividad hasta en una amistad era dolorosa. Porque nunca se es suficientemente sincero. Nunca sabes cuánto se te quiere, cuan único eres... Y vives con ese miedo al reemplazo...al que el otro sea mejor. A que te dejen. Lamentablemente...no hay manera de ser feliz. No la hay.

Por eso. No podía jugar con eso que Yutaro quería. Porque sabía muy bien el sentimiento.

Shouyou asintió en silencio. Era complejo, confuso.

Seguimos allí, los dos sentados.

Me moví despacio dejando que el columpio hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Entramos? Esta oscureciendo.

-Un rato más.

-Está bien.

Se levantó de repente y se sentó de frente. Cruzando sus piernas a cada lado.

Paso sus brazos por detrás de mi nuca y descansando su cabeza en mis hombros me abrazo muy fuerte.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si Sensei.

A veces, pensando en que tipo de amor podía otorgarle, me olvidaba de lo más sencillo. Lo abracé también.

Había momentos en que quería imaginar, que tan duro sería que tus padres te abandonen de esa forma. O que tu mamá no te quiera.

Shouyou era muy fuerte. Pero también muy débil. Una bomba de tiempo.

Y quería darle mucho amor. Amor de todo tipo, físico y emocional.

Bese su cuello despacio - te quiero mucho.

\- Lo Se Sensei... Yo también.

-¿Extrañas a Senpai?

-Mucho. Me hace mucha falta.

-Está bien. Debes extrañarlo. Imagina que feliz que se pondría si sabe que piensas en él... Pero no debes ponerte triste. Ya regresará.

-¿Y usted?

-¿yo?

-Si... ¿Qué va hacer cuando yo me vaya?

De nuevo con ese tema, quería dejarlo ya.

-Falta mucho para eso. Tenemos 4 años. Mejor pregúntame que voy hacer ahora.

-¿Que va hacer ahora?

-Voy a cocinarte.

-¿Si?

-Sí. Y luego te voy a llevar a la cama y vamos hacer lo que tú quieras.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Claro.

-¿y si no quiero nada?

-Pues será difícil dormirme.

-Es mentira...Después de cenar quiero ya sabe.

-No, no sé.

Me abrazo más fuerte y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, produciéndome un suave cosquilleo.

\- Quiero tener sexo.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo besé, metiendo mi lengua adentro hasta escucharle respirar con dificultad. - tendrás todo el sexo que quieras.

-¿en serio?

-Sí. Estoy a tu disposición. - susurre.

-Me gusta...

-A mí me gusta cogerte mi amor. - besé su cuello y manosee su hermoso trasero- me encanta esto... Más que ahora es sólo mío.

Rio de una manera encantadora, y se bajó.

Entramos. La noche ya habia caído por completo.

…

Me sorprendió el pedido de comida de Shouyou. Quería comer sopa de verduras.

-¿En serio? ¿Verduras?

Asintió y respondió:- a pesar de todo...mamá es buena cocinera. Sus sopas eran deliciosas. Y me gustaría volver a tomar.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? Es muy fácil.

\- Yo sé hacer. Pero es más rico si otro lo hace. Por favor

\- Lo que quieras mi amor. Ya sabes las reglas.

-Mientras cocina, estudio.- replicó automáticamente.

-Muy bien.

Cenamos con el bullicio de la televisión y a la luz de un árbol navideño que él se resistía a desarmar.

...

Después de cenar nos quedamos en el sofá mirando las noticias de ese día. Era mi turno de usar el control remoto.

-Sensei... ¿Vamos a la habitación?

Apague el aparato y sólo quedaron las luces del árbol que prendían y apagaban a cada segundo.

Estaba sentado a mi lado y sólo llevaba puesto la ropa del club, dentro hacía calor.

Me acerqué despacio disfrutando de la ansiedad en su rostro. Lamí con lentitud su cuello - ¿Quieres dormir?

-No. Ya le dije.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos acá?

-Pero... ¿en la habitación no?

-Mmmm no hoy no. Después de hacerlo debes bañarte.

-Puedo bañarme mañana.

-No. Hoy no podía despertarte. Lo hacemos así, y mañana te levantas más tarde.

-¿Cuando me va a dejar faltar?

Lo mire divertido -¿Para qué quieres faltar?

\- Quiero estar todo el día con usted.

-No me tientes de esa forma ¿Vale?

Volví a besar su cuello, junto a su mejilla. -Tenemos un montón de noches por delante. Y los fines de semana. Recuerdas que tienes responsabilidades.

\- Lo sé.

Me levanté del sofá y me paré frente a él. -Hoy quiero que uses tu boca primero. ¿Quieres?

Asintió mientras bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón. Saque mi pene algo erecto y lo introduje en su boca. Hacía rato que no le cogía por ahí.

Tome su pelo revuelto y empuje hacia adentro. Ahh era magnífico. Tan pequeño, llegaba rápido a su garganta.

Empecé despacio hasta que tome cada cien y apure las embestidas, me encantaba el sonido que se producía y el placer que Me daba ver cómo tan sumiso la chupaba.

Cuando me sentí completo y vi que tan caliente estaba él, lo lleve hasta el baño. Lo cogería ahí.

Deje que la tina se llenara y lo denude completamente.

Bese cada parte de su hermoso rostro y torso. Antes de entrar me dediqué a dejárselo bien duro con una media mamada.

Dios, amaba esa fragilidad. Con sólo jugar un rato con su pene, tenía el poder de hacerle flaquear las piernas.

Me metí en la tina y lo ayude a entrar.

No quería perder tiempo. Lo senté rápidamente sobre mi pene, de frente a mí, y el agua me ayudó a enterrarlo de forma rápida.

Shouyou se abrazó a mí. Y se ocupó él.

Se movía de forma suave rozando todo su abdomen con el mío. Tome su cintura y lo apreté más a mí.

Sus pequeñas manos se sostenían de mi nuca, y su culo se movía de forma única.

Tenía ganas de darle bien duro como la noche anterior, contra alguna de las paredes, hacerle sentir que tanto me calentaba, que tanto me gustaba cogérmelo.

En otro momento, tenía cientos de días por delante. Esa noche disfrutaría de algo más suave.

Y aparte se movía muy bien, suave pero satisfactorio.

Y gemía despacio en mis oídos, volviéndome loco.

Lo tome con más fuerza de la cadera y Lo ayude a llegar más hondo. Quería sentirlo un poco más fuerte. El agua salpico por doquier y yo solo oía sus gemidos. Nada más importaba, que esa dulce voz diciendo mi nombre.

-Ah...ah Tobio Sensei... Más...rápido.

Dejo su cuerpo a mi merced y lo levanté con fuerza Enterrando todo de una, escuchando el golpe del agua.

Tomo su pene y mientras yo lo embestía, el acababa por su cuenta.

Su cuerpo, mucho más flexible después de acabar, quedó hecho para mis manos.

Lo hice saltar varias veces más hasta que se sentó al cansarse y cuando se movió suavemente de nuevo, ese vaivén sensual me hizo acabar.

Me tomé de ambas partes de la tina y disfrute de como mi semen salía de forma bruta dentro de él.

Shouyou se siguió moviendo un poco, ayudándome a descargarme por completo.

Dios... Era insaciable. Su cuerpo me era insaciable. Quería más, muchísimo más. Quería cogerlo todo el día.

Sin querer salirse de mí, volvió a abrazarme. -¿Le gusto?

-Eso no se pregunta mi amor.

-¿lo hice bien? - me miró y sonrojada agachó la cabeza. Después de tanto sexo aún seguía sintiendo vergüenza de algunas cosas- lo de...chupar.

-Magnífico... Me gustaría que lo hagas siempre... Ahora mismo si quieres.

Quería volver a cogerle en ese mismo instante. Confiaba en que podría hacerlo.

Me senté al borde de la tina y me deje deleitar por una mamada suave, hecha por el niño que me volaba la cabeza hacia ya varias semanas atrás.

...


	26. Chapter 26

Eran cerca de las 3am del día sábado.

Me encontraba en la sala tratando de terminar de corregir unos exámenes de la Universidad. Odiaba no tener libre los domingos. Así que me esforzaba por hacerlo siempre antes de que llegara la mañana del sábado.

Los días viernes Shouyou, en ese entonces, tenía práctica más dura. Su nuevo capitán no era tan dócil como Oikawa. Así que solían empezar más temprano y el ritmo había cambiado.

Todo era más duro. Shouyou no se quejaba, pero se cansaba más.

Aquel viernes, llegó arrastrando los pies a mi clase, y tuve que llamarle la atención un par de veces para que no se durmiera. Y no es que fuera mi culpa. Si, teníamos sexo todos los días, pero siempre antes o después de cenar y eso era siempre antes de las 9 o 10 de la noche. No quería que se desvelará o durmiera poco.

Aunque los viernes, era nuestro día de "no hacerlo" porque Hinata apenas si llegaba a la cena.

Se dormía en el sillón mirando televisión.

Lo despertaba para que comiera. Porque era feo despertarse a media noche con hambre.

Y ese viernes tampoco tuvimos sexo, no me molestaba. Por un día no me iba a morir, a parte me satisfacía de tal manera las otras veces, que tenía más capacidad de aguantar que antes.

Lo lleve a la cama rendido y ahí quedó.

Yo quería desvelarme para cumplir con mi trabajo, así teníamos el fin de semana para nosotros.

Debíamos ir a hacer compras, y mientras yo hacía eso, él se divertía en la sala de juegos.

Una vez que yo terminaba le enviaba un texto y lo esperaba en el auto.

Así que él esperaba esas salidas con ansias.

No me gustaba que saliera sólo...suficiente pervertido era yo para que se cruzara con otro.

El frío del mes de febrero parecía ser un poco más intenso.

Me alegraba que Shouyou tuviera ropa para afrontarlo.

Por supuesto que habíamos ido a comprar más, esta vez la eligió el completamente. Así que la usaba con más frecuencia porque se sentía más cómodo con ella.

A pesar de eso, cuando estaba en casa, solía usar mi ropa lo que más podía.

Así que mis chaquetas, sweater, poleras y demás, eran asaltados por un niño cada tarde.

A mí me encantaba. No había como el olor que él le dejaba a cada prenda.

...

\- ¿Sensei? ¿No quiere dormir?

Su voz sonaba cansada y venía a medio despertar, con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Prometo ir pronto. Ve a la cama que hace frío.

Se giró y volvió por el pasillo.

Pero al cabo de un rato, venía con un sweater mío colocado que le pasaba los muslos fácilmente y arrastraba una manta.

Lo vi divertido sentarse en el sillón, apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas y taparse con la manta. -No quiero dormir sólo. Despiérteme cuando termine.

Era realmente hermoso... Y que decirles, hermoso y follable a más no poder.

Acaricié su pelo revuelto y lo oí dormir. Realmente estaba muy cansado.

Seguí con lo mío como pude con él ahí. No podía pensar mucho, quería sexo cuanto antes, pero eso sería difícil, Shouyou parecía muerto.

Bueno tal vez a la mañana podría hacer algo rápido, él siempre estaba dispuesto.

No es fácil hacer tu trabajo, cuando tienes semejante presencia durmiendo en tus piernas. No podía ser más afortunado.

…

Me fui a acostar cuando me sentí extremadamente cansado y cuando el frio penetro por toda la sala.

La calefacción al parecer no daba abasto en las noches.

Era bastante crudo aquel invierno.

Cerré la computadora, y me quedé observando como dormía plácidamente, parecía estar muy bien allí, a pesar de que la manta era fría, su cuerpo esta tibio. Igual no era nada bueno dormir ahí, así que me levante con cuidado tratando de que su cabeza no se golpeara.

Lo lleve en brazos hacia la habitación que compartíamos.

No había querido dormir nunca en la cama principal. Y aunque me costase aceptarlo del todo, agradecí que hubiese insistido en eso.

El recuerdo y memoria de Yutaro quedaría guardado allí, hasta que algún día quisiera, yo, volverlo abrir. Por el momento no era posible. O más bien yo mismo no quería que fuese posible.

Nuestra habitación estaba más templada que la del comedor, podríamos dormir bien.

Mire la hora antes de acostarme y ya eran más de las 4 de la madrugada.

Solo esperaba que Shouyou no se despertara tan temprano, sino estaría rendido. Pero dudaba que eso pasara, a él le gustaba dormir mucho, mas sabiendo que era sábado no se levantaría fácilmente.

Shouyou sintió el confort de la cama y abrazándose a la parte de su almohada siguió durmiendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, con el aroma que él desprendía y con el cuerpo entrado en calor, termine por dormirme también.

…

Había olvidado por completo cerrar las ventanas, y la claridad empezó a pegarme de lleno, pero Hinata se levantó a los tropiezos, llevándose todo por delante para bajar las persianas. Y automáticamente, se acostó de nuevo sin decir nada.

También volví a dormirme, era al fin y al cabo nuestro fin de semana.

…

-Sensei… ¿va a desayunar?

Su suave voz me hizo despertar.

Lo tenía enfrente de mí, ya cambiado, y al parecer sin tenerle que decirle nada, se había bañado. Me había dormido completamente.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

-Más de las 10.

Me senté despacio para ver que mi dulce huésped había preparado mi taza de café.

Besé su frente y le agradecí por el gesto.

\- ¿hace mucho despertarte?

-como a las 9. Me bañe. Usted prometió ir hacer compras.

-sí, lo sé.

\- ¿entonces? ¿va a ir?

-sí, no te preocupes iremos. Y si te comprare dulces, solo si…

-sí, lo sé, si hago mi tarea antes de ir.

Se levantó de un salto y tomando sus cosas de la escuela, salió hacia el comedor.

Me tome todo el café, amaba que tuviera esos gestos conmigo. Una vez hecho eso, también me bañe.

El local donde íbamos era muy grande y estaba abierto todo él día, por lo que no tenía prisa en ir.

Shouyou se encontraba concentrado en sus cosas, por lo después de hacer todo lo debido respeto a mi higiene personal, me senté en el sofá para leer las noticias en diarios online. Nada nuevo. Solo que hacía más frio que otros inviernos, que novedad.

-Sensei…

\- ¿terminaste?

Se giró en la silla y me miro serio ¿podría llamar a senpai?

\- ¿seguro?

-sí, quiero saber cómo esta, solo eso.

-sabes que puedes llamarlo cuando quieras.

-lo sé, pero… ¿si a mí me hace mal a él, tal vez, también no?

Esperaba un sí. Ninguna otra respuesta.

Y aunque ambos en ese punto no eran nada, los sentimientos de Hinata no cambiaban, y seguía hablando de él como si estuviera allí, como si todavía fueran novio. Y eso me tranquilizaba, en ningún momento quería yo suplantarlo, simplemente que no sufriera por la distancia, y los celos. Era difícil de explicar y de entender. Pero hasta ese día, íbamos muy bien.

Y me gustaba que fuera sincero conmigo, que me dijera si quería hablar con él.

-seguro que si- respondí- no es fácil estar lejos de ti- dije sonriente.

-y usted ¿Cuándo hablara con Yutaro-san?

Giré mi visión de nuevo hacia el ordenador y tratando de que la voz no me temblara respondí- si quieres te presto mi móvil para hablar, así no gastas.

-Sensei…

-apúrate, así vamos por tus dulces ¿vale?

-está bien Tobio-san, lo que usted diga.

Se levantó y espero a que yo le entregara el móvil, se lo di, y retuve su mano- entiende, no quiero hablar de eso. Y no quiero menciones de nuevo el tema. Respete tu silencio cuando no querías hablar sobre tus papás.

-lo siento, no quiero que se enoje.

-no me enojo. Solo que…ahora solo somos tu y yo. Y así quiero estar.

-Sensei…el futuro llega rápido. En serio quiero que sea feliz.

-no necesitas de una persona para ser feliz. –

\- ¿no?

-no- dije por demás irritado, pero no con él, sino conmigo y Yuu. - ahora ve hablar con él. Y cuando termines quiero hablar yo también.

-está bien.

No sé cuándo tiempo estuvo hablando, pero no era el suficiente para que el enojo se me pasara.

- _Sensei, que linda sorpresa._

Me levante del sofá, y Shouyou quedo nuevamente allí en su pequeño escritorio.

Camine hacia la habitación principal y estaba más fría que cualquiera de los otros ambientes.

-me mentiste Oikawa.

 _\- ¿Cuándo?_

-te dije que solo te despidieras de él. Y que le dejaras en claro, el tema de la relación.

-Ahhhh eso. Peor le hice caso ¿no?

-no, te acostaste con él.

-bueno, en mi defensa, fue una linda manera de despedirme. Le hice algo que usted no sabe.

\- ¿me crees incapaz de hacerlo?

\- ¿le hizo el amor?

-no.

-bueno, si le creo incapaz. – lanzo una risa burlona, y prosiguió poniéndose serio- no pasa nada Sensei, él entendió bien. Incluso esta conversación fue hermosa y fácil de hacerla. Obviamente que no estoy feliz de haber roto la relación. Es más fácil, no lo negare. No debo rendir cuentas si un día no escribo o no llamo, pero eso no significa que le soy infiel o que me olvido de él. Cada vez le quiero más, y le extraño mucho más. Más de lo que pueda imaginar. Así que, por favor, siga cuidando de él. Es todo lo que yo quiero.

-lo sé, no te preocupes de eso. Me deja bien en claro que el amor que siente por mí no es el mismo que por ti.

-me alegra saber eso, mas allá de que suene egocéntrico. Pero es la verdad. Aunque imagino que… debe tener un buen tratamiento.

-no hablare eso contigo.

-lo sé, mientras sea solo sexo y él no me olvide, no puedo hacer nada, prefiero que sea así, a que este solo. -lanzo una risa y continuo- dios…quien quiera que escuche esta conversación nos mandaría a matar directamente.

-descuida, que ambos tenemos un lugar en el infierno.

-lo sé, pero me importa poco lo que pase cuando muera, disfrutare esta vida. Y la disfrutare junto a él. Así que no me arrepiento de nada y menos de no hacerle caso aquella vez. Ambos estamos bien, él tal vez mejor que yo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, todo este sacrificio tendrá buenos frutos. Siga cuidando de él. Me conto que ya se van a hacer compras.

-sí, está terminando su tarea sino no puede ir.

-me parece bien, no olvide el chocolate con maní.

-no lo hare.

Colgó al cabo de unos saludos cordiales.

Shouyou seguía con sus deberes.

Me acerque a él y bese su cabellera.

-no estoy enojado, solo quiero estar bien contigo.

-lo sé, tampoco creo que sea necesario que una persona necesite a otra para ser feliz, pero…hay personas que nos hacen muy feliz. Usted, senpai…pero a mí me hizo bien hablar con usted… ¿no quiere contarme nada?

-no.

-está bien.

\- ¿te hizo bien llamarlo?

-sí, lo extrañaba mucho.

-me alegro. Lo llamaremos cada quince días ¿vale?

-¿puedo elegir yo la frecuencia? Me parece bien tal vez una vez al mes, o cuando lo necesite.

-está bien, lo que tú quieras amor.

-senpai le dijo… ¿del chocolate?

-sí, sí. No te preocupes.

…

Fuimos cerca del mediodía, y entre las compras, y los juegos de Shouyou, nos demoramos mucho.

Hasta almorzamos allí, en aquella especie de Shopping.

…

Entre el auto al garaje y el portón se cerró automáticamente.

Debíamos bajar las bolsas, y él era siempre quien estaba más apurado por hacerlo, claro para ver que golosinas le había comprado esa vez.

Espere a que lo hiciera, pero en vez de bajarse, se colgó de mi brazo y beso mi mejilla y luego mi cuello.

Con las ganas que tenía yo, desde la madrugada, no pude evitar tomarle de la cintura y ayudarle a sentar en mis piernas.

Me sonrió y articuló- quería eso...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Sentarme así.

Tiré el asiento hacia atrás antes de comer con desespero su boca.

Hinata respiro ahogado y comenzó a moverse despacio rozando mi pene cientos de veces.

-Sensei quiero hacerlo.

Sonreí - Ya lo noté. ¿Vamos a nuestra cama? - pregunté mientras se me daba acceso para tocar libremente su hermosa cola.

-Acá. En el auto.

\- ¿Seguro?

-Si...siempre dice que quiere hacerlo acá.

-Cierto...pero me gustaría hacértelo en el estacionamiento de la escuela...hacerlo mientras pase gente y nadie pueda vernos.

Dios, si ya se estaba desquiciado. Si fuera por mí me lo hubiese cogido también en el lugar donde fuimos hacer las compras.

Es que tenía que ser cogido en todos lados.

-Quiero hacer eso también... Y en el salón, después de clases.

Si me seguía diciendo donde más quería, temía acabar allí mismo, mi hermosa mente pervertida se lo imaginaba en todos lados.

-Bueno- contesté- yo quiero en el estacionamiento y tú ¿en el aula?

-Si.

-Podría arreglarse... Pero te quiero completamente desnudo sobre mi escritorio.

-Si quiero - contestó con rapidez.

Baje su pantalón a la altura de los muslos y su pene estaba duro.

-Quiero verte masturbar. - ordene- sé que lo haces a la mañana en el baño. Quiero verte.

Cuando su rostro se ruborizo debido al pedido volví a besarlo metiendo mi lengua hasta el fondo. - ¿En quién piensas cuando lo haces? - era una pregunta tramposa... Pero quería oír su respuesta. Él siempre era sincero.

\- En los dos.

\- ¿Los dos?

-Si.

Y me susurro algo al oído que me volvió loco. Y no, por el momento no pienso decir que me dijo. Sólo lo dejo a su imaginación.

\- ¿Siempre piensas en eso?

-Si.

\- ¿Te gustaría?

Empezó a masturbarse delante de mí y respondió - sí.

Mordí no labio inferior. Mi cabeza volaba imaginando eso.

Shouyou volvió a avergonzarse y bajo su rostro.

Se masturbo varios minutos, y me gustaba ver eso.

Sabía que todas las mañanas se levantaba con una erección y cuando se bañaba lo oía masturbarse. Lo dejaba hacer. Me parecía una actitud muy sana que lo hiciera.

Pero verlo era mucho mejor. Una de sus manos elevaba su polerita y la otra, subía y bajaba de aquel pene erecto.

Tome con ambas manos sus nalgas y apoye su cola encima del bulto. - Muévete - ordene- como si la tuvieras adentro y masturbarte.

Asintió despacio y Se movió como la vez en la tina.

Me tiré un poco más hacia atrás y disfruté aquella vista.

Tan pequeño en todos los sentidos y todo mío.

Su masturbación iba a avanzada. Quería verlo venirse.

Desprendí de a poco los botones de mi Jean y él mismo se encargó de sacar mi pene.

-Masturba ambos - ordene.

Tomo también el mío y lo unió al suyo.

Y así con sus pequeñas manos masturbo ambos.

Quería cogerlo, pero antes lo vería acabar.

Arqueo su espalda y gimió un poco más fuerte. Acabó y todo su semen cayó encima del mío.

Acaricie sus nalgas extasiado.

Shouyou respiraba agitado y cansado.

Pase mi lengua por todo el largo de su cuello. - ¿Quieres que te coja cierto?

-Si.

Se levantó suavemente e introduje mi pene en aquel pequeño orificio que ya no requería tanta preparación.

Lo tomé de las caderas y lo senté bien fuerte. Se escuchó el sonido de ambos cuerpos y el grito de Shouyou.

\- Sensei

El rostro del niño estaba rojo y tenía una cara de lujuria de los mil demonios.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto significa que... ¿no lo haremos esta noche antes de dormir?

Lo agarré fuerte entre mis brazos y lo penetré varias veces antes de contestar. Su cuerpo claramente se volvió más frágil y fácil de manipular con cada embestida.

Hacerlo en el auto era tan bueno como lo había pensado.

Aunque imaginarlo en mi escritorio esperándome desnudo y con las piernas abiertas podía volverme completamente loco.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche?

Asintió para luego besarme. Yo hundí cada dedo en sus nalgas y lo penetré de forma rápida, algo bruta.

Separó sus labios de los míos para gritar como tanto me gustaba.

Y mientras lo oía gemir mi nombre repetidas veces lo seguí penetrando una y otra vez hasta que mi pene dijo basta y acabé dentro como todas las veces.

Shouyou terminó con toda su ropa arrugada, la cara roja, los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto. Amaba dejarlo así.

Lo acomode despacio mientras acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo.

\- Me gustó verte haciendo eso- susurre mientras subía de a poco su pantalón. - Me gustaría verte cada mañana

-A mí no me molestaría...

-Probaremos.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Verte así y no cogerte. Sabes que de mañana no lo hacemos. Porque debes ir a clases.

\- ¿Que pasa sino funciona?

-Si no funciona, te veré hacer eso...y te cogeré bien duro ¿entiendes? Pero no lo haré más. Sólo de noche.

Me sonrió exaltado - Me gusta...

-A mí me gustas tú mi amor. Entremos.

Pero nos demoramos un par de minutos en hacerlo. Porque Shouyou estaba necesitado de besos y yo no podía negarme a meter mi lengua hasta el fondo de su boca.

-Gracias al cielo mañana es domingo - susurre a su oído.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero desvelarme besando cada parte y ver esa cara que pones mientras la tienes metida hasta el fondo.

Me abrazo más fuerte y sin quererlo me gimió despacio en el oído como si sintiera en carne propia mis últimas palabras.

…

Después de cenar, nos acostamos un rato en el sofá, y nos quedamos en silencio, Shouyou no quería mirar televisión, solo observar su árbol de navidad, que seguía resistiendo a ser desarmado.

-Tobio-san… ¿se acuerda cuando hablamos del amor?

-si.

-ese día…lo vi enojado.

-no estaba enojado contigo.

-lo sé, pero no quiso contarme sobre eso.

-no quiero hablar sobre eso.

\- ¿ha tenido noticias de él?

-si.

\- ¿y?

-lo que te dije. No puedo darle lo que necesito.

\- ¿él nunca va a volver?

-no lo sé.

\- ¿quiere que vuelve algún día?

-no se.

\- ¿no puede decidir entre sí y no?

-no, porque cada decisión trae consecuencias que no quiero.

No quería decir que sí, porque no había nada más para ofrecerle, y tampoco decir que no, cuando me resistía a soltarle directamente.

Porque a pesar de todo, Shouyou tenía razón, había personas que podían hacerte muy feliz.

Ahora Shouyou me hacía sentir así. Pero…no solo él.

…

…


	27. Chapter 27

_Les traigo sábado de gloria. Solo unas pequeñas letras para esperar pascuas como es debido._

…

…

…

…

…

Bueno, no resultó eso de verle masturbar.

Claro, me encantaba hacerlo.

Pero sólo pude controlarme dos días. Al tercero me lo termine cogiendo contra una de las paredes del baño. Y llegamos bastante tarde a nuestras responsabilidades. Pero la satisfacción que tuve de eso, no me lo quita nadie.

.

Shouyou se convertía cada día en alguien más sensual, y me decía abiertamente que quería sexo.

Había dejado de preguntar cosas innecesarias y se dedicaba a sus actividades, y a mí. Y yo necesitaba mucha dedicación.

La mayor parte del sexo ocurría en nuestra habitación, donde tenía más libertad de movimiento.

Pero no olvidaba que quería cogérmelo en mi escritorio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos nada allí.

...

Las palabras de Shouyou cuando me dijo que él se esforzaría por mi clase, resulto quedar en nada. Obviamente que tenía más que la clase aprobada, pero al menos prometió estudiar para los exámenes, vería que pasaría.

Por ese entonces, ambos teníamos otro pendiente en el salón de clases.

..

..

Y se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Abrí sus piernas despacio y metí mi cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo su ano.

Las luces del aula se encontraban apagadas y los últimos minutos de claridad, entraban escasamente.

Había cerrado con cerrojo, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo. El servicio de limpieza iba a querer entrar en algún momento.

Shouyou estaba inquieto y se movía mientras lamia y abría su ano con mis manos.

El escritorio crujía a la vez que él gemía lo más bajo posible.

Me levanté y atraje su entrepierna junto a la mía. Apoyando mi bulto en la entrada de aquel pequeño culo, que me volvía loco.

Me incline para besar su abdomen, y él acariciaba mi pelo en aquel transcurso.

Llegué a su cuello y me detuve ahí, besándolo y masturbando su pene lentamente.

-No puedes gritar...

-Está bien.

-Te ves jodidamente caliente sobre el escritorio. - dije sonriendo e hice el movimiento de embestirlo.

Acaricie su pelo y me sonrió de una forma especial, la que usaba cuando quería ser cogido.

Bese esas suaves mejillas y un poco de su boca. Jugar con su pene en mis manos, era muy divertido. Podía sacarle gemidos en cualquier forma.

Me levanté, y saqué el cinturón del pantalón. Me miró expectante mientras iba desprendiendo cada uno de los botones.

Mi pene estaba más que duro, para no estarlo, el niño que lo tenía en velo, lo esperaba completamente desnudo y de piernas abiertas, sobre un viejo escritorio.

\- ¿Lo quieres? - susurré mientras paseaba la punta sobre sus muslos, llegando a la entrada.

-Si. Por favor Sensei...

Se incorporó un poco y tomándome de la corbata me besó, y mientras hacía eso, separé más sus piernas y lo metí despacio, hasta que me quedé en medio de ellas.

Como siempre su interior estaba caliente y estrecho. A mi pene le encantaba eso.

Emitió un gemido ahogado mientras le metía tanto la lengua como el pene.

Lo tomé de las caderas y lo hundí más.

Shouyou dejó de besarme y me miró divertido- Fuerte... Como le gusta.

Volvió a tirarse sobre el escritorio y espero las embestidas.

Yo me moría por filmarlo en aquel lugar. Y después mostrarle que tan caliente era y que mientras viera eso me pidiera coger más.

Pero no sabía si eso le gustaría.

Tendría que preguntarle.

Tomé sus caderas y sacando mi pene despacio, lo enterré fuerte.

El escritorio se quejó. Y Shouyou ahogaba sus gemidos con su brazo izquierdo.

Elevé sus piernas por encima de mis hombros y lo metí con fuerza una y otra vez.

Se escuchaba fuerte el golpe de mis genitales en su cola y como se movía el escritorio.

La cara de Shouyou estaba roja, extasiada y me provocaba darle más, así que aumente las velocidades de las embestidas, queriendo llegar hasta el fondo. Hacerle gozar como él lo hacía conmigo.

Después de unos minutos, lo cogí de parado mientras se tiraba sobre el escritorio.

Se agarraba de los bordes y lo escuchaba gemir muy silencioso.

Le había abierto las piernas lo más que pude y me encontraba poniéndosela tan fuerte que le hacía temblar todo.

No olvidaba ni por un segundo lo que había dicho una vez. Que la mía era más grande y que por eso gritaba tanto.

Así que recordando eso, le Di con muchísima más brutalidad.

Logrando acabar adentro como siempre.

El piso del aula estaba manchado. Mi niño había terminado por su cuenta.

Me tiré despacio sobre él, besando su espalda. - Me gustó mucho Shouyou...

-A mi también.

Lo sonreí con satisfacción y lo ayudé a cambiarse de forma rápida.

Se colgó para besarme, cuando terminamos. Desprendía un olor a sexo espectacular. -Tienes que ir a bañarte... Deje mucho semen.

-Si Sensei... ¿Vamos a repetirlo cierto?

-Claro mi amor...la veces que quieras. - bese su mejilla y ardía. - amo cogerte.

Me sonrió de esa forma especial y salió primero del aula. Aunque a esa hora ya no quedaba nadie.


	28. Chapter 28

_Camine por un pasillo y no podía dejar de oír gemidos. Sus gemidos._

 _Me sentía caliente de sólo escucharlos. Sus gritos llenaban cada rincón del lugar. Esos gritos tan sensuales._

 _Relamí mis labios. Me lo iba a coger. Quería llegar a la habitación donde estaba para cogerlo._

 _Abrí una puerta que daba a una sala. Y podía observar su rebelde cabellera, asomarse por el respaldo de un sofá._

 _Camine apurado. Necesitaba llegar con urgencia. Sus gemidos eran fuertes._

 _Rodee el sofá._

 _Shouyou se movía sobre Oikawa suavemente con los ojos cerrado, gozando ser penetrado._

 _Estaba completamente desnudo._

 _Las manos de Oikawa estaban sobre sus caderas y lo apretaban para que se sentará más fuerte._

 _Shouyou abrió su mirada y me sonrió llamándome. Me acerqué a él y ahogué sus gemidos metiendo mi pene en su boca._

 _Tome su cabeza y me folle su boca despacio. Me acople al ritmo de la cogida que le daba Oikawa y los movimientos se sincronizaban._

 _Después de un rato me aleje para verle seguir. Me masturbe mientras observaba como las penetraciones lo hacían gritar cada vez más._

 _Tomé cada pierna y las levanté._

 _Podía ver su ano rojo, y como era penetrado con rapidez. Los gemidos eran incesantes. Me atraían, me llamaban a gritos._

 _También quería penetrarlo._

 _Apoye despacio mi pene. Y fui haciendo espacio de a poco. Metiendo el mío también._

 _El rostro de Shouyou era el más salvaje y lujurioso que había visto._

 _\- ¡Sensei...duele!_

 _Sólo un poquito más..._

 _Quería penetrarlo también. Que tuviera dos adentro y gozará como merecía._

 _Logre hacerle entrar todo y los gritos y gemidos de Shouyou no cesaban. Me encantaba._

 _\- ¿Te gusta? ... ¿Así querías?_

 _Shouyou me miró y asintió entre sus gemidos._

 _Oikawa se movió con fuerza y mi pene entró más mucho más adentro._

 _El espacio era tan reducido que me sofocaba. Quería moverme. Penetrarlo como siempre de forma rápida y brutal._

 _Me acerqué a su rostro, lo miré fijo y sus ojos me decían que siguiera._

 _Y cuando iba a empezar a moverme dentro suyo, una luz enceguecedora me dejó completamente ciego._

...

La luz del día hacia su arribo.

Desperté sobresaltado.

Hinata dormía de espaldas a mí.

Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada.

Y estaba con mucho sudor. Sin contar la erección que tenía con el maldito sueño.

Claro que me gustaba el sexo. Había quedado más que claro. Pero no así. Odiaba compartir de esa forma. No me importaba tener uno, dos o tres. Pero de esa forma no.

Me moví despacio y estiré mis piernas y brazos. El calor de su cuerpo llegaba al mío cálidamente.

Me levanté despacio sin otro particular que cerrar las ventanas. Olvidaba hacerlo cada noche. Al menos debía recordarlo los fines de semana.

Habíamos tenido un sábado común, sólo fuimos a hacer las comprar semanales. Y él pasó parte de la tarde comiendo golosinas y jugando en el patio hasta que bajo la noche y hacía frío.

Tal vez el sueño había sido porque no lo habíamos hecho. Había noches donde se dormía rápido. Él solía esperar la noche para el sexo, pero esa vez me demore más organizando mis cosas para la semana que Shouyou se durmió antes.

Pero... También desde que habíamos tenido sexo en el auto...sus palabras no me habían dejado en paz.

Se masturbaba pensando esas cosas...ahí sí que no podía hacer nada. No me gustaba compartir un amante con otro. Y menos con ese niñato. Sólo hablábamos por nuestro niño nada más. Y Dios sabe bien lo que odie compartirlo, lo que odie enterarme que no sólo yo lo tocaba o me lo cogía.

Ahora tener dos amantes en la misma cama, no me molestaría. Pero dudaba que a Shouyou le gustase eso, y nunca tampoco le había preguntado a Yuu si admitía a otro en la misma situación.

Realmente me había perturbado.

Y odiaba esa erección. Si, tenía ganas de despertarlo y cogerlo. Pero esperaría unas horas más donde el sueño no martillara tanto en mi cabeza.

Esperaba que no hubiese calado tanto en mi mente como para molestarme todo el día.

Así que silenciosamente fui hasta el baño para pegarme una ducha rápida y volver a dormir un par de horas más.

Después de un baño reparador, en todos los sentidos, me asomé a la habitación y le vi seguir durmiendo. Y, a decir verdad, yo también seguía con un poco de sueño.

Así que me acosté a su lado nuevamente, intentando no hacer ruido.

El sol de ese día, estaba inusualmente potente. Porque entraba la claridad a pesar de que había cerrado las persianas.

Mire la hora, eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, un poco tarde. Pero era domingo, y todo valía ese día.

Decidí no dormir, porque después me conocía, y andaría irritado. Y Shouyou no se merecía mis cambios de humor

Así que me quede debajo de las sabanas, escuchando su hermoso respirar.

Acaricie su pelo revuelto y espere a que despertara por su cuenta.

…

…

Ese día salimos a pasear.

Yo fui a tomar un café con unos colegas y él paso la tarde en la sala de juegos que había a un par de calles de allí.

Después de un par de horas ambos nos reencontrarnos en donde había dejado estacionado el auto.

Me sentí emocionado al recordar que esa semana, debía llevar el auto para que le pusieran los vidrios polarizados. Simplemente para cumplir mi capricho de cogérmelo a la salida de la escuela en pleno estacionamiento.

...

Y eran las últimas horas del domingo antes de irnos a dormir.

-Sensei…

\- ¿mmm?

-A usted... ¿no le molestaría si paso unos días en mi casa?

Lo mire sorprendido hacía semanas que no iba. - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, pero ... Extraño mi casa.

\- ¿Hice algo mal?

-No Sensei. En serio. Todo está bien. Pero quiero estar unos días ahí. Limpiar, ventilar y estar con mis cosas. Y con las cosas de ellos.

-Oh... Lo siento. Nunca te he preguntado si los extrañas.

Yo no lo haría. Pero Shouyou era joven. Y no tenía maldad en ese ámbito.

Se sentó al borde de la cama - claro que los extraño. Yo los amo sin importar que.

-No quiero que te quedes sólo. Prometí estar contigo.

-Puede ir a quedarse conmigo. No quiero dormir sólo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-No lo sé.

\- ¿No quieres venir más acá?

-¡Si! Pero, por favor. Entiéndame.

-Está bien...que te parece si vienes los fines de semana acá.

-Pero, ¿Irá a dormir?

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar sola mi casa todo el día. Eso significa que a la mañana me iré temprano y nos veremos después de clases. ¿Sí? No puedo mudarme a tu casa.

-Está bien.

-Siempre puedes volver, aquí están todas tus cosas.

\- ¿No desarmara nada?

-No, tranquilo. Cada que vengas los fines de semana, estará el árbol y el columpio.

-Genial. Entonces ¿Puede llevarme?

\- ¿Te vas hoy? Es domingo.

\- Quiero ir a mi casa. En serio extraño mis cosas. Y tal vez ellos han llamado al número de ahí, y tenga mensajes.

Me sonrió de una manera devastadora. Sabiendo de ante mano que eso era tener fe en una esperanza imposible.

Porque si lo hubiesen buscado, hubiesen llamado a su móvil.

Entendía que los extrañase, pero, ellos no mostraban indicio de lo mismo. Y me aterraba la idea de que se sintiera demasiado sólo. Aunque él estaba acostumbrado a eso. En ese momento estaba yo, y no tenía por qué sufrir de esa soledad. Tan cruda y Real.

Acaricié su pelo y besé su frente. -Te quiero Shouyou. Y no quiero que te sientas triste o sólo.

Sus ojos brillaron y bajo su rostro para no llorar- no, no lo haré. Usted irá conmigo.

-Déjame buscar algo de ropa

-No. Está noche, déjeme estar solo.

-¿En serio?

-Si por favor. Hace mucho no voy. ¿Puede?

Asentí sin otro particular.

-Claro, te he dicho que tienes libertad de acciones. Sólo que te extrañaré mucho.

-Mañana, mañana lo espero. Le cocinare.

-mañana pasaré temprano para llevarte a clases. Y me quedaré a cenar.

-Y a dormir.

\- Claro. Así que ... Te llevo ¿no?

-Si. Por favor.

-Entonces arma tu bolso.

-Ya lo tengo armado.

Sacó su bolso de debajo de la cama y lo apoyó sobre ella.

-Ya tenías todo preparado -

Mis palabras sonaron tristes y con una aceptación por demás amarga. No me gustaba la soledad. Había aprendido a estar con él. Me había acostumbrado a su ruidosa vida y era algo necesario para vivir plenamente. Como había pasado con Yuu, odiaba ver las valijas hechas.

Odiaba ser dejado de esa manera. Más bien... Odiaba sentirme tan sólo y triste.

Me sentí igual de desolado que el día que Yuu se marchó. No creí que tenía que pasar tan rápido por los mismos sentimientos una vez más ... No creí que me acostumbraría tanto a Hinata. Y no sólo al sexo, sino a todo él.

Aun no lo conocía plenamente. Pero estaba aprendiendo. Y al parecer se me había escapado el hecho de que él extrañaba y necesitaba tiempo.

Hinata rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me abrazó. Una vez más sentí en carne propia, un abrazo de despedida.

-Mañana iré.

\- Lo esperaré.

A pesar de que me había dicho que volvería, parecía decidido a no hacerlo.

Claro que nos veríamos. Pero eso no me hacía sentir bien.

Yo lo quería en mi casa, conmigo. Tiempo completo.

Yo era una persona así. Aún lo sigo siendo.

Posesivo. Sólo eso.

Y sabía que no podía dar rienda suelta a mi carácter. Porque el piso era demasiado fino. Y cualquier grieta lo rompería con facilidad.

Hinata tenía su carácter. Y cuando se le ponía algo en mente lo hacía. Como yo.

Y no debía olvidar. No podía olvidar que yo jugaba con fuego. Cualquier cosa forzada o que yo hiciera mal, podían tener consecuencias grandes.

Por eso no debía forzarle a nada. Y aceptar lo que él quería. Aunque yo no quisiera. No podía hacer mi voluntad en esa situación.

Nunca se termina de conocer a nadie. Y no podía no temer que, si yo era demasiado posesivo y autoritario, él se librase de mí, con la policía. Era algo un poco absurdo, más con cómo era él conmigo. Pero aun así... Era mejor prevenir que curar.

Así que no me quedo otra que verle tomar su bolso, sonreírme, besarme en la mejilla y salir por la puerta.

Le seguí por el pasillo hasta la salida que daba al garaje.

Sería difícil volver y estar solo.

Y cuando me senté en el auto, mi celular sonó. Llamada desconocida.

\- ¿No va a atender?

-Más tarde. - conteste metiéndolo en el bolsillo.

\- Puede ser algo urgente. Puedo esperar.

-No es nada urgente- sólo era Yutaro y no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él. Seguía enojado. Y mis enojos duraban varios días.

La llamada cesó, pero a mitad de camino volvió a sonar. Y así un par de veces más.

\- Sensei...

-No pasa nada. Deja que suene.

\- ¿es su amigo? No debería dejarle esperando.

-Se lo merece- susurre apretando con fuerza en volante.

\- ¡Sensei! No sea un niño. Él lo ama.

-Ahahaha ¿Te parece que soy un niño? Tengo mis motivos Shouyou.

-Aun así.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de esto.

-lo siento.

Asentí sin mirar otra cosa más que el camino.

El resto lo hicimos en silencio y el celular no sonó más.

Llegamos a su casa ya entrada la noche.

-Mañana vendré por ti. ¿Seguro estas bien?

\- ¡Si Sensei! Muchas gracias.

-Prepara tus cosas y procura cenar. ¡Dios! ¿Tienes comida?

-Deje varias cosas congeladas. Usaré el microondas.

\- ¿Tienes dinero?

-Si Sensei. Tengo algo acá y después en mi cuenta.

-Vale, mañana te traeré dinero para la semana.

-Yo tengo

-Acordamos que no gastaría eso.

-Está bien.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé castamente en la mejilla. Sin ningún deseo oculto. No quería sexo, quería que Se quedara conmigo.

-Mañana lo espero.

-Aquí estaré.

\- ¿Puedo escribirle esta noche?

-Claro, estaré esperando tus mensajes.

Me sonrió y busco sus llaves en la mochila. Me devolvió el beso y antes de bajar preguntó - Aun así ¿los sábados...?

-Los sábados iremos de compras. Eso no cambiará.

\- ¡Genial!

Se acercó más y sentí el cálido calor de su cuerpo y aquel aroma dulce que me perdía tanto y beso mis labios. Le respondí más que a gusto.

Bese cada mejilla y su cuello - debes cuidarte. No le abras a nadie.

\- Lo sé.

Recibí otro beso en la mejilla, más fuerte.

Bajo sus cosas sin problema alguno. Y las llevo hacia la puerta de entrada. Me saludó desde el umbral y entró dejándome atrás.

...

Obviamente que fue una noche difícil.

A mitad de camino decidí atender la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 _-Tobio ¿Estas bien?_

-Yuu te atendí solamente porque no quiero tener cargo de consciencia si algo te pasará. ¿Estás bien?

Titubeo un momento y respondió - _Eh...sisi yo quería hablar_

-Genial. Me alegro que estés bien. Ahora debo colgar.

Lo oí gritar mi nombre, pero ya había apretado el botón. No quería hablar con él. No quería pensar demasiado.

Porque pensar significaba complicarme la vida y resulta que esa noche estaba bastante complicada ya de por sí.

Aun no podía olvidar, el dolor que me producía toda la situación entorno a Yuu y la desesperación en ese momento entorno a Hinata.

Así que esa noche me acosté temprano. Esperé los mensajes de Shouyou y me dormí después de responderle.

…

El sueño había dejado de perturbarme como al segundo día. No le había dicho nada a Hinata. No quería.

…

A pesar de todo, la semana paso volando.

Excepto ese domingo, el resto de los días los pasamos juntos.

Shouyou estaba tal vez un poco más feliz. Aunque no tenía noticias de sus padres ni por asomo, decía que le hacía bien estar entre sus cosas y demás recuerdos.

Pensé que sería más difícil, pero al menos se me permitía dormir con él cada noche, como solíamos hacerlo.

Aunque obviamente, eso no me contentaba del todo. A mí me gustaban las cosas a mi manera, y me costaba adaptarme a requisitos ajenos.

Pero había hecho una promesa y a mí me encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

Por ende, no me quedo otra que aceptar todo callado la boca.

El fin de semana, lo lleve a casa. Tuvimos que caminar porque el viernes por la tarde había dejado mi auto en el taller. El lunes siguiente tendría los vidrios que tanto quería.

Y como no podíamos ir muy lejos a pasear ese domingo, le propuse ir al cine. No estaba tan lejos de mi casa y era nuestra opción para no quedarnos dentro aquel día de descanso.

Shouyou estaba emocionado.

\- ¡Tobio-san! Hace tanto que no voy al cine.

Le sonreí ampliamente. Me hacía realmente bien verle así.

Esperaba que saliera todo bien, y nadie me preguntará nada al entrar el cine.

Iríamos cerca de las dos o tres de la tarde.

Aunque aún no sabíamos ver bien que ver.

Pues fue una decepción. Llegamos y no había nada bueno.

A Shouyou no le interesaba ninguna película. Y francamente dudaba que lo dejarán entrar en alguna de esas funciones.

Elegimos una que realmente no me acuerdo como se llamaba. Y la cara de Hinata era un poema de tragedia y decepción.

\- ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

-No.…yo quería venir al cine.

\- ¿Compro las entradas?

-La película es horrible.

-Entonces nos vamos.

-No.…no quiero irme.

Le sonreí al vendedor de la entrada y nos apartamos de allí, dejándole el lugar a otras personas.

\- ¿Quieres o no? Gastemos dinero en algo que disfrutes sino no.

-Es que... La película es un asco. Pero no quiero irme.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Aún no la viste. A parte en el cine todo es mejor. Verás que te terminará gustando.

\- ¿Sí?

Lo lleve hasta un apartado y le susurre: -Y si de verdad te aburres. Se cómo entretenerte.

Lo vi sobresaltarse y se sonrojo - ¿en serio?

-Nos sentaremos atrás del todo. ¿no quieres?

-Pero... ¿eso significa que

-Descuida mi amor, si a la noche tienes ganas, te lo haré antes de dormir. Pero temprano que mañana hay clases.

Dios. Amaba tanto que le gustará así el sexo.

No me insinuaba más, me pedía abiertamente cuando quería hacerlo.

Y eso ocurría todas las noches.

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hacia la venta de entradas.

-Tobio - San... ¿cómo se supone que lo haremos?

-Déjame a mí. - susurre mientras caminábamos hacia el pasillo que nos llevaba a la sala 1.

\- ¿En serio no quieres palomitas?

\- ¿Me compra después para llevar a casa?

-Está bien. A la salida entonces.

Al ser cerca de las 16 había muy poca gente. Y la película que habíamos elegido parecía ser muy mala.

Vi con suerte a diez personas.

Nos sentamos atrás del todo y rogué que nadie más eligiera esa fila.

Después de unos anuncios las luces se apagaron por completo. Y nadie había elegido los lugares cercanos para sentarse.

Shouyou ansioso me tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza.

Y yo que también quería cogérmelo me acerqué a su oído. - ¿Quieres sentarte en mis piernas? - susurré y besé su cuello.

Se levantó despacio y se sentó sobre mí.

Lo tiré contra mi pecho y su rostro giro para besarme. El sonido era tan alto que pasaríamos desapercibidos.

Metí mi lengua en su pequeña boca y la exploré lo más que pude. Mis manos se encontraban desprendiendo los botones de su pantalón.

-Miraras la película mientras te masturbo. Cuando acabes cogemos ¿Quieres?

Asintió y tirándose más contra mi pecho y me ayudó a sacar su pene.

Sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mis rodillas y empezaba a disfrutar.

Abría las piernas y se movía inquieto cuando mi mano subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Tenía la mirada puesta en la pantalla, pero no veía nada. Estaba ensimismado disfrutando de la masturbación. Lo malo es que casi no podía oírle gemir. Pero ya lo haría cuando lo cogiera.

Lo masturbe lentamente, que disfrutará las atenciones. Me gustaba hacerlo. Más si lo tenía sentado así. Sin darse cuenta, sus movimientos también me masturbaban a mí.

Apure el paso cuando sentí que sus manos apretaban más mis rodillas y cuando las soltó sentí el semen en cada uno de mis dedos.

Me acerqué más y besé su cuello, satisfecho de haberle hecho acabar y con una calentura extrema. Hacía mucho me lo quería coger así en público. Y esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Baje el cierre de mi pantalón y saque ahora mi pene.

Llevé su mano e hice que me lo tocará.

\- ¿lo quieres?

Asintió sin dejar de tocar o alejar la mirada de la pantalla.

Me acerqué a su oído y hablé - cuando este por venirme, me la chuparas y te tragaras todo ¿entendido? No podemos dejar nada.

Me miró y asintió al instante. No había nada mejor que un amante obediente como él.

Despacio tuve que sacar por completo su pantalón y sentarlo de frente a mí, eleve sus piernas a cada lado de mi asiento y lo penetre sin preparación.

Se aferró a mi ropa y escuché el primer gemido.

Mis manos se posaron en casa nalga y abriéndolas lo más que pude lo penetré sin sacar la mirada de la pantalla o de las puertas laterales.

Shouyou también saltaba a su ritmo y yo tenía ganas de que toda la sala escuchara sus malditos gemidos

A mitad de camino Hinata quería cambiar de posición. A la misma que había usado para masturbarle. Así que apoyé cada pierna en los apoya brazos y así de piernas abiertas hacia la pantalla volví a ponérsela.

No puedo describir más a fondo que tan bello era coger ese culo tan insaciable como mi pene.

Shouyou cerró las piernas y se movió por su cuenta agarrándose del asiento de adelante.

Podía ver su delgadez sentados sobre mi pene y moviéndose lo más rápido que podía.

Lo tomé de las caderas y me levanté un poco de mi asiento dándole contra el de adelante. Rompiendo todo a mi paso sin importar si iba muy rápido o bruto.

Y sentía la inminente corrida.

Así que me senté nuevamente y haciéndolo arrodillarse ante mí, me folle su boca un par de segundos hasta que acabe ahí.

Espere a que se tragara todo y sólo ahí Se lo saque. Shouyou Se quede un momento más limpiando mi pene de todo rastro de semen. Y yo hice lo mismo con el de él mientras lo ayudé a cambiarse.

Me sentía tan relajado.

Mientras me acomodaba mi ropa y metía mi pene dentro, lo tenía colgado de mi besando mi boca una y otra vez. Estaba tan feliz como yo.

\- ¿te gustó?

-Mucho...

No nos quedamos a ver el resto. Siquiera llegamos a la mitad de la función.

Salimos y le compre las palomitas con una soda, que devoró camino a casa.

…

 _Rinachi, lamento la demora. Espero te guste. Y les guste a todos los que se dan una vuelta. Siempre leo sus reviews, me hacen feliz. Gracias._


	29. Hiatus

Sensei entra en Hiatus.

Soy sincera. Estoy enojada.

Capitulo tras capítulo he recibido crítica tras crítica. Nunca estan conforme con nada. Y me han hecho virar hacia donde han querido. Tratando de compensar en cada capítulo las cosas que no le gustaban del anterior. Y es así como hoy me encuentro con una historia que no reconozco. No me gusta. Y no saben lo triste que es, me duele el corazón de sólo pensar que ni yo puedo leerla.

No es que me la haga de gran escritora. Ni tampoco que no pueda recibir críticas. Pero es que, al principio trate de aceptarlas y a cada capítulo tratar de cumplir con sus deseos y exigencias. Y ya no puedo más. Ya no tengo cerebro. Porque odio como va yendo. Yo tenía planeado otra cosa, otros rumbos. Ahora estoy pérdida.

Por eso entra en Hiatus.

Subiré capítulo cuando termine de escribir todo.

Y es simple : Oikawa con Hinata y Kageyama con Kindaichi ¿Tan difícil es aceptar eso? O ¿aceptar que ambos se divierten pero aman y quieren a otro? O me van a decir que no han estado con alguien pero hay alguien más potente en su mente? Quería abarcarlo por ese lado. Pero cada vez que quiero profundizar los sentimientos de Kageyama me tiran mierda por todos lados. Si Dios ya se, no existen ni nada de eso. Pero para mi si. Escribir y darles vida me hace feliz. Y en este punto de mi vida, donde la felicidad es algo muy poco común, al menos sabía que si me sentaba a escribir iba a poder desconectarme de mi realidad. Pero ya no.

Que tengan buen día.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Se recomienda discreción.**_

…

…

…

 _No sé cómo sentirme._

 _Papá ha venido a casa._

 _Tenía ese presentimiento, por eso quería estar ahí._

 _Era sorprendente volver a verlo._

 _Tenía de nuevo esa Barba que me producía tantas cosquillas._

 _..._

 _Me sorprendí al escuchar la llave en la puerta. Sensei no tenía una._

 _Y sólo entró él. Ella no._

 _Cerró la puerta detrás de él y no pude evitar correr a su encuentro._

 _Papá me abraza y no me había dado cuenta, cuanto amaba sus brazos._

 _Papá es muy alto, y sus brazos son grandes. Tan grandes que puede alzarme sin ningún problema. Y lo hace._

 _Besa mi mejilla sonoramente y repito el gesto. También besa la comisura de mis labios y me siento avergonzado._

 _No quiero preguntarle nada. Sólo quiero disfrutar ese momento._

 _Que durará tal vez muy poco. Y que me hará tan mal cuando se vaya. Pero esta vez, tenía a Sensei completo para mí. Y pasaría la noche con él. No estaría tan sólo como antes._

 _Las manos de papá recorren todo mi cuerpo. Y me susurra que estoy hermoso. Mi corazón late muy fuerte._

 _Y papá parece estar mucho más lindo que antes. Amo cuando se viste de forma casual y no con esos aburridos trajes. Aunque hacia tanto que no lo veía que no me importaba como eran sus gustos para vestirse._

 _Sensei y Senpai me han dicho que estaba mal. Y yo también he podido deducir el porqué. Pero... No podía negarme cuando tenía las manos de papá recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era algo muy potente. Y a pesar de todo... Me gustaba mucho._

 _Y sin saber cómo, papá me había llevado a mi cuarto y me acariciaba fuertemente mientras besaba mi cuello._

 _Yo me movía inquieto. No sabía qué hacer, una parte decía que estaba mal y la otra pedía a gritos que me tocará como antes._

 _-Papá... ¿te vas a quedar?_

 _-No. No puedo. Sólo vine a ver como estabas. - acaricio mi mejilla - no contestas mis llamadas._

 _Desvíe la mirada, no quería hablar._

 _-Sé que estás enojado. Pero no he dejado de quererte._

 _\- ¿Aún sigues enamorado de mí?_

 _-Por siempre. Pero_

 _-No puedes dejar a mamá._

 _\- ¿Ya tienes que irte?_

 _-En una hora. Vine para ver si necesitabas algo... Pero perdona no puedo controlarme - susurró volviendo a tocar mi cuerpo._

 _Lancé un gemido cuando sentí sus dedos tocar mi piel._

 _Beso mi cuello y sentí su lengua recorrerlo. - Te extraño tanto..._

 _\- Es mentira. No me extrañas._

 _\- Claro que sí. ¿Tú? ¿No me extrañas?_

 _No respondí._

 _._

 _Y aunque no quería ... Me perdí por completo en sus caricias._

 _Papá me tocaba fuerte como Sensei... Pero nunca habíamos tenido sexo._

 _Y sin pensarlo me senté en las piernas de papá, quería que me tocará por todas partes, y que también tuviéramos sexo, quería ver como lo hacía papá. Sensei se enojaría tanto, y me aterrorizaba la idea de que no quisiera hacerlo más... Y que le contará a Senpai. Pero papá... Hacia tanto que no lo veía._

 _\- ¿Es cierto que …no vas a volver más?_

 _-Dentro de un mes...no iremos del país. Pero no te faltara nada. Siempre te ayudaré._

 _Papá dijo eso entre susurros mientras acariciaba mi espalda. No lo vería más...tampoco quería decirme a donde iban._

 _Papá me besa fuerte en los labios y nunca lo había hecho. Abro mi boca y quiero sentir su lengua. A pesar de todo, amo a papá._

 _Me muevo, como lo hago con Sensei, así su pene crece._

 _Papá lanza un suspiro y me dice que debo quedarme quieto._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque sí. Debes quedarte quieto._

 _Vuelve a besarme y sus manos buscan entrar en mi pantalón. Quiero que lo haga. Así que levantó mi remera y veo como hurga hasta que llegar a mi pene._

 _Lo saca y me masturba despacio...yo sigo moviéndome. Me toma de la cintura y me obliga a quedarme quieto._

 _Papá nunca me ha tocado de más. Yo quiero que me folle antes de irse. Aunque después todo este mal. Quiero hacerlo._

 _-Quédate quieto..._

 _-No quiero._

 _-Debes hacerlo, sino_

 _\- ¿Sino que?_

 _-No me voy a controlar del todo._

 _Papá besa mi cuello otra vez mientras su mano me masturba. Recordé las palabras de Sensei. Debía ser directo._

 _\- Quiero... Quiero hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

 _\- Quiero que me folles._

 _Papá me miró a los ojos y sonrió - ¿dónde has aprendido eso?_

 _Me avergoncé ante su mirada intensa. Amo el color de sus ojos._

 _-No sé si estará bien._

 _-Por favor... Antes de irte papá._

 _Papá besa mi boca con fuerza y baja mi pantalón de a poco._

 _Y siento como su pene ha crecido tanto._

 _\- ¿Seguro? Porque quiero cogerte hace mucho. No voy a parar, aunque te duela y me grites que deje de hacerlo._

 _-Seguro._

 _Me acostó de nuevo en la cama y dejándome boca abajo, lamio mi ano._

 _Dejo de hacerlo y metió un dedo adentro. Se acercó a mí y susurro- está muy irritado... ¿Algo que quieras decirme? ¿Tienes novio?_

 _-Si._

 _-Oh ...eso me pone tan celoso. ¿Te ha cogido? - dijo poniendo más dedos adentro. Los dedos de papá son largó a y grandes._

 _-Si..._

 _-mmm sabes, cada vez que me cojo a tu madre, pienso en ti y como sería cogerte. Te voy a coger muy fuerte entonces. Por engañarme de esa manera._

 _No respondí. Gemí al sentir como sus dedos simulaban un pene._

 _Tenía tantos deseos... .me había olvidado por completo de Sensei y Senpai._

 _y de repente sentí como papá me penetraba. Y larga un gemido fuerte._

 _A papá le gustaba._

 _Lo mete sin parar como Sensei, me agarra de los hombros y no deja de penetrarme._

 _Me gusta... Me gusta como lo hace papá._

 _Levanta mi cola y me pone en cuatro. Sus embestidas son duras, con fuerza, y me tiran._

 _Me gira y abre las piernas lo más que puede. Su rostro está extasiado y feliz. Yo no puedo dejar de gemir y pedirle más._

 _Me besa fuerte y muerde mi labio. - Te amo tanto Shouyou... Sino fueras mi hijo... Te cogería a diario y serias mío._

 _Sus palabras acompañadas de una penetración rápida salían de forma agitada y caliente._

 _A mí me gusta ser su hijo._

 _Sus penetraciones fueron más lentas hasta que acabó ... Lo había hecho con papá._

 _Papá beso todo mi rostro y lamio mi pene hasta que yo terminé también._

 _-Nunca me olvidaré de esto..._

 _Bajo con sus besos y volvió a besar mi cola, mordiéndome. -Dios...que hermoso fue cogerte._

 _\- ¿Te gustó?..._

 _-Tendría que haberlo hecho antes... Cogerte cuando te tenía todas las noches._

 _\- ¿Amas a mamá?_

 _-No. Te amo a ti._

 _-Y por qué..._

 _-Es difícil... Pero. ¿Puedo pensar en esto cuando lo haga con ella?_

 _Me sentí tan superior en esos momentos. -Si... Papi._

 _Papá volvió a besarme y yo no quería que se vaya nunca._

 _En aquellos momentos posteriores a su partida, me desnudo completamente y beso todo mi cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y me lo hizo una vez más. Otra vez, pero más fuerte que la anterior. Me había gustado. Aún no me sentía arrepentido._

 _Los ojos de papá nunca habían sido tan felices._

 _\- ¿Tienes novio entonces?_

 _-Si..._

 _\- ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _-Tooru._

 _\- ¿Te trata bien?_

 _-Si._

 _\- ¿Te quiere?_

 _-Me ama..._

 _Sonrió y beso mi mejilla - mejor entonces._

 _Papá acomoda su ropa. Ya se va._

 _-En la semana te depositare el dinero de este mes. ¿la escuela?_

 _-Muy bien..._

 _-Genial._

 _Se inclina y besa mi boca. Y para hacerlo me toma con fuerza del pelo y el beso de vuelve muy profundo - Te amo cielo._

 _\- ¿Más que a mamá?_

 _-A ella no la amo. Sólo a ti. Recuérdalo._

 _Sus palabras sonaban a despedida._

 _Beso mi frente y se marchó._

 _..._

Si hay algo que me gustaba en demasía, era después de tener sexo, cambiarme a un costado de la cama y mientras observar cómo había quedado.

Solía quedarse boca abajo, sujetando su almohada y le costaba un par de minutos normalizar su respiración.

Lo dejaba hacer, mirando en detalle cada parte exquisita de su cuerpo y recordar con lujuria como lo había poseído minutos antes y como él, se rompía a cada paso, a cada embestida. Simplemente caliente y genial, pero más caliente que nada.

Seguía allí, tratando de respirar bien, está vez, había sido un poco más intenso. No quería que me vaya tan temprano a casa, y sin siquiera entenderlo, o tal vez sí, tenía mi pene adentro y le daba sin parar contra la pared al lado de su cama.

Le sonreí mientras volvía a ajustar mi cinturón. Resulta que yo ya había estado listo para irme una media hora antes.

-Ahora sí. Vamos levántate, quiero un beso. - susurre parándome más cerca de él.

Se incorporó despacio y su, hermoso, cuerpo desnudo se colgó de mi cuello y beso mi mejilla, para terminar en mi boca.

-Eres un amante increíble.

\- ¿Tiene que irse?

-Nadie va a recoger el auto si no. ¿Vale? Te veo en casa a la tarde.

-Está bien.

-Lleva la ropa que ensuciamos ayer, la lavare está noche.

-Si Sensei.

\- Por favor, come bien y disfruta tu sábado.

\- ¿No iremos de compras entonces?

Me miró desahuciado y respondí -en la semana. Te llevaré conmigo - tomé su cintura con ambas manos y besé despacio su cuello- ahora acuéstate que es temprano. Aún no ha amanecido completamente.

Asintió y arrodillándose y posterior sentándose le ayude a cubrirlo con las cobijas hasta quedar por completo debajo de ellas.

Me miró feliz y preguntó - ¿Podemos llamar esta noche a Senpai?

\- Claro mi amor. Lo que tú quieras.

Apague la luz de la habitación y serían cerca de las ocho porque recién empezaba a asomarse la claridad de aquel día.

-Abrígate cuando vayas a casa.

Asintió y reí al ver que sólo se veían sus ojos debajo de las colchas.

Besé su frente - te dejaré en la mesa de entrada un juego de llaves. Por si aún no llegue.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si.

\- ¿No va a estar?

-No sé a qué hora irás. Recuerda que dijiste que debías llevar muffins el lunes para una venta especial. E iré a comprar eso a la tarde. Así mañana los preparamos.

\- Gracias Tobio.

Y sin quererlo en lo más mínimo tuve que salir de aquella bendita habitación.

...

Ese sábado, como solíamos hacer, pasamos en mi casa.

Llamo a su senpai, pero esta vez no hable con él y tampoco sé que temas tocaron.

...

Al final, no hicimos los muffins, porque Shouyou Solito se había confundido de fecha y eran para el lunes siguiente.

Mejor así, ese domingo nos dedicamos a estar en casa, y él mientras se entretenía con sus cosas, yo organizaba mi agenda del día siguiente, que sería algo agitada.

...

No se acostumbraba a hacer, pero el gran desinterés de los chicos por cualquier cosa, era sorprendente. Por lo que convoque a una reunión de padres.

No es que yo enseñaba con alto nivel académico. Las cosas más simples no se lograban entender. Y no era de esas personas que me gustaba desaprobar sin dar una oportunidad más. Me pasaba en la Universidad. Solía reunirme a solas con el desafortunado que no llegaba a cubrir su puntaje y se hacía lo mejor que se podía para que aprobase.

Pero acá eran todos menores y realmente no solían prestarme atención ni mucho menos preocuparse por el futuro.

Hinata también era uno de esos. Sólo le importaba su club. Y hacia la tarea porque era un requisito para acceder a ciertas cosas, como ir de compras, mirar televisión, jugar videojuegos o simplemente acceder al sexo de cada noche. Y tenía buenos resultados porque él amaba cada cosa de esas y quitárselas era doloroso para él.

...

El envío de las invitaciones había sido emitido una semana antes, y la mayoría de los padres habían prometido asistir, incluso los de Shouyou.

Me tomo de sorpresa, no creí que le diera importancia en eso. Y podía deducir que sería su papá quien asistiría, por simple lógica.

Así que, por demás nervioso, me encamine ese día hacia Karasuno.

Les había comunicado a mis alumnos que ese día, no se dictará clases.

Shouyou, me esperaría en el estacionamiento.

No le había dicho nada de la reunión

No quería alarmarlo. Tampoco que pensara en su papá.

Así que, tratando de ser cuidadoso, omití todos esos detalles.

Y, a decir verdad, yo sólo quería que terminará el día, para pasar el resto de las horas con él, ya sea en mi casa o en la suya.

No hay como la relajación, de una jornada terminada un día lunes.

...

Reconocí al padre de Hinata en bien entro al aula.

No pude evitar pensar que días atrás lo había hecho con su hijo ahí mismo, en el escritorio, donde él me estrechaba la mano.

El padre de Shouyou, era una versión vieja de mi niño. Tenía el mismo cabello y esa expresión un tanto extrovertida. Aunque vestía de manera formal, como un hombre serio, y no tenía la más mínima idea, de que yo sabía todo.

Se sentó en el banco de su hijo, y escucho con detenimiento, todo lo que tenía para decir.

Parecía un padre preocupado por la educación de su pequeño.

…

La conversación tuvo fluidez, y los padres entendieron mi punto de vista.

Se comprometieron en ayudar, y tratar de que sus hijos no reprobasen al menos mi asignatura.

Cuando terminó, el señor Hinata quede rezagado atrás, esperando tener un momento conmigo.

Volvió a extender mi mano y hablo- gracias por preocuparse así de mi hijo.

-es mi deber.

-no sé si sabe, pero mi mujer y yo, no estamos viviendo con él. Aun así, me preocupa su educación y que no le haga falta nada.

No pude evitar reír internamente, no solo era un bastardo, sino que se daba alarde de ser un padre activo.

-Shouyou, me comento algo.

\- ¿lo llama por el nombre a mi hijo?

Me sentí un tanto alarmado, pero no debía preocuparme, no era nada grave lo que había hecho.

-lo siento, suelo hablar mucho con su hijo.

Me miro unos segundos y prosiguió- ¿Quién es Tooru?

¿de dónde había sacado ese nombre?

-Tooru es un buen amigo de su hijo.

\- ¿Es su novio?

Me quede observando, tratando de no creer en aquella pregunta. ¿acaso estaba alucinando?

El señor Hinata me sonrió amablemente.

-Ya veo, usted es cómplice de mi hijo.

\- ¿perdón?

-El viernes, fui a ver a mi hijo, y él me comento que tenía novio.

Mi corazón latió muy fuerte. No porque Hinata le haya contado de su novio, sino porque no me había dicho que había visto a su padre.

Quede perplejo. No podía reprimir todas las preguntas que venían a mi mente. Necesitaba de información. Sentía un terror inexplicable.

-Perdón que le pregunte ¿en qué momento se vio con Hinata-kun?

-Después de clases, cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Por dios, me había ido de su casa, al menos media hora antes. Y me había retirado porque tenía clases en la universidad. Sino…él me hubiese encontrado allí.

Palidecí de una forma extraordinaria al grado que él se dio cuenta.

\- ¿se siente bien?

-lo lamento, estoy un poco descompuesto. Eso pasa por saltear comidas. - mentí.

Me miro de nuevo, como si supiera todos mis secretos.

\- ¿Por qué preguntaba?

-Ah es que, a veces, su club hace campamentos, y pasan la noche fuera de casa…por eso pensé que ese viernes, había pasado lo mismo.

Los ojos del señor Hinata se clavaron en los míos, y sonrió de una manera un tanto particular.

-no, lo encontré en casa. Estaba estudiando. O al menos eso creí.

Asentí sin nada que decir, el estómago me ardía.

-en fin, pase a saludarle. Como le comunique a él y ahora a usted, saldré del país, y temo que no volveré. Así que me fui despedir de mi hijo. –

Volvió a sonreír, como si quisiera ser cómplice conmigo de algo. Y solo pude pensar en una cosa: había estado con él.

Y peor aún, esa misma noche yo también.

Pero Shouyou no me dejo saber, siquiera con ninguna expresión que había sucedido aquel evento.

No sabía, si seguir sintiendo aquel terror, o enojarme.

Debía, primeramente, ver que me decía aquel niño. Cuál era la excusa, y saber que había hecho el cerdo de su padre con él. Si ya sé, no podía decir o hacer nada, yo era igual asquerosamente igual. Pero, había algo diferente, por lo menos yo no era familia.

\- ¿Es un buen chico? ¿Tooru?

-Oh si, se ha ido, hace tal vez un mes o más. Está en la universidad, en Tokio.

\- ¿un mes?

-si.

Metió las manos en su bolsillo y miro alrededor del aula.

-Entonces, dígame señor Kageyama, ¿Quién ha estado con mi hijo?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Qué si tiene otro novio?

\- ¿Qué?

Dios, las últimas palabras, salieron de una manera fuerte y exagerada. Me sentía fallecer. Y el cuerpo me temblaba. Quería salir corriendo, ir a buscar a Hinata y pedir explicaciones.

El señor Hinata volvió a sonreír.

-Linda corbata.

Mire hacia abajo, una corbata común, color negro.

-Gracias

-Mi hijo, tenía una igual en el respaldo de su cama. Lo vi cuando fui a su habitación.

Y no solo corbatas, había infinidad de ropa mía en su habitación.

-Kageyama Sensei, tengo algunos años más. Y también me he dejado llevar por las cualidades de mi hijo.

-No entiendo. No sé de qué está hablando.

-Vera, él me dijo, que tenía novio. Ahora ¿Cómo es posible que, con esa ausencia tan prolongada, mi pequeño este… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan bien acostumbrado.

Creí que me tragaría el infierno.

\- ¿usted…usted – no me salía en palabras, lo que mi mente imaginaba.

-Pues la única forma de saber que tan acostumbrado esta mi pequeño, es haciendo eso.

Me sonrió de lado a lado.

-Es…un hijo de puta.

\- ¿lo soy?... creo que no está en su derecho de decirme nada.

\- ¿se acostó con él?

-Sí, aunque no tanto como imagino que tú lo haces. Por toda la ropa que hay desparramada en mi casa, imagino que vas seguido. Y tu preocupación con mi aparición es que, seguramente habías estado ese mismo día.

No podía emitir nada, tal vez, hasta había dejado de respirar.

Estaba tan asustado, y tan enojado.

¿Cómo era posible que Shouyou, hubiera hecho eso?

-Descuide, Kageyama Sensei, no me voy a escandalizar porque se acueste con mi hijo. Se lo que da, y se los motivos, por los cuales un hombre como usted lo desea. Yo mismo en estos momentos, quisiera estar cogiéndomelo. Oh vamos, no ponga esa cara. No es como si usted no quisiera estar con él. Y no me venga con la excusa que soy familia. Soy un hombre, ante todo. – miro su reloj, y sumamente relajado, como si estuviésemos charlando de deportes, articulo- debo irme. Mi mujer espera. Me voy tranquilo ¿está en buenas manos no? Mas allá del sexo, imagino que cuida de él.

-si…

Me tendió la mano nuevamente y se despidió, dejándome aniquilado.

…

Guardé las cosas como pude, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Estire mi ropa y desanude un poco mi corbata.

Tenía tanto calor. Mis mejillas ardían.

Tome firmemente mi maletín, y sabía que seguramente, el, estaría esperando por mí en el estacionamiento.

Ya tenía el auto, con aquellos vidrios que yo fantaseaba desde que lo había subido por primera vez. Pero, no me sentía capaz de hacer nada.

Teníamos que hablar seriamente.

Estaba enojado. Me había ocultado eso, y se había acostado con su padre.

Dios, mis manos temblaban tanto.

Me encamine hacia el baño y moje mi rostro.

¿Cómo abordar la situación? ¿Cómo hablarlo?

¿había sido forzado?

Pero Shouyou, amaba a su padre, y le costaba diferenciar las cosas. ¿o eso me parecía?

Volví a tomar mi maletín con fuerza. Y camine hasta el estacionamiento.

Debía hablarlo en seguida.


	31. Chapter 31

Shouyou me esperaba de una manera muy natural y tranquila.

Yo no podía articular muchas palabras. No había forma, aun no lograba normalizar mi voz.

Tire el maletín con rabia hacia el asiento de atrás y él se sobresalto.

Puse la llave como pude, mis manos temblaban como todo mi cuerpo.

Tome el volante con ambas manos y suspire largo y tendido antes de arrancar.

Pise el acelerador y tomé la dirección hacia mi casa.

-Sensei...

Esa voz, maldita voz angelical que me daba ganas de besar a cada instante. Pero no. Debía ser fuerte como una vez lo había hecho.

No contesté, emití un gruñido a modo de pedir silencio y maneje lo más rápido que pude. Sin importar las luces rojas o las cámaras de seguridad.

Me valía una multa. Tenía algo peor que enfrentar.

-Sensei...este no es el camino a mi casa.

-No vamos a tu casa.

-¿Eh? Pero yo

-Pero nada. Te callas. Iremos a mi casa. Y hablaremos.

-¿De Qué?

-De cómo me mentiste. A mí y a Senpai.

-Yo no

-¡No mientas! ¡No mientas Hinata Shouyou!

Mis gritos chocaron en aquel vehículo, y no me Sentía mejor. Yo no quería gritarle, ni hacerle sentir mal. Quería tenerlo conmigo. Abrazarlo y pasar la noche como siempre...pero...

-Sensei...

-¿Cómo es posible Shouyou? ¿Cómo es posible que te acostaras con tu padre?

La pregunta floto en el aire. Y Hinata se convirtió en el ser que conocí al principio. El niño que no hablaba. Se quedó quieto mirando hacia adelante. Concentrado. Como si a la primera de cambio estaría dispuesto a salir corriendo.

Pero esta vez no escaparía tan fácil. Esta vez se aclararía todo.

...

Cuando llegamos no espere a que bajara, lo dejé en el auto y lo vi entrar detrás de mi a los pocos minutos.

Lo mire con dureza y le indique que se sentara en uno de los taburetes de la mesada.

...

-¿Te obligó?

Shouyou bajó la mirada hacia la mesada -¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Responde la maldita pregunta. Te obligó ¿sí o no?

-No.

Esperaba esa respuesta, pero no estaba ni siquiera un poco preparado para oírla.

Respire hondo, mi cabeza martillaba. ¿Dónde diablos me había metido?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de cordura, algo que me dijera que las cosas no iban a irse a la mierda, pero lamentablemente eso ya había pasado.

-¿en que estabas pensando? ¡Es tu padre! ¿Entiendes que eso no se puede? ¿Lo entiendes?

Me miro altivo y por Dios, sabía muy bien con que me iba a salir.

-Tampoco debería hacerlo con usted.

-Es diferente. ¡MIERDA! NO SOY TU MALDITO PADRE, SOY UN DESCONOCIDO.

-¿Entonces puedo tener sexo con desconocidos que me doblegan en edad?

-No saques las cosas fuera de contexto. Tienes 13 años, y sabes muy bien que es el bien y el mal. Escúchame, me encanta tener sexo contigo. Pero no así. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza, que tu padre te lo hizo. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Al menos sientes algo de culpa?

-¿tenia que pensar? ¡Yo solo extraño a mi padre!

-¡Esa no es la manera maldita sea!

Shouyou se levanto del taburete y me miro con rabia -¿Entonces cual es? ¡A mí me enseño eso!

Su grito retumbo en toda la casa y me quede pensando, en cuanta inocencia o mentira, había en aquellas palabras.

-Ya sé que está mal. Sé que, eso no se hace con un padre. Pero…quise hacerlo, quería saber si lograba ser el hijo, por el que se quisiera quedar. Pero…no alcanzo. Creí que si tenía sexo con él, se quedaría conmigo, como usted. O como Senpai. Pensé, que como nunca, lo habíamos hecho, tenía que demostrarle que podía. Incluso…incluso me dijo que era mejor que mi madre, que me amaba a mí. Pero, no entiendo, aun así, se fue.

-Shouyou…los padres que aman a sus hijos, no tienen sexo con ellos.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces

-Cada quien tiene su manera de demostrar su amor

-¡BASTA! NO TE QUIERE, NO TE AMA ¿ENTIENDES? TE UTILIZA PARA SATISFACER SU ASQUEROSA ENFERMEDAD. ¡POR QUE ES UN ENFERMO! Si te quisiera, jamás en la vida, te hubiese puesto un dedo encima, te defendería. Se hubiese quedado contigo. Te alejaría de tipos como yo.

Se sentó de nuevo lentamente y mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos.

Aun con el cuerpo temblando, trate de prepararme una taza de café caliente.

-¿le contaste a Senpai?

-No.

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre decirle que tenias novio? Oh dios, de que me sorprendo, tuviste sexo con él.

-¿Me obligara a contarle a Tooru?

-No. Has demostrado que eres suficientemente grande para tomar decisiones. Así que medítalo.

-No quiero contarle, no quiero que me grite como usted, que deje de quererme.

-Estoy enojado.

-Lo siento.

-Hoy no me basta con esas palabras tontas. Hiciste algo horroroso. Quiero denunciarlo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que a mi papá le pase algo!

Lo mire incrédulo. –no lo hare. Si lo denuncio, también caeré yo. Y no pienso ir a la cárcel, por el hecho de acostarme contigo. Y menos aun, sabiendo muy bien que nunca te negaste a nada.

-Tampoco deseo que le pase nada a usted. Me gusta estar con Sensei.

-A mi también. Pero no de esta forma. No me creas un hijo de puta, sé muy bien que está mal. Aun así, me arriesgo cada día por estar contigo de esta forma y no solo eso, también quiero cuidarte y que nada te falte. Pero, debes entenderlo, me da mucha repulsión que lo hayas hecho con él. Que estés tan cegado a ese falso amor que te da. Porque no es sincero, al menos sabes, que yo no te amo, tampoco te he hecho el amor. Y no lo hare. ¿Cómo es que no diferencias eso con tu padre?

-Yo amo a mi padre.

-No, no puedes.

-¿no puedo amarlo?

-No, claro que puedes amarlo. Pero no de manera sexual.

-Creí que así se demostraba amor.

-No con tu familia. Así puedes demostrarle amor a Senpai. Tampoco a mí. Tú y yo, solo tenemos sexo. Pero yo te demuestro amor de otras formas.

-¿en serio?

El café simplemente se había enfriado sobre la mesada.

-Hinata, ¿crees que hubiese gastado dinero solo porque me gusta acostarme contigo? No necesitaba comprarte nada para tenerte en la cama y lo sabes. Tampoco necesitaba tenerte en casa a tiempo completo. Y a pesar de que Oikawa me pidió cuidarte, lo hubiese hecho de cualquier forma. Te dije, que te quiero, y es verdad. Me encanta hacerte sonreír, y comprarte cosas, odio que comas golosinas o pierdas tiempo mirando televisión, aun así, me gusta cuando lo haces. Quiero darte todo lo que un adolescente necesita, quiero verte feliz y que sepas que más allá de todo el sexo que podamos tener, tengas en mi casa un hogar y te sientas a gusto. Te quiero mucho. No te amo. Sabes que no puedo amarte, tampoco tú lo haces. Y me parece genial, no quiero que te olvides de Senpai. Pero tampoco quiero, que sigas creyendo que la única manera de demostrar amor es en la cama con alguien. Porque eso es simplemente una parte, y una parte de una pareja. No de un padre con su hijo. Entiende. Tu padre no te ama de verdad.

Hinata agacho su cabeza y seco algunas lágrimas. Aun me sentía enojado.

-¿No me quiere entonces?

-Eso no es amor.

Asintió de manera suave y replico- quiero irme a casa.

-Está bien. Te llevare. Pero una cosa más. Iremos a tu casa, y recogeré mis cosas.

-¿Qué?

-No volveré allí. Si tú decides irte, no te seguiré. Tampoco iré a buscarte. Solo te veré en clases y te preguntare como estas. Claro, te ayudare como prometí.

-¿tampoco puedo venir aquí?

-No. Si vas a estar acá es para quedarte. No para ir y venir de esa casa del demonio. Por mi parte no pisare mas tú casa, menos aun dormir en tu cama. Tu mismo dijiste que no compartías eso. Tampoco lo haré.

-Entiendo. ¿Tampoco…tendremos sexo?

-Así es. Creo que debes pensar bien las cosas. Si razonas debidamente, vas a entender todo.

-No quiero pasar la noche solo.

-Quédate.

-Quiero estar en mi casa.

-Lo siento, no planeo compartirte ni con tu padre ni con la casa. Pero si eso es lo que quieres. Adelante. Tienes la puerta abierta para irte.

-Mi papá ya no volverá. Estoy solo-

Su voz se quebró y lloro en silencio.-

-Aun así, quiero estar en mi casa.

-Pues ve.

-¡No quiero estar solo!

-Lo hubieras pensado antes.

Me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aunque me moría por abrazarlo y dejar de hacerle llorar, aun así me mantuve firme.

-Recoge tus cosas.

-¿Todas?

-¿Piensas quedarte?

-No.

-Entonces sí. Llévate todo.

Me miro expectante, como si esperase que le dijera que era una broma.

-Sensei…

-Si elegís ir a tu casa, no sirve de nada que tengas cosas aquí. Así que arma tu bolso. Y llévate todo.

-¿No puedo venir?

-No. Has elegido. Y como eres grande para tomar decisiones, te estoy dejando elegir esto.

-No quiero dormir solo.

-Yo no quiero que te acuestes con tu padre, no quiero que pienses que eso es amor. Tampoco quiero dejar de estar contigo. Pero quiero que aprendas a razonar. Y sé muy bien que sabes. Quiero que veas cuan errado estas. Y si elegís irte de aquí, lo entenderé. Entenderé que aun no puedes despegarte de tu familia. Y de ese recuerdo y esperanza de que algo cambiaria. Nada cambiara si sigues con esas ideas. Tampoco quiero obligar a que te quedes aquí, pensando que no te dejo vivir. Haz lo que quieras. Eres grande.

Lo vi apretar sus puños y secar sus lágrimas de manera firme.

Lo conocía, se iría. Porque era testarudo. Y también sabía que volvería.

Pero necesitaba, que de verdad, se tomara su tiempo, para entender a ciencia cierta que tan mal estaba todo eso.

-¿Los muffins?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dijo que me ayudaría a hacerlo.

-Te los llevare al club.

-Yo quería hacerlos con usted.

-Quédate.

-No.

-Listo.

Me levante de mi taburete y fui hasta el lavabo para lavar mi taza de café.

-Ordena tus cosas, en media hora te llevare.

Y sin oír palabras, lo sentí irse hacia la habitación que él usaba.

…

Viajamos la corta distancia de su casa a la mía, en completo silencio.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Shouyou se quedó un momento, decidiendo si bajar o no, apretando fuertemente su bolso.

-¿Usted no me ama por qué no quiere o no puede?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-Quiero saber bien. El motivo por el cual no me ama. ¿Soy yo?

-No. Sabes bien.

-No lo sé.

-Tú amas y quieres a Oikawa.

-¿Eso lo limita?

-Amo a Yuutaro. Y no importa si se casa con otro. Y tampoco importa si tengo sexo contigo. Pero lo amo a él. Y ese sentimiento no puedo dártelo.

-¿Se puede amar a más de una persona?

-No lo sé. No me interesa tampoco- contesté duramente. - creo que amar es algo para una persona y ya. Más allá de lo que hagamos con otros.

-¿No es malo...traicionar?

Me encogí de hombros- yo no estoy con nadie. Y Senpai está de acuerdo con esto. Creo que no es hora de hablar estas cosas. ¿No crees?

-¿Ha dejado de quererme?

-No. Los sentimientos no se van con una discusión. Pero has elegido. Y respeto tu decisión.

-¿Me dejara sólo entonces?

-Si, porque tú lo decidiste. Ahora bajemos del auto. Quiero retirar mis cosas.

Agachó su mirada y abrió, descendiendo lentamente del vehículo.

Tome su bolso grande de la parte de atrás, y se lo lleve hasta su habitación.

En el más profundo silencio, recogí la ropa y algún que otro accesorio que había llevado allí.

Lo cargue en el auto y antes de subir, volví a adentro para despedirme.

Shouyou se encontraba en el piso de su habitación, desarmando el pequeño equipaje.

-Debo irme. - Asintió sin mirarme.- no olvides cenar. Mañana nos vemos en clase.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

Me quedé de pie junto a él. -Hoy realice una reunión de padres. Él estuvo allí. Me contó, de Oikawa, y se dio cuenta, de lo nuestro. Luego me dijo... ¿En algún momento me ibas a decir? ¿O nunca me iba a enterar?

Hinata quedó en silencio sin levantar la mirada. Y obtuve la respuesta que esperaba

-Por favor, no descuides tus tareas. En especial literatura. El examen no será fácil.

-Pero...

\- Te ayudaré. Pero debes demostrarme que te interesa. Si no te desaprobaré.

-Está bien Sensei. Iba a decírselo. Cuando estuviera listo.

-Ya es tarde Shouyou. Me hubiese gustado de todas formas que no te dejaras tocar por él.

-Sensei...no Quiero decirle a Senpai. Tengo miedo.

-Es tu elección. Pero creo que debe saberlo.

-Me odiara. Y... Me dejará también.

-No puedo decir que te entenderá. Pero no te dejará. Te ama. Pero le será difícil. No has medido las consecuencias. Y debes entender que siempre hay un desencadenante con cada acción. Ahora debes enfrentarte a ello.

-Sensei...por favor...

-No voy a quedarme. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te fuiste porque tenía sexo con Yuu? Estoy así de enojado.

-Yo no quería compartir.

-Exacto. No quiero compartirte ni con esta casa, ni con tu padre o su recuerdo. Si volvemos a estar juntos, es porque tú has decidido olvidar todo esto- susurro señalando la habitación y su casa en sí. -

-Quiero... estar con usted como siempre.

-Múdate definitivamente conmigo. Sino no.

Shouyou quedó en silencio y era lo que quería. Necesitaba que se quedase allí para pensar.

Acaricie su pelo, y me marché. No quería besarle. Tampoco estar tan cerca de él.

Esperaría. Estaba más que seguro, que volvería de nuevo. Pero esta vez, yo no movería un pelo.

...

Ese lunes, me fui a dormir temprano, sin cenar. Preguntándome si estaba bien o no. Aunque claramente, haberme metido con un menor, estaba más que mal.

Me acosté en mi cama, tratando de imaginar, como hubiese sido todo, si tan sólo Yuu estuviera conmigo. Que consejos me hubiese dado, o que tan sostenido emocionalmente estaría en ese momento.

De nuevo, me preguntaba cómo hacerle saber a Hinata, apreciar las distintas formas de amar y de querer.

Le había sido sincero, no podía amarle, pero si quererle y cuidarle.

Había dicho en voz alta y clara, lo que tanto me costaba admitir. Amaba a Yuutaro. Y no podía siquiera pensar en sentir eso mismo por Hinata. No podía, tampoco quería. Ese sentimiento tan grande, de una mezcla tan cruel de dolor y amor, solo era para Kindaichi y nadie más.

A Shouyou podía darle otro tipo de amor, los mismos cuidados y cariños que le daría a Kindaichi, pero con otros fines, con otras intenciones. Como había dicho, no sólo sexo, hacerle sentir confort y ese amor que nunca tuvo. Amor desinteresado, fraternal. Cariño de familia.

Pero había fallado. Él sólo quería entender que se daba de una manera sola. Entregando su cuerpo. Yo quería hacerle entender que hasta con una palmada en la espalda y un "bien hecho" se podía sentir el apoyo, compañía y querer.

Tal vez está rotura de límites, podía ayudarle a entender.

Quería creer, que empezaríamos de nuevo. Sabiendo de ante mano las reglas del juego.

Yo quería, me encantaba tener sexo con él, lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Pero eso. No quería hacerle el amor. Eso él lo había disfrutado con Oikawa. Yo lo quería hacer por primera vez con Yuutaro.

Y tenía la creencia y certeza, que eso sólo se hacía con la persona indicada.

Me dormí abrazando la almohada que le pertenecía a Yuu. Esperando dos cosas, que Hinata recapacitara y volviera a casa. Y que Yuutaro diera marcha atrás y no se casará.

Lo sé, dos cosas tan complicadas si es que se cumplían. Pero... a veces pensaba en las palabras de Hinata, ¿Qué sería de mí en un futuro? Yo sólo cuidaría de él hasta que Oikawa regresará. ¿Y yo? No quería a otro que no fuese Yuutaro.

Y tal vez, si Kindaichi regresará... Quería ir dejando progresivamente esa relación que tenía con Hinata, y criarlo junto a él, como si de un hijo se tratase. Y si eso pasaba, a pesar de todo el pasado sexual, que tanto Hinata como yo estábamos arrastrando, a pesar de eso, lo dejaría ahí, en el pasado. Y me dedicaría a criarlo con Kindaichi.

No, no crean que sería como su padre. Si debía criarle como se debía, claramente lo sexual quedaría enterrado.

Era una idea tan loca y utópica. Pero si pensaba bien en las palabras que me había dicho días atrás Shouyou, el hecho de aceptar lo que me pasaba y de no estar solo en el futuro, si tomaba esas cosas, tal vez no sería tan difícil.

Quería creer, que si aquello ocurría, que si Yuutaro volvía a mí, el pudiera entenderme, y aún así quedarse para que pudiera encargarme de él.

En cuanto a Hinata, tenía claro que volvería. No podía confiar tanto en me aceptaría tan fácil a Kindaichi, pero eso no debía desvelarme, porque estaba lejos de ocurrir.

Me encontré riendo ante la bendita estupidez de pensar en un futuro con Yuu... él no volvería. Y si le decía que era lo que me pasaba, pediría exclusividad y demonios, no podía darle eso. No tan rápido.

Y aunque mi cabeza martillaba y dolía, me dormí, pero no descanse, en ningún momento ni mente dejo de pensar.

De pensar, en cómo me gustaría que Shouyou viviera su adolescencia como todos los jóvenes, y tenía gran parte de culpa en ello.

Y pensé varias cosas más, soñé también. Pero nada de eso me ayudó realmente. Sino pasaba en realidad, de nada servía imaginarlo tanto.

…

Desperté con una llamada telefónica.

Y mis dedos se desesperaron por atender.

- _Buenos días._

-Hola.

 _-¿Sigues molesto?_

-No, ya no más. Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma.

 _-No te preocupes. Solo, quería saber cómo estabas._

-si te contara, estaríamos horas hablando por teléfono. Y tú no puedes. Te extraño.

- _Yo también Tobio._

Quede en silencio, disfrutando de esas palabras, pero que a decir verdad, me supieron a muy insuficientes.

 _-¿No quieres tomar un café un día de estos?_

-¿en tu casa, o en la mía?

Yuutaro rio, y espere su respuesta- _en tu casa, como siempre._

…

…


	32. Chapter 32

Quiera o no, la llamada de Yuutaro me había dado ilusiones realmente desesperantes.

Me encontré con la terrible necesidad de verle ya. De escuchar de inmediato su voz. De que me diga en la cara que me extrañaba.  
Y sobre todo, me encontré en la terrible necesidad, en la espantosa ansiedad de decirle que lo amaba. Que no me dejara, que le daría todo lo que quisiera, cada mínimo detalle, cada insignificante cosa, todo y más.

Sólo esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y que el viniera dispuesto a dialogar. A dejarme ser el hombre que el merecía tener, el hombre que él siempre había querido de mi. A dejarme meterme por completo en su vida.  
Quería desordenársela, desequilibrar todo, y que perdiera totalmente la cabeza por mí. Tan así como yo.

Amar, como le había dicho a Shouyou, era una mezcla de crueldad y bienestar. Y no me apetecía lo primero, yo quería ser feliz. Pero no es que no me apetecía por egoísmo. Es que si Yuutaro sentía lo mismo, o más profundo, eso quería decir que el también estaba sufriendo, y que mi había sido nada fácil irse al ver que yo no reaccionaba y no podía darle ese espacio que tanto tiempo pidió en silencio, dándome miles de muestras que yo sólo ignore, ahora que entendía, no podía permitir que él, la persona que yo mas quería, sufriese de ese modo cruel sin sentido.

¿Por qué sufrir, si yo podía darle lo que quería?

Y así con esa lógica un tanto simple y trillada, ambos saldríamos beneficiados.

...

Shouyou era uno de los tantos caprichos sexuales que había tenido en mi vida. Claro, el más ilegal.

Y amantes como él había tenido a montones, Yuutaro los conoció a todos y siempre fue complaciente al aceptarlos, pero a luz de todo esto que ambos sentimos, me gustaría saber que tanto ha sufrido con mis actitudes.

Yo no sufrí, porque él siempre estaba para mí. Al final del día, y con más de diez mil excusas, él encontraba la más convincente para pasar la noche fuera de casa, lejos de Kunimi, para pasar la noche conmigo.

Nunca quise notar ese sacrificio, como jugaba con la otra relación que le daba la estabilidad que tanto anhelaba, para quedarse conmigo, con alguien que no lo valoraba en ese aspecto.

Sólo lo entendí el día que se fue y decidió elegir entre, lo que él creía, un futuro más sólido y convincente.

Me Di cuenta que tanto había perdido. Y hasta esa llamada, en que él estaba dispuesto a tomar un café en casa, creí que de verdad no había vuelta atrás a mi estupidez.

...

Me levanté temprano.

A pesar de mi euforia por Yuu. No podía olvidarme de Hinata.

Tome mi café de cara al árbol de Navidad, que aún no se desarmaba y que tampoco quería hacerlo. Porque sabía que cuando volviera lo quería tener allí.

Me hubiese gustado saber cómo es que había pasado aquella noche y si había reflexionado algo. O incluso... si había llamado a su Senpai.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi estómago se sintió como el día anterior, cuando su padre me contó aquellas cosas.

Tenía la cabeza cargada de pensamientos, conclusiones, teorías, y resultados. Y me estaban matando. Quería que todo volviese a ser como los primeros días.

No, no voy a lavarme las manos y a ser el gran hombre diciendo "Ojalá nunca hubiese pasado", dejemos las cosas en claro, desde un principio se sabía los riesgos de cogerse a un menor, sólo que no sabía la historia detrás de todo esto.  
Aún así, con la mente un poco más fría, no me arrepiento de ello. Es Más, esperaba tenerlo en casa nuevamente, para cuidarle como antes y para tener un poco más de sexo. Me gustaba Eso, y lo repetiría hasta cansarme, me gustaba cogerlo, me gustaba su edad, y el hecho de que un niño pudiera y quisiera tener mi pene todo el día adentro de su pequeño culo. Si me gustaba, me encantaba. Me gusta.

Pero... de a poco creo que todo eso debía disolverse.

Quería, como había dicho antes, enseñarle la otra faceta de la vida. La faceta sin sexo. Y Si, tenía esperanzas que Yuu me ayudará con eso.

Pero no voy a ser cínico, quería oler una vez más su aroma a niño, con su aliento dulce mientras me lo cogía bien fuerte.

Tal vez una vez más y ya.

Y No, no lo tomo como un objeto. Pero yo era así, y me gustaba complacer a mi órgano sexual.

Claro que me parecía de lo más descabellado, escandalizarme por lo que había hecho su padre, pero tenía la respuesta perfecta "No somos familia" aun así...el hilo que nos separaba de eso era tan delgado que podía cortarse fácilmente. No éramos familia, pero seguía siendo igual de ilegal... casi igual de manipulador.

Y me había dado cuenta que no podía confiar en el criterio de elección de Hinata, a él le parecía todo bien, incluso coger con él.

No sé quien estaba más enfermo. Si yo o su padre.

...

...

Para las 10 de la mañana fui a comprarle a Shouyou todo lo que necesitaba para hacer sus muffins. Tenía claro que él volvería y eso sería una de las excusas que él utilizaría para estar de nuevo en casa.  
Al fin y al cabo, ambos a nuestra manera habíamos marcado la vida del otro. Y más allá del futuro que yo quería planear para él, Más allá de Eso, aunque me costase horrores, quería que viviese conmigo y dejarle ser por completo un adolescente hasta que volviera Oikawa. Es decir, nuevamente, dejar de verlo como algo sexual y preciado que debía cuidar, y sólo verlo como un niño que debía criar. Aunque suene totalmente cínico, verlo como lo más sagrado, como un hijo.

Si ya se... pensamientos de un hijo de puta que quería redimirse. Pero aún No, aun quería un par de noches más... algunas fantasías más. Quería despedirme de su culo como se lo merecía.

A pesar de todos los problemas que golpeaban mi mente, siempre había lugar para el sexo. Siempre.

...

La mañana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tenía también la ansiedad de verlo en clases. Y me preguntaba si iba a ir.

...

No lo buscaría, sino iba a clases, tampoco iría a verle. Y si es que no lo veía ese día, seguramente hasta el viernes no tendría noticias de él. Pero no cedería, quería que entendiese mi punto. Tanto como él me pedía que yo aceptara y entendiese ciertas cosas de mi vida.

...

Y contra todo pronóstico o más bien contra sus ya conocidas decisiones, apareció en clases a horario.

Llevaba la ropa de su club y se lo veía muy cansado.

No participó de la clase, más bien podía verse claramente sus intentos de no quedarse dormido.

A mí tampoco se me pasó volando aquel par de horas. Quería saber si tendríamos un momento a solas o se iría en bien tocase el timbre de salida.

...

En efecto yo ya no me sentía tan enojado como el día anterior, y quería saber cómo estaba.

Hinata quedó rezagado cuando sonó la campana y ninguno de los dos parecía querer irse.

Me senté en el escritorio y me cruce de brazos mirando expectante sus ojos redondos y brillantes.

-¿Dormiste?

-Muy poco.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta dormir solo.

-A mí tampoco. ¿Pero solo por eso?

-No... Aún no sé si contarle o no a Senpai...me quedé hasta tarde pensando en eso. Lo siento.

-¿Que sientes?

-Haberle ocultado esas cosas.

-¿sólo eso? ¿Es en serio?

-No me arrepiento lo que paso con papá...

-¿no?

-No... Cómo tampoco me arrepiento de las cosas que he hecho con usted...pero tengo miedo.

-¿de Oikawa?

-El va a dejarme de verdad, no va a querer estar con alguien como yo.

Shouyou enjugo una lágrima.  
Baje mis brazos y los deslice hacia mis piernas. Me sentía nervioso y también triste cuando lloraba, no me gustaba que hiciera eso. Pero aún no podía rendirme ante esas cosas.

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas.

-¿se enojara?

-No lo sabemos. Pero me temo que no saltara de alegría.

-Me quedaré solo de verdad.

-Ya sabes que estoy mi casa y yo.

Negó con suavidad y tomo su mochila con fuerza.

-¿no quieres estar conmigo? - pregunté un tanto alarmado. Creí que cedería más fácil.

-Quiero estar en mi casa.

-Entiendo.

-¿puede ir conmigo hoy?

-no.

-¿Puedo abrazarlo?

Mi pecho latió con fuerza. Y sus palabras calaron profundo en mí ser: -¿Por qué no quieres elegirme?

-¿Puedo abrazarlo? - pregunto nuevamente.

-No. Prefiero mantener distancia entonces.

-Sensei... ¿De verdad me quiere?

-Si.

-¿De qué forma?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Es tarde. Llegarás de noche a casa. Mejor apúrate.

-Este bien.

-Quiero cuidarte, pero no me dejas.

-Quiero que las cosas sean fácil.

Lance una risa baja ante le incredulidad de escucharle decir eso. - no puedes pedir eso, cuando se cometen tantos errores. Ya te he dicho, todas las decisiones que tomes tienen consecuencias.

-Creía que esas cosas le pasaban a la gente grande ¿Sabe?

-Es que, en partes, te guste o no, ya eres independiente y has tomado decisiones. Ahora debes aguantar lo que venga. Puedo ayudarte. Puedo darte esa vida libre de despreocupaciones, al menos hasta tus 18. - salte del escritorio y tome mi maletín - puedes vivir estos 5 años como más te guste.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil. Solo debes estudiar, mantenerte activo en tu club. Pero si me gustaría que hagas más amigos y salgas con ellos. Eso no quiere decir que te olvides de Oikawa. Es decir, puedes empezar de cero de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo primero es siendo sincero con tu Senpai y después...

-¿Después que?

-Después viviendo conmigo.

-¿Como siempre?

-No. No como siempre.

-¿Por qué no?

Mire la hora y no faltaba mucho para las 18:30. - debo irme. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Me voy a mi casa.

-Esta bien. Trata de pensar que es lo que vas hacer y qué quieres para tu futuro. Mañana si quieres hablar te espero en casa por la mañana. Además debo comentarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si quieres saberlo ven hoy conmigo.

-No.

-Que pases buena noche entonces.

Tome mi maletín con fuerza y emprendí el camino hacia la salida. No me siguió. Estuve a punto de volverme y llevármelo igual. Pero no podía caer está vez. Debía salir de él. Y al parecer todo estaba más complicado de lo que creía.

Alcance a oír sus pasos en el pasillo y no pude evitar pararme. -Ya está oscureciendo. Te llevo a casa -

Y sin obtener respuesta caminó a una distancia prudente de mí y llegamos por separado al estacionamiento por demás vacío.

Siendo cuidadoso, ambos subimos al auto y emprendimos la marcha en silencio.

-Si la soledad se vuelve abrumadora, y lo piensas bien, puede venir a cualquier hora. Te abriré la puerta aunque fuesen las 3 de la mañana.

-Gracias.

-En serio quiero cuidarte.

Agachó su mirada y se silencio unos momentos.

Llegamos a su casa en un parpadeo. No hicimos esas paradas, tan necesarias un tiempo atrás.

-Sensei... ¿Puedo decirle algo antes de bajar?

-Claro.

-Quiero volver a hacerlo. Extraño eso.

Mordí mi labio inferior y no era inmune al sexo, jamás lo sería. Mi voz tembló cuando respondí - yo también. Pero, hay que solucionar estas cosas. Y debo decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

Acaricie su pierna queriendo tener el contrato de mi piel con la suya, pero la aparte enseguida. - mañana te espero en casa. A parte debemos hacer esos muffins.

-Pero son para el lunes.

-Haremos algunos para nosotros ¿Vale?

.-Esta bien.

-Procura cenar y dormir temprano.

-Lo extrañare.

-Mañana te espero.

Asintió y sentí como se colgaba de mi hombro para besar mi mejilla y buscar mi boca con resultado positivo. No pude evitar tomarlo de ambos lados de su cadera y besarlo, metiendo mi lengua hasta lo más lejos que podía.  
Lo solté segundos después, demasiado embriagado con su sabor. - baja del auto por favor. O terminaré cogiéndote aquí mismo sin haber hablado nada.

-Pero

-mañana hablamos. Por favor.

Se bajó con su batalla pérdida y lo vi entrar.

...

Ir manejando, y verlo.

Sentado en el umbral de casa.

Ya no llevaba ese ridículo peinado, su pelo estaba un poco más corto, y bien arreglado.

Vestía una camisa suelta, y un jean al cuerpo, tenia puesto un sobretodo y una bufanda demasiado fina. Kindaichi, solía disfrutar del invierno a su manera. Nunca se lo veía realmente abrigado.

Llevaba su mochila de viaje, sobre uno de sus hombros, y me sonrió al encontrar mi mirada.

Estacione en la vereda y baje como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Quería hacer y decir tantas cosas, pero solo pude abrazarlo muy fuerte.

No dijo nada, solo hizo lo que yo quería, rodeo sus brazos por mi espalda y me abrazo también.

-No te vayas nunca- susurré.

Rodee su cintura con mi brazo y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Creía que los cafés se tomaban después del almuerzo o tal vez a las 5.

-Los que yo tomo son antes de cenar - contesto aun sonriendo-

-¿Hace mucho esperabas?

-Un rato.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?

-Viendo la hora, suponía que estabas con el niño.

-Lo lleve a su casa. -

Le abrí la puerta y paso adelante de mi y su presencia lleno mi hogar.

Dejo su pequeño bolso en la entrada y se dirigió hacia su lugar del sofá.

Me espero expectante para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Eso fue rápido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu llegada.

-Llegue hoy temprano. Mi madre quería verme. Kunimi sabía que debía venir.

-Ahh.

-No sabía, claro, que venía a pasar la noche acá.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-Sí. Así que espero que ese niño no te haya dejado sin ganas.

Sonreí de lado y suspire- más bien me acaba de dejar bastante caliente. Pero no estoy teniendo relaciones con él, estos días.

-¿Qué?

...

Me levanté y le prepare el café por el cual había venido.  
Y mientras lo tomó, le conté todo lo que había pasado ese último tiempo.

Desde mi cumpleaños hasta que él había dormido con su padre.  
La historia de Hinata y sus padres y lo que habíamos acordado con su Senpai.

Todos esos días que habían Sido tan pocos pero tan agitados.

-La mayoría de las veces...no sabía bien qué hacer. En serio me hacía falta tu punto de vista.

-Lo siento. ¿Por eso estabas tan molesto ese día?

\- Si. - también porque me había dado cuenta que lo quería por demás, pero no le diría eso aún. - me sentía un poco acorralado. Y no tener noticias tuyas, también me estaba matando.

-¿en qué sentido?

-En que te extraño horrores. Realmente te extraño Yuutaro.

Yuu acarició mis manos y me sonrió - lamento que hayas pasado por todo esto solo. Realmente es increíble la historia de ese niño. No lo dejes solo Tobio.

-Pero, es difícil que piense si estamos juntos.

-Aun así. Tráelo aquí y ayúdale a ver los errores que ha cometido. No lo dejes así. Tan solo en esa casa que le recuerda todo lo malo que ha tenido en la vida.

-No quiere venir.

-Pues ve tú a su casa.

-No puedo ir a esa casa.

-Oh vamos Tobio. Eres un hombre mayor. Deja todo de lado, todo lo que pienses que pueda pasar, o que paso allí, y solo enfócate en cuidarlo. Cuídalo, y ten sexo como tanto te gusta. Seguro que a él también le gusta estar contigo, y se debe sentir doblemente solo. No lo hagas a un lado. No lo dejes ir.

-Es ese un ¿Reproche?

-Digamos que es experiencia. No todos van a volver a ti, aún cuando los has dejado ir tan fácil.

-No es así. Tú y yo

-Lo sé. Sé que me rogaste quedar. Pero no me rogaste como yo quería.

Me sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Me amas?

-¿De qué te sirve oír eso?

-Quiero oírlo.

-Sí. Te amo.

Sentí la sensación de calidez por un momento, pero ganó terreno la tristeza y el sentimiento de abandono que pronto tendría, cuando se marchase.

Me acerque más para abrazarlo y sentir como sus manos se tomaban fuerte de mi espalda. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse.

-¿Me dejas llevarte a la habitación sin cenar?

Yuu río despacio y dulce, y había olvidado que tan lindo era escuchar eso.

Caminamos hasta la habitación y con suma paciencia le saque todas esas prendas que le quedaban tan pero tan bien.

Ver su cuerpo desnudo era un oasis mental.

También me saque mi ropa y nos acostamos.

Pase por encima de él y bese con su cuello, tratando de mí dejarle rastro de mi presencia.

-Tobio, hace tiempo que no lo he hecho.

-¿Mucho?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No he querido.

-¿y él no dice nada al respecto?

-Hasta ahora no se ha quejado.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de entender, como es que no te importe el hecho de que tu pareja no tenga deseos de acostarse contigo. Nunca me había pasado. Y si pasaba...era indicio que algo estaba mal.

Bese sus labio y le sonreí - no hables ahora de él. Concéntrate en mí.

Yuu me abrazo fuerte.

Y me tapó suavemente con las sábanas.

-¿Cuántas veces fue profanada está cama? -

Sonreí al notar ese dejo sarcástico y celoso. -ninguna vez. Sólo hemos dormido tú y yo. Hinata dice que te pertenece y tiene razón.

Acaricio mi pelo y lo escuché reír. No podía verle, tenía mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello. Y también lo abrazaba.

-¿Quieres que sea cuidadoso?

-Por favor.

Sentí como separó sus piernas y me metí entre ellas.

Lamí un par de dedos y masajee su entrada despacio hasta poder meterlos con lentitud. Sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-Tobio.

-¿Mmm?

-¿No hay nadie más?

-¿Eh?

-Aparte de Hinata. ¿No hay nadie más cierto?

-No. Sólo Hinata. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo puedo compartirte con él ¿entiendes? No me traiciones.

-Lo dice quien se va a casar con otro. ¿Quieres que me quede sólo de por vida o qué?

\- Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Pero si te vas tal vez si este con otros, una vez que Hinata y yo terminemos con esto. Pero... eso no quiere decir que lo quiera, sólo tendría sexo.

-¿En está cama?

-No mi amor. Eres egoísta Yuu.

Metí despacio mi pene y me costó hacerme paso. Como si fuera Virgen. Y eso que teníamos tanto sexo.

-En serio... ¿cuánto hace que no...?

-Bastante.

Yuu se tomó de mis brazos y los apretó con fuerza.

-No quiero que estés con nadie más Tobio.

Me moví despacio empezando el vaivén. - No me pidas eso. Me gusta el sexo. Y lo sabes. - le di una pequeña embestida fuerte y gimió bajo de mi.

\- Pero...

Dejo de hablar para dejarme atenderlo como se lo merecía.

Subió sus piernas a mi espalda y pude penetrarlo mejor.  
No me olvidaba de cuanto me gustaba tener sexo con él.  
Me hundí más en su abrazó y bese su lóbulo izquierdo.  
Yuu me regalaba unos gemidos que hacían volver la vida a nuestra habitación.

-Te extraño tanto Yuu.

-Yo también.

Gruñí al sentir eso y lo penetre con un poco más de fuerza. Haciéndolo temblar bajo de mí.

Después de una seguidilla de embestidas fuertes, bajé el ritmo queriendo alargarlo.

Yuu bajo sus piernas y me dediqué a besar su cuello por enésima vez y posteriormente su boca, sus brazos recorrían toda mis espalda, y recibía caricias olvidadas.

-Tal vez este con otros después de Hinata.

Me miro sin expresión alguna.

-Lo sé. Es muy caprichoso de mi parte pedir eso.

-Deja a Kunimi. Vive conmigo. No te trata como lo mereces.

-No se...

-¿Estás dudando? Eso es un buen indicio.

Yuu sonrió moviéndose inquieto.

-Me encanta tu risa. ¿Seguimos?

Asintió de inmediato.

Empecé de nuevo a moverme hasta tomar fuerza y velocidad.

Yuu gemía y disfrutaba de un sexo demasiado suave o tal convencional a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado. Pero me gustaba que lo goce así.

Aspire su suave perfume mezclado con olor a sexo y la cama se quejó de las últimas embestidas, las más fuerte. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de mis genitales y los gritos de Yuu.

Lo abrace con fuerza antes de acabar.

-Quédate conmigo. No vuelvas con él.

-¿Y Hinata?

Me moví una vez más y aun el semen no salía.

-De eso me encargo yo. Él ya sabe

-¿Qué sabe?

Yuu acabo antes que yo. Y su cuerpo se relajó mientras yo seguí un poco más. Un par de embestidas más, hasta que sentí como mi semen llenaba todo su interior.

Respire agitado y me encontré con su mirada pidiendo respuesta

-Sabe que quiero estar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí Quédate conmigo. Sabes que no puedo darte YA lo que quieres. Pero te lo daré pronto. Déjame arreglar las cosas con Hinata.

-No se...

-No seas así. No vivas con alguien que no te quiere.

-Él

-Yuu, si te quiere ¿cómo es posible que no te toque en tanto tiempo? Hemos hablado un par de horas y ya terminamos en la cama. Y sabes que aunque estaba Hinata antes, no te dejaba.

-No quiero compartirte.

-Déjame arreglar las cosas, pero no te vayas.

-¿Seguirás durmiendo con ese niño?

-No voy a mentirte... Me gusta cogérmelo.

-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? Todos esos años hasta que vuelva su Senpai?

-No. A ver... Me gusta hacerlo con él. Pero no seguiré con eso. Me gustaría, criarlo con nosotros. Tal vez tú también puedas enseñarle algo del amor.

-¿Yo?

-Si,

-¿En qué sentido?

-No, no hablo de sexo. Hablo de la vida cotidiana. Quiero que me ayudes a reparar un poco el desastre que hizo su familia y yo.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero seguirás manteniendo relaciones?

-No. Me gusta. Tal vez una vez más...

Yuu río- Incansable del sexo.

-Es que...

-Hahaha te calienta ¿tanto?

-Es sólo sexo. Contigo es diferente.

-Oh... ahí vamos con tu palabrería.

-que conversación tan descabellada. Pero, déjame una vez más. Quiero cumplir una fantasía que Tengo con el niño. Y ya hablaré del tema con él. Entenderá, ya hemos hablado de eso. El mismo ha sacado el tema. Le diré que te quedarás.

-Espera

-No. Te quedarás. Y es una orden.

-Tobio no

-Yuutaro. Quédate conmigo.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me amas. No te vayas con otro. Puedes elegir quedarte con Kunimi que siquiera te toca, siendo lo más hermoso que hay para hacer el amor o puedes quedarte conmigo, con la persona que amas.

-No se...

-Puedes quedarte conmigo. No soy como Kunimi. Yo si te amo.

Yuu se incorporó en la cama -No digas esas cosas sin sentirlo.

-No estoy mintiendo. No quería decírtelo como último recurso para que te quedaras. Te lo quería decir de otra forma, no después del sexo. Tal vez en una cena o en otro lugar. Pero quédate conmigo. Porque te amo. Y me encanta hacerlo. Pero es más bonito sentirlo teniéndote conmigo. He sufrido bastante sintiendo esto sin tener noticias tuyas. Así que... te quedarás conmigo. Porque sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. Y sé que en estos momentos, ambos somos muy felices. No quiero volver a sentir esa tristeza y tú tampoco lo harás. Te quedarás conmigo. Prometo darte todo lo que quieras. Dame un poco de tiempo. Sólo eso.

-Dejé toda mi ropa allá...

-Que excusa tan pobre.

Me beso de manera suave en los labios y yo intensifique un poco más.

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Creo que te amo desde que te robaba algunas noches cuando Kunimi estaba acá. Cuando podía pasar la noche con cualquiera. Yo Sólo quería estar contigo.

-Hahaha que declaración más romántica.

-Es la verdad. No diré sandeces.

-Yo si siempre te quise. Pero nunca me dabas el lugar que yo quería.

-Lo siento. Como siempre estabas acá, no lo veía necesario y por eso no me daba el tiempo de pensarlo o admitirlo. Pero no te vas más. No soporto tenerte tan lejos y menos con alguien que no te considera. Te haré feliz de la manera que tú quieras.

-Me haces feliz ahora.

-Que fácil fue entonces

-Idiota.

Me lancé sobre él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo se relajó. - Que bien se siente haber ganado esta batalla.

Yuutaro se movió despacio y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama. - ¿Quieres dormir?

-Un poco. Pero no te muevas. Déjame dormir así.

Yuutaro tapó mi espalda y me dormí.

...

Despertamos tal vez una hora después.  
Pedimos algo para cenar y lo hicimos en la cama mirando algo en la televisión.

-Mañana viene Shouyou para hablar sobre este tema.

-Entiendo. Yo mañana igual me voy a Tokio.

-¿Que?

-Si. Tranquilo. Tú habla con Hinata y yo hablaré con Kunimi. De todas formas había hablado con mis padres. No quería casarme.

-¿cuando me lo ibas a decir?

-No te lo iba a decir. Si te lo decía ibas a querer que me quedara aquí. Pero ahora es diferente. ¿es diferente cierto?

Asentí.

-Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo

-Vuelvo el viernes temprano. ¿Te espero en la estación de buses?

-Claro. Y ¿Vienes a vivir acá?

-Sí. Pero si te molesta por el niño yo

-No. Tú te quedas aquí. Eres mío. Y no debes andar en otra casa que no sea la de tu novio.

-¿novio? - Yuu río con ganas y felicidad.

-Claro. La forma más sutil de decir que eres mío.

-Vale...

...

…

..

…

Shouyou se encontraba entretenido poniéndole crema a unos de los muffins cuando me asomé por detrás de él.

Apoye despacio mi cuerpo e intente oler su aroma a niño, el cual se iba cada vez que cogíamos.

Hinata estaba parado en un pequeño banco de madera, porque no llegaba a la mesada.

Pase mis brazos rodeando su abdomen y allí me dejó besar su cuello y nuca.

Cerré los ojos para sentir lo hermoso de su piel.

Me dejó tocar su abdomen por debajo de la ropa y también meter un dedo de a poco debajo de su pantalón.

Lo apoye más contra mí para que pudiera sentir mi erección.

\- Te ves tan adorable cocinando.

\- Gracias Sensei...

Amaba que me dejara cogerlo cuando se me venía en ganas. Nunca se quejaba y es más colaboraba.

Metí más mi mano dentro de su pantalón y sobe despacio su pene por encima de la ropa interior.

Hinata se movió inquieto, tratando de seguir decorando los muffins que quedaban. Pero su pene empezó a crecer y él empezó a respirar de forma un poco agitada.

\- Sensei...

-Shh...Tú sigue. Yo haré lo mío - susurre tocando, ahora si del todo su miembro.

Saque mi mano y baje su pantalón sólo un poco, quedando sostenido por sus muslos.

Había dejado de decorar y sus manos de encontraban sosteniéndose de la mesada, mientras yo, abría su cola para meter mi lengua en su ano.

Masajee cada nalga mientras lamia cada parte de su interior. Hacia tanto que no me comía su ano de aquella forma, y al él le gustaba tanto mi lengua. Podía oír como gemía. Como mi zorra personal, dispuesto a complacerme siempre.

Los muffins habían quedado en segundo plano. Yo me lo quería coger y él quería disfrutar.

Seguí allí, recorriendo con mi lengua cada parte que podía y jugando a meter hasta cuatro dedos en ese pequeño agujero que se abría más y más.

Su pantalón y ropa interior se habían caído a sus tobillos y sus piernas temblaban cuando deje de chupar su culo.

Me levanté despacio admirando esa belleza. Había elevado su remera y podía ver un poco de su espalda. Y su cadera lista para que yo la tomase.

Baje mi pantalón por completo con mi ropa interior y me masturbe mirando lo que me iba a coger. Lo que nunca me cansaba de coger.

Shouyou se agarró más fuerte de la mesada cuando escucho mi respiración cerca de su oído.

Lo tome de la cadera con mi mano derecha y con la otra metí el pene con fuerza.

Ahh sentir una vez más ahí adentro, era la gloria. No me cansaba.

Lo penetre despacio intentado no acabar tan rápido. Pero ya quería sentir ese placer de acabar y dejarle todo el semen adentro.

Gemía despacito y algo quejoso.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? - pregunte metiéndola nuevamente, haciendo que recaiga contra la mesada.

-No.

Asentí volviendo a penetrar.

Y su cuerpo se golpeaba con fuerza contra la mesada, provocándole dolor.

-¡Sensei!

Mis ojos dejaron de estar perdidos entre la cocina y él y volví a la realidad con una erección

-¿Qué?

-Que los muffins ya están listos. Los dejo enfriar un poco más y luego los decoro ¿Si?

-Eh sí.

-¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?

Me levanté del sofá algo perturbado con la locura de mi imaginación y asentí.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Me dirigí al baño sin otro particular que masturbarme rápido. Sin dejar de pensar en cómo hubiese terminado mi imaginación.

Sería tan difícil emprender eso que quería con Yuu.

Pero lo haría.

Definitivamente lo haría.

…

…

 _Perdón andaba de floja y con mucho trabajo._

 _Espero les fuste._


	33. Chapter 33

Shouyou me miro serio, y se sentó frente a mí, en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Me sentía más relajado, pero aquella visión aun ardía en mi pecho. Definitivamente sería muy difícil dejar aquel hábito tan adicto que tenia sobre él.

No sabía bien por dónde empezar, no podía conocer aun sus reacciones, tal vez, con anterioridad me había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero esta vez, según sus ánimos e impulsos, las cosas estarían mal.

Mas allá, que tenía pocas cartas a mi favor, es decir, nuestra relación había cambiado un poco, aun no quería, ni podía tocarle, aun me venía a la mente su padre haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede Sensei?

A veces no era un hombre de palabras, tal vez nunca.

-Ha vuelto Yuutaro.

Sus manos se aferraron al sillón y su mirada fue desoladora.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Suspire – lo que tú quieras que pase. Quiero que vivas conmigo. Con Yuutaro.

-¿el va a volver aquí?

-sí, he estado pensando en nuestra conversación, y tienes razón, lo necesito, lo amo, y quiero que este conmigo. No quiero perderlo Shouyou, creo que es la única persona en este mundo que me quiere de verdad.

-yo también le quiero.

-lo sé, pero él me quiere de una forma diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-de una forma infinita, mágica. Él me ama, me ama por sobre mis defectos, y son demasiados, algunos realmente imperdonables, como estar contigo. Eres tan pequeño, y aun así, no tuve reparos contigo. Y créeme, que me encanta, lo sabes, me encanta estar contigo de esa forma, te lo hecho saber, me atraes, me seduces, realmente me dan ganas de estar contigo todo el día, y eso es tan malo. Y él también lo sabe, y él, esta tan ciego, tan ciego por mí, que no le importa, está dispuesto a esperarme.

-¿a esperar que?

-A que, lo nuestro se termine. Lo tuyo y lo mío.

-¿se terminara?

-me temo que sí. No quiero seguir haciéndole daño, aunque él diga que todo está bien, aunque él quiera prometerme que lo soportara, se que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme. Quiero darle la oportunidad que se merece ¿entiendes? A pesar de que nosotros lo hemos pasado bien, me di cuenta, que él es todo para mí, me hace muchísima falta, me siento solo la mayoría del tiempo, y créeme que contigo la paso genial, pero nadie más que él puede llenarme. Nadie.

-lo entiendo. Solo que…

-por favor Shouyou, acepta mi propuesta de vivir conmigo, quiero cuidarte, queremos cuidarte, no estarás solo, y veras que Yuu es un buen amigo. Tus padres, no volverán, entiéndelo, no lo harán. Yo quiero estar ahí para ti. Se lo prometí a tu Senpai, pero ya lo te lo dicho, te cuidaría de todos modos. Solo, que ya no podre estar contigo de esa forma. No puedo…

-¿por lo de mi papá?

-Si, y por Yuutaro también, - lleve mis manos al rostro – no creas que es fácil, me muero por tocarte. Eres hermoso y amo cogerte. –

Shouyou se sonrojo ante mis palabras, hacía varios días que le había perdido el rastro a su vergüenza, pero allí estaba- a mí, también me gusta.

-lo sé mi amor, pero creo que es tiempo que, esto se termine, aunque lo malo ya está hecho.

-¿nunca más?

Mordí mi labio inferior, el niño era un imán, me contuve calmo, rogando paciencia. – no lo sé. Tal vez una vez más. Al menos, de mi parte quiero una vez más. Pero tú sabes bien como es esto. Y tú mismo me has hecho dar cuenta de cuánto lo amo. Porque si fuera por mí, no lo hubiese pensado tanto. Soy una persona que muchas veces deja de lado lo que siente porque casi no es la forma fácil. Me gusta que las cosas sean fáciles, pensar no lo es. Me gustan las cosas rápidas y sin complicaciones, pero hace rato vengo tomando decisiones incorrectas, decisiones que me han hecho parar abruptamente y preguntarme qué carajos estaba haciendo.

Me levante y cruce los pocos metros que me separaban de él.

Sentandome a su lado, acaricie su rostro.

Sus ojos seguían débiles de brillo, y lamentablemente tristes.

Tenía tanta culpa, en esos momentos, deseaba tener el poder de hacerlo feliz. Increíblemente feliz.

Shouyou quedo unos minutos en silencio. Y no sabía cómo llegaría a reaccionar.

-Debe... Ser lindo ¿No?

-¿Que cosa?

-Que la persona que uno quiera se quede contigo.

Sus bellos y pequeños ojos brillaron tristemente.

-Shouyou, mi amor, ¿No quieres que venga Yuu?

Y aunque Miles de voces me decían que no hiciese esa pregunta, donde no podría manejar su respuesta, la hice igual.  
Me quedé aterrado esperando. Sintiéndome tonto. No podía dar marcha atrás. No ahora.

Shouyou negó suavemente. - no. Si hoy viniese Tooru, o incluso mi padre, yo lo elegiría a él. - llevó su ante brazo a su rostro para taparlo - y no me importa lo que piensen. Los amo. Amo a Tooru, amo a mi padre. Y no me importa si mi padre no lo hace. O si Tooru me olvida en Tokio. Yo aún así los amaría, aún así dejaría a todos, dejaría todo.

-Hinata

-Lo sé. Sé que no se debe hacer eso con un padre. Pero no solo lo amo de esa forma, lo amo como todos mis compañeros de clases quieren a sus papás... Mi papá es diferente, hace cosas diferentes, pero aún así... A pesar de que amo a mi padre en ese sentido...también me gustaría que me eligiese como hijo, que se quedase conmigo a cuidarme, como los demás. Lo amo de las dos formas. Pero si debo elegir, me gustaría más como padre, que como con alguien que me hace tener sexo.

Shouyou escondió su rostro detrás de sus pequeñas manos y lloró en silencio. - Odio compartir Sensei. Pero cuando lo veo tan triste. Tan triste cómo estoy yo sin ellos dos. No puedo decirle que no.

Me aferre más a su lado y su rostro recayó sobre mi pecho - lo siento Shouyou, pero lo amo, amo a Yuutaro y lo necesito para hacerle feliz.

-Lo sé.

-Por favor, vive conmigo. ¿Quieres que hable con Senpai?

-¿es necesario decirle?

-¿Quieres ocultarle cosas?

-No...

-Entonces no queda otra mi amor. Debes decirle.

-¿Y qué hare cuando me deje?

-Eso no pasará. Nosotros, ninguno está haciendo las cosas bien. Tal. Vez se enoje. Tal vez te entienda. O tal vez se enoje y después entender los porque. Pero no es bueno que se lo ocultes. Si no le diré yo.

-¡No! Yo, yo le diré. Pero déjeme tranquilo con ese tema. - contesto firme y tajante - lo haré sin presiones. Tengo miedo Sensei. Que la persona que amo, y a parte que me ama a mí, me deje, se enoje, o no quiera hablarme, eso me hará doler el corazón. Y quiero que el miedo se me pase un poco. Mi estómago duele todo el día. Por favor, déjeme en paz unos días.

-Esta bien, hablaremos cuando tú quieras. Pero, mientras más tiempo pase peor será.

-Lo sé.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, y por un momento aquel niño que me producía tantas fantasías sexuales, había desaparecido, y solo había una pequeña persona a la cual quería proteger. Tranquilamente yo también podía ser su padre.

Acaricie su revoltoso cabello y sentí como sus dedos se aferraban más contra mi cuerpo. Y sentía ese fuerte dolor cuando uno extraña.  
Demasiado. No quería dejarle ir. Nunca.

-¿Cuando regresa el señor Yuutaro?

-Tal vez mañana.

-¿Puedo dormir acá? ¿Solo por hoy?

-Puedes quedarte siempre.

No contesto. Era difícil de convencer. Esperaba que Yuu pudiera ayudarme con eso  
No quería que pasase tanto tiempo solo. Estaba yo para hacerle compañía y quererlo.

-Quiero estar en mi casa.

-¿Por qué? Aquí puedes tener un hogar. Te lo prometo.

-Esto, no huele como mi casa. Cuando yo entro allí, cierro los ojos y puedo ver a mi papá sentado para cenar, y a mi madre.

-Eso no es bueno. Sentirse tan solo.

-¿Por qué? Si puedo sentirme feliz cuando lo hago.

-Tienes que vivir el mundo real. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Usted entiende que quiero ser feliz?

-De esa forma no lo lograrás.

-¿Por qué es tan cruel?

Su cuerpo se distanció del mío y me miró con dureza.

-Solo quiero que no te ilusiones.

-Sensei... Déjeme en paz.

Sus palabras sonaron algo fuertes y decididas. Y temí por perder el control de aquel muchacho. O es que ¿Nunca lo había tenido?

No. Solo era, un adolescente asustado, confundido.

Lo abrace contra su voluntad, hasta que se aflojó ante mí.

Aspire su suave aroma, aquel que me volvía loco, y bese su cuello lentamente al tiempo que sentí como sus piernas se cruzaban por encima de las mías, quedándose encima de mí.

Sus brazos rodearon por detrás de mí torso y se aferraron al encontrarse sus dedos.

Shouyou era tan frágil, tan fácil de destruir, pero no de manipular.

Su aliento cálido se acercó a mi oído y me hacía sucumbir ante cada palabra. - lo extraño... ¿Ya no lo haremos más?

Tome con firmeza su cadera y volví a besar su cuello, de una manera fuerte, tal vez imponente.

-¿Quieres que te coja?

-Si, como siempre.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por él?

-Si.

-Entiendo.

-Pero si lo haremos una vez. No olvido lo que quiero. Quiero cogerte a la salida de la escuela, en el estacionamiento ¿Recuerdas?

-Si Sensei.

-Mañana, entonces.

-¿Ahora no?

Movió su cuerpo hacia delante, rozando cada parte contra mi pene.

Beso mi mejilla, y las palabras de su padre vinieron a mi mente, ambos sabía lo que daba, y lo que generaba. Querer cogerlo todo el maldito día.

-Sensei

-¿Mmm?

-su novio, no tiene que enterarse. - susurro besando la otra mejilla -

Llevo mis manos hacia su pantalón, he hizo que se lo bajara un tanto suficiente como para dejar a la vista su par de nalgas blancas y tiernas.

-Le contaré, no me gusta mentirle. - conteste mientras desprendía los botones del jean - quiero que te sientes sobre él y te muevas muy rápido ¿Entendido?

Con sus manos termino de desprender cada botón y lo saco. Estaba tan duro. Era increíble cómo me calentaba.

Hizo lo que le pedí, y me relaje viendo cómo su pequeño culo se comía mi pene.

Pero no pude terminar allí.  
Lo lleve a la habitación y termine cogiéndolo hasta no aguantar más la inminente venida.  
Y no lo deje descansar hasta que no limpio todo mi pene con su boca  
Y hasta que acabara en la mía dos veces en aquella noche.

Lo penetre en cada pose, en cada rincón de la habitación, demasiadas veces, demasiado fuerte, lo escuché gemir y también que parará, pero no lo hice, no hasta que mi semen dijera basta.

Me vine dentro de su culo rojo, mientras me volvía a decir entre palabras cortadas, que le gustaba, que la mía era más grande, mucho más.

Me acosté sobre él, y nos dormimos juntos como una especie de despedida.  
Una vez más, una maravillosa cogida más y mi tiempo completo y ganas de coger se las dedicaría a Yuu, a nadie más que a él.  
Shouyou desde el principio había Sido un capricho empedernido. Lo seguía siendo, no lo amaba, o quería en ese sentido. Solo sexo caliente y duro. Nada más.  
Pero si quería cuidarlo, si lo quería. Lo quería de forma diferente. Y eso me aliviaba el corazón.  
Porque no solo tendría sexo con él y lo descartaría cómo me había pasado con muchos. Esta vez era diferente, Shouyou lo era. Más allá de toda lujuria que podía generarme también despertaba otros sentimientos de empatía y amor.

Solo que sería tremendamente difícil dejar de llevármelo a la cama.

...

Fue una noche larga y ambos nos despertamos de madrugada con algo de hambre.

Así que le prepare una chocolatada que acompaño con uno de sus muffins, yo los acompañe con un té.  
Shouyou cocinaba muy bien, y me alegró pensar que a pesar de todo, seguramente tendría un buen futuro y sabría mimar a su Senpai en ese ámbito.  
Bien solía decirse, que al corazón de un hombre se llegaba también por el estómago.  
También pensé en Yuu, y en lo bien que se le daba la cocina, a mi también, pero era tal vez un poco más perezoso.

-¿Cuando regresa el señor Yuutaro?

-Espero que hoy o mañana. Debía ir a buscar sus cosas a Tokio.

-¿Entonces puede llevarme a mi casa antes?

-Creía que te ibas a quedar.

-Quiero estar en mi casa. Ya se lo dije. Y no me gusta compartir. Pero se cuanto lo quiere. Entonces

-¿Entonces piensas quedarte solo allí por no compartir una casa?

-¿Una casa? No me gusta compartir a Sensei. Sensei no dormirá más conmigo, lo hará con él. Y eso... Lo voy a extrañar. Prefiero estar solo. -

Engullí un muffins más con un poco de té. - creo que estás demasiado negativo mi amor - conteste calmadamente - te dejare hacer lo que quieras, durante estos días que estaré ocupado con la vuelta de Kindaichi. Pero en bien nos acomodemos, espero se te haya pasado el mal humor para hacer tus maletas y mudarte aquí.

-Pero

-¡Nada! Vivirás con nosotros. Y serás un adolescente más, vivirás sin preocupaciones. ¿No quieres eso? ¿No quieres ser feliz de otra manera? No es sólo una. Y no tienes que martirizarte por amor a tu edad. Solo disfruta Sho. Disfruta el sexo y la vida. El amor ya lo tienes, espéralo. El amor de tu padre no es una opción. Tienes solo 13 años. Claro que somos diferentes, pero a tu edad, a mí solo me preocupaba tener buenas notas, para poder salir con mis amigos, para poder ver a Yuu todos los días y tener algo de sexo con él. Nunca me pare a preguntarme sobre el amor. Y tal vez a mis 35 me pego de repente en la cara y me es necesario para vivir, y para demostrarle a él que me es imprescindible en mi vida. Pero ahora. No a mis 13. Disfruta tanto como quieras. No te digo de tener sexo con alguien más, porque, no sé qué arreglos hicieron ustedes. Y supongo que él, por como ha sido contigo, no es de eso que se acuestan con cualquiera. Pero puedes tener amigos. Puedes divertirte de mil maneras.

-Usted me dijo, que una vez que se amaba no quería ser tocado por otro.

-Lo sé. Supongo que una vez que Yuutaro esté aquí, solo tendré deseos de complacerle a él. No me veo teniendo sexo contigo, es la verdad. Ahora sí, estamos solos. Pero una vez que él entre y llene mi casa con su presencia las cosas cambian, te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Tú quieres acostarte con otra persona que no sea Senpai o yo?

-¿Con mi padre?

Lo miré con dureza. No sabía si era una broma de mal gusto o si de verdad estaba diciendo aquella barbaridad.

-Lo siento - susurró bajando su rostro - Senpai.

-Shouyou ¿Te gustó tener sexo con tu padre?

-Si- respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Más que con Senpai?

-Es diferente. A parte, quería darle razones a mi papá para que se quede. No tengo que hacer eso con Tooru. Aunque lo extraño tanto.

-¿A quién?

-A Tooru.

-Creí que dirías a tu padre.

-Me acostumbre a que no esté. Pero... Eso no significa que no sienta nada por él.

Lo miré en silencio, queriendo comprender la terrible magnitud de esas palabras.  
Me daba terror pensar que tal vez, la sombra del hombre que más necesito en su vida y que tan mal se posicionó en ella, no lo dejase tener una vida decente en un futuro.

Afirmaba amar a su Senpai mucho más que a su padre. Pero con sus palabras, solo parecía que los dividía una delgada línea.

Solo había que esperar, a ver qué acontecía en un futuro.

Lo lleve de nuevo a la habitación y poniendo una frazada de más, espere hasta que se durmiese para hacerlo yo también.

Como si se tratase de un hijo, acariciando su hermoso cabello hasta que lo oí respirar de forma regular.

Cálido y reconfortante.

...

...

Shouyou…

 _De alguna manera, siempre se de lo que quiere hablar sensei._

 _Cuando de verdad se interesa por hablar, es cuando el tema es importante, como suele decirlo. Sino no lo haría._

 _Sensei no es de esas personas que les gusta comunicarse. Le gusta hacer y deshacer y después ver qué sucede con eso._

 _Y sus ojos son tan tristes._

 _Lo sé, porque cuando me levanto a la mañana y lavo mi cara, tenemos el mismo rostro.  
Su mirada es la misma que me da el espejo. Igual de fea y aterradora._

 _Pero, cuando lo menciona, todo cambia. Se siente tan feliz. Y de seguro es la misma felicidad que sentía cada vez que senpai me abrazaba. Cada vez que me decía cuánto me quería._

 _Y odio tanto compartir. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos nos queramos mucho, de esa forma que él lo hace con Kindaichi-san y yo con Tooru, a pesar de eso, me gusta la atención que se me daba. Me gusta ser de esa forma exclusivo._

 _No puedo ser tan malo. Decirle que no. A mi también me preocupaba que se quedará solo._

 _La soledad, es tan mala, a mí me duele. La soledad me duele._

 _Solo quiero ser un poco feliz, nada más._

 _Llegar a casa, cerrar los ojos y aspirar el aroma.  
Tomar recuerdos y recrearlos en mi mente.  
Abrir los ojos y sentir aún la calidad de aquello._

 _Sensei no me entiende. A él no le gusta pensar tanto._

 _Porque si piensa, todo estaría mal.  
Y lo sabe._

 _Pero nada es tan sencillo como él no quiere hacer._

 _Yo pienso en mi padre, de la forma que sea, pero lo pienso. Y quiero estar en mi casa, a mi modo, para no olvidarlo._

 _A veces siento que no recuerdo cómo es su voz. O me olvidó cuando me trataba como el padre que es._

 _Papá no todo el tiempo me hacía esas cosas, no. Tenía sus tiempos de padre. De día y tarde era un hombre trabajador y solía comportarse como la persona más correcta del mundo. De noche me daba la atención que me creía merecer. Que creía que estaba bien y que tanto necesitaba para dormir en paz._

 _Aunque, temo que nunca me tuvo paciencia o querer de verdad._

 _Tal vez Sensei tenga razón. Tal vez no me quiera. No me ame. Pero eso no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo o sentirlo._

 _Papá viene cada noche a mi mente.  
Y no logro estar tranquilo.  
No puedo._

 _Porque cuando papá se va de mis pensamientos, llega Senpai con todas las posibles reacciones que tendrá al enterarse._

 _Sensei tiene razón, como siempre, mientras más tarde peor será. Y tengo tanto miedo._

 _Mi estómago cruje y no es por hambre. Me despierto a la madrugada y no es por insomnio. Son esos problemas  
Esos pensamientos tan fuertes, que me hacen enfermar. Que me hacen infeliz._

 _..._

 _Sensei dice las cosas de manera tan cruel y directa._

 _Me abraza contra su pecho y me lleva de nuevo a la habitación._

 _Está vez, solo nos acomodamos y dormimos._

 _Hace tanto frio, pero las manos grandes de Tobio rodean mi estómago y este ya no duele tanto._

 _Me siento un poco más reconfortado. Y duermo el resto de la noche._

 _Pero, los problemas no se irán. Sino los enfrentó, no se desaparecerán. Me harán enfermar más._

 _Y también, parte de mí, le gustaría sentirse asqueado con la idea de desear a mi padre de esa forma, pero no puedo._

 _No puedo, es más me gusta. No sé lo digo a Sensei, podría escandalizarse. Pero tal vez me guste tanto como cuando estaba con Tooru. Aunque no hay margen de discusión, Tooru es mejor, en todo sentido y lo extraño todo el tiempo._

 _Reprimo cada día el intento de llamarlo y pedirle por favor que regrese y se quede conmigo._

 _Pero... No me atrevo a pedirle eso.  
Si ni siquiera mi padre me ha elegido, él..._

 _Sacudo mi cabeza  
Tooru no es mi padre. Es mejor, mucho mejor. Y lo amo tanto que también duele._

 _Por eso, si perder a mi padre de esa forma, me destrozó y aún me hiere el alma  
¿Que haré cuanto Tooru se enoje tanto por esto que le he ocultado? ¿Esto, según todos, tan malo y aberrante?_

 _¿Que haré?_

 _Me moriría._

... 


	34. Chapter 34

_Me desperté primero, Sensei lucia tan cansado. Parecía relajado, no era tal vez el mismo de siempre, ahora estaba calmado, sus preguntas y cuestiones sobre mi persona, no eran tan persistentes._

 _Aunque ambos, sabíamos cual era el paso a seguir. Que me correspondía a mí._

 _Me levante, sin querer despertarle. Dormía profundamente, y su respiración era tan suave, que tuve que acercarme a su rostro para ver si aún vivía. Una idea descabellada, pero real._

 _Sensei, solía desparramar toda mi ropa, y encontré parte de ella en la sala._

 _Hacía mucho frio, aun faltaba un poco para que amaneciera._

 _Me senté en el sillón principal de la casa, y mi cuerpo se quejo. No me daba cuenta mientras sucedía, pero si horas después, Kageyama solía ser bastante bruto cuando tenía sexo conmigo. Claro que, a mi me gustaba mucho. Pero ¿debería tomar algún medicamento para esos dolores?...tal vez Sensei podría responderme más tarde._

 _El árbol de navidad, seguía allí. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde navidad, el mismo día que tuve que contarle a Sensei, mi más profundo secreto, ese que creí que jamás se lo diría a nadie. Aun mi cara se pone caliente cuando lo recuerdo._

 _Los adornos, estaban con mucho polvo. Tal vez era hora de desarmarlo. No me importaría. Incluso, tal vez, al señor Yuutaro, no le agradaría tenerlo allí. Aunque de las pocas veces, que lo había visto, siempre había sido bueno conmigo, yo solo me había comportado de una manera mal educada y brusca._

 _No quería pensar, que me depararía, si aceptara la propuesta de Sensei, de vivir con ellos._

 _Me dolía el estomago de solo tener esos pensamientos egoístas. De no querer compartir, sabiendo que tanto sufría Sensei, respecto a él y que tan irreal le parecía el hecho de que él volviera a su vida._

 _Debía ser feliz._

 _Todos debían serlo, si tenían la oportunidad._

 _Me quede inmóvil, pensando que hacer con aquel árbol, cuando escuche la cerradura._

 _Lo observe entrar en el mas mínimo silencio, y no se percato de mi, mientras entraba cada una de sus valijas._

 _Era, por demás concreto, venia para quedarse en serio._

 _Me mantuve callado, observando sus movimientos, no recordaba bien su rostro. Tenía unas ojeras grandes y bostezaba tratando de no hacer ruido._

 _En ese momento, recién estaba saliendo el sol._

 _Tal vez serian las 8, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que no había clases._

 _Yuutaro cerró la puerta, luchando contra el viento de la mañana, para no crear un sonido ensordecedor._

 _-¡Oh! Shouyou-Kun. Lo lamento, no te había visto-_

 _Su sonrisa, me hizo recordar a Suga Senpai. Él me trataba muy bien._

 _Asentí, sin saber que decir. Aun no tenía ganas de hablar con él._

 _-¿Tobio?_

 _-Está durmiendo._

 _-¿en tu habitación?_

 _A pesar de que Sensei, decía que él no deseaba compartir conmigo, y que merecía ser exclusivo, Yuutaro entendía ciertas cosas._

 _-si…_

 _-no te avergüences.- replico- ¿desayunaste? Tuve un viaje largo, no había vuelos para volver, así que tuve que hacerlo en tren. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Dejaremos que Tobio siga durmiendo._

 _Asentí y tomándome de los hombros, me guio hasta uno de los taburetes de la cocina._

 _-tomare un café. ¿Qué prepara Tobio para ti? ¿Quieres algo especial?_

 _-solo, una chocolatada._

 _-¿de comer?_

 _-nada. Está bien._

 _-¿en serio? Pensaba hacerme unos huevos, y salmón a la parrilla, encontré en el centro un mercado abierto y compre todo. ¿Quieres?_

 _No pude evitar sonreírle también y asentí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía eso._

 _-le dejaremos algo a Tobio ¿vale?, apuesto a que él no te hace desayunos así-_

 _-Él suele hacerme chocolatada y tostadas._

 _-bueno, ese es un desayuno bastante feo. ¿Sabias que es la comida más importante del día? De ahora en más, me encargare de tu alimentación. ¿Quieres?_

 _Me sacudió un poco su amabilidad. Pero, a pesar de tener ciertos pensamientos malos hacia él, quería dejarme llevar por eso, me gustaba esa amabilidad que tenía para mí, sin intenciones ocultas._

 _Espero paciente mi respuesta, y cuando asentí, me sonrió y se puso hacer._

 _El olor del salmón y los huevos, despertó mi apetito y agradecí, que fuera rápido en la cocina._

 _Yuutaro cocinaba muy bien._

 _Comimos en silencio y no era incomodo. Era agradable._

 _-sabes, Tobio me ha hablado mucho de ti. Espero que consideres su pedido, de quedarte aquí. No tendríamos problemas._

 _-extraño mi casa._

 _-entiendo. Solo quería que lo supieras, que estemos aquí para ti._

 _-¿tu también?_

 _-claro, dudo que Tobio quería que trabaje, así que me gustaría ayudarte en lo que necesites. Ya sé que eres un chico grande, pero podría hacer cosas que_

 _Se cayó de repente y agache mi mirada terminado su frase- cosas que mi mamá haría ¿cierto?_

 _-lo siento, no quise_

 _-está bien._

 _Termine de comer y bajo la mirada aun avergonzada de él, lave las cosas que se había ensuciado._

 _-Kindaichi-san ¿puedo irme a mi casa?_

 _-¿estas seguro?_

 _-si._

 _-¿le digo a Tobio que te llame?_

 _-no. Yo lo hare mas tarde._

 _-¿quieres que te acompañe?_

 _-no, puedo ir solo._

 _Asintió sin mucha convicción._

 _-¿vienes esta noche?- pregunto sin malicia alguna.- podría pasar a buscarte e ir a comer, ¿se te antoja?_

 _-está bien. ¿Con Sensei?_

 _-claro, iremos los tres. Total mañana es domingo. – volvió a sonreírme, y su rostro mostraba tranquilidad cuando le dije que sí._

 _-vale, pasare por ti a la noche. Y luego nos encontraremos con Tobio. Quiero hablar algunas cosas contigo ¿vale? Ahora si quieres ve._

 _-¿Qué cosas?_

 _-mejor en tu casa Shouyou-Kun. Presumo que en tu hogar, estarás mas tranquilo que acá, y me dejaras hablar bien. Ahora mismo estas incomodo, y no quiero eso._

 _Volví a asentir, con un extraño dolor de estomago._

 _No me gustaba mucho hablar. Más si no era necesario._

 _Me sorprendió cuando recibí de su parte un beso en la frente, y una palabras de buena suerte, eso logro hacer desaparecer aquella molestia estomacal._

…

 _Kindaichi se ofreció un par de veces más, pero le dije que no._

 _Quería estar solo en casa._

 _Tenía sueño._

 _Y esta vez no solo al abrir la puerta, sentí el olor característico de mi casa, sino también el del perfume de mi papá._

 _A pesar de todo, una emoción indescriptible se apoderó de mí, y empecé a correr por dentro de la casa, queriendo verlo._

 _Papá se encontraba sentado al borde de su antigua cama, y me esperaba sonriente._

 _-Shouyou, ¿Donde estabas?_

 _Su mirada brillo cuando hizo la pregunta, y sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba a su lado._

 _Me toma del brazo y otra vez soy ese niño, sentado en sus piernas._

 _Sus manos me gustan tanto. Y una vez más, no puedo pensar en otra cosa._

 _Me da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a preguntar. -¿Donde estabas?_

 _-En casa de Sensei. ¿No te molesta?_

 _-No para nada. ¿Tuvieron sexo?_

 _La pregunta me asombra. Y recuerdo que él le ha contado a Sensei._

 _-¿Por qué le contaste a Sensei?_

 _-Es que él, me mintió. ¿Tuviste sexo con él? -_

 _-Anoche..._

 _-¿Te cogió bien? ¿Cómo se debe?_

 _Las manos de papá, se cuelan por mi estómago y acarician mis tetillas. Se siente bien, más que nada, porque sin querer evitarlo, estaba esperando que lo hiciera._

 _-¿Bien?_

 _-Si, si te cogió bien._

 _-¿cómo...Mmm cómo sería eso?_

 _-Como papá te cogió. Bien fuerte. Con el pene bien caliente - susurro en mi oído, haciéndome pegar un pequeño salto sobre él._

 _-Estuvo bien..._

 _Sus labios besaron mi cuello, y su perfume se hizo más intenso._

 _-Quiero cogerte de nuevo. Cada vez que lo hago con tu madre, no dejo de imaginarte. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Hacerlo ahora? ¿Todo el día? Tú Sensei no se enterara._

 _-¿Todo el día?_

 _-Si, - sus manos bajan mi pantalón, y no puedo evitarlo, mi pene está duro y mi ano se contrae esperando por eso. - todo el día. Quiero cogerte bien fuerte, como te lo mereces. ¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Me lo vas a dar? - abre mis piernas con brusquedad y mete sin problema los dedos en mi ano._

 _Gimo fuerte al sentir eso y me agarró de sus rodillas. Lo escucho suspirar - tienes el culo tan caliente._

 _Cierro los ojos y me tiró sobre su pecho, papá sabe penetrarme tan bien con sus dedos, que me olvidó que está mal. Otra vez olvidó que eso no se debe hacer._

 _-Dime, se la chupas._

 _-Si..._

 _-Ahora me la vas a chupar a mí también. Arrodíllate. -ordena._

 _Y lo hago. Y espero con deseo que saque su pene, y me deje lamerlo._

 _Abre los botones de su pantalón bajo mi mirada y tiene los ojos brillosos, queriendo el también que yo lo haga._

 _Sin pensarlo, me lo meto entero en la boca y lo hago como Sensei me ha enseñado._

 _A papá le gusta._

 _Cierra los ojos y suspira._

 _Cuando estoy a medio camino de eso, la imagen de Tooru no deja de aparecer, y me hace sentir triste, culpable._

 _Papá me levanta de las solapas de la camisa, y sin ninguna caricia o gesto de amor cómo Tooru o incluso Sensei suele hacerlo, me penetra con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez._

 _No siento nada, no como la noche anterior con Sensei, ahora no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que papá me toque de esa forma. Quiero que termine, que me deje en paz._

 _Trato de levantar el cuerpo, pero coloca una mano sobre mi cabeza y me imposibilita moverme,_

 _Me muevo insistente, no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que deje de meterlo._

 _Se lo digo, pero no me escucha no me hace caso._

 _Papá no deja de hacerlo, y el tiempo que le lleva se vuelve interminable._

 _Me cambia varias veces de posiciones, escucho cómo le gusta, pero solo eso, le gusta cogerme, no me quiere._

 _Abre mis piernas y las flexiona hacia adelante, nuestros rostros se juntas, pero él siquiera me mira cuando lo siento por fin acabar._

 _Se queda un poco más de tiempo dentro de mí, hasta que sale._

 _-Te quiero más dócil la próxima vez. ¿Entendiste?_

 _-¿Próxima vez?_

 _Su mirada brilla y responde:- habrá muchas veces, cada vez que regrese al país, te quiero acá para mí. Y nada de decirme que no, como hace un rato._

 _Siquiera se había desvestido para hacerlo. No era como Senpai. En lo absoluto._

 _Acomodo su pantalón y se fue sin despedirse._

 _Me senté como pude al borde de la cama, y solo quería bañarme._

 _También quería llorar, pero, no podía hacerlo._

 _¿Que iba hacer? ¿Cómo debía escaparme de la proxima vez? Y ¿Debía contarlo?_

 _No tenía ganas tampoco de buscar mi ropa, solo me había quedado con una de las poleras que Sensei había comprado para mí._

 _Lo escuché irse, escuché la puerta del garaje y el sonido del auto._

 _Pero aún así, no podía moverme._

 _..._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en algún momento de la mañana sonó el timbre de casa._

 _Me asusté pensando que había regresado, pero papá no tocaría, entraría._

 _Así que no me levanté del borde la cama._

 _..._

 _-¿Shouyou-Kun?_

 _Escuché la voz del señor Kindaichi y sus pasos por el pasillo._

 _-¿Estás aquí? Creí que tal vez no almorzarías así que_

 _Kindaichi se silencio cuando me encontró en la habitación principal._

 _No había nada que explicar. La cama estaba deshecha al igual que yo._

 _Lo vi retirarse de la puerta e ir hacia el lado de la cocina. Allí lo escuché hablar._

 _Volvió a mí, y sin decir nada, me guío hasta el baño._

 _No me había dado cuenta, tenía un par de marcas en los brazos y no eran de Sensei, era de cuando me estaba negando._

 _Kindaichi les pasó la esponja con suavidad y quedaron ocultas detrás del jabón._

 _-Hay algunos medicamentos que pueden ayudarte a calmar el dolor. Si quieres puedo comprar para ti._

 _Asentí._

 _-Sabes, no le diré nada a Tobio. No te juzgare tampoco. No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu mente para estar de esa forma con ese hombre._

 _-¿con mi papá?_

 _-Con ese hombre- volvió a repetir de forma seria. - amo a Tobio, y no quiero que otra persona me toque. Pero, Shouyou-Kun tú no puedes amar de esa forma. Lo siento, no soy quien para meterme, pero, por favor considéralo. Sé que Tobio tampoco obró bien, porque tú eres solo un niño. Y no es que quiera defenderlo, pero es diferente. Esas marcas, quieren decir que no lo disfrutaste. Y el sexo se debe disfrutar y debe tener al menos algo de amor. Y no vas a encontrar nada de eso en tu padre. Por favor considera vivir con nosotros. No te sientas solo acá. Hablo en serio cuando te digo que no tendría problemas en cuidarte._

 _-¿No le dirás a Sensei?_

 _-No. Pero, creo que lo debe saber tu Senpai. Tobio dijo que lo quieres mucho. Y es necesario que seas sincero con él._

 _Mi estómago se retorció. No quería admitirlo, tampoco pensarlo. Pero Sensei y él tenían razón, debía llamarlo._

 _-Ahora, te sentaras a almorzar y luego de una pequeña siesta, lo llamaras._

 _-¿con quién hablabas hoy?_

 _-Con Tobio. Le comenté que iba a quedarme a almorzar contigo. No le dije nada más._

 _-Gracias._

 _Sin mirarme, enjuagó sus manos y procedió a lavarme el cabello._

 _-Dijo que iba a volver. Que iba a volver cada vez que regresara a Japón._

 _Kindaichi se mantuvo en silencio mientras enjuagaba los últimos restos del shampoo._

 _-No pienses en eso ahora. Solo por favor piensa en la oferta de Tobio._

 _-Está bien._

 _-¿Te gusta el curry? Termina de enjuagarte que iré a calentarlo._

 _Asentí de nuevo, y me sentí confortado con una sonrisa fugaz que me dedico._

 _Kindaichi me dejó solo en el baño, y es allí donde pude comenzar a llorar._

 _..._

 _..._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Iba a subirlo mañana pero no me aguante jaja.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

…

 _ **Kindaichi.**_

…

…

Tobio suele decir que es bueno es escribir sobre los acontecimientos que pasan a diario. No como si fuéramos escritores, son más bien para desahogarnos de cierta forma.

Nunca me atrevía decirle lo que encontré aquel día en la casa de Shouyou, sabia cuanto se había angustiado y que mal le había hecho saber esas cosas, al menos la primera vez que se entero que Shouyou, había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su propio padre.

Aunque no me desligue de los hechos, sabiendo muy bien que lo que hacia Tobio tampoco estaba viendo, lo mío de ser cómplice tampoco, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo nuestro parecía algo inocente a la luz de lo perverso que podría ser tu padre.

Apoyaba a Tobio en sus gustos, sabía que si tenía gana solo haría estando o no de acuerdo a ello. Sabía lo que podía calentarle y lo que no. Y en un principio, el niño había sido para él un capricho muy poderoso que me gustaba que saciase.

No soy un santo, ahora ni nunca. Digamos que a mi también me daba morbo cuando me contaba sus andanzas con el pequeño. Porque realmente es un tabú admitirlo, pero muchos de mostros siendo gays o no, hemos fantaseado con estar con un menor de edad. Yo no lo haría, pero me daba morbo y curiosidad como seria eso, y por eso, si el niño no se oponía a tener sexo con un hombre tan mayor, por que debería de oponerme yo.

Mas sabiendo que tan persuasivo y salvaje puede ser Tobio teniendo relaciones, me agradaba ese día.

Pero, como siempre diciendo, mientras los dos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Por lo que siempre me ha dicho Tobio, y por como he podido estudiar a Hinata no se había negado. Y por mucha calentura que tuviera Tobio, cuando se le decía que no lo respetaba.

Y las veces que vi a Hinata luego de los tratamientos de Tobio en su auto, no parecía la de un niño abrumado, sino de alguien que le gustaba explorar y aprender del sexo.

Y por favor, que no se hable que era demasiado niño. A esa edad, los impulsos sexuales no se controlan, más aun en un hombre. Y me encanta la idea de que se experimente, y utilicen ese tiempo de pubertad para elegir lo que se quiere.

Yo lo hice, así fueron mis inicios. No con alguien tan mayor, pero si con diferentes personas.

Tobio cree que él y Kunimi fueron los únicos, típico de hombres un tanto machistas. Cada quien tiene su historial. Y lo que haya pasado en el pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Ahora lo único que deseo, a la edad de 35 años, es que la persona que siempre he querido me quiera de la misma manera. Y que acepte que es hora del todo o nada. Que deje de tontear ya sea con Hinata o con otro, y que nos demos el tiempo que nos merecíamos hace mucho.

Como le dije, ya había esperado suficiente, y no aceptaría otra cosa que no fuera fidelidad.

A punto de cometer un grave erro en mi vida, fui salvado por la campana y lo que más deseaba se materializo.

Estaba a un paso de concretar todo lo que quería en esta vida con Tobio y el también estaba decidido.

El único tema que nos quedaba un poco colgado era el niño en cuestión, no había entendido bien, no sabía si quería seguir teniendo seco o no con él. O si quiera un par de veces más y ya. Y eso me estaba molestando bastante.

Ya no quería compartirlo. Pero tampoco quería obligarle a estar solo conmigo, como así tampoco quería arruinar todo esto y el hecho de saber que me quería tanto como yo a él, peor en temas de seco, Tobio era muy débil. Y la verdad que en ese punto no sabía que podía o no exigirle.

Ya habíamos contemplado el tema de la exclusividad, le había sido franco con eso, quería ser yo, nadie más que yo. Sentir que no tenía que compartir su querer ni su cuerpo con nadie. Y la verdad que con este niño la cabeza me estaba por explotar.

….

Y como había dicho al principio, nunca le dije a Tobio sobre como encontré esa mañana a su pequeño.

No quise preguntar, era obvio.

Le compre en la farmacia algunos medicamentos para esos dolores y le pregunte si deseaba ir al mecido, aunque eso fuese un grave error. Todo se podría ir a la mierda si se investigaba los abusos del padre, porque irremediablemente Tobio caería en eso, y ambos, tanto el niño como yo, no queríamos eso.

Me negó de inmediato el tema del hospital y me pidió ayuda para cambiarlo.

La piel de Hinata era suave y muy blanca, tuve la oportunidad de tocarlo mientras le ponía su ropa interior, y era frágil al tacto, seguramente era eso que atraía tanto a Tobio, lo fácil que era de agarrar y manipular.

En algún punto todos estábamos un poco enfermo.

Me encontré pensando que tan agradable seria ver como Tobio tenía sexo con él. Y estaba seguro que si se lo pedía accedería de buena gana. Aunque no se qué tan dispuesto estaría Hinata, le destrozaríamos tal vez un poco más la mente, más de lo que estaba. Pero como dije antes, le gustaba. Le gustaba el sexo. Y al menos sabía diferenciar ahora. Ya no le parecía bien hacerlo con su padre.

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos tan morbosos cuando horas antes, había sido forzado a tener sexo.

-Gracias Kindaichi-san.

Asentí aun abrumado con mis pensamientos,- vamos, es hora de almorzar.

….

Hinata comió dos platos enteros, y se preparaba para una pequeña siesta. Sabía que después de aquel descanso debía llamar y contarle a sus Senpai que estaba ocurriendo.

-Antes de ir a dormir, hablemos por favor.

-está bien.

-Como sabes, viviré con Tobio. Me gustaría que nos acompañes a vivir. Hace mucho tiempo, antes que nacieras, que conozco a Kageyama y créeme, realmente estoy enamorado de él. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-De Senpai…

-Entonces sabrás entenderme. No quiero compartir a Tobio. No deseo que tenga sexo con otros, que toque a otros.

-Pero anoche

-Lo sé, sabía que tendrían sexo. Y no te puedo describir que tan celoso me pone eso. Pero de ahora en más. El dormirá conmigo, y tendrá solo sexo conmigo, a no ser que…

-¿Qué?

-escucha Hinata, se que tu padre es un monstruo, pero a ti te gusta el sexo con Tobio. Y hablemos como gente grande, sin tabús, disfrutas las relaciones con Tobio y yo también te lo aseguro, pero no quiero que tengas mas a no ser que esté presente y participe de ellas. Sé que sabes a que me refiero. – Lance una risa sin poder evitarlo- ay niño si me escucharan estaría preso.

-No se preocupe, se a que se refiere.

-¿entiendes entonces?

-No deseo compartir a Sensei de esa manera.

-entonces me temo que no será de ninguna, entiende que

-Lo sé, Sensei le quiere mucho y lo explico. Me sentiría incomodo hacer eso frente a usted. Y Sensei explico que ya no podríamos hacer eso. Porque le quiere a usted. Y yo estoy feliz que él por fin haya dicho esas cosas. Porque estaña muy triste esos días.

-Lo sé, por eso he vuelto. Quiero que este bien, pero quiero que este conmigo.

-Yo tengo a Senpai. O eso creo.

-¿Podrás vivir con mostros bajo esas circunstancias? es decir Tobio está de acuerdo. Y planea cuidarte. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, varios años, e infinidad de sentimientos maltrechos, creo que es hora de que ambos busquemos lo mejor para los dos y es esto. Que te incluye claro pero no de la misma forma.

-Entiendo señor, Sensei me lo explico todo. Aunque a mí me gusta hacer esas cosas…

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior, porque aunque quisiera fidelidad en la relación, tenía ese morbo de ver cómo es que Tobio le generaba tantas ganas de seguir cogiendo pese a todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería saber de qué manera lo hacían para entenderlo y calmar mi calentura respecto a ello.

Después pensé que tan enfermo podía ser eso, pero reflexione que no era enfermedad solo sexo.

-Solo con mi consentimiento- conteste.

-¿debe pedirle permiso?

-algo así. No quiero que pase por encima de mí. Pero supongo que podría arreglarse.

-señor… ¿está mal esto?

-hacerlo con tu padre sí. Experimentar con gente que no te hace daño no.

…

…

Hablamos más cosas.

Dejamos esos temas de lados.

Y aunque su padre le había hecho aquello y yo tan desalmado seguía hablando de sexo, el parecía calmado.

Creo que su única preocupación no es que dijera Tobio, su padre o yo. Era qué pasaría con su Senpai.

Le había sido claro a Tobio. Le había dicho que él sólo amaba a Oikawa Kun, a nadie más.

Y supongo que era como una persona grande sabiendo diferenciar ciertas cosas, como que es sexo y que es hacer el amor.

Que era querer y que era amar. A pesar de tener facetas inocentes, tenía momentos de claridad que tanto como Tobio y a mí, nos dejaba asombrado.

...

Lave las cosas de la cocina y ordene la habitación principal mientras él dormía.

Me tome el atrevimiento de tomar un bolso y ordenar un poco de ropa.

Tome utensilios que había utilizado en el baño y también los guarde.

En un armario aparte encontré todos sus elementos de escuela y los guarde aparte.

Revise el patio y tome el balón junto con la Red. Había espacio en casa donde podía desarrollar la misma actividad.

Sabía que más allá de todo lo que podía generarle a Tobio, Le quería.

Él nunca se había puesto en gastos con un amante, o si quiera Le había permitido llevar cosas o dejarle dormir en su casa.

También quería aprender a quererle y cuidarle. Y por qué no, si aceptaban mis condiciones podía seguir teniendo ese tipo de relación con Tobio

Al menos por un tiempo. Hasta ver que hacía con su vida o qué futuro le deparaba junto a su Senpai.

Que por lo que había dicho Tobio, era un chico serio que buscaba mejorar su futuro para el niño.

...

Hinata se levanto unas casi dos horas después.

Y a pesar de que dio mil vueltas, para eludir aquel llamado, lo termino haciendo.

No me atreví a escuchar nada. Solo me senté en el comedor a esperar que termine.

...

Salió de su cuarto con los ojos llorosos y acongojados.

Y me abrazo con fuerza.

Ahí es cuando note como es que Tobio quería a su otra faceta. Ahí es donde estaba la controversia de todo lo que había alrededor. Donde se confirmaba lo tierno e inocente que era.

No quiso hablarme sólo surero, una oración entre cortada, que yo calle con caricias en su pelo, negando esa teoría.

...

Y sin rechistar, nos marchamos aquella noche de su casa.

Y con algo de más ánimo, se atrevió a pedirme la cena de ese día.

...

Hinata accedió a dormir temprano con la idea fija de disfrutar el domingo siguiente con nosotros en el centro del pueblo.

Yo deseaba por fin acostarme con Tobio y hablar un poco sobre ese día.

Pero amaba que fuera así tan caliente, cosa que a esa edad era bastante inusual ver a un hombre querer hacerlo todos los días.

-Me dejaste solo todo el día. ¿Que tanto hablaste con el niño?

Y haciendo un gesto como que fuera silencioso, después de tanto tiempo me dio una mamada de varios minutos a lo que yo debía hablar sin gemir al respecto. Tratando de que no se oyera esa noche que teníamos sexo en la habitación de al lado.

-Le dije que no debía tener sexo contigo.

Tobio me miro sonriente - ¿Que más? -prosiguió metiendo el pene hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Me perdí un momento en los círculos que hacía su lengua cuando recordé la contextura suave de Hinata y como sería cuando Tobio le hacía mismo.

Estuve cerca de acabar al pensar en eso.

-puedo deducir porque te gusta tanto. Tiene una piel delicada, es suave y si lo tocas es fácil de manipular.

Tobio dejo de succionar y coloco su mirada frente a la mía 1¿Tuviste sexo con él?

-¡no! ¿Como crees? Tú sabes que no me gusta de esa forma.

Se paro frente a mí con esa mirada perversa que a veces solía tener y bajo hasta sus rodillas sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior dejándome ver su erección

-Si, me calienta mucho su contextura física. Pero ya lo hablamos, no tendré sexo con él. No permitiré que te vuelvas a ir. Quiero estar contigo

Tome su miembro y empecé a masturbarlo dándole pequeñas lamidas. - ¿Que tan fuerte lo haces con él? - metí mi boca hasta el fondo y espere esos largos suspiros que emitía.

-¿Que dices?

-Quiero verte, oírte, mientras lo haces con él

-Pero, tú

-Puedes tener sexo con él, mientras él quiera y mientras esté presente.

-¿Dices de tener sexo con ambos?

-No, solo quiero verte como se lo haces, hasta cuando acabas dentro de él. Hinata... Es tan pequeño, quiero verlo hacerlo contigo. Aunque sea una vez. A ti te calienta y te gustaría.

Tobio omitió sacarme más prendas de vestir y antes de terminar mi masturbación, me tenía con la cabeza boca abajo contra una de las almohadas penetrándome tan fuerte como aquellos días donde aún no podía coger con el pequeño

Mis piernas temblaban ante las embestidas y si no fuera por la almohada el niño estaría escuchando mis gemidos.

Sentí su cuerpo tirarse contra el mío y su aliento en mi lóbulo izquierdo.

-Dime más, como, donde,

-Ah... Ah... En el Baño, mientras lo bañas, que juegues con él.

-¿Que más?

Sus embestidas eran duras, fuertes, de solo imaginar al niño recibiendo las se quebraría.

-Que lo sientes en la pileta y lo penetres.

-¿Que más?

Tobio me sacudió y no pude evitar gemir en voz alta. Extrañaba ese sexo fuerte y que mis entrañas se revolverían de placer.

-En el columpio, que te lo cojas ahí, él sentado arriba con ese uniforme escolar que tanto te gusta.

Me giro y viéndonos los ojos tapo mi rostro, abrí mis piernas y sentí nuevamente todo adentro mío.

Las embestidas fueron duras, capaz de hacerme eyacular y sentir que me rompía todo por dentro

Sin importar el niño, Tobio exhalo fuerte al acabar y se derrumbó sobre mí.

-Me haces calentar Yuu. Haré un esfuerzo y lo haré. - susurro riendo.

-Que gran esfuerzo

-Lo sé. Todo por ti.

...

Terminó de desnudarse y se acostó a mi lado

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

-Porque podría ir ahora, está durmiendo solo, podría despertarle y enseñarte.

-Hoy no. Esta noche eres mío.

-¿Entonces cuando?..

-¿estas ansioso?

-Cualquiera lo estaría mi amor.

-Mañana, Le das un baño y me invitas a ver.

Su lengua entro en mi boca de forma desesperada y sin siquiera pensarlo tuvimos otra dosis de sexo, esta vez sin imaginar al pequeño entre nosotros.

...

...

...

...

Oikawa...

...

...

A veces uno no espera jamás que la vida de semejante giro.

Que te golpee el rostro tan fuerte.

Colgué el teléfono molesto, con tanta rabia. Sin poder creerlo.

Y ante la mirada inquisidor a de Kuroo, arme un bolso con una muda de ropa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo viajar a Miyagi de urgencia. Vuelvo el lunes.

-Pero

-No puedo explicarte.

-Espera, iré contigo.

...

 _ **Lamento la ausencia. Esperemos que les agrade. Y si no les gusta pues a cerrar el pico.**_

 _ **Besotes para las hermosas fujoshis que aman el shota.**_

...

...

Continuará


	36. Chapter 36

TOBIO.

…

No sé qué hora eran, solo tenía el recuerdo de haberme dormido en los brazos de Yuutaro como tanto había anhelado días atrás.

Tampoco sabía si Shouyou había mantenido su promesa de quedarse en casa o si había escuchado algo de nuestra habitación. A decir verdad no me gustaba la vida tan complicada, pero es que en este caso eso se había vuelto algo cotidiano en mi casa.

Lo que si me había sorprendido era la actitud de Yuutaro, nunca antes había sido tan extremo como esa noche, era un buen amante, sumiso como solían gustarme, pero de ahí a decir en voz alta las fantasías que callaba su mente, jamás.

Por eso que entre esa situación un tanto abatida, ilógica, y realmente encantadora, me había quedado dormido sin prestar atención a nada.

Me sobresalto el insistente timbreo, y golpes fuertes en la puerta.

Demás está decir que todo nos despertamos con semejante escándalo.

Nos encontramos los tres en el pasillo que comunicaba las habitaciones, y le di la orden a Shouyou que debía quedarse en su habitación.

Tanto Yuutaro como yo, caminamos hacia la puerta principal.

No tenia teorías, no sabía que podía ser.

Lo que más me aterraba era la idea de que todo se hubiese derrumbado y que la policía estuviese golpeando de esa forma, con algún tipo de denuncia y alguna que otra orden para requisar mi casa. Si eso pasaba estaba realmente jodido.

Ni siquiera respire. Abrí la puerta como la persona madura que era, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese. Excepto eso…

Sin dejarme pestañear, un puño atravesó el umbral de mi puerta y golpeo en toda mi cara, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Escuche un gemido asombrado de Yuutaro antes de caer por completo.

Fui tomado de las solapas de mi camiseta de dormir y si, recibí un golpe más.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJE QUE LO CUIDARAS IMBECIL!

Aun no lograba reconocerle, pero esa voz tan irritante, no era otra que el Senpai de Hinata.

Yuutaro lo alejo de mí. Y pude contener la sangre que salía de mi boca. Me sentía tan enojado, no me dolía ninguna parte golpeada, solo quería golpearlo de la misma forma. Pero no pude hacerlo. Cuando quería, Kindaichi podía ser mucho más fuerte que yo. Aunque él no podía reaccionar más de eso no hablaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa niñato?

Siguió de pie frente a mí, y su mirada desde aquella altura me hacia odiarlo más.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN, HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE. LAS PREGUNTAS LAS HARE YO. ¿DONDE ESTA SHOUYOU? ¿COMO HAS DEJADO QUE SU PADRE LE PUSIERA EL DEDO ENCIMA? ¿COMO HAS DEJADO QUE INCLUSO LO VIOLASE? ¡IMBECIL!

Recuerdo que dijo aquella última palabra dándole como punto, una severa patada a mis muslos. Nunca antes un niñato me había dado semejante golpiza.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?

-¿COMO? ¿A CASO NO SABIAS?

-Dios, si lo sabía, incluso le pedí que te lo dijera sino yo hablaría contigo.

Creí que se abalanzaría de nuevo hacia mí, pero esta vez, quien dirigió su puño fui yo.

Lo tome de los pliegues de su sweater y lo traje hacia mi haciéndolo caer a mi lado.

-Te calmas, o esto terminara mal. ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué son estas horas de venir a mi casa y comportarte de semejante manera?

Su respiración era agitada, y estaba rojo, como si fuera a explotar.

-¿Qué es eso que dices? La relación fue consentida por él, yo solo le dije que tú debías saberlo.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! ¡NO LO CUIDASTE PARA NADA! ¡A SHOUYOU LO VIOLARON IDIOTA!

No entendía eso.

Iba a volver a replicar hasta que la voz de Yuutaro pidió calma entre nosotros.

-Señores, es de madrugada. No queremos a la policía aquí comportémonos como gente grande y hablemos en la cocina.

….

…

Y con una bolsa de hielo cada uno, nos sentamos frente a frente.

-Dijiste que lo ibas a cuidar. Me llamo hoy para decirme toda esa mierda ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Te pide que lo protegieras. Que si querías seguir con tu mierda pedófila de tener sexo, estaría bien mientras él estuviera solo contigo y alejado de la basura de su padre. Mierda Kageyama ¿Cuántos culos necesitas para poder prestarle atención? Es solo un niño, debías tenerlo contigo.

-¿Qué dices niño? Pasó solo una vez, y fue consentido por él. En una semana caprichosa que tuvo donde no quería estar acá. No puedo obligarlo a quedarse donde yo quiera. Debo seguirle el ritmo. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes que tan arriesgado es que yo le lleve la contraria?

-Hubieses insistido maldita sea. Hubieses hecho un esfuerzo. Sino no me hubiese llamado, diciendo que su padre lo obligo a tener sexo.

-Este equivocado, no fue obligado. Fue consentido.

-La primera vez. Y aun así es repugnante.

-La primera y única vez.

-hubieron dos imbécil. Ves que tan idiota estas con el nuevo culo que tienes, que no sabías que hoy fue violado por su padre.

Cada palabra que escupía caía como grandes baldes de agua fría. No quería entenderlo.

Suspire hondo. – Primero que todo, respeta a Yuutaro. La próxima que lo insultes, te aseguro que de aquí nos llevaran presos a ambos, pero a ti desfigurado. –Mire a Kindaichi - ¿tu lo sabías? ¿Lo de Shouyou?

Kindaichi agacho su cabeza. Y mi sangre hervía de rabia.

-Sensei…Kindaichi-san no sabía si contarle, era nuestro secreto, con la condición de decirle a Tooru lo que había pasado.

La dulce voz de Hinata, inundo la cocina,

Y aunque Oikawa se mostraba algo hostil, tomo a Hinata con su brazo y lo alejo de nosotros.

-Arma un bolso y pasaras la noche en mi casa. Creo que no habrá problemas con eso. – hablo cortante y con la altanería tan conocida.

Hinata asintió sumiso y paso de mi tanto como de Yuutaro.

Me sentía molesto, demasiado irritado con todos.

Quería agarrar, y echar de una patada a todos los que estaba allí.

-Que sea la última vez que lo descuides de esa forma.

Apreté el hielo contra mi labio inferior - ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?

-Tu lo tendrás cada noche acá, incluso te lo cogerás cada maldito día. Pero escúchame bien, viejo de mierda, sabes que puedo manipularlo, sabes que tengo la fuerza para ponerlo a mi favor, y si voy a utilizar ese poder será contra ti y su padre. Puedo hacer que testifique contra ti.

-¿Por qué no lo haces y nos dejamos de joder con toda esta mierda? ¿Y que un juzgado obligue a sus padres a llevárselo o que lo reubiquen?

-Por eso mismo. Porque sé que prefiere estar acá que con su madre o con un extraño. Ese era el trato antes de irme. Y tu como piensas con la verga accediste. Ahora te lo tragas. O ya sabes que pasara. Cuida de mi niño o juro por lo más sagrado que te destrozare imbécil.

Sus palabras salieron tan afiladas. Tan crudas y reales, que sabía muy bien que estaba en sus manos.

Se fueron en menos de quince minutos, y estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación que jamás había sentido. No estaba seguro que tan firme era el terreno que estaba pisando. Y lo peor es que Yuu me había ocultado aquello. Ya no tenía el contra de nada y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

,,,

,,

,,,

OIKAWA

…

,,,

Las manos me temblaban.

Ardían, dolían.

Nunca antes le había pegado a una persona. Nunca antes me había enojado de forma tal.

Ese día fue el quiebre que necesitaba en mi vida.

Deje por completo atrás la vanidad de un universitario mimado. Para empezar a hacerme cargo de lo que había optado por ser responsable.

Estaba enojado con todos. Incluso con Shouyou.

Dios mío, como era posible que hubiera accedido a semejante barbaridad. Y también me sentía conmocionado, saber que ese día había empezado de tal forma, que el ser que yo más quería que cuiden me lo habían tratado así. Le hubiesen obligado a tener sexo.

Me re volvía el estomago.

Estaba tan furioso con Kageyama. Sentía tanta impotencia y a la vez, sentía que no conocía tanto a esa persona que me quitaba el sueño, y que moría por saber a diario noticias de él.

Me dolía, tan adentro, tan hondo. Que en su estado de inocencia hubiese caído en nuestras manos. Porque yo Tampoco era el bueno de la película. Yo también estaba dejando que aquello ocurriese.

Pero tenía fe, que si estando con Sensei podría cuidarle y tener una vida como la de cualquiera. Claro, con algo extra que no muchos adolescente tenían a su edad.

Pero más allá de todo, ese niño era disposición final mía. Y sentir sus dedos apretarse bajo los míos en aquella noche, e irse de cada de su Sensei sin rechistar me confirmaban demasiadas cosas.

Y alejaban de mi esos pensamientos tan horribles que tenía. Que me dejaría que se olvidará de mí, y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo no valiera nada.

...

Llame un taxi, eran más de la 1 de la madrugada. Aún no le había dicho a mi madre que estaba en el pueblo. Y no sabía si era buena idea.

Tampoco podía contar con él departamento de Kuroo. El tenía otros planes, y no se los arruinaria con mis pleitos de pareja. Y obviamente tampoco le diría muchos detalles sobre esto.

No podía conducirme a un hotel. Shouyou era menor de edad. Y eso no era buena idea.

Entonces después de machacar mi mente, decidí ir a casa.

Mama entendería, aunque preguntaría tantas cosas, incluso, discutiríamos por el simple hecho de llegar con el pómulo sangriento.

Y ¿qué es lo que debería decirle?

Shouyou apretó mi mano de camino, pero no hice lo mismo. Me sentía irritado.

Debía saber que había sobrepasado ciertos límites. Que yo también lo había hecho.

Que esto se estaba yendo todo a la mismísima mierda. Y que caeríamos todos. Y el más perjudicado simplemente Sería el.

No quería que viviese más en lo de Kageyama. Pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con mi familia? si hiciéramos eso, mamá preguntaría tantas cosas y seguramente pediría hacer las cosas de forma legales y eso traería más problemas.

El padre pediría su custodia y seguramente lo perdería para siempre.

Debía ser igual. El fingiendo vivir en su casa, quedándose en lo de Tobio

Y no podía hacer la misma actividad en mi casa porque mi madre se metería demasiado. Indagaría de más. Y no queríamos eso.

Dios, solo quería que termine pronto la universidad para llevármelo conmigo.

Debía terminar sus estudios en Karasuno para ser libre de la responsabilidad de sus padres. Y aún faltaba tanto para eso.

Y no sabía de dónde iba a sacar tantas fuerzas para poder aguantar todos esos años.

...

Mamá empezó con su cuestionamiento. Y a mí me faltaban fuerzas para hacerle frente.

-¿Quien te hizo eso? lo denunciaremos a la policía. ¿Por qué también está Shouyou Kun a esta hora? ¿Sus padres lo saben?

-Mamá... Shouyou tuvo un problema familiar hoy. Y me llamó.

-¡Oh Shouyou Kun! Lo lamento. Pero no puedes llamar así a Tooru, está ocupado. Hijo no puedes

-Mamá, es fin de semana. Y no le digas a mi novio que no puede llamarme. Me necesitaba.

Lo miro de nuevo y suspiro - ¿Quien te hizo eso?

-No importa.

-¡Tooru! ¿Fue un adulto? Hagamos la denuncia mi amor.

-No. Solo, quiero descansar. ¿Está bien? Shouyou ha tenido una larga noche. Queremos dormir. Mañana me iré de nuevo ¿Papá?

-Tiene horario nocturno

-Entonces ve también a descansar.

-Tooru, esto no quedará así.

-Por esta noche sí.

...

¿Qué me había imaginado como reencuentro con Shouyou? Pues no esa situación.

Él limpiando de a poco la herida del pómulo y yo aún con la sangre un tanto hirviendo.

-Él ¿no sabía lo de hoy? 0

-No. Solo lo de la primera vez.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Creí que te enojarías.

-Estoy enojado.

-Creí que me dejarías.

-Nunca haría eso. A menos que

-¿Qué?

-Que sigas queriendo tener ese tipo de relación con tu padre.

-No quiero. Es por eso que hoy... ¿Como voy hacer cuando no quiera y el venga?

-No lo sé. Shouyou no lo sé. Debes quedarte con Sensei. Ni tengo otro lugar. Acá no puedes. Mi madre exigiría mucha historia de parte tuya. Y no podemos hacer eso. Es nuestro secreto.

-Me quedaré con Sensei. Igual no creo que... Vuelva a suceder con él tampoco.

-¿Ah no?

-Sensei, está enamorado de ese señor. Y me propuso quedarme con ellos a cambio de... No compartir a Sensei.

-¿Y la idea que te parece? ¿Sensei como es contigo?

-No es malo. A él tampoco Le gustó saber eso. Perdón Senpai. Me di cuenta tarde que estaba mal. Creí que si hacía eso, papá volvería conmigo. Se quedaría en casa y... Me elegiría a mí.

-Shouyou si eso hubiese pasado. ¿Qué sería de nosotros o de mí? Tu padre no te ama. Solo quiere eso. Creo que ya lo sabes.

-Sensei me lo dijo.

-Por favor, aléjate de tu padre. No quiero que te lastime. No quiero que te vuelva a tocar. Por favor. No Le hagas sufrir así.

Deje de sentir el ardor del alcohol y tomando ambos brazos lo acosté en mi pecho - Te extraño mucho

-Senpai, ¿Sigues enojado?

-Sí, no quiero que nadie más te toque. Solo yo. Si ahora Sensei te propuso eso, entonces no lo hagas con nadie más.

-¿Con nadie más?

-Sólo conmigo. Por favor. No quiero que nadie más te lastime. O te maltrate. Vendré más seguido y estaremos las veces que quieras. Incluso quiero que me llames más seguido.

-Pero, me da tristeza hacerlo.

-Encontraré la forma de hacer divertidas las llamadas. Pero por favor... Empecemos de nuevo. Solo los dos. No sé cómo arreglar el tema de tu padre. Pero ni bajes la guardia ante él. Entiende que no te quiere. Y si Sensei quiere algo, quiero saberlo.

-Él no quiere nada más.

-No puedo ponerme feliz por eso, sabiendo que tan pervertido ha sido contigo. Házmelo saber. Pero en serio Sho, no deseo compartir más. ¿Eres solo mía verdad?

-Si Senpai.

-Y entre todos, me elegirías a mi ¿no?

-Si, Tooru.

-Yo también. Solo a ti. Entonces que sea así, solo nosotros. Solo llámame, también extraño estar contigo de esa forma. Puedes llamarme y arreglamos ese tema.

Me abrazo y sentí todo el poco peso de él sobre mí. - te extraño Senpai. Te amo Tooru.

Mis músculos se relajaron al sentir eso. Pero aunque me moría por hacerle una y mil cosas, esa noche no pasaría. Había sido demasiado para él.

...

En el silencio de la habitación se deshago completamente. Me contó todo lo que había ocurrido con su padre desde siempre.

Y me repitió mil veces, lo mucho que me extrañaba y lo aterrado que estaba.

Yo también estaba aterrado. De no saber cómo es que se podía ver un futuro con un presente tan oscuro.


	37. Chapter 37

_Tooru…_

…

Me desvele un par de horas, no lo sé.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía con ese nudo en el estomago.

Ni siquiera los días ajetreados de universidad, el poder mantener la beca intacta, el saber poco y nada de él, nada de esas cosas me erizaban la piel como el terror que me daba esta situación,

Volví a sentir la sensación de ser un adulto, de hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas, que la verdad en ese momento no me sentía capaz.

Capaz de coordinar, de encarrilar no solo mi vida sino la de él.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo sobreponerse? ¿Cómo sacar fuerzas y hacer frente a tantas cosas oscuras y dolorosas?

Tan arraigadas en su ser, que le llegaba a parecer que estaban bien.

Que mal que teníamos la cabeza. Que tan enfermos éramos todos. Como nos habíamos perdidos del camino.

Y era el turno de despertar y empezar a enderezar las cosas. Y sería tan difícil.

Shouyou dormía en paz, realmente tranquilo. Su respiración era regular, apenas si se oía. Me daba algo de confort. Quería que eso fuera siempre así. Quería protegerlo y devolverle todo el cariño que me generaba. Pero me estaba viendo limitado. Porque no sé si Shouyou funcionaba con solo amor o si necesitaba de esa oscura perversidad de la que yo también había sido parte.

Me dolía el estomago al pensar que tal vez nunca podría dejarle hacer tener esos sentires de querer dormir con su Sensei o su padre, dejarle claro que eso era malo. Tenía miedo de que nunca se pudiera recuperar de todas las locuras que se había dejado hacer y lo habíamos hecho sin ningún pudor.

Me sentía tan culpable.

Lo abrace fuerte. Era mío. Y así debía serlo siempre. Pero me veía batallando sin armas. Debía tener ayuda. Debía alejarle de su padre. Y la persona que estaba a mi alcance era tal vez peor que su padre y eso me generaba más miedo.

Tenía que ver cuántas cartas podía tener a mi favor. El problema mío era confiar en que esas cartas no fueran comodines.

Y la verdad en ese quiebre de mi vida lo último que tenia era confianza en otra persona. Todas se aprovechaban de Shouyou y el que no se resistía lo hacía mucho más apetecible, lo sé, yo también había caído en eso. Pero yo estaba enamorado, era diferente. Había muchas diferencias entre todos lo que lo pervertíamos, pero muy finas. Realmente una delgada línea que nos volvía loco y nos convertía en los asquerosos seres que éramos en ese punto de la vida de mi amor.

…

Pero después de todo era un hombre, enamorado, pero hombre, y tenerle tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, era difícil.

…

Habíamos despertado.  
Tal vez eran la del domingo.

Shouyou seguía abrazado a mi torso y dibujaba línea sobre mi estómago.

Había extrañado, extrañaba su cuerpo. Extrañaba hacerlo con mi novio. Y tratando de respetarle todo el tiempo posible no miraba a nadie más y me masturbaba muy poco.

...

Acaricie su espalda, y no sabía si era pronto para tener sexo, cuando aquello le había pasado hacia tan poco.

Así que tratando de no ser tan desconsiderado pero con mi pene a punto de reventar, empecé a acariciarlo más fuerte.

Levante el elástico de su pantalón y metí mis manos en su cola.

Shouyou gimió bajito dejándome seguir.  
Tomé una de sus nalgas y las acariciaba con fuerza. Con determinación. Como si estuviese amasando.

Shouyou volvía a gemir, había dejado de trazar líneas para agarrarse de mi remera.

Despacio me metí entre sus nalgas y con un dedo seguí la línea desde sus genitales hasta la terminación.

Me pare en el orificio de su ano e hice movimiento circular.

-¿Puedo?

-Si Senpai, ¡Ah!

Para cuándo había dicho sí, mi dedo estaba enterrado buscando sus gemidos de placer.

Shouyou se escondió bajo mi axila y disfruto de la penetración que le hice con los 3 dedos que de a poco pude ir metiendo.

Una vez pasado un buen rato de aquello, necesitaba urgente ocuparme de mí.

Así que saque mi pene, que estaba tan duro como siempre cuando pensaba la preciosura de chico que tenía en casa y que era mío.

-Chúpamelo - ordene casi muerto. No quería acabar con solo tenerlo al lado. Quería que Hinata disfrute con él.

Shouyou se metió bajo las sábanas y sin siquiera tocarlo, lo puso dentro de su boca. Sus pequeños labios lo apretaban de forma tal que quería gritar. Tenía semejante exaltación que deseaba que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Hacia un trabajo excelente. Seguramente su Sensei se lo pedía a diario. Cerré los ojos y me relaje disfrutando de eso.

Creí que no iba a poder disfrutar de todo Hinata, dejando mi semen en aquella mamada, cuando mi niño salió entre las sábanas y me pidió ser cogido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado saque toda su ropa y lo hice sentar sobre mí.

Hinata se movió vergonsozamente.  
Su piel era tan blanca, pálida. Su vientre plano se contraía contra los movimientos y yo tapaba su boca para que no salieran aquellos gemidos que tanto me gustaban.

Se inclinó para tomarse de mi remera y empezó a saltar sobre mí.

No pude aguantar nada. Me vine de lleno dentro de él.

Lo necesitaba tanto que no siquiera había logrado que él también acabase. Así que lo acosté en mi lugar boca abajo. Lamí su cola un rato y lo hice acabar poniendo mis dedos de la forma más bestial. Los sacaba y ponía con fuerza y rapidez para que se asemejara a mi pene hasta que lo sentí temblar.

Me acosté encima de él y acaricie su pequeño rostro -prometo hacerte el amor antes de irme. Y te haré acabar mejor.

Me sonrió de lado y beso la comisura de mis labios.  
Me acosté nuevamente a su lado y no me levanté de allí hasta no saciarme de su pequeña boca.

…

Shouyou desayuno tranquilo, bajo la mirada estricta de mi padre, quien se había mantenido callado hasta al momento, por respecto de mi novio. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía sentarme hablar con él, y decirle con mi boca que es lo que sucedía allí.

Me acerque hasta la mesada de la cocina, donde él tomaba su café diario, y me quede en silencio, esperando el sermón, que solía ser en voz baja para que mi madre o esta vez Sho, no oyera.

Lanzo un suspiro y lo vi venir: - Escucha Tooru, no me importa tu sexualidad. Pero si tu futuro. Y si ese joven se mete en medio de eso, me temo que no aprobare la relación.

-Eso no sucederá papá-

-Entonces que sea la última vez que vuelvas de Tokio por él.

-Pero

-Nada. – corto en seco – y si quieres hacerlo de todos modos, consigue un trabajo y paga tu vida allí. ¿Entendido?

Me quede en silencio. Necesitaba enormemente de su ayuda económica, la beca que se me otorgaba por ser parte del club de voleibol no era demasiado. Y realmente quería estudiar, para en un futuro poder ser capaz de darle a Shouyou todo lo que siempre había merecido.

Las duras y frías palabras de mi padre, me erizaron por un momento la piel, pero mi corazón se apaciguo al saber que no le molestaba, o no tenia problema en que su único hijo fuera gay.

Shouyou me sonrió de forma fugaz, y el mundo parecía ser mejor cuando hacia eso.

…

Mis domingos, solían ser aburridos en extremo, y rara vez me sentía bien en esos días, porque llegando el fin de semana, me entraba una melancolía nunca antes sentida, extrañaba a Shouyou, y no es que no lo hiciera en la semana, pero en esos días, tenía muchas veces la mente ocupada en tantas cosas, y cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada solía dormirme de forma rápida.

Pero el fin de semana, cuando me relajaba totalmente, y sumido en algún libro de lectura, el recuerdo de Shouyou inundaba mi ser, dándome una agonía extrema. Sabía que era mío, pero no sabía bien como estaba, con quien estaba, si me extrañaba, si me recordaba, y aunque tuviera solo esa certeza, había noches en que el insomnio me jugaba una mala pasada y me hacía pensar que no, que no era mío, que se estaba olvidando de mi, y el día que yo volviera sería tan tarde.

Pero ese domingo, era diferente, me sentía extasiado y no quería que terminara nunca.

Hasta que sentí una puntada en mí estomago. Se acercaba la hora de llevarlo de nuevo a casa de Kageyama Sensei, y eso significaba muchas cosas. La más importante de todas, que debía volver a Tokio, y que toda esa felicidad que había sentido después del trago amargo de la situación con su padre, se esfumaría cuando la añoranza invadiera mi cuerpo.

Solo me quedaba ser perseverante.

Y por ese momento, no podía pensar en los días próximos, sino pensar en lo que tenia de frente, la puerta de Tobio Kageyama, donde una vez más debíamos poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

 **Continuara.**

 **Perdón por esta ausencia.**

 **Cambie de trabajo, y de vida totalmente. Pero no lo he dejado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se van sumando.**

 **Felices fiestas.**


End file.
